Deja vú
by Kirara26
Summary: Es un universo alterno. Qué pasa cuando conoces a alguien y tienes la impresión de ya haberlo visto? 12 chapter is up. Perdón por la tardanza! AK
1. Una suerte de prólogo

Bueno, este es uno de mis pocos fanfictions que hago directamente en la computadora, ya que generalmente los hago en papel y bueno... si tengo tiempo los paso por acá... lo que usualmente no sucede ¬_¬. Creo, que junto con Card Captor Sakura, Rurouni Kenshin es una de las historias que más me gusta, además del diseño de sus personajes. Prometo tratar de hacerlo lo más divertido posible y menos agobiante y predeciblemente probable. Basta ya de habladurías! Aquí empieza el fic! Ah! Como es de esperarse estos personajes en esencia por supuesto que no son míos sino que Nobuhiro Watsuki. Esto ante todo es un universo alterno y al ser el primero que hago ténganme algo de paciencia, ne?  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Dejavú  
  
Capítulo Uno: Una suerte de prólogo  
  
Una chica con el pelo larguísimo caminaba despreocupadamente hacia el colegio. Era su último año y uno de sus últimos meses. Pese a lo arduo de los exámenes y todas las exigencias que eso acarreaba en su vida de estudiante, siempre mantenía su animo jovial y no dudaba en ponerse firme ante las adversidades. Era una chica fuerte, sin lugar a dudas y tenía esa aura que irradiaba distintas sensaciones. Ella brillaba, toda ella al ser una persona más que particular. Pese a eso, no tenía rasgos que saltan de lo común en una chica promedio japonesa. Todos sabemos como son, menuditas, con los cabellos oscuros y de calmo carácter. Pero esta chica si que podía ser explosiva cuando se lo proponía y era más fácil de sacarla de quicio que hacerla volver en razón. Además de sus ojos, un azul profundo, zafirezco que le daba más aire de exótico. Así era Kaoru Kamiya, nuestra jovencita que ahora estamos proyectándonos en la cabeza. Como estábamos diciendo, ella se iba para el colegio cuando sienten que la llaman por su nombre un poco más atrás que ella. No pudo evitar sonreír ante ese encuentro, voltear y mirar por donde venía el dueño de esa voz.  
  
-creí que nunca te alcanzaría, Kaoru-san-  
  
-si me hubieses llamado antes, seguramente lo habrías hecho, Aoshi- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, levantando levemente la cabeza.  
  
Como sucedía todas las mañanas desde que iba a la preparatoria, ella se encontraba con su compañero de clases, Aoshi Shinomori y se iban juntos al colegio. Era uno de esos chicos a los que se te ponen los pelos de punta cuando los ves. Un porte envidiable, alto y bastante fornido y con unos ojos más hermosos que el mismo cielo. Además, de que era un encanto... claro... si le caías bien. En caso contrario, podía llegar a ser tu peor pesadilla. El muchacho venía un poco sonrosado luego de correrla por más o menos 5 cuadras, así que cuando su "compañera" le dio su más tierna sonrisa no se notó como una pequeña mota de rubor cubrió sus mejillas.  
  
Ellos se conocían desde la secundaría, precisamente desde el primer año en el que ella, por ser la primera mujer del curso en anotarse en los clubes, principalmente en TODOS los que se traten en artes marciales no pasó desapercibida para él. Porque además de bonita, que era absolutamente indudable, era talentosa y bastante hábil para lo que está relacionado con los aspectos físicos. Bueno, en casi todos.... El solo hecho de recordar la primera vez que ella, amablemente, le convidó del almuerzo que había preparado, bueno... digamos que el "estomago" le dio un vuelco. El todavía recordaba perfectamente las circunstancias en como la había visto la primera vez y como la conoció mejor posteriormente.  
  
**** FLASHBACK****  
  
Kaoru venía corriendo a toda velocidad al colegio. '¡Increíble!'Pensó ella, 'el primer día en este colegio y ya voy llegando tarde'. Entró como un rayo al colegio, cambiándose velozmente los zapatos y subiendo como alma que lleva el diablo al salón, pero digamos que los pequeños zapatitos que se usan en las escuelas japonesas no tienen el mejor "grip" del mundo...  
  
PLAF  
  
-auch!- se escuchó en el pasillo. La muchacha se había llevado por delante, en su derrotero a un muchacho. Sus mochilas estaban desparramadas y ella, pidiendo una disculpa rápida, inclinándose tomó la primera que encontró y entró dentro del aula, sin ni siquiera fijarse en como se encontraba el otro sujeto. '¡Pero que demonios!' Pensó el chico y en cuanto se levantó para decirle algo, la chica había desaparecido, solo la vio entrar apresuradamente a su aula.' Bueno, por lo menos es bastante ágil'  
  
Una vez adentro, la vio mejor. Tenía una cara sencillamente adorable, con el pelo atado en una cola de caballo alta. Pese a que estaba con la respiración algo alterada pudo notar lo bonita que era y no pudo evitar quedarse como un bobo.  
  
-eh, Aoshi, ¿qué te pasa que te has quedado como un tonto? Hace ya un tiempo que te estoy saludando!-  
  
-discúlpame, Sanosuke, es que venía algo distraído, eso es todo-  
  
-bueno, trata de no hacerlo tan seguido, digo... para no sufrir más "accidentes"-  
  
-¬_¬-  
  
-a todo esto...¿quién era el remolino que te atropelló? Hay que ser distraído para no verte, amigo, ya que no eres del todo "pequeño"-  
  
-no sé quien es ella, pero estoy seguro de conocerla de algún lado-  
  
-ah, si? Es raro que tu, principalmente, hables de conocer una chica, ya que todas te conocen a ti, pero eso no se da al revés-  
  
-no me agobies, quieres? Solo espero que este año no pase lo mismo-  
  
-doushite? Era divertido verte, lo fue más en las vacaciones, recuerdas cuando...-  
  
-dije que ya fue suficiente. No quiero sabe nada de mujeres, puede ser?-  
  
-ok, ya veremos cuanto te dura-  
  
En eso, un grupo de unas cuatro chicas rodean a los dos amigos. Sanosuke y Aoshi eran vecinos de toda la vida. Sano era de esos chicos que son un encanto, pero tenía ese dejo de irresponsabilidad y de arrogancia típicos en los adolescentes. Totalmente opuesto al otro. Aoshi era prácticamente una tumba, hasta a veces daba la sensación de que no respiraba, que era simplemente una estatua. Y de hecho, a veces lo parecía, ya que andaba con chicas colgadas a sus costados. Al otro no le iba mal en ese aspecto, pero el ser mucho más desenvuelto que Shinomori, digamos que siempre "andaba" con una o dos... si no se podía con más. Como resistirse a la hermosa sonrisa de Sanosuke Sagara era un misterio, lo mismo que no perderse en los de Aoshi. Pero bueno... sigamos.  
  
El día transcurrió tranquilamente, hasta que por culpa de un profesor de clases se hizo necesario que abran sus maletas. Menuda sorpresa! Definitivamente a Aoshi no le gustaban los ositos, entonces... ¿porque su cartuchera tenía uno? Se puso blanco y fijó la vista en la chica de la mañana y no pudo evitar contener la risa al ver la cara de ella, semejante al pánico, al notar que su "adorada cartuchera" ahora era nada más que una canopla finita de color gris. Pensó que tal vez su hermano se la había cambiado... ya la escucharía Yahiko... pero... ella no tenía un cuaderno con una....¿moto? AH!!! Las mochilas se habían mezclado y había agarrado la equivocada!!! Tenía que resignarse, usaría estas cosas y luego, después de unas interminables disculpas recuperaría sus cosas, si tan solo pudiera recordar la cara de a quien había chocado... solo recordaba que era alto y de cabello oscuro... bueno... en su clase había solo cuatro chicos así... de los cuales uno de ellos estaba ligeramente sonrojado, luego de desviar la mirada al haberse encontrado con la de ella. A la salida, ella se le acercó al que parecía ser el más jovial de los cuatro, nada menos que Sanosuke.  
  
-gomen... no sé si eras tu... no lo recuerdo, pero... me choqué contigo esta mañana?-  
  
Sanosuke volteó y la miró bien... - de seguro que si lo hubieses hecho no hubiera dejado que me olvides- dijo en tono seductor. Ella se sonrojó violentamente, sonriendo.  
  
-jajaja, no, no creo que hayas sido tu... pero tal vez puedas ayudarme... verás... hoy venía distraída a la mañana y me llevé por delante un muchacho, alto como tú y con el cabello oscuro... pero no llegué a ver su rostro, solo noté eso ni siquiera sé como se peinaba...-  
  
-bueno, hoy a un amigo mío se lo han llevado puesto-  
  
-honto?-  
  
-hai, si me esperas lo llamo... tu nombre?-  
  
-er... Kamiya... Kamiya Kaoru-  
  
-encantado, Sagara Sanosuke, ahora regreso-  
  
En ese instante, al menos cinco chicos se le aparecieron a Kaoru, rodeándola y preguntándole cosas desde si tenía novio a cual era su hobbie favorito... era algo que definitivamente no le pasaba y se sentía un tanto incómoda en esa situación. En eso aparece Sanosuke un tanto confundido, ya que la situación no era así cuando se fue. Aoshi aparece detrás de él, haciéndose paso entre los muchachos.  
  
-hazte a un lado- dijo Aoshi, fríamente, a lo que un par de chicos se corrieron dejándole espacio. Uno de ellos, visiblemente molesto le preguntó que hacía el capitán de Kempo hablándole a ella, la chica más linda del curso, porque usualmente se lo veía más interesado en concursos nacionales que en mujeres, a lo que ella contestó rápidamente - es que me voy a unir al club de Kempo y viene a buscarme, eso es!-. De más está decir cual fue la cara de Sanosuke cuando ella lo tomó del brazo y lo "arrastró" del lugar. Los ojos de Aoshi se abrieron enormemente y quedó paralizado. Decir que era japonés, sino diría que los ojos se le saldrían de las órbitas. Una vez fuera de peligro, ella soltó a Shinomori, mientras daba un suspiro de alivio. El aun seguía en estado catatónico y era la primera vez que le pasaba cuando una chica lo sujetaba de otra manera. Generalmente se las sacaba de encima de una forma bastante poco sutil.  
  
-discúlpame por sacarte de esta manera, parece que siempre te trato de una forma algo brusca, jeje-  
  
-.....-  
  
-oye, no vas a decirme nada?¿Eres el amigo de Sanosuke-kun, no es cierto?- dijo mirándolo a la cara, acercándose nada más que un poquito a su cara. Sin respuesta, el solo la miraba a los ojos.  
  
-eh... vas a contestarme algo?-  
  
-¿eres consciente de lo que acabas de hacer?- dijo él en un hilo de voz  
  
-que cosa? Tomarte del brazo? Si, te pido disculpas por eso...ah! y también por el tropiezo de hoy a la mañana-  
  
-no me refiero a eso-  
  
-entonces de que me hablas?-  
  
-ahora tendrás que practicar Kempo, en mi equipo, ya que soy yo el capitán. Serás la primera mujer que entrene-  
  
-no estarás hablando en serio? Yo ya practico Kendo, algo de arquería y conozco algo de judo.... pero nunca he hecho Kempo... puede llegar a ser interesante pero ya serían muchos los clubes en los que estoy anotada, no crees?-  
  
-eso no es problema-  
  
-siempre eres así?-  
  
-¿cómo?-  
  
-de cortante-  
  
-no-  
  
-solo eso vas a decirme?-  
  
-si-  
  
-mou! Acaso tienes algún problema? Me pone loca la gente así-  
  
-de verás?-  
  
-me pones a prueba?!-  
  
-tal vez-  
  
-bueno, señor desconocido... yo no voy a darte ningún espectáculo, me entiendes? Así que toma tu maleta, yo me voy por mi lado y tu por el tuyo, nos vemos mañana!-  
  
-que carácter, una chica con esa cara no debería ser tan temperamental!-  
  
Y ella ya estaba que sacaba fuego por la boca. Su boca se abrió para decir algo, luego se cerró, giró sobre sus talones y se fue, dejándolo absolutamente absorto con sus ojos.  
  
Con el tiempo se empezaron a llevar mejor, conoció al hermano mayor de ella, que la acompañó a todos los clubes en los que se presentó diciendo que "tenía que ver que no le pase nada malo a su pequeña Kaoru". Tener un hermano como Soujiro no era desagradable, lo desagradable eran las chicas que lo seguían a todos lados. Ser hermoso parecía ser problemático en ese colegio. Soujiro no tardó en entablar amistad con Shinomori, que le caía extrañamente bien al igual que Sanosuke. Solo tenían un año de diferencia de edad y al ver que no tenían más que intenciones "buenas y normales" con su hermanita hacía que confíe en ellos su protección cuando el no podía encargarse. Le caía especialmente bien Aoshi, ya que el tipo era todo un caso en relaciones humanas. Podía morirse de la risa viendo como se deshacía de montones de adolescentes con tan solo una de sus miradas. Siempre se preguntó como lo hacía, porque él evidentemente no podía lograrlo ya que con el tiempo se ganaba cada vez más adeptas y sus sonrisitas no eran una cosa que a una le imponía cierta distancia.  
  
Resultó ser que estos hermanitos, que en total resultaron ser tres, eran los niños del señor de un dojo de Kendo que se había mudado de Kyoto a Tokyo, en busca de captar muchos más alumnos, principalmente adolescentes. En realidad, sus hijos biológicos eran nada más que Kaoru y Soujiro, pero el pequeño Yahiko era su hijo en segundas nupcias con la señora Sachiko, que había perdido a su esposo por un terremoto. Su esposa, Aiko, había muerto por enfermedad y a su segunda esposa la conoció de casualidad en Kyoto, cuando Kaoru y Soujiro aún eran pequeños. Ellos se habían adaptado maravillosamente a su nueva madre y la adoraban como si fuese la verdadera. En fin, lo único que tenían de atípico es que en lugar de tener dos hijos, tenían tres.  
  
Volviendo a nuestros protagonistas... solo puedo decir que en cuanto los entrenamientos de Kaoru y Aoshi aumentaron, por un extraño pedido del último, su relación como amigos se fue haciendo mucho más estrecha y se llevaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida, igual que con Sanosuke y Megumi Takani, una chica que había conocido en el club de arquería. Acordaron al terminar la secundaria que seguirían juntos la preparatoria y así lo hicieron. Y así pasaron los años hasta que llegamos de nuevo al principio de la historia....  
  
****FIN DEL FLASHBACK Y DEL PRIMER EPISODIO****  
  
N. de la A.: UFF, me quedó extremadamente largo!!! No quiero sacarle nada porque seguramente me voy a arrepentir... Pese a como parece que se está dando la relación entre algunos personajillos no estoy absolutamente segura si se va a mantener... voy a ver como sigue el trayecto de esta historia... espero recibir algún review, ya sea para alentarme o encaminarme si notan que ando un poco errada. Prometo actualizar lo antes posible, solo pido paciencia, ya que con el trabajo y la facultad se me hace un tantín complicado... Espero saber pronto de ustedes!!!  
  
Matta ne!!!  
  
Kirara26, la ferviente estudiante de japonés en Argentina!! 


	2. El compromiso

Bueno, aquí estoy con la segunda entrega de este fic. Agradezco profundamente los review que amablemente me han dejado. Mil gracias a todos!!! Conforme a una de las opiniones, durante esta semanita estuve replanteando la pareja principal, ya que yo tampoco estaba del todo segura. Ya re- escribí la historia cuatro veces y esta es la quinta. Pero me pareció interesante la propuesta, solo espero que tengan paciencia con este fic, que pese a lo que yo pensaba... la idea cambia conforme a que voy actualizando. Así que no se asusten si de repente la historia pega un giro de 360°, ya que hay que tratar de que la trama se mantenga interesante!. Como todos ya saben, Rurouni Kenshin no le pertenece a otro que no sea Watsuki Nobuhiro, así que no tiene sentido reclamarla como mia y lo que hago no tiene fin de lucro alguno. Una vez terminadas las aclaraciones, empecemos con la historia retomando del encuentro casual de Kaoru y Aoshi.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Dejavú  
  
Capítulo dos: El compromiso  
  
Aoshi, como todas las mañanas se encontró con Kaoru camino al colegio. Como sucedía en contadas ocasiones la corrió alrededor de cinco cuadras hasta alcanzarla. Le extrañó sobremanera que no viniese acompañada de su hermano mayor así que le preguntó que andaba haciendo Soujiro.  
  
-ha tenido que hacer el aseo del salón de clase-  
  
-comprendo-  
  
-eh, pese a que pasen los años, no te pones mucho más comunicativo, no es cierto, Aoshi-kun-  
  
-¬_¬-  
  
-no importa, así como eres me caes muy bien ^_^ -  
  
-hola, hola!!! Aoshi, porque diantres no me esperaste!-  
  
-hola Sanosuke-kun-  
  
-hola Sano-  
  
El tercero llegó con el saco del uniforme colgándole del hombro, apenas agarrado por su mano. Tenía cara de haber dormido poco, probablemente se habría quedado mirando televisión hasta tarde. Ni siquiera se les ocurrió la idea de que Sagara Sanosuke estuviese estudiando. Ya la idea resultaba graciosa!  
  
-pero, cada día que pasa te pones más bonita, Jo-chan -  
  
-//_// gracias -  
  
-hey... donde está tu amiguita de arquería, Kaoru, hace días que la busco para poder hablarle un rato y se la pasa ignorándome olímpicamente-  
  
-hablas de Megumi-san?- dijo Aoshi, sin ni siquiera mirarlo, encontraba la disposición de las baldosas del suelo muchísimo más interesante que la conversación de siempre de Sanosuke. Y eso no estaba más lejos de la verdad, puesto que en cuanto conoció a Megumi... digamos que las cosas cambiaron radicalmente. La chica era impredecible, con una mente ávida y de sagaces contestaciones. Demás está decir que no tenía un pelo de tonta y que, a pesar de ser bastante hermosa, su encanto radicaba más en su misterio que en su atractivo físico.  
  
Nadie podía saber jamás lo que Megumi diría, como tampoco se sabría cual sería su próximo "comentario ácido" con respecto al pobre Sagara, ya que desde que lo conoció encontró fascinante el poder molestarlo. En un principio pensaron que Sanosuke solamente se reiría nervioso y lo dejaría pasar con tal de tener una cita con la chica pero en cambio, le contestó de la manera más histérica cuando ella "inocentemente" comparó su peinado con la cresta de un gallo. Y era la primera vez que se veían. Ya se imaginarán como va su relación con unos cuatro años y medio de duración.  
  
Tenían un humor un tanto masoquista.... de eso no cabe duda.  
  
En esta semana, en la casa de enfrente de Megumi se habían mudado unas personas nuevas en el vecindario, que aparentemente eran una familia normal. Ella no llegó a ver nada porque sino llegaría tarde a la escuela. Y como no vió nada, pues tampoco hizo comentario alguno.  
  
Kaoru, Aoshi y Sanosuke se encontraron con Megumi en la entrada del instituto y fueron juntos hasta el salón de clases. En cuanto llegaron, algunos chicos se pusieron a hablarle a Kaoru acerca de lo linda que se veía el día de hoy y si quería ir con alguno de ellos a tomar algo a la salida. Todos los días era lo mismo... ya que empezaban con ella desde temprano, debido a que si insistían mucho todos juntos... bueno.... decir que la muchachita entraba en efervescencia es poco...  
  
Una vez que la puerta se abrió todos tomaron sus lugares y, en lugar de entrar su titular, entró el director del establecimiento. Dijo rápidamente que la profesora Takamura no podría venir más en el resto del año, debido a que por la mañana la habían internado por el nacimiento de su hijo así que tendrían un nuevo tutor del curso. También agregó que el profesor era nuevo en el colegio y que por favor sean amables con el, que era un hombre con una trayectoria intachable. El director hizo un gesto con la mano y un hombre altísimo, de fornida musculatura y el cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo baja entró al salón, robando varios suspiros por parte del alumnado.  
  
-este es el profesor Hiko Seijuro, espero que no le causen problemas- concluyó el director, retirándose después. El profesor, una vez retirado el director y luego de haberse cerciorado que estaba lejos, hizo un gesto de alivio y se relajó un poco los hombros. Se sentó en su lugar, abriendo los cajones del escritorio y mirando los papeles que le habían dejado. Ojeó la lista de asistencia y luego abrió la libreta de calificaciones del curso.  
  
Todo en absoluto silencio.  
  
Miró algo en esa libreta y lo señaló con el dedo. Pensando, miró hacia arriba mientras todo el alumnado seguía sus movimientos, también en silencio. Puso una mano en su mejilla izquierda y luego en la derecha, repitiendo el proceso más o menos cinco veces. Como recordando algo, volvió a abrir la libreta de calificaciones y señalando un nombre dijo en voz alta.  
  
-¿quién es Kamiya Kaoru?-  
  
Kaoru, como si la hubiesen pinchado por detrás se levanto del asiento, levantando un brazo, contestando -hai, watashi desu!-  
  
-sou desu ka?-  
  
-hai, sensei-  
  
-digame algo, Kamiya-san...-  
  
-hai, digame sensei-  
  
-usted cree que haya alguien mejor que yo en este universo, puesto que lo he estado pensando desde que entré y creo que necesito una opinión femenina y, por supuesto, de una muchachita inteligente-  
  
Todos se cayeron de las sillas al mejor estilo anime, mientras ella se reía nerviosamente y grandes gotas le caían por los costados.  
  
-entonces, ¿qué me dices, Kamiya-san?-  
  
-bueno, creo que para poder saberlo tendríamos que empezar teniendo clase... digo... para ver su desempeño-  
  
-esa es una respuesta un tanto atrevida de su parte, no lo cree? Pero al mismo tiempo bastante inteligente.-  
  
-discúlpeme si lo ofendí, sensei-  
  
-no se haga problema, Kamiya-san, usted tiene razón, no se puede saber como es una persona hasta que uno la conoce, por más que le cuenten maravillas de cómo es. Puede sentarse-  
  
Cuando se sentó, Kaoru pensó que se moría, por la vergüenza. Megumi le sonreía divertida mientras Sanosuke le guiñaba un ojo y Aoshi... bueno... él no hacía nada... ni la miraba.  
  
La clase transcurrió en forma normal, pese a los arranques de ego del maestro. Algo era innegable, el tipo era realmente inteligente y muy ególatra, además de simpático y gracioso. Ojalá la profesora Takamura tuviera al menos dos niños más, así todo el colegio podría saber lo que es tener clases con Seijuro.  
  
Cuando terminaron las clases cada uno se fue a los vestidores ya que hoy tenían que asistir a sus clubes. Hoy a las chicas les tocaba arquería, mientras que Sanosuke tenía básquet y Aoshi, mucho más tradicional, tenía Kempo. Aoshi, en el descanso se enteró por Soujiro que tendrían un profesor nuevo de Kendo a lo que le pidió que le avisara, ya que tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo. Soujiro le había comentado los rumores del nuevo profe y parecía que tenía un currículum sobresaliente además de haber ganado alrededor de 7 campeonatos nacionales y 4 a nivel mundial. Sou-chan no podía creer aún que sería alguien como él su maestro y se sentía profundamente agradecido con kami-sama por esta oportunidad. No le habían comentado nada a Kaoru, porque le daría lo mismo. Ella adoraba el Kendo, pero no se conocía a todos los kendokas de pe a pa como si lo hacía su hermano mayor. Mientras Soujiro seguía en una nube, aún en los vestidores, pensando en como sería tener clases con el actual campeón de Kendo, Aoshi tenía otras cosas en mente, más precisamente una conversación que tuvo con su padre hace alrededor de una semana.  
  
******FLASHBACK(prometo que ahora será breve)******  
  
Aoshi estaba sentado en el patio de su casa, que era al estilo tradicional japonés. Estaba silencioso como siempre, mirando como los koi se movían debajo del agua y pegaban saltos de cuando en cuando. En un momento, escuchó una voz familiar para él que lo llamaba y le decía que entrara que tenían algo importante de que hablar. Una vez adentro, en el comedor, el padre de Aoshi, el señor Shinomori Ichida lo miraba seriamente. Ahora ya sabemos a quien salió Aoshi, ne? ¬_¬. El señor Ichida tenía un porte imponente, de cabellos oscuros y ojos ligeramente claros, de un color miel.  
  
-Aoshi, tengo que comunicarte algo muy importante-  
  
-de que desea hablarme, señor?-  
  
-es sobre tu futuro, más que nada, acerca de tu boda. Ya pronto cumplirás los 18 años y creo que es tiempo que, al menos, pienses en ello-  
  
-créame que lo he hecho, padre-  
  
-no dudo de que lo hayas hecho, pero como bien sabes, soy tu padre y temo que escojas a la mujer equivocada para contraer matrimonio. Tu sabes lo importante que es esta decisión y no quiero que cometas errores-  
  
-pero, pensé que tendría libertad para elegir, padre, tú mismo me lo había dicho...-  
  
-bueno, lo reconsideré y pensé que no sería lo mejor. ¿sabes? He estado hablado con un viejo amigo mío de la universidad y me comentó que tiene una hija un poco menor que tú y que ambos practican el mismo deporte, no te parece grandioso?-  
  
-claro, padre-  
  
-y bueno... pensé que lo mejor sería que te casaras con ella, así podrían abrir un dojo juntos cuando se casen. Keitaro me dijo lo contento que estaría de que fuéramos familia y por cierto, a mi me pareció una magnifica idea-  
  
-entonces, quiere decir que me has comprometido con alguien que ni siquiera conozco y para peor, que ni siquiera usted conoce, padre?-  
  
-^_^, así es-  
  
-pero, y que opina Okaasan?-  
  
-ella ya la conoce a la chica y dice que es encantadora, un poco fuera de lo común quizás-  
  
- ¿*_*?-  
  
-no me pongas esa cara de intriga, Aoshi-kun, todo lo hago por tu bien y tu futuro-  
  
-le agradezco el gesto, padre-  
  
-y estás contento?-  
  
-si-  
  
-que bueno, porque dentro de dos meses estarán oficialmente comprometidos-  
  
Decir que Aoshi se sobresaltó es poco, prácticamente quedó colgado de la lámpara del techo. El corazón amenazó en salírsele del pecho y se puso todo blanco. Cuando en serio cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba perdió completamente la compostura, preguntándole a su padre si estaba loco, que era muy poco tiempo a lo que calmadamente su padre respondió que sería tiempo suficiente para ellos. Cuando se le pasó la sorpresa, sobrevino la furia y con eso tenemos un Aoshi rojo de rabia, murmurando cosas como "mentiroso" y "estúpido" en todo el camino a su habitación.  
  
*****FIN FLASHBACK*****  
  
El problema es como se lo diría a Kaoru, ya que con Sanosuke ya había hablado anteriormente y sabía que él estaba a su lado para ayudarle a sacarse de encima a la peste que sería, seguramente, su prometida. Pensó en decirle primero a Soujiro, para que al menos esté un poco enterado si de repente su hermanita amenaza con quitarle a la vida a Aoshi argumentando que es un cobarde dominado. Después de que su padre le comunicara su decisión un tanto arbitraria, por la cabeza de Aoshi solo rondaba la idea de decírselo a Kaoru. Trató de quedarse solo con ella pero siempre algo pasaba y no podían hablar tranquilos. Pero seguramente de hoy no pasaría, ya lo había decidido, así que después de la clase de arquería de ella la iría a buscar y le diría la verdad...  
  
Tsudzuku.... (Continuará)  
  
Uff, bueno, espero que les haya gustado y espero poder tener noticias suyas prontito. Agradeceré todos los review que quieran dejarme! Saludos!!!  
  
Matta ne!!!  
  
Kirara26, la ferviente estudiante de nihongo en Arg. 


	3. El color de tu pelo

Aja!!! Aquí estoy otra vez!!! Evadiendo responsabilidades inmediatas, como estudiar para exámenes en la facultad, para escribir este fanfiction. Tengo miedo de que se me escape la creatividad ¬_¬U.  
  
No tengo palabras para agradecer los review de todos, realmente estoy muy agradecida!! Prometo que para el próximo capítulo voy a contestar a cada uno de ellos, yakusoku desu!!  
  
Bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecer la buena onda que me dan en sus mensajes y sus comentarios, realmente me ayudan mucho a seguir y me tiran nuevos conceptos que tal vez yo no había pensado. Espero que no se aburran de este fanfiction, le pongo todo el entusiasmo posible ^_^.  
  
Como es más que sabido, Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Watsuki Nobuhiro y yo no pienso robárselo... Aunque solamente con Aoshi-san estoy más que satisfecha ^_^.  
  
Empecemos con esto de una vez!!! _  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Dejavú  
  
Capítulo Tres: El color de tu pelo  
  
Aoshi esperaba pacientemente a Kaoru en la salida del gimnasio a que salga de arquería, hoy serían las selecciones de los participantes en el torneo nacional y ella y Megumi no hacían más que hablar de eso en los descansos. No es que fuera el primer torneo importante de Kaoru, pero si el primero de esta clase ya que no tenía muy buena puntería. Pese a eso, le ponía mucho entusiasmo a sus clases e iba mejorando conforme a pasaba el tiempo. En este último año se había vuelto una de las primeras de la clase.  
  
Él levantó la cabeza lentamente, mirando el cielo. Un montón de nubes grises, amenazantes de soltar una gran tormenta. Era una lástima el cambio de clima tan radical puesto que por la mañana estaba radiante. Finalmente dieron las seis y las chicas salieron. No fue sorpresiva la reacción de las chicas del primer año al ver a "Aoshi-sempai" enfrente de la puerta.  
  
Tampoco lo fue la mirada iracunda que él, cortésmente, les regaló.  
  
Nunca entendería que demonios pasaba que siempre se le quedaban viendo las chicas. Él era el tipo más normal del mundo, se decía a si mismo, qué tiene de extraño medir más de un metro ochenta, tener los ojos azules y ser grandote... nunca las entendería. Suerte que tenía amigas como Kaoru y Megumi que lo defendían de esas... zorras.  
  
Jah! El solo pensar en ese apodo le dio gracia... cuantas veces la zorra lo defendió de las zorras!  
  
En fin, él estaba esperando a Kaoru, si, y eso haría. Se recostó sobre una pared y esperó pacientemente que las chicas se le acercaran (claro, Megumi y Kaoru) y a las otras simplemente las ignoraría, como siempre.  
  
-Aoshi-kun, que raro encontrarte aquí!, has quedado con alguien?- dijo Megumi, mirándolo de forma pícara. - parece mentira que el estoico Shinomori pueda fijarse en una chica, jojojo-  
  
-hola Aoshi-kun, a quien buscas?- agregó Kaoru, ignorando a Megumi. Hay veces en las que era muy graciosa, pero con Aoshi, siempre parecía que el mejor chiste pareciera una clase de Matemática.  
  
-quisiera hablar contigo, Kamiya-san- dijo él, serio como siempre, acercándose solo un poquito a ella. Kaoru sintió, de repente un montón de amenazadoras miradas sobre ella, hasta Megumi la miraba raro. ¿Aoshi pidiendo hablar con ella?¿Aoshi pidiendo hablar con alguien, principalmente una chica? Todo el colegio sabía que eran grandes amigos pero NUNCA vieron a Aoshi hablar solamente con ella. Media nerviosa y un poco colorada trató de decir casualmente - Mou, Aoshi-kun, llámame por mi nombre! Me molestan tantas formalidades!-  
  
-está bien-dijo algo fastidiado - Kaoru-san, quisieras venir a hablar conmigo detrás del gimnasio? Ahí es un lugar un poco más tranquilo-  
  
Y Megumi paró sus orejitas de zorro.  
  
Y el resto de las chicas también lo hicieron.  
  
¿Era cierto que Aoshi Shinomori, el tipo más endiabladamente apuesto, estaba pidiéndole a una chica que fueran al lugar más conocido del colegio para andar a los besos, a hablar?  
  
El solo pensarlo era gracioso... pero interesante. Ella, completamente roja solo atinó a decir que si, pero no se pudo mover. Megumi, un poco más despierta, tomó su bolso, diciendo que se lo daría a Soujiro si lo encontraba para que lo lleve a su casa. Kaoru salió de su trance y empezó a caminar, siguiendo al muchacho a unos pasos de distancia por detrás. Mientras llegaban a un lugar en donde pudieran sentarse un viento helado los sorprendió, haciendo que ella mirara al cielo con cara de preocupación.  
  
-demonios, me olvidé mi ventana abierta- pensó en voz alta.  
  
-no te preocupes, no te quitaré demasiado tiempo- diciendo esto se le acercó un poco, quedando sentados apoyando hombro con hombro.  
  
-¿qué pasa Aoshi-kun? Es raro todo esto que estás haciendo... tú no eres así, no tan indiscreto-  
  
-bueno, pero acaso tengo que mandarte una invitación para hablar contigo?- se mofó él.  
  
-no, no quise decir eso. Solo que tú sabes... mañana todos comentarán que andamos en algo y no tengo ganas de recibir un millar de notas amenazadoras de tus "fans"-  
  
-no seas tonta Kaoru-san, ellas hablarán y dirán algo si yo no fuera como soy. Me conocen, por eso saben que no es conveniente que hagan ni te digan nada- dijo él, volteando para mirarla. Ella no hacía otra cosa que mirar al cielo.  
  
-Aoshi-kun, es realmente muy importante lo que tienes que decirme? Porque me pareció sentir unas gotitas y no quiero que se inunde mi habitación-  
  
-ten un poco de paciencia mientras ordeno todo lo que quiero decirte, ya que es algo largo-  
  
-y si me lo dices mañana?- dijo ella levantándose, realmente estaba muy preocupada. Él se levantó también y la tomó del brazo.  
  
Y un ruidoso trueno se escuchó, dando paso a una fuerte lluvia.  
  
-esto no puede ser verdad- dijo él, maldiciendo por dentro a todo el panteón japonés.  
  
En eso, Soujiro, que se había encontrado con Megumi anteriormente, apareció, con la mirada algo perpleja. Traía el bolso de Kaoru en una mano y un paraguas en la otra.  
  
-Aoshi, que haces así con mi hermana?- dijo algo molesto, le irritaba profundamente que alguien, a excepción de él, su padre y Yahiko tocaran a su preciosa, chiquita e inocente imouto-chan. Aoshi, nada estúpido y bastante rápido soltó el brazo de Kaoru y se sonrojó ligeramente. Le daba mucha vergüenza que Soujiro lo viera como si fuese otro más del montón que trataban de tener algo con su hermana. Kaoru saludó a su serio hermano, que parecía que le salían chispas por los ojos, y tomó su bolso. Soujiro le sonrió, le dio el paraguas y le dijo que lo esperara en la puerta del colegio, que le diría unas cosas a Aoshi y que luego se irían a casa. Ella sintiendo lo denso del ambiente, agarró las cosas y se fue, saludando ligeramente a Aoshi con una reverencia. Una vez solos y con la lluvia mediante Soujiro lo miró, con el rostro un poco más suave, diciendo - mira, Aoshi, yo sé que quieres decirle lo de tu compromiso a Kaoru pero no crees que podrías ser un poco más discreto?-  
  
Aoshi, un poco desconcertado, ya que esperaba un golpe o por lo menos un grito audible en todo el mundo solo levantó la vista, mirando al chico algo sorprendido.  
  
-eh?-  
  
-Megumi me contó que habías pasado a buscar a Kaoru por su clase y habían venido aquí. ¿Acaso no sabes que significa ESTE lugar en ESTA escuela?- dijo ahora sonriendo.- en un principio me sonaba absurdo el solo pensar que tu y ella vendrían por ESO, pero... luego me acordé lo del compromiso tuyo... y me enojé. No puedes ser tan egoísta, Aoshi.-  
  
-a que te refieres?-  
  
-me refiero a que los torneos nacionales de Kyudo están muy cercanos y tu sabes lo mucho que ella se preocupa por ti. Megumi me contó que Kaoru-chan representaría al colegio junto con ella y dos chicas más, ¿no es grandioso?-  
  
-claro que lo es!-  
  
-entonces, no crees que sería prudente decirle eso a Kaoru en otro momento, cuando pase el torneo?-  
  
-Aa, creo que tienes razón- dijo Aoshi, algo desanimado.  
  
-oye, porque no vienes a mi casa a comer Aoshi, así le dices algo a Kaoru, sino me molestará toda la vida hasta que le cuentes. Vamos, estamos empapados, te prestaré esa remera que tantas veces me pediste prestada- dijo sonriendo amablemente. Aoshi lo miró con desdén, pero luego articuló algo que para sus conocidos era una sonrisa y lo siguió. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del colegio, Kaoru ya no estaba, en su lugar había una nota, resguardada del agua que decía "me cansé de esperarlos, me voy a casa". Aoshi solo se encogió de hombros y Soujiro puso cara de pánico.  
  
-Aoshi no baka...mira que preocuparme de esta manera- decía Kaoru, caminando hacia su casa, bastante enojada debajo de su paraguas rojo y verde. Los había esperado todo el tiempo suficiente, diez minutos. La chica no tenía la más mínima paciencia, así que si cinco minutos eran un castigo, diez serían un infierno. Iba caminando con su bolso en una mano y su paraguas en la otra con algo de preocupación. Había tomado el atajo que Soujiro no quería que tomara estando sin él. No vivían en un lugar desagradable, pero esa calle era un desastre, llena de estacionamientos de autos y de negocios cerrados. Por suerte la casa de Megumi quedaba cerca, por cualquier cosa, simplemente podría correr hacia allí pidiendo ayuda. Pasó la casa de Megumi y exactamente en la mitad de cuadra de la siguiente a la casa de su amiga, escuchó silbidos. "Mi hermano no es, ni los otros dos... voy a darme prisa, ya no puedo retroceder" pensó y un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza.  
  
-hey, preciosa, no corras, no haremos nada...- digo la voz de un muchacho a espaldas de ella  
  
-bueno- concluyó otro, ahora por el frente.  
  
Kaoru estaba cercada. Unos chicos, de la misma edad que ella aparentemente, la miraban. Eran cuatro, tres altos y uno un poco más bajo. Kaoru reconoció a uno de ellos, había jugado contra Sanosuke el año pasado en un campeonato intercolegial. Puso cara de enojada y luego la cambió a una de fastidiada, diciendo -que es lo que quieren ustedes?-  
  
-tu eres la hija del tipo este Kamiya, no es cierto?-  
  
-para que quieres saberlo?-  
  
-para estar seguros de que tú eres la amiga de Sagara... él nos ganó con su equipo el año pasado y no podemos encontranos nunca para vengarnos... y sabemos lo importante que eres para él.-  
  
Kaoru lo recordó de pronto, ese tanto, él último que hizo Sanosuke y que hizo que ganaran el partido se lo dedicó a ella, por su cumpleaños. Sencillamente, esto no podía estarle pasando.  
  
-acaso se creen que soy su novia o algo?- dijo ella en forma sobradora. Uno de ellos se le acercó y la agarró rudamente del brazo -y tu que crees que pensamos? Una chica hermosa a la que Sagara le dedica su mejor tanto... tienes que tener algo con él... y nosotros... pues vamos a sacarte algo muy importante tanto para ti como para él-  
  
REALMENTE ESTO NO PODÍA ESTAR PASANDO!!. En un rápido movimiento, muerta de miedo se deshizo del tipo y comenzó a correr en dirección a la casa de Megumi, cuando en la mitad de su carrera uno de los tipos la agarró del pelo, tirándola para atrás y agarrándola de los dos brazos, haciendo que el bolso y el paraguas salieran volando lejos de su alcance.  
  
-no te preocupes, linda, seremos cuidadosos contigo para que no la pases tan mal- y Kaoru no pudo evitar gritar como loca cuando sintió que los otros tres se acercaron. Uno de ellos le tapó la boca con una mano, mientras el más chiquito montaba guardia para que nadie aparezca. Ella no se quedaba quieta, pateaba y se zarandeaba para todos lados soltándose de los brazos de los tres que no podían domarla. Uno de ellos, el que le tapaba la boca, sacó abruptamente su mano con un grito de dolor. Las marcas de los dientes de Kaoru se mostraban orgullosas excelentemente clavadas en la palma de su captor. Uno de ellos, ya cansado de sus forcejeos, la tiró contra una pared, acorralándola con los otros dos. Ella, al ver que ahora si estaba jugada gritó por auxilio, hasta que le dieron un cachetazo para que se calle la boca.  
  
AHH!!!  
  
Un ruido seco se escuchó en esa calle...  
  
El bajito yacía en el suelo inconsciente. Los otros no lo notaron por estar ocupados con la camisa de Kaoru. Cuando ya iban a arrancarle la pollerita y lo que le quedaba de camisa a la chica, un rayo, aparentemente, noqueó a los tres de un solo golpe, cayendo al suelo. Un ruido de madera se escuchó, al caer el paraguas de Kaoru, partido por la mitad. Ella temblando y tapándose como podía con la camisa destrozada, totalmente mojada y con la pollera que se le caía trataba de ver a la persona, no el trueno, que había dejado fuera de combate a los tipos esos.  
  
Era un tipo un poco más alto que ella, con una mirada extraña, que se acercaba lentamente.  
  
Tenía el pelo rojo empapado.  
  
Rojo... ese cabello... simplemente era demasiado familiar...  
  
El chico se acercó despacio a ella, parecía una muñeca de porcelana con la piel blanquísima, cabellos oscuros y ojos azules... como la noche. No pudo evitar sentir que el corazón se le estrujaba con esa imagen.  
  
-disculpe, se encuentra usted bien, señorita?- dijo el pelirrojo aproximándose más, temiendo que al acercarse demasiado esa visión simplemente se desvaneciera con su cercanía.  
  
Ella solamente atinó a decir gracias, estirar su brazo como para agarrarlo y ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente. El chico, muerto de vergüenza le preguntó si realmente estaba bien. Kaoru, lo abrazó fuerte y no paró de llorar. Él profundamente enternecido se sacó la campera que tenía y se la puso a ella en los hombros, abrazándola por los hombros, preguntando si vivía muy lejos de ahí. - a unas dos cuadas- contestó con la voz quebrada. El levantó su cara, tomándola por la barbilla y, mirándolo a los ojos con una tierna sonrisa dijo - entonces vamos para allá, su familia ha de estar preocupada por su ausencia-  
  
Ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente, y recordando sus fachas, se levantó rápidamente para agarrar su bolso. De el agarró su ropa de arquería y se la puso, media desalineada, solamente para taparse. Ah!!!, que vergüenza, era la primera vez que veía al pelirrojo de ojos violáceos y ya la veía media desnuda!!, pensó Kaoru, sonrojándose violentamente justo cuando terminaba de vestirse.  
  
Todo esto sin dejar de llorar.  
  
Él la acompañó a la casa de ella, en silencio, mientras la lluvia cayendo era su único sonido de fondo  
  
Soujiro corriendo, seguido por Aoshi detrás, andaba por el callejón por el cual Kaoru andaba siempre cuando sabía que llegaba tarde al colegio. Incontables cantidades de veces él le había dicho que no tome ese camino sola, que era peligroso a lo que ella siempre contestaba que se sabía cuidar sola, que nunca le pasaría nada. Habían pasado casi treinta minutos desde que Kaoru se había ido del colegio y en el camino Aoshi telefoneó a la casa de Sou-chan para saber si Kaoru ya había llegado. No, fue la respuesta de la señora Sachiko, ahora preocupada por la tardanza de su hija.  
  
Soujiro se temía lo peor, y no se imaginan la cara que puso al ver la cinta del cabello de Kaoru tirada en la calle, pisoteada junto con lo que serían pedazos de su ropa. Aoshi se puso rojo de la más pura rabia... cuando vio el paraguas roto.  
  
Eso definitivamente lo sacó de quicio.  
  
Ese paraguas, que él le había regalado a ELLA el año que la conoció, un día de lluvia de verano en el que habían salido a caminar todos. El que ella se lo había agradecido con una gran sonrisa y un ligero beso en la mejilla. Ese mismo paraguas, roto en dos. Ambos se miraron y corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la casa de Soujiro.  
  
Cuando llegaron, Aoshi llegó a divisar un pelirrojo bajito que doblaba la esquina, en dirección a la casa de Megumi. Lo habrá mirado bastante ya que Soujiro lo sacó de trance arrastrándolo hacia adentro. En el comedor estaba una ya tranquila Sachiko con una bastante perturbada Kaoru, un señor Kamiya al que le salía fuego por los ojos y un Yahiko que estaba extrañamente callado, sentado al lado de su hermana en el sofá. Soujiro tiró todas sus cosas, llorando y abrazando a su hermana menor. Lo único que podía decir era que era su culpa y que no debía haberla dejado sola. Kaoru lo abrazó fuerte y le dijo que ya estaba todo bien, que no le habían hecho nada malo. Ella se disculpó y se fue a su habitación, diciendo que estaba muy cansada. Llegó a notar que Aoshi estaba como una estatua en la puerta, mirándola fijamente.  
  
Sachiko miró a Soujiro y le dijo - no sabes como llegó hace un rato, hijo-, invitando a Aoshi a sentarse a riesgo de que su sofá favorito quede mojado. Ambos, Soujiro y Aoshi se sentaron, frente al señor Kamiya y Yahiko. Sachiko hablaba desde la cocina desde donde les preparaba un té a ambos chicos.  
  
-cuando la vi llegar, con la ropa desalineada, con el uniforme de Kyudo todo desarreglado y, principalmente, sin el suyo del colegio, me preocupé como nunca-  
  
-¿qué te contó, mamá?- dijo Soujiro, notablemente preocupado.  
  
-me dijo que unos chicos del equipo de básquet de Seinan aparecieron y quisieron vengarse de una victoria de su colegio el año pasado. Dijo que pensaban que ella era la novia de Sanosuke-  
  
Ellos lo recordaron, el partido, el punto y la dedicatoria de cumpleaños.  
  
-me dijo- prosiguió la mamá de los chicos -me dijo que justo en el momento en que creyó que estaba perdida un chico la salvó, escuchó sus gritos.- Soujiro y Aoshi dijeron sorprendidos al mismo tiempo -¿un chico?-  
  
-si- contestó calmadamente Sachiko, entrando en el comedor, con tazas de té para todos, sentándose después. -un chico pelirrojo que después la acompañó hasta acá. Ese muchacho me lo crucé en la mañana en el mercado, me ayudó con unas bolsas. Es un chico muy amable, por cierto. Tiene una extraña cicatriz en la cara y unos ojos de un color muy peculiar. Muy respetuoso.-  
  
A Soujiro se le iluminó la cara -Himura-sensei!!!-  
  
-si, el mismo- dijo la señora, tomando un poco de té.-ese mismo. Me dijo que era profesor en su escuela, cuando volvíamos del mercado. A mi me pareció muy joven para ser profesor pero muy bueno y respetuoso. En fin, el salvó a tu hermana de esos mal vivientes y creo que tendrías que agradecérselo apropiadamente mañana Sou-chan. Quien sabe lo que le podría haber pasado a Kaoru-chan si él no la hubiese escuchado. Oigan, cámbiense esa ropa toda mojada y tu Aoshi-kun, llama a tu madre que está preocupada por ti, ne?-  
  
-hai, muchas gracias, Kamiya-san- dijo Aoshi con una profunda reverencia. La señora solo se sonrojó y bajó levemente la cabeza.  
  
Los chicos se levantaron en dirección a la habitación de Soujiro, en donde Aoshi no pudo evitar detenerse frente a la habitación de Kaoru.  
  
-ve a darte una ducha y luego habla con ella, Aoshi, de seguro quiere hablar contigo- dijo Sou-chan, tirándole una toalla en la cara, una remera y pantalones a Aoshi.  
  
Luego de bañarse él va al cuarto de Kaoru, golpeando la puerta antes de entrar. Cuando entra la ve recostada en la cama, con la mirada perdida. El al entrar el corre a abrazarla y ella le corresponde, sentados en la cama.  
  
-Aoshi-kun, tuve tanto miedo!- le dijo llorando, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda.  
  
-ya pasó, Kaoru, está todo bien ahora-  
  
-pensé que realmente... ellos iban a ... iban a ...-  
  
-no pienses en eso ahora, si?- solo tener la imagen en la mente le hacía hervir la sangre.  
  
-me da rabia no haberme podido defender yo misma, Sou-chan tiene razón, solo ustedes pueden defenderme, soy una estúpida-  
  
-claro que no! Ellos eran muchos para ti, además de ser mucho más fuertes. Yo también habría tenido problemas al enfrentarme con ellos-  
  
-no me mientas tan descaradamente, sé de sobra que les habías ganado con los ojos cerrados y una mano atada en la espalda-  
  
-tal vez- dijo el, sonrojado ante el comentario de la chica, que ahora lo miraba a los ojos. Solamente ella podía causar esas sensaciones en él.-el punto es que desobedeciste a tu hermano mayor y por culpa de no tener paciencia casi te sucede algo horrible, yo no puedo perdonármelo... fue por mi culpa que te pasó esto, si no te hubiese entretenido...-  
  
-nada de eso, Aoshi Shinomori!- dijo visiblemente enojada -tu no tienes la culpa de que sea desobediente ni que esos desgraciados piensen que era la novia de Sanosuke. Nadie tiene la culpa. Ah! Sabes que, me pasó algo raro con el señor pelirrojo-  
  
-algo como que?- preguntó interesado el chico, la mirada de ella había cambiado por una más... ¿dulce?  
  
-me dio la sensación de ya conocerlo, como contigo, Sanosuke y Megumi la primera vez que los vi, es algo extraño, sabes? Además el me dijo, antes de llegar aquí que el también tenía esa sensación pero mucho más intensa. Me dijo que tenía la sensación de tener que cuidarme siempre, de protegerme siempre y es algo extraño cuando recién conoces a alguien, no crees?-  
  
-ciertamente-  
  
-el asunto es que no sé como se llama, no se lo pregunté pero con sinceridad, no me interesa saberlo, así no se le va esa aura tan rodeada de misticismo que le vi, jajaja- dijo riendo. Aoshi no se sentía alegre en lo más mínimo. ¿Celos? Puede ser. ¿Ganas de matar al señor pelirrojo? Aún más probable. Así que no le dijo que ese tipo era el Prof. de Kendo de ella, para ver como se tenía que olvidar de ese tipejo por ser profesor. Sino, ya lo lograría por otros métodos.  
  
Había veces que sus pensamientos lo asustaban. Esta era un de esas veces.  
  
Una llamada desde el piso de abajo de Yahiko diciendo que la comida estaba lista hizo que Aoshi saliera de sus pensamientos. Antes de separarse besó ligeramente la frente de Kaoru, cosa que hizo que ella se sonroje muchísimo diciendo que él siempre la cuidaría, pero no porque algo en su destino le diría que sería así, sino porque él realmente quería hacerlo. Kaoru le sonrió sin mirarlo y le dio un corto abrazo. Él limpió algunas lágrimas que tenía ella en su rostro y bajaron a cenar.  
  
Al otro día en el colegio Kaoru contó lo sucedido, a lo que Sano no sabía que decir. Le pidió innumerables disculpas a la chica y prometió la más cruel venganza por hacerle eso un grupo de idiotas que no sabían con quien se metían. Sagara le preguntó a Aoshi si se le unía a lo que él solo asintió con la cabeza y dijo que le avisaría a Soujiro en el descanso. Cuando el profesor Hiko entró a clases uno de las chicas se le abalanzó preguntando si tenía hijos o algo por el estilo, porque si eran como él seguramente estarían que rajaban la tierra.  
  
-ah!! Eso me recuerda... donde está Kamiya-san?-  
  
Kaoru, levantándose de su asiento con el brazo levantado, hizo notar que estaba presente.  
  
-mi sobrino, le dice que no se preocupe en agradecerle lo de ayer, que para él fue todo un gusto poder ayudarla y aún más conocerla-  
  
Y con eso, dio a entender que no diría nada más y Kaoru se sentó sin antes agradecerle por hacerle llegar el mensaje. Varias miradas, algunas de odio, otras de envidia se dirigieron a Kaoru. Una chica de su lado murmuró que con Shinomori no le alcanzaba que andaba buscando otros. Aoshi, que también escuchó ese comentario "accidentalmente" le pegó con la goma de borrar en la cabeza a la chica en cuestión haciendo que se calle la boca.  
  
En eso Seijuro se levanta y dice como si nada -ah, por cierto... mi sobrino practica Kendo al igual que usted, vea si le puede sacar algo de diálogo por ese lado Kamiya-san- dijo guiñándole el ojo a ella, haciendo que se sonroje. Prácticamente la gente que estaba a los lados de Aoshi podía sentir como su aura se expandía en "kill mode" mirando a Hiko directamente. Sanosuke rogaba a kami-sama que Aoshi no haga nada estúpido y Megumi no podía parar de reírse.  
  
Tsudzuku.... (continuará)  
  
N. de A.: bueno, traté de que sea lo menos fuerte posible, así que si alguien se siente ofendido mis más sinceras disculpas. Y? Que les parece la aparición heroica del "señor pelirrojo"? Recuerden, todos los review serán bien recibidos!! Y sino, manden un mail a kirara26@hotmail.com . Muchas gracias por leer mi historia!! A todo esto... quiero hacer una aclaración de lo que ustedes no me han preguntado pero ya me di cuenta. He omitido un dato algo importante. ¿Cómo puede ser que Soujiro sea compañero de colegio de los chicos si es un año mayor que Kaoru y ella está en el último? Ajá!!! Los agarré!! No leyeron con atención!!! Bueno, es muy sencillo, Soujiro en esta historia sufre de asma, que hizo que perdiera un año entero en la secundaria y quedara en el mismo año que Kaoru. Igualmente, en capítulos más adelante veremos a fondo esa cuestión, sip? Probablemente actualice todos los viernes, así que ya están avisados!! Ahora si me voy!!!  
  
Matta ne, minna-san!!!  
  
Kirara26, la ferviente estudiante de nihongo en Arg. 


	4. Reencuentros

Tadaaaannn!!! El cuarto capítulo!!! Mou, que emoción!!! Antes que nada lo prometido es deuda así que acá van los agradecimientos por los review del capítulo anterior:  
  
Misao-19: Bueno, realmente lamento que tu parejita favorita no sea la protagonista del fic, pero no creo que vayas a sentirte del todo mal cuando la historia avance un poquito más, ya que no pienso ni quiero dejar a Misao afuera. Paciencia!! Muchas gracias por el review!!  
  
Longinus no Yari: Agradezco profundamente TODAS las correcciones y que te hallas podido hacer un tiempito para leer mi historia. Hay muchos fics muy buenos dando vueltas en la red, especialmente en esta página así que algún día date una vuelta, ne? Me siento orgullosa de que te guste como escribo, principalmente porque sabés cuanto te admiro en ese aspecto. Gracias otra vez!!  
  
little mary-chan: Gracias por lo del "kill mode", se me ocurrió mientras lo escribía ^_^. No te preocupes, este Aoshi es un poco temperamental con Kaoru, ya que es celoso como si fuese su hermana pequeña. Pese a eso, prometo que no voy a matar a nadie por acá, así que no va a haber cabecitas del cast de la historia rodando por el fic. Con respecto a Misao... Paciencia!!  
  
Gaby: jah!, es verdad que se ven raros, pero estoy tramitando con un amigo haber si tiene tiempo para hacer un dibujo relativo al fic, así por lo menos tienen una imagen rara pero un poco más real de la cosa. A mi no sé porqué me gustó la idea, supongo que es cuestión de sueños frustrados... Kaoru es mi personaje favorito y Aoshi me parece el tipo más lindo de RK (seguidito por Kenshin como Battosai)... no sé.... es raro... vamos a ver que piensan cuando este relato esté terminado! Muchas gracias por el review!!  
  
Bueno, después de estos larguísimos agradecimientos, se viene el capítulo... acá va!!:...  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.-------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
Dejavú  
  
Capítulo Cuatro: Reencuentros  
  
Los chicos charlaban animadamente en la terraza del colegio mientras comían su almuerzo en el descanso. En realidad, algunos comían y otros se dedicaban a molestar de cuando en cuando a Kaoru por su "estilo" de cocinar... o la ausencia total del mismo. Digamos que ella cocinaba mejor conforme pasaba el tiempo y la señora Sachiko era de gran ayuda en su aprendizaje. Además del hecho de que cuando cocinaba ella su conejillo de indias era Yahiko y digamos que el chico no es de tener pelos en la lengua. Pese a que algunas de las correcciones de él no eran del todo sutiles se podía decir que al menos algo aprendía.  
  
El asunto es que en las bromas de siempre hoy estaba sumada una amiga de Kaoru desde la primaria que se había cambiado de colegio a finales de la secundaria para pasar más tiempo con ella. La chica no había tenido suerte y la pusieron en otra división pero pese a eso a veces se encontraba con Kaoru y hablaban de todo, como si fuesen hermanas. Digamos que tenía un lazo un poco más fuerte que el que tenía con Megumi pero eso no menosprecia la amistad que tenía con esta última. El nombre de la amiga es Komagata Yumi y era una de las chicas más hermosas que había en el colegio. Había participado en montones de series televisivas tanto como seiyuu como cantando algunos sound tracks en series nuevas. Además de haber incursionado alguito en modelaje. Le había rogado montones de veces a Kaoru que la acompañe, que siempre que los productores la veían con ella le pedían una sesión de fotos juntas a lo que Kaoru negaba rotundamente, digamos que esas cosas de la farándula mucho no le atraían en lo más mínimo. Hoy Yumi estaba particularmente interesada en como era el asunto de ayer, el problema que tuvo su mejor amiga con unos estúpidos que no sabían con quien se metían. En realidad... eso era una excusa para tratar de entrever que impresión le había dejado el "señor pelirrojo" del que Kaoru hablaba maravillas, a pesar de haberlo visto brevemente una única vez y haber cruzado unas palabras de él con el profesor del curso.  
  
Por lo menos, le había sacado la promesa de contarle todo con detalle si le ganaba una "práctica" de Kendo. No podía ser más interesante.  
  
Yumi era muy buena en ese deporte, siempre estaba entre los primeros, con Soujiro y Kaoru. Fue el motivo por el cual ellas dos se conocieron, debido a que Yumi estudiaba Kendo en el dojo del padre de los chicos en Kyoto y cuando Kaoru se mudó Yumi siguió practicando con la esperanza de poder vencer a su amiga, debido a que si lo hacía Kaoru al fin accedería a ayudarla con Soujiro, que era el amor de toda su vida.  
  
Aclaremos que en realidad, Kaoru no sabía lo que pasaba en realidad entre su hermano mayor y su amiga.  
  
Despejando toda duda, entre Yumi y Soujiro si había pasado algo pero fue tan efímero que ni siquiera Kaoru lo sospechaba, además lo habían mantenido con tanto recelo que era imposible haberse enterado por alguno de ellos. De vez en cuando, luego de haberse mudado a Tokyo, él iba para Kyoto a verla (diciendo que extrañaba a sus compañeros, o excusas tontas como esas)pero ella al ver el sacrificio que él hacía decidió mentirle a Soujiro diciéndole que no lo quería más y cortar la relación que tenían.  
  
A partir de ese momento, Soujiro no pudo volver a querer a nadie más. Sumado a la tristeza que tenía por la perdida de Yumi, tuvo una serie de problemas con su enfermedad pulmonar. Ese año, Sou-chan no pudo ir al colegio y lo perdió, teniendo que repetir. Por lo menos ahora estaría junto con su hermanita que le daría todo su apoyo.  
  
No fue nada sencillo ver entrar a Yumi en el colegio, con ese uniforme que le quedaba pintado. Tampoco fue fácil para ella, al ver la nube que andaba detrás de su Jiro. Le costó horrores saludarlo, ya que él la evitaba a todo momento preso de los nervios. Imagínense la cara de espanto que puso cuando su primer pelea de entrenamiento en Kendo la hizo contra ella... llegó a su casa con una agitación increíble y con un nudo en la garganta.  
  
Es demasiado difícil olvidar el primer amor, principalmente cuando es tan intenso.  
  
Y lo es más cuando te sigue tratando como si nada hubiese pasado. Y va a dormir a tu casa porque es la mejor amiga de tu hermana. Y se ve tan linda en kimono o yukata los días de festival. Y prendes la tele y escuchas su voz en una serie de moda... pobre Soujiro... decir que a estas alturas ya lo había "superado", si eso es sinónimo de huir del contacto con ella de casi todas las formas posibles. Pero hoy, había algo distinto en él. En cinco años de casi no tener más que el mínimo indispensable de proximidad con ella, se había sentado a su lado y se reían animadamente. Tal vez él la había olvidado finalmente o quizás esté en algo con alguna chica, pensó Sanosuke al verlo así con Yumi... ya lo interrogaría... y parecía que Jo- chan y Aoshi también lo harían ya que Megumi no lo notó por estar molestando a Kaoru por sus descubrimientos culinarios.  
  
Cuando terminó el descanso y cada uno iba a su curso, Yumi llamó a Soujiro con el apodo que él tenía de pequeño, con el que toda su gente extremadamente afín lo llamaba.  
  
-Jiro, quiero hablar contigo después de la práctica de Kendo de hoy, ¿es posible?- dijo ella en un hilo de voz. El chico quedó petrificado en su lugar, mirándola intensamente. Kaoru, con un pellizco lo sacó de trance y él contestó que seguro que hablarían, que no había problema. Yumi se acercó a Kaoru y le dijo al oído-hoy estoy segura que voy a ganarte, Kaoru-chan- y entró contentísima al aula. Kaoru también, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se peleaba en serio con su amiga.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- ............................................................................ .............-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
En el dojo de Kendo había una conmoción increíble. Una multitud estaba enfrente del área de juego, mirando una pareja que peleaba intensamente. Estaban así desde antes que el resto llegara y no parecía que fueran a terminar pronto, a excepción de que alguien con la importancia suficiente las pudiera sacar de balance desconcentrando a alguno de los contendientes. Cuando Soujiro llegó se quedó helado en la puerta tirando su shinai al piso y adelantándose a paso rápido a la primera fila de espectadores. Los otros alumnos le dejaban paso, el capitán parecía absorto en ese combate.  
  
-imouto-chan... - dijo apenas audible.  
  
Una de las puertas que comunicaba con los vestidores se abrió dejando ver a un chico no mucho mayor en apariencia que el resto de los estudiantes. Tenía el pelo rojo y la mirada calma, con una sonrisa leve en los labios. Le extrañó un poco al notar que nadie se había percatado de su presencia y que se había formado una especie de tribuna en torno a una pareja que estaba entrenando. Bastante intrigado se acercó, llamándole la atención el capitán, casi nunca lo veía en ese estado catatónico. Miró a los que entrenaban y pudo evitar sentirse impresionado con lo que veía. Esos dos peleaban extremadamente bien, pero se notaba que al menos estaban así desde hacía una hora atrás porque ahora sus movimientos se hacía algo más lentos. No sabía quienes eran pero eran casi tan buenos como el chico Kamiya y él era excelente. Se acercó a uno de los muchachos y le preguntó -hey, quienes son esos que están peleando?-  
  
-oh, Himura-sensei!!! Gomen, pero no podemos sacarlas del combate, están así desde mucho antes que lleguemos y hemos sido muy puntuales esta vez- contestó alarmado el chico.  
  
-sou ka... - dijo Kenshin pensando para sus adentros "Bueno, al menos sé que son dos chicas estupendas".- ¿pero quienes son?- preguntó otra vez al chico pero antes de que pudiera contestar una de ellas recibió un golpe en la garganta y quedó fuera de combate, media tendida en el piso, un poco por el golpe, otro por el cansancio.  
  
-YUMI-CHAN- gritaron los chicos horrorizados, mientras otros vitoreaban a la vencedora. Soujiro rugió -imouto, trata de controlarte con Yumi-chan, sabes que tu corres con ventaja- ella solo movió su mano de arriba abajo rápidamente y se fue a sacar los protectores.  
  
La sonrisita de Kenshin ahora cambió a una cara de sorpresa mientras su mente ataba cabos velozmente. "Si Kamiya-san la llamó imouto ella debe ser..." y en ese momento Kaoru se sacó el protector del rostro, dejando ver su cara de preocupación. Se acercó rápido a Yumi, que trataba de levantarse y se reía por no poder hacerlo debido al agotamiento. Kenshin sintió que era necesario hacer acto de presencia para ordenar un poco su clase al estar bastante alborotada. Al parecer estas chicas que el no había notado antes tenían su grupito de seguidores, tanto de chicos que admirabas sus cualidades físicas como de chicas que admiraban sus cualidades deportivas. Soujiro levantó a Yumi del brazo y la llevó a un costado enojadísimo, ya lo iba a escuchar en este mismo momento mientras que notó como el sensei se acercaba a Kaoru con una sonrisa traviesa. Bueno, después de todo Yumi podría esperar un poquito.  
  
-ejem, Kamiya-san... - dijo Kenshin tratando de hacerse paso entre los estudiantes que charlaban animadamente con la chica. Una vez que le dejaron paso y la chica notó que le estaban hablando y para colmo era alguien importante volteó a ver quien le hablaba pues la llamaba por la espalda. La cara de pánico que puso era de imaginarse. Se puso rojísima en ese instante sin poder dejar de mirar al pelirrojo. -bueno, espero que tenga una muy buena razón para alborotar mi clase de esta forma, señorita, porque pese a que hayan tenido un entrenamiento increíble usted y su amiga han desordenado todos mis cronogramas, entiende?- dijo fingiendo algo de enojo, que causó que ella se pusiera nerviosísima y que Soujiro no pudiera evitar soltar una ligera carcajada. Yumi, ahora suelta de la mano de Soujiro, que amenazaba en darle un sermón en algún lugar un poco más apartado, sonreía curiosa "así que este es el señor pelirrojo, Kaoru-chan?" Pensó mientras se acercaba a Kaoru, tratándole de dar alguna clase de apoyo a su consternada amiga.  
  
-gomen, sensei, honto ni gomen nasai!- dijo Kaoru, haciendo reverencias, ruborizada como nunca. -no quería causar algo así pero verá, hace mucho que no peleaba con Komagata-san de la forma en que lo hicimos y nos dejamos llevar un poco por la situación- dijo sintiéndose una estúpida. Kenshin, se aflojó de hombros y poniendo una mano encima del hombro de Kaoru le dijo -vamos, Kamiya-san, no se sienta tan mal. Me siento muy contento por tener esta clase de alumnos en mi curso, solo que la próxima avíseme de alguna forma ya que si alguna sale lastimada es mi responsabilidad, de acuerdo?- ahora sonriendo de forma familiar. ¿Por qué ella recordaba tan intensamente esa sonrisa?  
  
-hai, sensei-  
  
-bueno, parece que no hemos sido presentados, sensei- dijo Yumi, tratando de sacarle algo de conversación al pelirrojo.  
  
-ah, usted ha de ser Komagata-san, la chica que peleaba hace un rato. Yo soy un profesor suplente, Himura Kenshin y espero no tener problemas ni con usted ni con la señorita Kamiya, ne?- "¿cómo puede ser tan dulce?" Pensó Kaoru.  
  
-oh, pierda cuidado, sensei, no volverá a suceder. Le pido disculpas, pero mi amiga y yo teníamos un pequeño asunto pendiente y habíamos pensado que sería muy buena esta forma de resolverlo. Le prometo que tanto Kamiya-san como yo, vamos a tratar de no armar inconvenientes en su clase.- dijo Yumi amablemente a Kenshin. Este asintió con la cabeza y empezó a llamar a sus alumnos para realizar el calentamiento.  
  
Decir que Kaoru anduvo un poco dispersa es quedarse corto. La chica no tenía su cabeza sobre los hombros. Andaba mirando de forma constante al pelirrojo y solo le quitaba los ojos de encima cuando él la miraba. "¿De donde lo conozco?" pensaba ella. Decir que de vez en cuando Soujiro le daba algún golpecito de cariño para que reaccione.  
  
Definitivamente tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse a este nuevo maestro que tenía.  
  
Casi cuando termina la clase Soujiro se acerca a Kaoru como recordando algo.  
  
-hey, Kaoru, tengo un mensaje de Aoshi para ti-  
  
-ahh, dime onii-chan- dijo algo nerviosa, Aoshi se estaba portando algo raro estos días y aún no podía hablar con ninguna de sus amigas para que le ayuden a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.  
  
-dijo que lo esperes, que quiere hablar algo contigo del cumpleaños de Sanosuke-  
  
-ahh, lo había olvidado por completo!!- dijo sobresaltada. -¿¡¡qué vamos a regalarle!!?-  
  
-bueno, no lo sé, la que siempre se luce por sus regalos eres tu imouto- chan, siempre sabes que regalar-  
  
-pero, no he hablado mucho con Sano últimamente, seguramente tú sabes que quiere... porqué no lo compras y luego te doy mi parte?-  
  
-de acuerdo, tu fíjate que es lo que vamos a hacer para festejarlo... y trata de que no sea karaoke como el año pasado que casi me muero con la canción del festejado, jajaja-  
  
-está bien, veré que tiene pensado Aoshi-kun-  
  
Cuando terminó la clase, ella se fue a esperar a Aoshi en la puerta del colegio porque él estaba reunido con unos compañeros en la biblioteca haciendo un trabajo para Historia. En eso aparece el profesor Himura algo sorprendido por encontrarla ahí. Ella le sonríe y él se acerca como para hablar un poquito con Kaoru. Por un momento, cuando la vio con el uniforme no pudo evitar recordar la forma en la que la conoció y se sonrojó levemente. "baka Kenshin, ella es solamente una niña y para colmo, es tu alumna" pensó regañándose por dentro, no podía ser tan débil ante una chiquita linda.  
  
-¿qué anda haciendo tan sola por aquí, Kamiya-san?- dijo sonriendo, ¿acaso la sonrisa la tenía dibujada, como su hermano? Pensó Kaoru.  
  
-ah, estoy esperando a un compañero mío del curso- contestó ella, mirando para abajo, presa de la vergüenza que le daba que su profesor la mire fijamente.  
  
-bueno, pero no vuelva muy tarde ni sola a su casa-  
  
-iie, Shinomori-kun me acompañará... se ha puesto bastante aprensivo desde lo de ayer-  
  
-¿y como no serlo, Kamiya-san? Cualquiera que le importe usted mínimamente le diría que tenga cuidado y yo no quiero que una de mis mejores estudiantes sufra una desgracia, ne?-  
  
-hai, arigatou gozaimasu sensei-  
  
-ahh, ahora lo recuerdo, mi oji-san me ha comentado algo acerca de este muchacho Shinomori... es un chico alto que es el capitán de Kempo, no es cierto?-  
  
-hai, sou desu. El es muy bueno en eso, yo estoy en su club también, junto con el de judo y Kyudo-  
  
-vaya, vaya, parece que es una chica muy energética, Kamiya-san!- dijo sorprendido -yo no podría aguantar tantas aplicaciones al mismo tiempo-  
  
-bueno, yo me he acostumbrado, desde el primer año de la secundaria que hago así-  
  
-me alegro mucho que sea así de deportista, realmente-  
  
-arigatou... mou... ahora que lo recuerdo... el profesor Hiko-san es su oji- san?-  
  
-hai, estoy viviendo con él debido a circunstancias personales. Él es el hermano de mi padre, hermanastro para ser exacto, por eso no tenemos el más mínimo parecido-  
  
-ahh, ahora si tengo todo un poco más claro... - dijo ella pensativa  
  
-mi tío es un gran jugador de Kendo, sabe? Pero nunca le gustaron las grandes competencias y me anotaba a mí en todas, para que me haga conocer... ¬_¬- dijo algo fastidiado, solo recordar la cantidad de torneos para los que tuvo que entrenar tan arduamente le daban ganas de retorcer el cuello de su tío hasta que pida misericordia.  
  
-bueno, eso es muy bueno de parte de Hiko-sensei-  
  
-si, como le parezca... ¬_¬-  
  
-KAORU-SAN!!!- se escuchó algo más adelante que ellos, Aoshi venía corriendo a encontrarse con su amiga. Venía algo contento hasta que vio al enanito pelirrojo. Su cara se puso del mismo color que el pelo del "intruso" de pura rabia.-ah, no sabía que estabas con compañía- dijo secamente. Ella advirtiendo su tono de voz pensó que lo mejor sería que se fueran rápidamente, tenía poco tiempo de conocer a su sensei y no quería que muera estrangulado por su mejor amigo.-ne, Aoshi-kun, él es Himura Kenshin, el profesor suplente de Kendo. Sensei, él es Shinomori Aoshi, capitán del equipo de Kempo-  
  
-sou ka... usted es la persona de la que me habla siempre Soujiro... -  
  
-mucho gusto conocerlo, Shinomori-san, me han hablado maravillas de usted-  
  
-igualmente. Si nos disculpa sensei, nos tendríamos que ir, tengo algunas cosas que hacer después así que si nos disculpa... -  
  
-oh, si, pierdan cuidado. Cuide mucho a Kamiya-san, ne? Nos vemos en el próximo entrenamiento y siga entrenando con Komagata-san, parecen ser muy buenas amigas y excelentes competidoras-  
  
-hai, sensei. Nos vemos!-  
  
Y se fueron, en el camino a la casa de Kaoru decidieron que el cumpleaños de Sanosuke lo festejarían en la casa de Aoshi, porque en el pequeño departamento de Sagara sería imposible hacer nada. Sería ese fin de semana y todos estarían invitados.  
  
-Kaoru-san, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-  
  
-dime, Aoshi-kun-  
  
-no le digas de esto a Himura-sensei, de acuerdo?-  
  
-nani? Doushite?-  
  
-sencillamente no quiero, puede ser?- medio rogó él  
  
-de acuerdo-  
  
Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kaoru, se separaron y en la entrada pudo ver que estaba Yumi hablando con Sachiko, aparentemente esperándola a ella.  
  
-Yumi-chan, no esperaba que vinieras a visitarme ahora!- dijo sorprendida.  
  
-Kaoru, no te preocupes, solo estoy esperando a Jiro, voy a acompañarlo a comprarle algo a Sanosuke-  
  
La cara de Kaoru cambió radicalmente a una de enojo. Justo cuando iba a decir algo bajó Soujiro y prácticamente arrastró a Yumi hasta la puerta. Antes de salir le dijo Kaoru al oído a Yumi -trata de no hacerle daño ni ilusionarlo, ne? Odiaría verlo llorar otra vez-. La chica sonrió diciendo que nunca más lo haría, que trataría de ser su amiga, si veía señas de que él quería algo con ella, se alejaría.  
  
Mucho más tranquila, Kaoru los dejo ir.  
  
Y a partir de ese momento empezaron los preparativos para él cumpleaños de Sanosuke...  
  
Tsudzuku..... (Continuará)  
  
N. de la A: Bueno, definitivamente ha quedado más largo que la idea principal, con la introducción de Yumi. Tuve que recortar un poco, puesto que el cumpleaños de Sanosuke iba a estar metido dentro de este capítulo pero me iba a quedar enorme... Prometo que el próximo quedará mucho más interesante pero será mucho más corto, puesto que solo voy a narrar un poquito de la fiesta.  
  
Ah, el golpe de Kaoru que le dio a Yumi es perfectamente válido y tiene tanto puntaje que si lo haces en un torneo te da... creo que entre 3 y 2 puntos... tengan en cuenta que los partidos de entrenamiento de hacen generalmente de tres puntos. Es un golpe difícil ya que mal dado puede lastimar mucho al contrincante e implicar una falta al que lo hace. Solo lo puse porque me pareció bueno para demostrar que Kaoru es realmente buena con el Kendo.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leerlo!! Review onegai ne!  
  
Matta ne!!!  
  
Kirara26, la ferviente estudiante de nihongo en Arg.(que tratará de incursionar en Kendo en la brevedad!!) 


	5. El cumpleaños de Sanosuke

Ohayou!!! Ogenki desuka, minna san!!! Muchas gracias por leer mi historia! Mou, que emoción!! 24 review!! Trataré de responder los últimos que me llegaron pero es un poco complicado porque están todos mezclados. Antes que nada, pido MIL DISCULPAS por el atraso en la actualización, tuve muchos exámenes de la facultad, de los cuales salí airosa, gracias a Dios, aprobando todas las materias! (omedetou, Kirara26!!) Así que ahora voy a actualizar mucho más rápido. Espero que no se hayan enojado, ne? Ah!! Por si quieren hablar conmigo por MSN mi dire es : kuroigeisha@hotmail.com , todos serán bienvenidos!!

Bueno, a contestar!:

Misao-19: Bueno, espero que este capítulo no te decepcione entonces, luego me dejás tu review, dale! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!! Y si... se ven un poco raros..¬.¬

Gaby(hyatt): lo mismo que para Misao-19. Muchísimas gracias!

Justary: muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Los empujoncitos los darán de a poco... pero los darán! Saludos y muchas gracias!

Pau: leí tu fanfic y te dejé un review. Me pareció muy copado, en serio y espero que pronto actualices. Espero que este chapter te guste. El frío.... gran hacedor de estragos en mi vida u.u, como me gusta el verano!!! Muchas gracias por tu mensaje!!

Ahora si, empieza la historia. Como tooooooodos saben, estos maravillosos personajes no son mios sino de Watsuki Nobuhiro que nos dio la oportunidad de conocerlos.

Dejavú Capítulo Cinco: _El cumpleaños de Sanosuke_

En la casa de Aoshi era el día anterior al cumpleaños de Sanosuke y los preparativos estaban casi terminados, solo faltaban unas cosas que se arreglarían recién al día siguiente. La mamá de Aoshi, la señora Makiko Shinomori se ocupaba de que todo esté en su lugar y en perfecto orden. No quería que nadie que no sea ella se encargue de ordenar y alistar su casa, así que prácticamente estaba haciendo todo el trabajo sola con la madre de Sano, la señora Nadeshiko. Ambas se llevaban de maravillas y tenían gustos muy parecidos, lo que hacía que ciertas elecciones fueran mucho más sencillas. Se habían hecho buenas amigas, tal y como sucedió con sus hijos hace casi once años atrás. 

La amistad de Aoshi y Sanosuke se remontaba a cuando recién habían entrado a la primaria. Un día estaban molestando a Aoshi por traer una mochila nueva y Sanosuke lo defendió. Desde ahí se empezaron a llevar bien pero su amistad se hizo más profunda luego de que el padre de sano se divorciara de Nadeshiko cuando Sagara tenía 10 años. 

La madre de Aoshi lo consideraba casi como el segundo hijo que no pudo tener, un poco por el hecho de que ambos adolescentes parecían como hermanos y por otro lado porque Sanosuke vivía prácticamente en su casa. Todas esas cosas siempre son más sencillas cuando además de todo, eran vecinos. Sano vivía en unos departamentos en la misma cuadra que Aoshi y siempre andaban de una casa a la otra.

Claro que la casa de Aoshi era un tanto... grande.

Son los privilegios de tener muchos negocios, argumentaba siempre el padre de Aoshi, el señor Ichida. 

Mientras que Aoshi heredó su temple de su padre, no había duda que gran parte de su apariencia física la había heredado de su madre. La señora Makiko tenía el pelo medianamente largo, un poquito por debajo de los hombros y bien oscuro, con unos ojos azul clarísimo. Era bastante alta para ser japonesa y delgadísima. Era hija de una acaudalada familia de comerciantes de Osaka y el señor Ichida de unos comerciantes también pero de Sapporo, lugar donde nació Aoshi. Supongo que de ahí sacó su carácter tan frío ^_^U. Su compromiso, pese a ser arreglado, no tuvo inconvenientes puesto que ellos apenas se conocieron se quedaron prendados uno del otro. Luego de que abrieron dos restaurantes se fueron a vivir a Tokyo, donde además tenían una librería, varios autoservicios y una tienda de ropa, cortesía de Makiko.

Teniendo una casa tan grande, que mejor que festejar los tan importantes dieciocho años de un muchacho que no sea allí mismo!! Además, a esa casa no le vendría mal una fiesta de vez en cuando. Los padres de Aoshi estaban encantados con la idea y organizaron cosas a lo grande junto con Nadeshiko. 

El asunto principal era que Sanosuke no tenía que enterarse.

Le pidieron por favor a Megumi que haga votos de silencio, igual que a Kaoru y Yumi, ya que querían que todo salga perfecto. Básicamente, la idea era esta:

1°- Aoshi le decía a Sanosuke que saldrían a pasear con la moto de él por ahí, ya que nadie había recordado su cumpleaños.

2°- Sanosuke, tremendamente ofendido con los demás, le diría que si y estaría en la casa de Aoshi a las 9.

3°- Como de costumbre, Sanosuke llegaría a casa de Aoshi a las 10.30 y saldrían a comer y a bailar después, si es que Aoshi se encontraba de buen humor.

Trataron de seguir la "mentira" todo el tiempo posible y sin flaquear. Al final de cuentas el famoso día llegó y como era que había acordado Sanosuke llegó a eso de las 10.15. por las dudas los invitados estaban como a las 9, solo por si a Sagara se le ocurría llegar temprano una vez en su vida. – no hay que pedirle peras al olmo- todo el mundo pensó en voz alta.

Como de costumbre cuando Sanosuke llegaba iba la señorita Akane a abrirle la puerta, que era una de las empleadas de la casa. 

-Kobannwa, Sanosuke-san, el señor Aoshi lo espera en el sala de estar-

-gracias, Akane-chan-

Sano recorría la casa como de costumbre, jamás se perdería en ese caserón. Siguió derecho por un pasillo hasta que se enfrentó con una puerta corrediza de papel. Aparentemente Aoshi no estaba solo porque divisaba algunas sombras más. "Seguramente serán sus padres" pensó y tirando de la puerta entró en la habitación.

-¡¡SORPRESA!!¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, SANOSUKE!!-

-Pero... no puedo creerlo!!!- dijo Sagara, emocionado, abalanzándose sobre Kaoru y Aoshi que eran los que vio primero. –Jo-chan, pensé que lo habías olvidado! Y tu también Soujiro... ah!!! Y tu Megumi también pensé que ya no lo recordabas! Yumi-chan, gracias por recordarlo!!! No puedo creerlo!! Están todos aquí y yo pensar que estaba enojado con ustedes por pensar que lo habían olvidado- dijo abrazándolos más fuerte.

-hey! Sano! Deja de abrazarme!!- reclamaba Aoshi, algo incomodo con las muestras de cariño de su mejor amigo.-si quieres abraza a las chicas pero no a mi, hombre!!-

Sano soltó a ambos y se fue a saludar al resto de los invitados. Milagrosamente habían tenido una asistencia casi perfecta todas las personas a las cuales habían invitado. Solo había dos ausentes pero aún así, en un grupo de 50 no eran particularmente notorios. El festejado estaba que estallaba de la emoción, saltaba, gritaba, se reía a carcajadas y agradecía siempre que pasaba por delante a los padres de Aoshi por prestarle su casa. En un principio era algo incomodo pero a lo último era gracioso.

El señor Ichida mandó a traer cerveza de su tierra natal, porque sabía que era la favorita de Sanosuke así que sería parte de su regalo. Cuando Akane mandó a todos al comedor, inmediatamente los padres de Aoshi mandaron a Sanosuke a la punta de la mesa y a los costados estarían Aoshi y Megumi, estando esta última por un pedido exclusivo de Kaoru. Los padres de Aoshi, en la punta opuesta, junto con la madre de Sano charlaban con una chica que no recordaron haberla invitado, ya que no la reconocían ni como ex novia de Sagara ni como compañera del colegio. Al que le llamó la atención notablemente fue a Aoshi, que no pudo dejar de observarla. La chica parecía un poco más chica que él, pero no por mucho, con el pelo larguísimo y negro con los ojos verdes azulados. Tenía una cara adorable y de cuando en cuando lo miraba sonriéndole. En otra de las habitaciones de la casa habían preparado una especie de pista de baile, con equipo y todo donde los más jovencitos fueron a bailar un rato. Al notar Aoshi que la chica esta no bailaba se acercó para entablar una pequeña conversación, nada más que para saber como era que había llegado a su casa si ni siquiera la conocía.

-hola- dijo él aproximándose a la chica, que miraba divertida a Sanosuke tratado de bailar con Megumi, o mejor dicho, tratando de seguirle el paso sin quedar como un idiota al tenerla agarrada de las manos.

-hola- dijo ella, al notar que alguien le hablaba. Al ver que era Aoshi sonrió abiertamente.-¿tú eres Shinomori Aoshi, no es cierto?-

-hai, pero quien eres tu, no recuerdo haberte dicho ni creo que Kaoru o los otros te hayan avisado de esta fiesta. ¿Eres familiar de Sanosuke?-

-eh...  hai!! Soy una prima suya de Nagoya! Me invitó Nadeshiko-

-sou ka... con razón no podía recordarte. Bueno, encantado de conocerte. -

-oh, mi nombre? Eto... - dijo mirando a todos lados, totalmente desesperada –mi nombre es Mi... Miki... -dijo algo ruborizada, le daba mucha vergüenza mentir deliberadamente, pero los señores Shinomori le dijeron que lo haga.

-Miki-san... demo... ¿acaso no tiene apellido?- dijo él algo extrañado.

-oh, mi apellido es Makimachi- dijo sin pensarlo "demonios!!!" pensó.

-bueno, entonces Makimachi-san, espero saber pronto de usted, ne?-

"argggg" pensó ella "siempre tienes que ser tan formal, Aoshi-kun?". –vamos, puedes decirme solo Miki-

-de acuerdo, Miki-san-

"Bueno, peor es nada"-Shinomori-kun, puedo preguntarte algo?-

-si, dime-

-¿esa chica que está allí es una modelo? Me pareció verla en alguna publicidad...-

-ahh, hablas de Yumi-san... si, ella de vez en cuando hace algunas publicidades-

-ya me parecía que tenía una cara que la conocía de algún lado... algo parecido me pasó cuando te vi, sabes? Fue algo extraño... no sé como explicarte...- dijo ella divertida. La cara de Aoshi era increíble, estaba más que confundido con las palabras de la chica... no le entendía nada de lo que hablaba. ¿Conocerlo? ¿De donde? Nunca en su vida la había visto... –eh, parece que aquella chica de pelo largo tiene algunos pretendientes, no crees? Jaja, pobrecita-. Y en eso Aoshi volteó para ver a Kaoru con tres chicos que parecían insistirle para que vaya a bailar con alguno. Eso lo puso...¿celoso? No, para nada... no con la adorable chica que tenía al lado. Pidió disculpas diciendo que iría a ayudarla a sacárselos de encima. Miki lo miró y le asintió con la cabeza.

Aoshi fue hacia donde estaba Kaoru y prácticamente la sacó de donde estaba, agarrándola de la mano. Se fueron al patio de la casa de él, ya que adentro de ese salón había mucha gente y no podrían hablar. Cuando observó mejor a la chica que tenía agarrada de la mano no pudo evitar sentirse extraño. Kaoru tenía puesto un vestido corto negro, ajustado en el cuerpo pero suelto en la cadera llegando hasta la mitad del muslo. Con un escote... aceptable y sujeto con unas finas tiritas, con unos zapatos al tono. Cuando vio su cuello reconoció la cadena que él le había regalado para el cumpleaños de ella anterior. Era una cadena de oro con unas estrellitas de dije, de tres colores distintos de oro. 

-no sabía que lo usaras- le dijo él después de un rato.

-¿este vestido? Yumi me insistió, yo creo que me queda mal pero bueno, ahora ya está...-

-no hablo del vestido, que por cierto que queda lindo- "lindo!" pensó, "si estás que te comería viva!! Un momento... ¿qué fue eso?".-hablo de la cadena... no pensé que la usaras-

-baka, como no usarla si tu me la has regalado?- dijo ella mirándolo con ternura. En eso, sintieron pasos no muy lejos de donde estaban. Al acercarse pudieron ver a Megumi....¿con alguien? Un segundo... ERA SANOSUKE!!! –vaya regalo!- dijo Kaoru y silenciosamente se fueron los dos de allí.

-bueno, voy a volver adentro-dijo ella, cuando él la detuvo.

-espera, quiero decirte algo... perdóname pero ya no puedo aguantarlo, Kaoru...-

-dime, Aoshi-kun...- el corazón de ella latía a mil por hora y él se veía intranquilo, extremadamente nervioso.

-bueno, verás... mis padres tomaron una decisión importantísima por mi hace alrededor de un mes...-

-y? Cuál es?-

-mis padres...-

-si?-

-...mis padres... me han comprometido con alguien que no conozco... y no quiero casarme... digo... no sé... no con alguien que no quiera...-

-......-

-pero tengo que hacerlo, después de todo, ellos pueden decidir que es lo mejor para mí... eh, Kaoru....me estás escuchando?-

-.....-

-eh, contéstame algo Kaoru..- dijo él tomándola de los hombros. La chica parecía estar en estado de shock. Lo miró a los ojos, con esos ojos azules profundos y ¿vidriosos?.-Kaoru.. Tu no vas a ... espera!!- dijo cuando ella salió corriendo hacia la puerta y se fue. –demonios!- dijo, yéndose para el interior de la casa a hablar con Yumi para decirle que por favor vaya a la casa de Kaoru, que ella seguramente estaría allí. Le contó rápido que le había dicho a la chica y Yumi, después de darle un cachetazo se fue. Soujiro se le acercó al ver la reacción de Komagata y le preguntó que había pasado. Lidiando con el enojo que tenía con Aoshi le dijo que todo estaría bien, que mañana Kaoru-chan estaría como nueva. Aoshi quiso creérselo y pretendió quedarse más tranquilo.

El resto de la noche el se la pasó hablando con Miki, que al ver lo triste que estaba Shinomori trató de entretenerlo, casi sin éxito. Mientras por otro lado, Kaoru mojaba la falda de su amiga sin entender porque lo hacía, no entendía porque lloraba... aún menos por él.

Tsudzuku...... 

(continuará)

N. de la A.: Ajá!!! Que malo Aoshi en darle ese notición a Kaoru estando los torneos tan cerca, no creen? Y si, Miki no es otra que Misao pero con el nombre disfrazado ;). ¿Qué pasará luego con Sanosuke y Megumi? Y Kaoru, podrá estar bien para los torneos? Que pasará con Kenshin!!!! Bueno, todas esas cosas para el próximo capítulo!!! Reviews onegai!!!

Matta ne!!!

Kirara26, la ferviente estudiante de nihongo en Arg.!!


	6. Selección de un profesor bastante partic...

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin, la historia en la que esta se basa, es propiedad de Watsuki Nobuhiro. Todos los derechos reservados. ¡que no haría por tener derechos sobre Aoshi o Enishi! (snif, snif)

Todos los review serán bienvenidos ^.^.

Dejavú

Capítulo seis: _Selección de un profesor bastante particular_

Pasado el fin de semana, con cumpleaños de Sanosuke incluido, los chicos volvieron a clases de forma normal. Por supuesto que el tema del cumpleaños fue tema de charla para bastante parte del mes, principalmente luego de que quedo evidenciado el "regalo" de una de las chicas para con Sagara. No creo que haga falta aclarar de que presente estoy hablando. Contrario a como pasaba todas las mañanas, Aoshi salió más tarde de su casa, para cruzarse con Kaoru nada más que en los momentos en que sea inevitable, tratando de mantener el mínimo contacto con la chica, como le había recomendado Yumi que hiciera. La charla que tuvo con la mejor amiga de Kaoru le fue por demás provechosa ya que él no era muy diestro en tratar bien a las chicas. Kaoru era muy importante para él como para que encima la haga sentir peor con su inexperiencia.

Demasiado importante diría yo... tal vez tan importante que hasta ignoraba cabalmente la presencia que tenía la chica para él.

Ya cuando todos estuvieron adentro del curso y Aoshi solo saludo a Kaoru con un seco "Buen Día" entró el profesor. Ella no le contestó, ni siquiera lo miró. Digamos que la pobre tenía una debacle adentro de la cabeza y antes de decir algo sin pensarlo... prefería quedarse callada. Para colmo, él profesor insufrible de Literatura les tocaba hoy así que mejor sería guardarse todo su buen humor hasta que terminara la clase.

-buenos día alumnos-

-buenos días Saitou sensei- dijo el alumnado, con un tono cansino.

-bueno... por lo que estoy notando no se recuperan del fin de semana y no pueden ponerse a tono con sus deberes escolares, no es cierto? Igualmente, ya les daré algo para que repongan energía y se pongan a trabajar- dijo con una sonrisa entre burlona y de satisfacción. A veces, parecía que el profesor Saitou pensara que sus alumnos realmente eran masoquistas o él sádico. En fin... con este profesor nunca se sabe.- Recordarán- prosiguió el profesor-que a finales de este mes, o sea, dentro de dos semanas se aproxima el Natsu Matsuri y saben que su división, junto con las otras dos son las encargadas del espectáculo principal y este año me ha tocado organizar a los últimos años. Aún no me decido que hacer con su división ya que con los otros ya tengo decidido... creo que una obra de teatro estaría bien pero... nada japonés sino algo clásico occidental... algo como Shakespeare... no sé... creo que voy a hacer una votación entre obras de Shakespeare... ustedes decidirán cual interpretarán- dijo como pensando en voz alta. Varios alumnos empezaron a levantarse de la silla y desde sus lugares proponían diferentes obras, cosa totalmente inútil porque Saitou era un hombre previsor y ya tenía todas las selecciones hechas, solo faltaba la votación.

Después de una media hora se supo que la obra que interpretarían sería "Romeo y Julieta" y los guiones habría que mandarlos a fotocopiar puesto que solo actuarían determinadas escenas. El GRAN problema fue la selección de los actores porque las chicas eran muy vergonzosas y las pocas que se habían postulado ya habían seleccionado sus papeles. Hubo una puja muy grande por el papel de Julieta, que todos querían que fuese interpretado por Yumi, pero ella sabía que Kaoru siempre había querido ser Julieta y, teniendo en cuenta el estado de animo de su amiga le dio su papel, después de todo... ya tendría papeles mucho más importantes fuera de la escuela. Como los chicos prácticamente se estaban matando por ser Romeo, el profesor decidió que sería al azar la elección de Romeo. Saitou mandó a buscar un bolillero opaco que había dejado en la sala de profesores. Este bolillero, del que no se veía nada adentro, estaba lleno de bolitas de colores y había solo una de era totalmente transparente. Los chicos se pusieron en fila y de a uno iban sacando sus bolitas. Cuando llegó el turno de Sanosuke Megumi se puso muy nerviosa, no tenía ganas de ver un beso entre su amiga y su... lo que sea... Como era de esperarse Sanosuke no sacó la transparente y todos lo atribuyeron a la mala suerte que tenía para esta clase de cosas. Cuando llegó el turno de Soujiro más de un suspiro de alivio se escuchó cuando sacó una bolita roja. Cuando Aoshi llegó al bolillero temblaba como una hoja y dio vueltas a la manija como si fuera toda una ceremonia. En eso Saitou tose y Aoshi se sorprende, dejando se girar y haciendo que una bolita caiga. En la trayectoria, al mejor estilo Matrix, a más de una chica casi se le escapan unas lágrimas.

La bolita era transparente.

La cara de Kaoru se transfiguró notablemente pasando de una de expectativa a una completamente ruborizada con la mandíbula baja.

-de acuerdo, entonces tú, Shinomori serás Romeo y tú, Kamiya serás Julieta. Pasen a buscar las fotocopias cuando termine su día de clases por la biblioteca y ahora empecemos con nuestra clase.- concluyó el asunto el profesor, dejando ver una sonrisa triunfante en su cara.

*-*-*-*-*-*.............................................................................................................*-*-*-*-*-*

En el almuerzo era el tema de conversación la próxima interpretación de los chicos en el próximo festival. Yumi se había autoproclamado encargada del vestuario de Kaoru y Megumi solo se dedicaría a molestarla si en los ensayos algo salía mal. Kaoru no podía sentirse aún más incómoda y Aoshi se sentía un idiota. Lo peor era que realmente no quería cambiar el papel con nadie, ya que era la primera vez que actuaría en algo así y se sentía bien con el hecho de actuar frente a todo el colegio y hacer que sus padres estuviesen orgullosos de él. Además del hecho de que mataría a cualquiera que se le acercase  Kaoru de esa forma en la escena del beso. Él solo pensarlo lo ponía de mal humor... y bueno... era un "sacrificio" necesario para preservar a Kaoru fuera de las garras de algún pervertido. En el medio de la animada charla que tenían nuestros protagonistas se acerca una chica de pelo largo que pasaba por el lugar y se detuvo, como quien lo hace cuando reconoce a alguien. 

-Shinomori-kun! No sabía que venías a este colegio!- dijo una chica con una sonrisa divertida acercándose al grupo.

-Miki-san, eres tu?- dijo extrañado Aoshi, levantándose y acercándose a la chica.

-hola! Mi primo no me dijo que venías aquí con él, Sanosuke no baka!-dijo mirando a Sanosuke que en un principio estaba algo confundido pero al verla mejor se incorporó diciendo- eto... disculpame... no quise que te enojaras pero anduve con la cabeza por otros lados. Eh!, conoces a mis amigos?-

-no, creo que estarías muy bien en presentármelos, no crees?-

-permíteme hacerlo, por favor- dijo Aoshi, pidiéndole que se acerque para el asombro de todos. El chico Shinomori siempre fue cortés pero... hablándole a una chica desconocida y siendo particularmente cordial?... eso definitivamente era anormal.- ella es Machimachi Miki, es una prima de Sanosuke que vive en Nagoya y aparentemente ha venido aquí por una temporada. Ellos son Kamiya Soujiro y su hermana menor, Kaoru, Takani Megumi y Komagata Yumi-

-ah... a ellas las recuerdo bien del cumpleaños de Sanosuke, Kamiya-san es la que se fue de pronto y Komagata-san la que te abofeteo... sip, las recuerdo bien...- las aludidas no hicieron otra cosa que ponerse algo coloradas y sonreír de forma nerviosa, ya se las pagaría la chiquita simpática amiga de Aoshi.-bueno, espero que nos llevemos bien, ne?- dijo por último Miki, agachándose levemente. Cuando terminó el descanso Miki llamó a Kaoru antes de que ella entre en el salón de clases. Le dijo que quería hablar con ella de lo del cumpleaños y que no aceptaría un no como respuesta. Kaoru sonriendo dijo que seguro que si y que se encontrarían en la puerta del colegio al finalizar las clases. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-...........................................................................................................-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ya a la salida Kaoru se encontró con Miki y la llevó a una plaza cercana al colegio y sentadas en los columpios empezaron a hablar.

-te encuentras bien, Kamiya-sempai?, te veo un poco caída... no pareces la chica de la que Aoshi me habló toda la noche...- dijo la más joven de las dos con una mirada preocupada.

-daijobu, Makimachi-san. Gracias por preocuparte. Solo ando un poco preocupada de más con esto de la obra que hará nuestro curso, es todo-

-honto! Harán una obra de teatro!! Que divertido!! Dime, acaso vas a participar?-dijo emocionada.

-hai seré uno de los personajes principales... seré Julieta...-dijo algo apenada.

-guau!! Eso es estupendo!! Y quien será Romeo?-

-eto... Aoshi-kun será Romeo...- agregó algo cavilante y entrecortada Kaoru, visiblemente avergonzada de su compañero.

-ahhh, esto será muy interesante!. ¿Sabes que? Jamás me imaginé que Shinomori-san se atrevería a pedir ese papel delante de todos, parece un tipo tan reservado-

-lo es, fue por sorteo-

-ahhh, ahora está todo mucho más claro. ¿y no te sientes contenta de que sea él y no otro?-

-claro que no! No quiero que mi primer beso sea...-

-nadie dice que lo tengas que besar en serio, sempai- dijo Miki con una mirada traviesa –a no ser que quieras besarlo-

-iie!, no es eso... lo que pasa es que me da vergüenza acercarme a él luego del cumpleaños de Sanosuke y bueno... hay muchas escenas compartidas en esta obra.-

-te entiendo, pero aún así yo creo que tienes que dejar de evitar a Shinomori-san. Él estuvo muy preocupado por ti luego de lo que pasó en el cumpleaños de mi primo, realmente. No hizo otra cosa que hablarme de ti en toda la noche. Él es un chico bastante peculiar pero encantador cuando pasas tiempo con él, no crees?-

-Makimachi-san, no me digas que...-

-bueno, en persona se ve mucho mejor que en las fotos de mi primo... quisiera que me hagas un favor muy grande, sempai-

-dime-

-quiero que me ayudes a acercarme a Shinomori-san. Él tipo me ha gustado desde que lo vi en las fotos de Sano y ahora no puedo evitar sentirme extraña cuando estoy con él. Estoy segura que tu ya tienes otro chico en mente como para dejarlo como lo dejaste el sábado, todo echo una pila de nervios. Onegai, Kamiya-sempai, prometo ayudarte en lo que quieras si me ayudas-

-de acuerdo- contestó seria y sin dudar- pero debes saber que él está comprometido y que solo dándole mucho cariño podrás hacer que desobedezca a sus padres y no acepte el compromiso, porque no hay persona que se le oponga al señor Ichida ni siquiera su mujer-

-hai!- dijo convencida Miki –pierde cuidado, solo necesito que me ayudes un poquito, ne?-

-claro- contestó con una sonrisa –es lo menos que puedo hacer por la persona que hizo que Aoshi recuperara parte de su animo, no es verdad? Además, me pasa algo raro contigo, Makimachi-san, siento que puedo contarte cualquier cosa, como si te conociera de antes-

-me pasa algo parecido en verdad! Bueno, como primera medida, deja de lado ese san y mi apellido y dime Mi-cchan, que es como me decían cuando era pequeña, ne?- dijo guiñándole el ojo y tendiendo una mano en señal de amistad. Kaoru le sonrió de nuevo estrechando la pequeña mano de su nueva amiga diciéndole el apodo que a ella le gustaba, agregando que la llamara nada más que por Kaoru, sin ningún sempai.

*-*-*-*-*-*-...........................................................................................................-*-*-*-*-*-*

 En el resto de la semana Kaoru entre ensayos de la obra y clases del colegio tuvo algunos entrenamientos de Kendo y el trato con el nuevo profesor fue mejorando notablemente, ya no se ponía nerviosa con él (no más de lo normal) y Kenshin era de lo más atento con ella, pero sin caer en la obviedad. Pronto se acercarían las selecciones para los representantes del colegio en el torneo intercolegial y Kenshin se enteró por medio de Soujiro y su tio que Kaoru participaría en la obra del Natsu Matsuri así que prefirió no decirle nada acerca del torneo y haría su selección con una pelea con ella personalmente. Creo que no es necesario aclarar que su idea de "prueba" no era sabida ni por el hermano mayor de Kaoru ni por nadie, era una ocurrencia que él tuvo mientras iba caminando hacia su casa y se la había encontrado de casualidad hablando con Yumi en la vereda. Él pensó al instante "si fue tan buena con Komagata-san en esa pelea no oficial... conmigo no puede ser menos, ne?". 

Un día, sin saber como, él le dijo a ella casi sin querer que lo ayude a guardar los materiales de entrenamiento y ella, toda colorada dijo que si. Mientras estaban ordenando y guardando los protectores a ella se le cayó un protector del antebrazo y ambos se agacharon a agarrarlo. Él se encontraba bastante nervioso por él hecho de que estaba solo con ella ya bastante tarde y que la situación podía dar lugar a malos entendidos. Él, sin soltar el protector y sin notar un pequeño detalle le dijo –Kamiya-san, creo que es mejor que vaya para su casa, no quiero que su familia se preocupe por usted-

-bueno, lo haría solamente si usted sacara su mano de la mia, sensei- dijo ella bastante nerviosa, dejando ver su vergüenza en el tono de su voz.

-oh, gomen nasai!-dijo el muchacho poniéndose del mismo color que su pelo.-honto... no vi su mano, gomen nasai!-

-douitashimashite, sensei, no es nada, solamente agarró mi mano por error. Ahora ¿me dejaría ir?- "pese a que no quiera que lo hagas" pensando para sus adentros... porque pese a todo no la soltaba!. El pelirrojo, muerto de vergüenza la soltó y se metió como un rayo en el cuarto en donde guardaban los elementos de práctica. Una vez que estuvo todo listo, hizo una reverencia (¿a la nada?) y se fue junto con Kaoru.

Camino a su casa, ya que Kenshin no podía permitir que se fuera sola, ella le comentó acerca de la obra y que sería Julieta. Estaba emocionadísima, contando lo orgullosa que estaba de ese papel, puesto a que siempre que actuaba le tocaban personajes por demás secundarios y nunca un protagónico. Lo primero que pudo pensar y decir Himura fue - ¿y quien será Romeo?-

Ella pasó por todos los colores. Roja, por la vergüenza, blanca del susto y media verde de los nervios. Él se asustó muchísimo al verla ponerse tan inestable. Rápidamente acotó que sería mejor no saberlo, sería más divertido e intrigante si no lo sabía. Ella agradeció con una sonrisa y siguieron caminando. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de ella, Kaoru lo invitó a cenar y viendo la cara de cachorrito que le puso Kenshin no se pudo negar. El problemita fue...

En la sala de la entrada, estaban Aoshi, el papá de Kaoru y Soujiro, evidentemente hablando de algo cómico. El papá de Kaoru se sorprendió al ver al famoso kendoka Himura Kenshin en la puerta de su casa, Soujiro sonrió ampliamente acercándose a saludar y Aoshi... bueno, él se puso serio de repente, porque, créase o no, cuando estaba con la familia de Kaoru el sonreía de cuando en cuando. En eso apareció de la cocina la madre de los chicos.

-hola, Kenshin-san, muchas gracias por acompañar a Kaoru hasta casa. Pase por favor-

-iie, Sachiko-san, yo solo...- trató de decir Kenshin, pero una voz fuerte lo interrumpió

-no se diga más, Himura-san, háganos el honor de cenar con nosotros. Le debemos mucho y queremos agradecerle de alguna forma.-

-eto.... hai, arigatou gozaimasu- dijo bastante nervioso. Notó que Kaoru se había desvanecido de su lado y que era solamente la imagen residual de ella que veía subir velozmente la escalera. Aoshi, que si la vio perfectamente, desde su gesto de sorpresa al verlo hasta la desesperación en sus ojos buscando un escape, se excusó pidiendo permiso de ir a hablar con Kaoru, que estaba en el piso de arriba. La mamá de los chicos sonrió y el subió elegante, como de costumbre pero rápido, no le agradaba la situación con la chica y la solucionaría ahora.

*.*.*.*.*.*.---------------------------------------------------------------------------.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ya en su cuarto, Kaoru logró estabilizar su ritmo cardíaco. Se había puesto realmente inquieta cuando lo vio. "¿Qué demonios hace en mi casa?", pensó para luego contestarse "baka, él viene de cuando en cuando, porque es un chico muy atento que se preocupa por toda tu familia, no eres el centro de su mundo". Se tiró pesadamente en su cama, haciendo que varios de los ositos que había el los pies de la cama se cayeran. Fijó la vista en uno, un lindo mapache con una cinta azul. Era el compañero de su hermosa cadena de oro que colgaba de su cuello. Lo agarró del suelo, limpiándolo suavemente con la mano. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa tierna, le recordaba la primera vez que le había besado la mejilla a Aoshi, por motivo de su cumpleaños. Pese a que fue hace algunos años recordaba fotográficamente las mejillas sonrojadas de Aoshi y su voz temblorosa al decir "douitashimashite". En eso, le llegó el recuerdo del cumpleaños de Sanosuke... –Aoshi no baka!- dijo en voz alta. 

El chico, que escuchó su nombre estando detrás de la puerta, se olvidó de golpear y entró a la habitación de la chica. 

PAFFF!!! 

-Aoshi-kun!- llegó a decir ella, al darse cuenta de que la trayectoria del peluche había terminado al chocar con la cara de su amigo.- lo siento, es que no te vi y... anou... lo lamento!- 

-no hay problema, Kaoru-san... yo no toqué la puerta, la culpa es mia y – se quedó mirando el peluche un rato. En ese momento, Kaoru quería que se hiciera un agujero negro a su espalda y se la tragase.- esto... perdoname, Kaoru-san- dijo él... agachándose? Eso definitivamente estaba mal. Muy mal. El estóico Aoshi Shinomori JAMÁS hacía esa clase de cosas a menos que fuese algo grave o importante. 

-Aoshi-kun, pero que haces? Por qué me pides disculpas?-

-por todo, Kaoru-san. Sé que desde que te dije lo de mi compromiso las cosas entre nosotros no van bien. Lo lamento muchísimo, debes pensar que soy un cobarde por renunciar a lo que quiero.- el chico cerró la puerta, ahora, acercándose a la chica. Kaoru se sentó en la cama y le hizo un gesto indicándole que él también lo hiciera. Aoshi se sentó y tomando aire siguió hablando. –yo no debí ser tan egoísta en decírtelo ahora, con todos tus torneos cerca... realmente no quería hacerlo pero te lo dije, no podía ocultártelo más. Tu eres mi mejor amiga, Kaoru-san... y me sentía terrible en no decirte esto.

-lo sé, Aoshi-kun y te entiendo. Solo que me dijiste muchas cosas juntas y me costó asimilarlas. Yo te pido disculpas, por haber reaccionado como lo hice, haciendo que pases un mal rato. Pero hay cosas que son inevitables. Yo siento que no eres el Aoshi que yo conozco, el luchador incansable y decidido. Me dijiste que a la chica no la querías...¿por qué te conformas? Ármate de valor y lucha por lo que creas correcto, ne? Sabes que cuentas conmigo para apoyarte- concluyó tomándolo de la mano, con una sonrisa. 

-arigatou, Kaoru-s-

-matte! Estoy cansada de tu –san, entiendes?, así que la próxima, solo Kaoru, ne?-

-hai, Kaoru-dijo sonriendo levemente

-eto... que haremos con la obra?-

-ah, eso! Venía a decirte el tema de los ensayos. El festival es dentro de muy poco tiempo y pensaba que podíamos juntarnos un tiempo después de clases para ensayar nosotros nuetras escenas, ya que las grupales salen bien, pero solo las escenas que no salen puesto que la obra no es demasiado complicada-

-hai, estoy de acuerdo-

-entonces, está todo bien ahora?-

-hai!-

-nos encontramos mañana a la salida, ne?-

-hai, Aoshi-kun... demo ¿no te quedas a cenar con nosotros?- con estas palabras la cara tierna que tenía el chico se desvaneció al recordar al pelirrojo de antes.

-hai, claro que si- "ni pienso que ese haga algún movimiento, al menos mientras yo esté" pensó y juntos bajaron a cenar.

La cena fue muy divertida. Resultó que Kenshin se puso a ayudar a Sachiko con la comida y resultó ser bastante bueno con la cocina. Yahiko solo decía cosas tales como –espero que en algún momento Kaoru aprenda a hacerlo bien- o cosas por el estilo. La imagen siguiente era un Yahiko lleno de pequeños chichones, cortesía del boken humeante de Kaoru. A Aoshi le daba en el hígado tanta familiaridad. Soujiro, divertido al ver la cara de su amigo, solo sonreía mientras alistaba la mesa. El padre de Kaoru sonreía contento mientras leía a desgano unos papeles y miraba de reojo todo ese alboroto, le hacía acordar cuando él y su hermano peleaban cuando llegaban sus primos. Era una suerte que en Tokyo sus pequeños se hagan de tan buenos amigos.

*.*.*.*.*.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------.*.*.*.*.*.*

En el día de la obra, todos estaban que se morían de nervios, principalmente Kaoru que se dio cuenta de que tan feo era el pánico escénico. 

-mou! Hay demasiada gente, Yumi-chan!- decía mientras Yumi le hacía de "Tomoyo" arreglando su vestido.

-yare yare, es normal Kaoru-chan, estarás divina frente a esta gente, ya lo verás-

-demo... y si me equivoco? O me olvido algo? Si me agarra hipo? Ahhhh, me muero de nervios!!- decía mientras apretaba sin cesar una bolita de goma para la tensión que le había regalado Megumi. Esta última se preparaba también, retocándose el maquillaje.

-Vamos, Kaoru-chan, no es para tanto, mirá a Aoshi. Preguntale cual es su técnica para estar tan concentrado.-dijo Megumi, saliéndose de su tarea para señalar a Aoshi, que conversaba con Saitou sensei y con Sanosuke, que aparentemente interpretaría un personaje con el que saldría Aoshi en su primera escena. Estaba serio, parecía todo un profesional. Kaoru espió corriendo levemente el telón que tenía atrás, fijándose en el público. Cerquita del escenario estaban sus padres, sus hermanos y los padres de Aoshi junto con Nadeshiko, la mamá de Sanosuke. En el asiento de al lado de Sachiko estaba... ¡¿Kenshin?! Junto con el profesor Hiko, con una cámara de fotos. Demás está decir que la chica empezó a temblar como una hoja mientras se abrazaba a Yumi y decía, entre un montón de incoherencias que no podía hacerlo. En eso, Aoshi la vió y se acercó lo más rápido que pudo. Yumi, medio enojada todavía se corrió y le dejó paso. Kaoru al verlo lo abrazó y él le corrió unas lagrimitas que se habían asomado. 

-daijobu, Kaoru, estarás bien. Vamos a intentarlo juntos, ne?- le dijo con dulzura. Posiblemente, si él hubiese notado antes de su entrada que su "amiga" Miki, estaba en el público, entre su madre y la de Sano se hubiese puesto igual o peor. El hecho de llevar esas condenadas calzas no lo hacía sentirse seguro de si mismo y no quería quedar como un idiota que tartamudeaba en frente de sus padres, mucho, muchísimo menos enfrente de Miki.

De repente, se hizo silencio en la sala y las luces se apagaron. Salió un compañero de los chicos, haciendo de presentador. Ahora, era el momento de demostrar cuanto habían practicado y dar lo mejor de si.

Cuando termina su discurso el chico, el telón se abre y comienza la obra....

Tsudzuku......

(continuará)

N. de Kirara26: Muajajajaja!!! Los dejo con la intriga! Ah, el tema de la reverencia en el dojo del colegio más que nada me lo imaginé. Los dojos y lugares de esa clase de comunión de espíritu y cuerpo son sagrados en Japón y me imaginé que tal vez con ese dojo pasara lo mismo. No me maten por delirar. Por cierto. Si alguien sabe el nombre del papá de Kaoru, o sea, el auténtico, que me lo haga saber, ya que yo no tengo idea y me vendría bien la información.

Este capítulo es un plus al otro, por mi larga ausencia de uploads.... gomen nasai, minna-san!

Espero que el anterior, con la presentación de Misao, como Miki les haya gustado. Ya explicaré, a su debido tiempo, el porque de esconder su identidad, aunque me supongo que más de uno ya lo descubrió.

Por si no actualizo en lo sucesivo, muy felices fiestas para todos y que el nuevo año sea de lo mejor!!

Soreja... Matta ne!!!   

Kirara26 =^.^= , la ferviente estudiante de japonés en Argentina!  


	7. Romeo y Julieta

Bueno, después de haber leído (finalmente) la obra de William Shakespeare, Romeo y Julieta pude al fin hacer este capítulo. Me parecía una hipocresía para mis lectores que no me tome el esfuerzo de hacerlo, ya que sería una cara dura al hablar de partes de la obra sin siquiera tener conocimiento de qué era lo que pasaba con los personajes. Digamos que no la había leído porque mi género favorito no es el teatro pero mi prejuicio cambió al leer este relato. Si algún día andan por la línea del subte B, a la mañana en Buenos Aires van a encontrar a una chica que lee atentamente _Macbeth_ que voy a ser yo, jeje.

Otra cosa... al final decidí hacer algunas adaptaciones de la obra, para que no resulte chocante para el pensamiento japonés. Digamos que la obra tiene mucho beso y cosas como esas y no quiero que mis supuestos espectadores (y también actores) se sientan incómodos o como un poco incorrectos con tanta melosidad en escena.

Empecemos con este fic de una buena vez!

Dejavú

Capítulo Siete: _Romeo y Julieta_

Mientras que en la montada ciudad de Verona, Aoshi hablaba con su primo Benvolio interpretado por Sanosuke, Kaoru prácticamente destruía la pelotita de goma que tenía para los nervios. Se sabía todo excelentemente pero sentía que se le iba a hacer una laguna mental cuando lo viera entre el público. Se le oprimía el pecho de nervios al pensar solamente que su adorado shishou de Kendo la estaría mirando toda encariñada con Aoshi... ni hablar de Mi-cchan, su nueva amiga. Ya vería las llamas desprenderse sobre el asiento de la chica en un seudo "kill mode" antes practicado por Aoshi al conocer al pelirrojo. Pensar que ahora sería por su culpa. Kaoru, en medio de los nervios no pudo evitar recordar algo que había pasado hace solo dos días en la clase de Kendo, o mejor dicho... al termino de esta.

Resulta que su maestro le pidió que se quede, que quería hablar con ella un poco cuando se fuera el resto de la clase. Ella, como una buena alumna le dijo que si, pensando que sería algo para su hermano, que estando medio mal por causa de su  asma, no había ido a clases. 

-Kamiya-san... estem.... en realidad quería pedirle un favor...-

-dígame, sensei-

-me parece que es algo absolutamente incorrecto pero no puedo evitarlo... dígame... usted...-

-¿si?-

-usted... ¿saldría conmigo después del festival? Es que hay algo que me gustaría decirle. Si no quiere o no le parece correcto yo...-

-está bien-

-¿eh?- dijo, pestañando repetidas veces. ¿Acaso era cierto que la muchachita había dicho que si? 

-me encantaría-

-bueno, entonces será al termino de su obra- contestó él, aún sin podérselo creer.

-de acuerdo-

Y diciendo esto saludo a su sensei inclinándose y se fue. Ya cuando estaba lejos del colegio empezó a los saltos y a gritar de la emoción y para cuando se calmo, empezó a suspirar. Es que ese pelirrojo causaba cosas extrañas para ella adentro de su pecho. Y aún ahora no sabía si era por admiración u otra cosa más.

La cosa es que ella pensaba que su adorado maestro aparecería al final de la obra, no que la iba a ver en primera fila! Supuso que fue una brillante idea de su madre... pero a estas alturas no podía aparecerse en pleno escenario y decirle que se corra 15 filas para atrás porque le daba vergüenza. No, no, había que demostrar el talento por sobre todo y eso haría, aun a riesgo de morirse de un paro cardíaco si él la miraba o le sacaba fotos.

Cuando había que hacer el cambio de escenario, para pasar a la escena en la casa de Montesco, pudo ver como Aoshi perdía por completo el control agarrando a Sanosuke de los hombros y zarandeándolo un rato, mientras Saitou se reía bajito de la situación.

-PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ME DIJISTE QUE VENÍA TU PRIMA!!!-

-yare, yare, Aoshi... ni yo sabía que venía, ne? Además que es lo que te molesta, te ves muy bien así y de seguro le va a gustar mucho tu interpretación-

-cccclaro que no!!!-grito el chico, bastante sonrojado.-estas estúpidas calzas me hacen parecer un tarado... como esperas que pueda mirarla después de esto?-

-tengo que hacerte un dibujo para eso?- le contestó sonriendo y levantando una ceja de una forma bastante... connotativa.-solo le hablas como siempre, de la mejor manera y de seguro que estará todo más que bien. A ella no le pasas inadvertido, Aoshi, así que deja de ser tan niña y prepárate para la próxima escena que tienes tu primer acercamiento con Julieta y no querrás fallar solo porque Miki está entre el público-

Aoshi parecía un muñequito de cera, todo blanquito, cuando se acordó que Kaoru era Julieta. Yumi, que justo pasaba por al lado de él lo miró de forma furibunda y le dijo despacio –más te vale que no la pongas en ridículo frente a Himura sensei, ne?-

Ese nombre... le dio el coraje necesario para acercarse a Kaoru de la manera necesaria, que su conciencia le decía que no era del todo apropiada. Kaoru, mientras tanto felicitaba a Megumi por su actuación como la Ama de Julieta y a la otra chica, Sonomi, como su madre por su acto anterior. A Aoshi se le encogió el pecho al verla sonreír con sus compañeras y de repente, todo esa inseguridad que tenía antes se le pasó al verla tan tranquila. Sonrió para sus adentros (muy adentros) y se preparó para salir, tomando su máscara y una antorcha de utilería que le habían dejado. Lo más raro que pasó y que notó Megumi fue que cuando Aoshi miró a Kaoru, el profesor Saitou sonrió de satisfacción y miró al público. Algo peculiar había tramado y parecía que su plan iba bastante bien y Megumi, como buena zorrita no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Se corre el telón y se puede ver como parece que el escenario se convirtió en un jardín, adornado con antorchas y mucha gente conversando, una banda toca y algunos bailan, todos enmascarados. En eso, Aoshi se pone a hablar con uno de los que serían los criados, preguntando por una bella jovencita, de la que dice los más corteses halagos. Mientras, Soujiro, interpretando a Teobaldo habla con otro de sus compañeros que es el padre de Julieta sobre el asunto de que Romeo no debería estar al ser un Montesco. Como el señor le dice que se calme y deje a Romeo, Teobaldo se va ofendido, presagiando una gran desgracia. Mientras, Romeo se acerca a Julieta y, contrariamente a como pasa en el original, solamente se limita a llamar su atención puesto que Saitou no quería a aguantar al señor Kamiya amenazando con su vida porque tocaron a su nenita. Tal vez si el ataque de celos fuera de Himura lo disfrutase pero... ese todavía no es nuestro asunto.

Cuando Romeo, mirando con ensoñación a Julieta habla de besos, a Kenshin ya se le notaba la vena de la frente y su tío no podía dejar de gastarle bastantes bromas y recalcarle el porte envidiable de Shinomori y lo bien que se veía con Kaoru. Porque su tío, mal que le pese, era un dolor de cabeza cuando se ponía a bromear con él, o "ponerlo celoso", como Hiko decía. En el momento en que parecía que Aoshi iba a besarla, se quedo sin aire para recuperarlo de repente cuando vio que la besaba en la mejilla y ella se ruborizaba profusamente. Un alivio, en verdad. "Es tan tierna" pensó el pelirrojo al verla ponerse así por algo tan inocente como un beso en la mejilla. Porque no debemos olvidar que Kenshin tiene un poco más de experiencia que nuestra protagonista en cuestiones amorosas, o al menos en algunas cosas. En tanto, decidía que esa sería su foto numero 16 de ella. Igualmente, notó pese a estar en un mar de baba, que justo cuando Aoshi la besaba, unos ojos fríos como el hielo lo miraban desafiantes y bastante victoriosos, según su criterio. Ya vería después de la obra ese chiquito de Shinomori. 

En ese momento Julieta se va cuando minutos después Romeo se entera que es hija de su más encarnizado enemigo.

Kaoru se entera por medio de Megumi que su amor no es otro que Montesco y se va de la escena, momentos después de que Aoshi lo hace.

Se cierra el telón y luego aparece un balcón que da a un jardín, donde aparece Aoshi, hablando solo. En eso aparece Kaoru, pensando en voz alta acerca de su nuevo amor a lo que Romeo la escucha en silencio.

Porque era inevitable que Aoshi, en sus adentros, desease que esa actriz pensara así de él. Pese a que esté esa chica tan linda y simpática que le había robado algunas horas de sueño, con sus brillantes ojos verde-azules, lo que le pasaba con Kaoru era distinto, hasta diría yo más profundo y fuerte.

Pero él no quería creerlo. Para nada. Menos estando comprometido. Ni hablar del asunto de que tenía a un pelirrojito simpático que no le caía mal, pero era un obstáculo. Es verdad, no odiaba a Kenshin, ni nada por el estilo, solo le daba rabia que le sonría y le ponga esa mirada boba a su Kaoru.

Oh, no.

Mejor, sigamos con la obra.

Ella y él se hacían prematuras promesas de amores eternos, mientras ella le pedía que no jure su amor por nada, solo que la quiera. La actuación era muy buena y bastante natural y la gente estaba muy entretenida con la representación. Saitou, desde la parte de atrás, se hinchaba de orgullo al escuchar los aplausos cuando se bajaba el telón. Actuar a Shakespeare es difícil, aún más cuando estás del otro lado del globo y no entiendes nada de su forma de pensar y ver el amor. Recibir halagos por algo así era como un buen combate de Kendo, pensaba Saitou.

El Fray Lorenzo repasaba sus líneas mientras Aoshi tomaba un poco de agua y Yumi le ponía algunos detalles a Kaoru para que parezca más elegante, puesto que era la escena del matrimonio la que venía, después de esta que era breve. 

Megumi tuvo que salir al escenario, para hablar con Aoshi, que estaba acompañado de Sanosuke y Takashi, un compañero de él que no hacía más que bromear con ella, en el papel de Mercutio. Cuando se fueron, Romeo le dice el mensaje y ella se va con su criado y vuelven a la escena del convento. Allí, el Fray Lorenzo los casa y cuando vio esto, la mamá de Kaoru no pudo evitar unas lagrimitas al imaginar a su chiquita casada, toda vestida de blanco. Y... digamos que lo bien que se veía con Aoshi ayudaba y arriba de la cabeza de Kenshin se empezaba a formar una nubecita negra, de la bronca. Y de la envidia, puesto que le gustaría que las palabras tan lindas que le decía a Romeo en algún momento se las dijera a él.

El papá de Aoshi se sintió orgulloso de su hijo, primero al verlo como protagonista y segundo al verlo con la preciosa hija de Kojiro. Seguramente si no lo hubiese prometido con la chica Makimachi, lo hubiese hecho con ella. Pero bueno, estamos desvariando...

Cuando termina la escena pasa a la de la muerte de Mercutio y la posterior muerte de Teobaldo. Se escucharon algunos "NO!!" por parte del público pero los más expectantes fueron los padres de Soujiro, que les llamó la atención lo bien que actuaba su hijo mayor. Yahiko, obviamente, le sacó muchas fotos a su héroe familiar. La parte más triste, cuando Romeo es desterrado, estuvo adornada con algunas lágrimas de la audiencia, pese a que varios ya sabían bien como iba a obra. A algunos les pareció justo, después de todo quién se cree que es Shinomori al ir a jugar a los espadachines con el pobre Souchan?. Hay gente que no entiende nada de arte, pensaba Hiko mientras fijaba su vista en alguien que le había parecido conocido detrás del telón.

Luego de que Romeo se entera que está desterrado y se encuentra con la Ama de Julieta en la celda del fraile se va a lo que sería el balcón nuevamente.

Pero había un problema.

Uno por demás importante.

Un chico, llamado Kaneda, estaba algo receloso por el tema de que Shinomori se iba a quedar con el beso de su adorada Kaoru, que ya lo había rechazado unas cincuenta veces. Y de puro maldito, además de celoso y otros adjetivos le pidió a Saitou que lo pusiera de encargado de la puesta en escena y decorados. Como buen rencoroso, hizo algunos arreglitos con el balcón, ya que si él no tenía a su Kaoru, nadie lo haría y menos ese condenado que tenía todo lo que quería.

Cuando se abrió el telón Romeo y Julieta hablan en el balcón acerca de alondras y ruiseñores, mientras una escalera de sogas colgaba del borde. Mientras hablaban Aoshi se percató de que algo pasaba, puesto que un lado estaba un poquito más inestable. Ya le diría a Kaneda que algo andaba mal. Cuando Megumi puso un pie en el balcón, puesto que tenía que avisar que Romeo debía irse, una de las vigas que sostenía el balcón se dobló y este colapsó al piso. Afortunadamente, Megumi atinó a dar un paso para atrás y todo ese montón de yeso, cartón y piedras no se la llevó.

Pero los otros dos no corrieron la misma suerte.

En un intento desesperado, en la caída, Aoshi agarró fuertemente a Kaoru y amortiguó un poco el golpe poniéndose atrás de ella y luego dio una vuelta rápida para quedar a modo de escudo. Todos los escombros cayeron en su espalda y un grito de horror se escuchó en la primera fila, cortesía de Miki.

-AOSHI!!-

Una pila de escombros, de un poco más de medio metro los tapaba totalmente y mientras, debajo de ellos Aoshi trataba de sostener el peso de los escombros, que le hacían pasar un mal rato y cada vez le costaba más mantener. Desde afuera, Soujiro llorando trataba de sacar los cables de acero y las vigas metálicas de arriba de su hermana y su amigo con ayuda de Sanosuke y Yumi.

Kaoru logró abrir los ojos viendo una pequeña lucecita azul que brillaba en la oscuridad y una respiración entrecortada se escuchaba desde arriba. Cuando su vista se enfocó mejor vio que la lucecita era el reloj de Aoshi y que la respiración era de su dueño. Todo el ambiente se sentía raro, le faltaba un poco el aire y había mucho polvo... un momento...

-Aoshi-kun, estás bien?- dijo preocupada, casi gritando, llorando de desesperación y dolor, puesto que una pierna le dolía muchísimo producto de un fuerte golpe con el piso.

-hai, daijoubu, Kaoru... y tu?- contestó con dificultad.

-bien, pero... estás sangrando! Déjame ayudarte-

-no, solo te vas a lastimar, además, no te puedes mover debajo de mí-

-demo...-

-nada, quédate quieta, ya nos sacaran, amor, no dejaré que nada te pase-

-nnnnani?- dijo ella, sintiendo como sus mejillas se volvían de un color rojo fuerte.

-se que este es el peor momento pero por si algo pasa quiero decirte algo... si es que me desmayo-

-Aoshi.... kun-

-te quiero, Kaoru... con el alma y no puedo evitar decírtelo-

-demo... Aoshi-kun-

-no me digas nada, solo quería decirte eso, no espero una respuesta. Pensaba decírtelo más disfrazado, en la obra, pero no llegamos-

En eso, la fatiga y el peso hacen que él se acerque cada vez más a ella y parecía que el beso iba a ser inevitable. El corazón de Kaoru parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho y se preparo lo mejor que pudo para eso. Y se sintió feliz, pese a lo horrible de la situación.

Faltaban solo centímetros y...

-Kamiya-san!!! Está bien???- se escuchó segundos antes de que Aoshi perdiera su oportunidad de besarla, cortesía de Seijuro Hiko que en dos manotazos sacó una pesada piedrota que estaba aplastando a la parejita.

Kojiro Kamiya, como un rayo, se abalanzo sobre el escenario, lo mismo que la señora Shinomori y cada quien con su hijo empezaron a hacerlos reaccionar. Porque Kaoru se desmayó de puro susto al escuchar a Hiko y Aoshi obviamente de agotamiento. Makiko se puso blanca al ver la horrible herida que tenía su adorado hijo en la cabeza e inmediatamente se fueron al hospital en la camioneta Toyota de ellos, llevando a Kaoru y a su papá. Trataron de seguir con el festival como pudieron, aunque demás está decir que la obra, por lejos, se había arruinado.

Obviamente, todos los amigos de los chicos se fueron al hospital a ver como estaban. Y como también se cae de maduro, Kenshin había sido uno de los primeros en salir corriendo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ese mismo día, ya bien entrada la noche, Kaoru estaba en su cama con un yeso en la pierna izquierda, solamente preventivo, según lo que había dicho el doctor. Lo que le preocupaba era Aoshi que con ese golpazo en la cabeza no recuperaba la conciencia. Al recordarlo no pudo evitar poner sus dedos en los labios y sonrojarse pensando en que le casi la besaba, después de su confesión. También recordó lo que le dijo la enfermera: "tal vez no recuerde todo lo que pasó, se dio un golpe fuerte, sumado a la fatiga por el peso. Le recomiendo que no le recuerde nada si él no lo hace solo ya que le puede dar fuertes jaquecas intentarlo. Dele tiempo, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, ne?" Se recostó en la pared y miró al techo, pensando en que haría si el no lo recordaba. "Bueno, si el no lo recuerda, yo veré que era lo que me quería decir el sensei, ya que si no recuerda un sentimiento no era tan profundo, no? Pero, me gustaría que lo hiciera...". Y no pensó eso de canalla sino porque si postergaba lo de Kenshin no sería porque le interesaba menos que lo de Aoshi, sino que no quería que su mejor amigo sufra por lo que pudiera pasar con su sensei. En eso, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Soujiro, visiblemente preocupado por ella.

-imouto, estás bien?-

-hai, arigatou, Sou-chan-

-sabes, el idiota de Kaneda dijo que había sido a propósito el accidente y le dieron la expulsión inmediatamente, luego de que Sano y yo le hicimos ver un par de estrellas-

-y Aoshi?-

-él está bien, pero inconsciente todavía. Su mamá pidió por favor llevarlo a su casa en lugar de que quede en el hospital y lo harán, pese a que los médicos no están muy de acuerdo. Oye, ¿puedes bajar? Himura-san quiere saber como estás de salud ya que no pudo verte en el hospital. Sano, Megumi y Yumi-chan también están aquí, o quieres que suban todos?-

-eso sería lo mejor, Onii-chan, gracias-

Y de repente, apenas terminó de decir eso, Yumi entró como un rayo y  se abalanzó arriba de Kaoru, abrazándola hecha un mar de lágrimas. Atrás de ella entró Megumi con Sanosuke y atrás, muy tímido entró Kenshin, con algo en la mano. Después de que todos terminaron de preguntarle mil veces si estaba bien o necesitaba algo se fueron, quedando solo Kenshin. Kaoru, dando un par de golpecitos en la cama lo invitó a que se sentara en el borde, para estar un poco más cómodo. Este le sonrió, y una vez sentado le dijo que estaba muy contento de que esté bien. También le contó, ya sin mirarla a los ojos, sino un tanto tímido mirando al suelo, que cuando volvían del hospital vio algo y se lo compró, ya que no había encontrado ninguna florería abierta. Cuando ella lo abrió se encontró con un lindo mapache, con un moñito rojo... que era exactamente igual al que años atrás le dio Aoshi!!! Ella, rápidamente atrajo la mirada de Kenshin, que se paseaba por la habitación, por miedo a que vea al hermanito gemelo de su nuevo peluche. "Esto no me puede estar pasando", pensó.

-es hermoso, sensei, muchas gracias-

-por favor, no me llame sensei en su casa, llámeme solo Kenshin-

-bueno, llámeme solo Kaoru entonces, ne?-

-si, Kaoru-san- contestó con su sonrisita pintada.

"aaajjjj, igual que Aoshi" pensó. Bueno, ya cambiaría al maestro este.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Una semana más tarde, Aoshi se incorporó a la cursada con una venda en la cabeza, que le tapaba una ceja y la herida en la nuca y una muletita, ya que se había torcido el pie. Igualmente, no era nada de cuidado, así que por eso se unió a las clases. Cuando llegó al curso se sentó y buscó con la vista a Kaoru. Luego de un rato entró ella, con las muletas por el yeso y le sonrió, acercándose despacio.

-cómo te sientes, Aoshi-kun-

-muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tu?-

-muy bien. Este estúpido yeso me molesta como no tienes idea-

-ajá. A mi me molesta esta tonta muleta, si después de todo no me duele tanto. Mi madre es una exagerada-

Terminó de decir eso y el profesor entró. Una vez que se calmó todo y pudo hablar, Hiko pidió un aplauso para Aoshi Shinomori, que como todo un valiente y un caballero había defendido a Kaoru Kamiya a costa de su vida. En ese momento Kaoru recordó las palabras de él " amor, no dejaré que nada te pase", que resonaron como eco en su cabeza. Todos lo aplaudieron y Aoshi, no entendía por qué con eso de proteger le empezó a doler la cabeza... había algo que no andaba bien... algo que faltaba.

Luego, en el descanso, Miki estuvo todo el tiempo con él y recién a la salida Kaoru pudo llamar su atención para preguntarle si recordaba algo, algo que había dicho, a lo que él le contestó que no, que no recordaba haberle dicho nada de nada. En eso llegó el auto de Ichida que lo pasaba a buscar y la voz del señor Kamiya que la llamaba desde su auto. Se despidieron y se fue cada uno por su lado. Aoshi, que sufría otro dolor de cabeza se preguntaba que era de lo que hablaba Kaoru cuando le hizo esa extraña pregunta. Kaoru, apenas terminó de entrar a su casa se encontró con Yumi esperándola, con una sonrisa triunfante adornando su cara.

-Kaoru-chan, tengo un mensaje de Himura sensei para darte-

Y diciendo eso, prácticamente la arrastró a la habitación de ella, llevándosela lo más rápido que pudo con ese yeso fastidioso que tenía Kaoru en la pierna. En realidad, era tanta la emoción que tenía Kaoru en ese momento que sintió que volaba cuando en el mundo real se estaba llevando todo a su paso.

Tsudzuku....

(continuará)

N. de A.: buehhh... al final no quedó muy bueno... solo espero que les guste. Hay varios aspectos que me gustaría explicar pero no estoy segura de nada en este capítulo que pese a que lo publiqué, no me convence. Si alguien quiere hacer alguna acotación mediante review será profundamente agradecida, además de solamente el hecho de tomarse la molestia. Hay muchos detalles chiquitos que dejé sueltos por ahí y no dudo que mis sagaces lectores los descubrirán. Al que los note, con gusto hablaremos de ellos. Por cierto... el título del fic sigue sin convencerme... debe ser el comienzo de año que me tiene insegura.

No tengo palabras para agradecerle a Blankaoru-san el hecho de que halla hecho un lugar entre sus ocupaciones y haya leído mi fic. Me gustó mucho la breve introducción que hiciste de él y te agradezco mucho el interés por las actualizaciones. Ando medio mal con eso y estoy tratando de escribir lo más rápido (y bien) que puedo pero como verás no puedo lograrlo y quedarme satisfecha. Apenas tuve tiempo de leer en estas fiestas _Romeo y Julieta_ y creo, después de esta experiencia, que no voy a meter más obras de teatro en esta historia. Ojo, me fascina leer pero mi tiempo anduvo algo ajustado y lo que leí me gustó mucho, pero me hubiese gustado prestarle un poco más de atención. 

A mi amiga Bizcochia U-u le mando, al igual que a Blankaoru-san, un abrazo muy grande y un gran agradecimiento por el apoyo a mi historia, junto con Misao-19 a la que no dejo de pedirle disculpas y un poco de paciencia ya que se que a la larga le va a gustar mi fic, cuando vea que sus personajes favoritos son felices de todas formas. Y a todos los que la leen y no me dejan comentarios, gracias igualmente por leer mis delirios. 

Felicidades, algo tardías, por el año que comienza y espero que todos podamos concretar nuestros sueños y los proyectos que comencemos nos lleven a buen puerto. Gracias a los que me las han deseado a mi, de corazón.

Como de costumbre, al ser una mujer de muchas palabras, me he extendido muchísimo con mis comentarios. Espero que a ustedes les pase lo mismo al dejármelos a mi :-P.

Y con respecto a los review, las respuestas:

Misao-19: bueno, como viste, Aoshi no besó a Kaoru. Gracias por escribirme y decirme que lo hago bien. Jajaja, te entiendo eso de que te moleste, pero que se le va a hacer, es la trama de la historia. Cuando veas al personaje de Miki tomar un poco más de fuerza seguro que te va a empezar a gustar más el fic. Espera un poco, verás que tomará más protagonismo. Gracias por tu mensaje.

Justary: me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y la sigas, puesto que mucha gente antes dijo gustarle y parece que la olvidó L. Voy a tratar de poner más de Kenshin y Kaoru, pero sin irme de la idea principal, ne?. Le pongo todo el entusiasmo del mundo y me emociona mucho que me dejen sus mensajitos, me hace sentir que lo que hago vale algo. Muchas gracias, igualmente para vos.

Gaby (hyatt): Cha chan! La obra está acá. No tan buena como quería que quede pero al fin la escribí. No hay problema con la tardanza, lo bueno es que lo hiciste. Ya verás como se desarrollará la historia, ya que no puedo adelantarte nada de cómo se irán poniendo las cosas, a medida que pasan los capítulos. Soujiro estuvo con Yumi hace unos años y ahora es como que le cuesta todo con ella. Pero son buenos amigos. Y yo soy buena chica y pienso dejarlo con alguien. Yumi fue la primera novia de él y eso cuesta olvidarse. Igualmente, él ya no la quiere como antes. Saludos y muchas gracias.

Blankaoru-san (para mi :P): Bueno, como dije anteriormente, me encanta que te guste mi historia y como verás, actualicé. Medio a las corridas... pero salió. Lo escribí todo de un tirón, a penas terminé el libro y no estoy totalmente conforme... vamos a ver que opinan ustedes y vos, que tu opinión es particularmente importante para mi. Si te gusta el Kenshin de ahora, no sabés lo que se viene!. Es cierto, es dulce, amable, precioso... todas esas cosas lindas y más. Jajaja, me gustó poner eso, no sé, me pareció muy de él hacer esa clase de comentarios. No entendí bien lo de Aoshi...¿Por qué que penita? ¿Por lo de Kaoru? Bueno, no pude evitar exteriorizar sueños frustrados...   Muchas gracias por el apoyo, creo que todos los escritores de fanfictions lo necesitamos. Agradezco especialmente el tuyo. Guaus! Me vas a hacer poner colorada con eso de la admiración. Me alegras mucho el día, tanto con los mensajes como con los comentarios. Te mando un abrazo muy grande y gracias por escribir. Nos estamos escribiendo!

Espero, de todo corazón, que comiencen bien el año y que tengan la mejor de las suertes. Los quiere muchísimo.

Kirara26  =^.^=, la ferviente estudiante de nihongo (japonés) en Argentina   

P.D.: Blankaoru y Pola.... MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! Espero que nos encontremos en lo posible y, cualquier cosa, manden mails que todos serán contestados! Un beso enorme para ambas!


	8. Recuerdos

Jejeje, acá está Kirara26 de nuevo, hostigando con sus historias!!!

Bueno, me quedé un poco "cargada" de ideas y voy a escribir mientras las tenga. Ah! Algo que me olvidé de decir en el fic anterior es que ni Romeo y Julieta, ni Rurouni Kenshin me pertenece, sino que los tomé prestados para mostrarles a ustedes que tan hastiada de incoherencias está mi imaginación.

Y bueno... ni Kenshin ni sus amigos pueden ser míos aún (snif, snif) y con esto que hago no gano nada... a menos que lo les pase a ustedes al leer esto valga algo además de mi alegría y sea convertible en dinero ;)

Blankaoru, este es para vos, por darme tantos ánimos. Te quiero mucho!

Acá voy!

Dejavú 

Capítulo 8:  _Recuerdos._

En la habitación de Kaoru estaban ella y Yumi, que se veía particularmente contenta. Cuando lograron reestabilizar su ritmo cardíaco y la pierna de Kaoru le pasaba la cuenta de andar zarandeando el yeso, Yumi se sentó en la cama y agarró en mapache con el moñito rojo. 

-¿qué es lo que pasa, Yumi-chan?- dijo Kaoru, ya sentada a su lado y con el otro mapachito, el del moño azul, que había pasado la noche a los pies de su cama. 

-mmmm, por lo que veo este nuevo amiguito ya es un viejo conocido, ne?-

-eto... es un regalo de Aoshi, de hace al menos dos años-

-mf, menuda suerte la del sensei, justo elegir eso para ti, Kaoru...-

-hablando de eso...¿qué fue lo que te dijo Kenshin?-

-ooohhhh!- dijo esta, con una expresión muy similar a las famosísimas caras de zorra de Megumi. –Así que ya es Kenshin, a secas, no?-

-qqqué?!-

-vamos, estás en confianza. Igualmente, esperaba que hagas algo así, Kaoru, eres demasiado fácil de leer.-

-pese a que me cambies de tema, no olvido tus palabras abajo, Yumi. ¿Qué es lo que quería Kenshin?-

-bah, muchachita impaciente... hoy, cuando salía de clases apareció un chico de la otra división diciendo que el sensei Himura te andaba buscando, que quería hablar seriamente contigo. Como bien sabrás por ser mi amiga, que soy muy curiosa y no pude resistir la tentación de ir a preguntarle a "Kenshin" que era lo que iba a decirte, puesto que yo podía decírtelo. Fui a la sala de profesores y se sorprendió un poco al verme a mi, pero bueno... eso no viene al caso...-

-vamos, Yumi!-

-bueno, bueno... ya llego. Cuando me vio me preguntó dónde estabas y yo le contesté que ya te habías ido a tu casa ya que con ese yeso no podías tener tu práctica de arquería. Me dijo que él le diría a la profesora lo de tu accidente así que me ahorró de ir a darle explicaciones. Es un amor. Entonces, me preguntó como estabas y yo le dije que bien. Como no teníamos entrenamiento, nos fuimos caminando los dos.-

-Yumi, tu no habrás... -

-claro que no, soy demasiado despierta para el pobre enamorado, Kaoru-

-pppodrías seguir- dijo completamente roja. ¿De que demonios hablaba Yumi con eso de "pobre enamorado"?¿Acaso Himura tenía otra mujer y no se lo decía?¿O era eso...? Mejor era que la chica terminara de hablar.

-el asunto es que después de mucho, pero mucho preguntar me dijo que se había preocupado muchísimo por ti cuando fue lo de la obra. Y escucha lo mejor. En eso, cuando paramos para esperar a que cambie el semáforo, estaba Aoshi con su padre esperando también. ¡Ay Kaoru!¡Si las miradas mataran! No sabes la cara que puso Himura sensei al ver a Aoshi. Pensé que había visto, no sé... al mismo diablo! Un rencor, me atrevería a decir celos. Cuando cambia el semáforo y el auto se va el maestro vuelve a su posición inicial. Fue algo gracioso, ahora que lo recuerdo. De la nada, y asustándome bastante, me dice que quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante para él. Yo, obviamente le pregunté que era y solo me sonrió, poniéndose un poquito colorado. Awww, Kaoru-chan, es tan tierno! No parece que fuera nuestro maestro, sino parece un compañero más.-

-¿y no te dijo nada más?-

-pero! Que mal agradecida! Yo te traigo un notición y tu me cuestionas!-

-es que en realidad no me dijiste nada, Yumi, solo unos supuestos celos-

-ah, claro...me olvidé de lo más importante. Cuando me dejaba en tu casa, porque no quería que ande sola por ahí, le pregunté que eras para él o que cosa era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza cuando te veía. Creo que fui demasiado directa pero sabes que la sutileza no es una de mis virtudes. El, un poco colorado me dijo que eras una gran estudiante, con muchísimo potencial. Obviamente no me conformé con eso. Mirando para abajo me dijo que el era solo un profesor nuestro y que cualquiera de sus pensamientos hacia ti no serian apropiados teniendo en cuenta eso. No pude evitar agarrarlo fuerte de las manos y agradecerle. Y te espero desde entonces. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pasa, Kaoru-chan? El tipo siente cosas por ti, muy a su pesar por ser nuestro instructor. Pero no las descarta y parece que quiere hacer algo con eso. ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-no lo sé, además, yo no quiero hacerme demasiadas ilusiones. El, además de ser nuestro profesor es ya mayor, Yumi y no puedo hacer abstracciones de eso. Él ya debe tener alguien que le mueva el piso y yo solo soy una chica que se le cruzó...-

-¡pero de que demonios estás hablando! Tu sabes, casi mejor que nadie que el no es capaz de hacerte esa clase de daño. Tal vez de Sano me esperaría algo así pero no de sensei. Si quieres poner excusas tontas, allá tu pero eso es irrisorio, Kaoru-chan. El tipo se preocupó muchísimo por ti y tu mamá me contó que los días que no fuiste al colegio él hablaba con tu hermano siempre para saber como estabas. ¿Sabes quien mandaba los lirios de tu escritorio? Trata de adivinar...-

-yo no sabía...-

-claro que no lo sabías-contestó airada Yumi.-ni yo lo sabía, pero Himura ha estado pensando mucho en ti este último tiempo. Y no parece tener problemas en demostrártelo sutilmente. Tendrías que ser un poco más atenta, amiga, ya que sino te vas a perder todas sus pequeñas atenciones-

Kaoru quedó pasmada con todo lo que ahora sabía. Así que su sensei se estaba tomando todas esas molestias. Ella sabía de alguien que dejaba flores en la entrada pero no sabía de quien eran. "Kaoru no baka" se repetía. No podía ser que ella se preocupara en Aoshi nada más si después de todo no lo recordaba. Y Kenshin, a pesar de todo, a pesar de todos los problemas que podría traerle ser así con ella lo hacía y cada vez que la veía le preguntaba con una sonrisa si estaba bien. Era distraída, no lo negaba, pero no quería pecar de estúpida. No, eso nunca, así que apenas terminó de hablar con Yumi, marcó el número de teléfono de Kenshin.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-Aoshi-kun... realmente me estás escuchando?- decía ya una fastidiada Miki, que estaba hablando con Aoshi. O debería decir que más bien exponía un monologo ya que el chico en cuestión no decía ni una palabra ni acotaba de todo lo que podía decir Miki en más de media hora. Se levantó de golpe del banco de concreto que estaba en el patio del colegio y miró fijamente al cabizbajo Aoshi, que encontraba mucho más interesante la forma despareja en la que crecía el pasto que lo que le iba a decir la chica. –escúchame bien esta vez, Shinomori, y más vale que lo hagas. Me dijiste, hace unos días que éramos amigos, ¿no es cierto?-

-Aa... es verdad, Miki-san- dijo ahora mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella sudó frío ante la inquisición que le presentaron esos ojos helados.

-bueno, entonces porque te esfuerzas en parecer un desconocido para mi? Me la paso hablando y no me siento demasiado acompañada si no me contestas algo. Ese banco murmuró más cosas en cinco minutos que tu en dos horas. ¿Acaso no estás bien conmigo o quieres estar solo? Dímelo, así me siento un poquito menos estúpida-

-no, te equivocas. No es que no quiera estar contigo ni quiero estar solo, lo que pasa es que parte de conversar es escuchar y hablas tan rápido que si intervengo jamás hablaríamos de lo mismo. Yo iría un par de temas más atrás, eso seguro-dijo con esa voz tranquila de siempre. Miki, que pocas veces se quedaba sin saber que decir se volvió a sentar y luego puso una de sus manos en el hombro de él. Aoshi volteó y la miró. Ella sonrió y empezó a hablar otra vez sobre ese relato que ya le había escuchado más o menos cinco veces.

El nunca se cansaba de escucharla y nadie, a excepción del impasible Soujiro, podía aguantarla hablar y hablar todo el tiempo como una radio encendida. La diferencia clave era que Soujiro se reía, acotaba, planteaba temas nuevos y opinaba. Él era más que nada un muro de los lamentos. Pese a todo, ella le preguntó hace unos días si eran amigos o algo así y él le dijo que si. Miki, que saltaba para todos lados le dijo que se lo agradecía y se evaporó de su vista. Al rato la vio emocionadísima hablando con Kaoru. En algunas partes de los relatos de Miki escuchaba el nombre de Kaoru como "... y Kaoru-chan me dijo que..." o "... Kaoru piensa...". Parecía que se habían vuelto bastante amigas y eso, lejos de molestarle le agradaba. Habando de eso... hacía mucho que no hablaba con ella. Con Kaoru hablaba mucho más que con los demás, se sentía mucho más en confianza. Además, no tenía records mundiales de velocidad discursiva (¿?). Como sea, el asunto era que extrañaba eso que tenía con ella. Desde que le dijo lo de su compromiso y a ella le paso lo de los chicos de Seinan se había hecho una brecha enorme entre ellos. En ese momento divisó a Himura, que hablaba con Soujiro, seguramente de su hermana. Era increíble como parecía que el tiempo no pasaba para ese tipo, pensó. Tal vez viviría tanto en el pasado que no sentía el pasar del tiempo presente. Bah... eso realmente no importaba, sino el encanto de jovencita que tenía al lado, otra vez enojada, con las mejillas hinchadas y los ojos chispeantes que parecía otra vez cabreada por su falta de atención. No pudo evitar perderse en esos ojos cristalinos cuando un gritito lo sacó de toda ensoñación.

-Mou!... Aoshi-kun!¡Te pregunté que piensas de Kaoru por décima vez!- 

-Kaoru-san?- preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos, medio embobado todavía.-Kaoru-san y yo somos amigos desde hace unos años y pienso que es una mujer excelente. Inteligente, madura pero algo distraída. De carácter voluble y buen corazón. Es mi mejor amiga, además. Bastante culta y atlética, cariñosa con sus allegados y con espíritu aventurero. Creo que te dije casi todo lo que pienso de ella.-

-Bueno, creo que es suficiente para mi, jeje- contestó algo alicaída. ¿Cómo mejorar la mujer perfecta que planteaba Aoshi con una simple descripción?¿Cómo enamorarlo con ese personaje que estaba creando para poder acercársele y lograr que se fije en ella por lo que es, no por su condición de prometida?-¿y que piensas de mi, Aoshi-kun?- preguntó, mucho más tímida y con un hilo de voz.

-de ti, Miki-san?-dijo algo extrañado, como fuera de foco.-Bueno, para empezar no te conozco lo suficiente como para hacer una buena descripción pero puedo intentarlo. A ver...- dejando en suspenso, mirando al cielo como recordando.-Miki-san es una persona excelente y adorable. Es de pensamiento rápido y suspicaz, bastante inteligente y extrovertida, cosa que me agrada bastante. Pienso que eres capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa, ya que eres bastante emprendedora y no te dejas caer, según lo que me cuentas. Pienso, además, que eres una de mis más importantes amigas y que no quisiera que nos peleáramos nunca. Hiperactiva, charlatana y divertida. Más o menos es lo que pienso de ti.-. Ella tuvo que taparse la boca para no verse terriblemente tonta con la mandíbula baja. No podía creer que él le hubiese contestado eso que lo dijo más como un suspiro al aire que como un verdadero cuestionamiento. Le agradaba que sea extrovertida, entonces iba a serlo más que nunca. Nunca se pelearía con él y como buena emprendedora y luchadora no se iba a dar por vencida con este chico. Le sonrió ampliamente, algo sonrojada.

-bueno, está bastante bien para conocernos tan poco. Otra cosa, no te voy a decir que pienso de ti porque es de mala educación hacerle preguntas así a las damas, sempai, así que guárdate sus dudas en el bolsillo del pantalón- dijo divertida. En eso tocó el timbre y cada uno se fue para su salón. Por supuesto que en todo el resto del día, lo único que hacía la chica esta era suspirar y decir –...ahhh, Aoshi-samaaa....-.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Después de medio mes en que Kaoru llevó el yeso, se lo sacaron y empezó la rehabilitación junto con las clases de arquería. Kenshin le había prohibido hacer Kendo hasta que termine la rehabilitación y esté en optimas condiciones sin temor de tener ningún daño por el esfuerzo. Su adorado profesor la volvía loca con el tema de los cuidados, ahora que se podría decir que había algo entre ellos. Los padres de Kaoru lo sospechaban y Soujiro, Yumi y Megumi eran los únicos que lo sabían, las chicas por parte de ella y Soujiro personalmente por parte de Kenshin, que le había rogado que le dejara estar con su hermana. Soujiro, ante esa proposición se rió un rato largo, ya que era raro que su sensei esté arrodilladito en el tatami de uno de los otros salones del gimnasio, aparentemente el de Judo, rogándole que le deje querer a su hermanita. Cuando cayó en cuenta del significado, como buen hermano celoso se puso muy serio y Kenshin sintió una mirada asesina en su cabeza todavía agachada, levemente apoyada en el piso. 

-Himura-sensei- dijo Soujiro con una voz grave. Parecía más el padre que el hermano mayor de Kaoru.-usted sabe bien la posición en la que se encuentra, además del hecho de ser profesor de este instituto y para colmo, nuestro instructor de Kendo. Yo no soy quien para prohibirle nada pero me llego a enterar de que le hizo algo a mi pequeñita imouto-chan... y no respondo, ¿de acuerdo?. No me ruegue a mi, ruéguele a los dioses que no me entere que la hizo llorar.- terminó poniéndole una mano en el hombro al ya un poquito aterrado Kenshin.¿Y si el padre era igual?...¿o peor?...yare, yare... mejor no pensar en eso todavía. Era realmente impresionante como el simpático Soujiro podía cambiar radicalmente cuando la tocaban a su hermanita Kaoru. Tenía hartos motivos para ponerse celoso, sin duda, pero era tan aprehensivo a veces. Nadie se lo imaginaría si se lo contaban. 

Hoy, dos días antes de la rehabilitación, Kaoru estaba practicando Kyudo en la parte posterior del colegio, ya bastante tarde, para recuperar el tiempo perdido. El torneo intercolegial sería en solo una semana y ella se estaba auto entrenando durísimo para recuperarse después del largo letargo de su pierna enyesada. El colegio estaba desierto, solo ella, su arco y las flechas. Había hablado con Kenshin antes de que una de sus clases de Kendo empezara, ya que los inferiores también se estaban preparando para un torneo que se realizaría el mismo día que el de Kyudo. Él le dijo que apenas terminaba con los chicos la pasaría a buscar, bastante seguro de que no había nadie más en el colegio que ellos dos. No quería por nada del mundo que su princesita se vaya sola a su casa, a la merced de cuanto idiota pervertido se le cruce en la calle. O el chiquito Shinomori, que siempre la miraba tan extraño.

En fin.... eran ya como las siete de la tarde y Kaoru seguía entrenando. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que estaba ahí y no había parado a tomar ni un poquito de agua. En eso, escucha una puerta metálica cerrarse de repente y unos pasos por detrás. En un principio se asustó muchísimo, al notar que era una puerta cercana a la suya y, agarrando dos flechas las puso en posición como para tirarlas al ofensor rápidamente. Un poquito temblorosa calculó cuanta fuerza sería necesaria y que tan lejos estaba el intruso, ya que los pasos cada vez se escuchaban más cerca. Cuando escuchó que el personaje estaría a unos tres metros de una pared cercana, girando rápido, quedó justo en frene y gracias a Dios, en ese momento tuvo mala puntería.

-¡¡¡OROOOOOO!!!-

Casi grita Kenshin, mientras veía unas saetas fatales pasarle rozando por la cara. Decir que lo habían pasado raspando y que nada malo pasó...

PAAFFFFFF!!

Una de las flechas fue a pegar en una toma de luz, causando un cortocircuito. El colegio quedó sumido en una profunda oscuridad. Menos mal que Kaoru ahora sabía que el "agresor" era Kenshin y estaba mucho más aliviada.

-Kaoru-san, menos mal que hice salir más temprano a mis alumnos, ne! Fíjese si mandaba a alguno de ellos a que le diga algo y le daba esa calurosa bienvenida-dijo el pelirrojo, ya un poco fuera de alarma. Kaoru no daba crédito a lo que casi logra por asustarse.

-Kenshin, onegai, perdóname... yo no sabía... y pensé que... bueno... no pensé que dejaras a tus alumnos salir antes-

-bueno, ahora ya lo sabe. Parece que no hay luz en este momento y tendremos que irnos, puesto que no puede practicar más, no le parece?-

-hai- contestó ella un poco colorada, todavía estar con el sola le daba un poquito de vergüenza. Pensar que hacía tan poco tiempo que el le había dicho, luego de muchas vueltas que la quería. Justo el día en que Yumi apareció en su casa con el "mensaje". Ella lo llamó inmediatamente y el fue hasta su casa, como un rayo y despacito se fueron caminando desde ahí a una plaza que había a una cuadra de la casa de Kaoru. Fue tan dulce, ahora que lo recordaba. El, cuando ella trataba de columpiarse, se había puesto atrás a empujarla despacio para que al menos la hamaca se mueva tenuemente. En eso, como sin querer, le agarra la mano y le dice lo mucho que se preocupó el día de a obra y lo contentó que estaba cuando se enteró del fuertísimo escarmiento que le habían hecho padecer a ese tal Kaneda su hermano y Sanosuke. Le pidió perdón en ese momento, pero ella no entendió porque. Rápidamente, el se giró despacio la cara de ella y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios. Kaoru, lejos de enojarse, trató de acercarse más. ¡No podía creer que era lo que pasaba! Cuando se separaron Kenshin le dijo que la quería y que sería el hombre más feliz del mundo si ella le hiciese el favor dejándolo salir un par de veces en su compañía. A modo de respuesta, ella le dio un fuerte abrazo agarrándolo del cuello. Yumi se había quedado jugando con Soujiro con la Play Station, esperando a su amiga. De paso... pasaba un tiempito jugando a un juego de lucha que le encantaba.

Fue increíble como todo se dio tan rápido. Ahora hacía al menos dos semanas en las que salían y cuando se cumplía una semana, siempre tenía unas florcitas en el banco del aula, antes de que empiece la clase. Sus compañeras pensaban que era un admirador que le dejaba cosas, Sanosuke la molestaba un poquito y Aoshi le dedicaba las mejores caras furibundas. Yumi y Megumi sonreían con caritas de zorra y Soujiro solo miraba de costado, visiblemente afectado y un poco molesto. 

Definitivamente, Kenshin era sinónimo de dulzura.

-visto y considerando que no voy a poder entrenar más, ¿por qué no nos sentamos un ratito adentro y hablamos? A las 7 nos vamos, si te parece bien-

-si, me parece bien. Si no su hermano se va a enojar muchísimo conmigo, Kaoru-san y es lo último que quiero-

-si, si- dijo con un tono cansino. –lo sé bien, se como puede llegar a ser Sou-chan... ¬.¬-

-jajaja, a mi me parece muy lindo que se preocupe por usted, Kaoru-san, se nota que la quiere mucho y ...-

-mou Kenshin! Ya lo sé! Todos me dicen lo mismo y no pueden creer que Soujiro cambie tanto cuando se trata de mi, pero a veces te cansa que sea tan sobre protector-

-bueno, usted también trate de entenderlo. Él aún la ve como su pequeña hermanita con la que jugaba de chico. Es perfectamente comprensible que la proteja mucho. Yo también lo hago, pero usted, mi damita, no se da cuenta- diciendo esto último le agarró suavemente la mano, que sostenía el enorme arco de madera. Ella no pudo evitar que sus mejillas adquieran un suave color rosado ante el contacto del chico. El, despacito la llevó donde había unos bancos, cercanos a donde estaba el desván de elementos de gimnasia.

Una vez que se aseguró que ella estaba cómoda, no le dolía nada y quien sabe Dios que cosas, tomó aire. Se sentía extrañamente tenso, como en un confesionario. Pero sabía que lo dijese en ese momento para el seria sumamente importante. No todos los días tienes a la mujer que más quieres sentadita a tu lado. Y oliendo a ese perfume embriagador de jazmines que lo volvía loco. En fin....

Aún se preguntaba si ella estaría preparada para escuchar semejante historia. O el para contársela. El que no arriesga no gana, se repetía y se daba valor con la frase. ¿De eso se trata la vida, no? De arriesgarse por lo que uno cree correcto.

Se aclaró la garganta y tomando un poco más fuerte la mano de la jovencita llamó su atención, ya que lucía perdida entre sus pensamientos. Ella lo miró fijo con esos zafiros que tenía por ojos. Kenshin dudo por un instante...¿realmente era necesario? Si, se contestó. Claro que lo es. Además, si no se lo digo, Shishou me mataría por ocultárselo.

-Kaoru-san.. eto... hay algo que quisiera contarle...- dijo medio dudando..

-que es, Kenshin?- preguntó ella, como adormilada. La había sacado de una fantasía fantástica que se le había ocurrido hacía poquito y ella pensaba en llegar y ponerse a escribir.... y ...

-Kaoru-san... está en este mundo o en uno más lejano? Dígame donde anda, así puedo ir a buscarla.-dijo un Kenshin algo agobiado. Realmente le costaba decirle lo que le iba a decir, y con esas faltas de atención le daba espacio a la duda. Algo más seguro le sonrió y empezó a hablar...

-Kaoru-san... yo quiero hablarle un poquito de mi, porque la quiero muchísimo y siento que las cosas no pueden avanzar si no le cuento un par de cosas mías. Como para conocernos mejor. Usted siempre me habla de sus cosas, de su infancia, de sus momentos tristes y los alegres. Anécdotas divertidas y otras no tanto. Bueno, creo que llegó el momento de contar las mías, no cree? Lo único que le pido es algo de comprensión, puesto que en mi historia no hay lugar a muchos cuentos color de rosa. 

"Verá, yo no soy por completo japonés. Mi papá es una persona que había viajado muchísimo como abogado y conoció una mujer hermosísima en Europa. En un principio mi familia de Japón no la aceptó, por ser Gaijin (persona exterior a Japón) pero cuando se enteraron de la dote de la chica para el matrimonio se lo pensaron mejor, y luego se casaron. Según lo que me contó mi papá cuando era chico es que tuvieron cuatro casamientos. Uno acá, con ceremonia del té, matrimonio civil y católico. Y en Suecia otro más, católico. Fue como reafirmar los votos. Ellos estaban muy enamorados. Fue una lástima que a mi madre no la haya conocido nunca, puesto que murió al año en que nací. Al parecer tenía una enfermedad en la piel que hizo que se debilitara mucho en el embarazo. Según lo que me dijo Shishou, mi papá, luego de la muerte de mamá solo me sonreía a mi y a mi oniisan. Yo tenía un hermano gemelo, Shinta que era idéntico a mi. Solo el color de los ojos era distinto. Y el carácter. Ahora que lo pienso, pobre de papá al tener que cuidarnos a los dos de bebés, menos mal que siempre estuvo Shishou para dar una mano. Según lo que escuché, yo era el más silencioso de los dos. Shinta si que daba lata con sus berrinches.- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica. Kaoru, con un suave toque en la espalda le demostró que estaba interesada y quería que continúe.

-Según lo que escuché mi mamá era muy hermosa, sabe? Tenía el pelo de mi color y los ojos clarísimos. Bah, eso también lo vi en fotos. Era una persona muy amable y dice que yo salí bien parecido a ella. Shinta decían que había sacado las mañas de mi padre. Dicen que mis ojos son más parecidos a los de mi abuela materna, que los tenía ligeramente violáceos. Shinta no sé como sacó ojos color miel. Somos una mezcla rara, jaja." 

"Mi papá siempre nos fue muy estricto con el tema de la educación. Él nos enseñó sueco, pero a mi no se me daba. A mi hermano le gustaba mucho más que a mi ese idioma lleno de consonantes que parecen agresivas. A mi se me daba mejor el inglés, entre las lenguas sajonas. A mi papá se le daban excelentes los idiomas. Sabía más de seis y hablaba fluidamente en cada uno de ellos. Él era abogado de una firma bastante importante. Mi papá también practicaba Kendo de joven, pero según lo que decía, no era lo suyo.  Él prefería los juzgados. Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo."

"Mi padre y mi tio Hiko iban juntos a la secundaria y fue ahí donde se conocieron. Shisho en ese momento era el capitán del equipo de Kendo y ya tenía un par de torneos bajo el brazo en sus épocas de estudiante. Tenía un futuro prometedor en esta disciplina. Cuando mi papá se casó en Suecia, el fue el único que lo fue a ver. Mi padre siempre lo recordaba con cariño y mi tio se hinchaba de orgullo." 

"Un día, mientras yo estaba en mi último año del primario y me iba mentalizando en que tan duro sería el entrenamiento que nos daría a mi y a Shinta el tio, recibimos una llamada de la dirección. Según lo que decían era mi padre. Me temí lo peor, y con mi hermano fuimos corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Cuando llegamos agarramos el teléfono entre los dos y escuchamos la voz de una mujer que nos decía que el vuelo que iba a Estados Unidos, donde iba mi padre había tenido un problema al pasar por el mar del Caribe y que aún no tenían noticias de ellos. ¡Y habían pasado ya seis horas! Menos mal que Shinta, que era un poco más fuerte que yo, siguió hablando con la mujer de la aerolínea puesto que yo estaba demasiado shockeado como para decir cosas coherentes. Me fui corriendo al baño, tenía ganas de vomitar de los nervios. Llore a los gritos y creo que me desmayé ahí, puesto que escuché al rato la voz de mi hermano que me sacudía. El estaba destrozado, se le veía en la cara, pero tuvo muchas más fuerza que yo. Entró al salón, recogió nuestras cosas y se fue. Mi tio nos esperaba en puerta con unas lágrimas mal disimuladas. Al parecer si me había desmayado porque Shinta había tenido tiempo de hablar con director y llamar a Shishou para que nos pase a buscar."

"Desde ese día vivimos en mi casa con mi tio, en Kyoto. Estuve muy deprimido tanto tiempo... solo Dios sabe lo mucho que lo sufrí.  Shinta, mal que mal, me animaba, de esa forma bastante hosca en que lo hacía. En ese tiempo le tomé más cariño a mi hermano mayor. La gente decía que nosotros éramos un perfecto oxímoron. Y, entre otras cosas, que yo parecía una nenita todo el día llorando. Una chica que me gustaba en la secundaria me dijo una vez que tenía mucha apariencia de chica, con mi pelo colorado y los ojitos claros. A partir de ese momento reforcé mi entrenamiento de Kendo. Shinta no se mostraba particularmente interesado, puesto que era con armadura y él no le encontraba gracia a pelearse pero "protegido". Después de todo, el objetivo de pelearse es lastimar al otro de alguna forma, no?. Nunca fui partidario de esa ideología. Mi tio, en tanto, descubría mi talento para el Kendo y me anotaba en todos los torneos para participar y ganarlos, siempre reconociendo que se lo debía siempre al más maravilloso ser del mundo, o sea él. Me cansaba eso, pero el Kendo siempre me gustó mucho. A la chica no la vi más, ni me acuerdo como se llamaba."

"El primer torneo internacional que gané lo jugué el último juego con un japonés de Kanazawa llamado Hajime Saito" Kaoru abrió grandes los ojos al escuchar el nombre."El tipo era excelente, mucho mejor que yo pero le ganaba en velocidad lo que él me sobrepasaba en técnica. Cuando al fin gané me miró rabioso por las rejillas de la máscara. Parecía que nunca se iba a olvidar de eso. Y creo que nunca lo hizo. En fin... Después de ese torneo hubo otros más y gané varios de ellos. Además de trofeos me gané un apodo que no me gustó nadita que era de Battousai, todo por el buen manejo de la técnica parecida al Battou que daba la ilusión al atacar. Realmente me molestaba el apodo, me hacía sentir incómodo. En una fiesta posterior a unos torneos asistí con mi hermano y mi maestro. En ella conocimos a unos hermanos que no voy a olvidar nunca. Eran los conocidos hermanos Yukishiro. Enishi, el menor de los dos hablaba animadamente con Shishou, al parecer dentro de la vida de farándula que tenía al ser actor y modelo también le gustaba el Kendo. La hermana de él, Tomoe, era una chica preciosa que escuchaba la conversación que luego me entere, era aburridísima. La chica era una seiyuu no de mucha fama, que interpretaba algunos papelitos en las pelis de su hermano de vez en cuando. Le gustaba el bajo perfil, pero también en tener el dinero suficiente para satisfacer sus sencillos gustos. Nos llevamos bien de inmediato. Tenía un perfume floral, como el suyo, que me llamó la atención profundamente y me sentí atraído por eso, no lo voy a negar. Además es culta y educada. Una princesita. Nos vimos varias veces y yo me convertí en el sempai de su hermano menor. Eso fue un alivio cuando decidimos ponernos a salir, ya que si no fuera porque le caía bien como colega de Kendo a Enishi, el jamás hubiese aceptado estar con su Onee-san. Con el tiempo me enteré que su madre había tenido un choque automovilístico y había perdido la vida y su anterior novio, un tal Akira, había muerto también en circunstancias parecidas a las de mi padre. Ella había jurado nunca enamorarse, pero admitió que al conocerme se replanteo la promesa. Cuando me enteré de esas fatalidades pensé que tal vez ella sería la enviada del cielo que vendría a quitarme toda esta congoja. Pero ya le dije, no todo es color de rosa."

"Cuando cumplimos un año, le pedí al padre de ella que me dejara contraer matrimonio con su hija, y el tipo aceptó chocho de la vida. Tomoe saltaba de la alegría y nos comprometimos. Ese año jugué mi último torneo, en el primer semestre de la universidad. Quería ser profesor de educación física. Ese, fue mi último torneo ganado y el último de todos."

"Salimos de la fiesta del grupo de clases algo entonados. Festejamos mucho mi victoria, que me comprometí, que Tomoe era hermosa, que Shinta era un malhumorado, que el sake era liquido, que el Shishou cantaba horrible... en fin... festejamos. Yo había tomado una cantidad módica de alcohol y tenía que llevar a Tomoe y a Enishi cada uno a su casa. Por cierto, Enishi es solo dos años mayor que usted. Agarré el auto que era de Shinta, cortesía de mi campeonato mundial ganado el año anterior, y enfilé para la casa de los chicos. Era un día frío y tenía las manos heladas. Enishi venía canturreando con Shinta algo y Tomoe venía delante conmigo, vigilando de reojo mi velocímetro. Después de lo que le pasó a su mamá se había puesto muy paranoica con eso. Yo venía cautamente despacio y tranquilo por la carretera. Pero yo era el único que venía así. De la nada salió un camión que aparentemente había perdido el control y me envistió medio de frente, medio de costado. Dimos tres trompos y, como frutilla del postre, el camión los pegó con la parte de atrás el golpecito final. 

Desperté tres días después."

Kaoru lloraba despacio. No podía creer que el pobre de Kenshin tuviese un pasado tan tortuoso. Pero... ¿porque hablaba de su hermano como si...?

-no llore, Kaoru-san. No merezco sus lágrimas. Le sigo diciendo. Cuando desperté, Enishi, estaba sentadito en una silla cercana a la cama de al lado. Ahí estaba Tomoe, acostada, blanquisima. Me dolía muchísimo la cabeza y cuando logré mirarme bien descubrí que era una momia viviente. Enishi la había sacado baratísima. Un yeso en la pierna y otro en el brazo izquierdo. Por lo menos podría seguir haciendo Kendo... con una voz que parecía una bisagra vieja le pregunté por mi hermano. Shishou, que estaba ahí corrió la cara, ya que seguramente estaría llorando. Me agarró del brazo que tenía bien y me dijo una de las cosas más tristes de mi vida. Shinta, que por proteger a Enishi había recibido el último impacto del camión había fallecido hacía apenas unas horas. Me había dejado un corto mensaje. _Te quiero, no te olvides nunca de mi_. Después de calmarme un poco con algunos calmantes me enteré el estado de Tomoe. Ella esta en una especie de coma. Estaba bien, solo sufrió un gran golpe en la cabeza. Todo el mundo decía que era un milagro que hayamos salido con vida nosotros tres. Su papá, que estaba al lado de la cama, declaró que oficialmente nuestro compromiso estaba disuelto, porque Tomoe no querría que yo me sintiera atado a un vegetal. Entonces me acordé de la promesa de ella a Akira. Y jure no enamorarme de nuevo"  

Kaoru sintió una tristeza terrible en el medio del pecho. Pobrecito sensei... el no se merecía todo esto.

-Cuando al fin me dieron de alta, ya que gracias a Dios solo sufrí un golpe grave y poquitos menores, nunca me aparté de su lado. Todos los días iba y me quedaba hablando con ella de mis estudios. Quería ser el mejor para cuando ella despierte. Cada vez que iba, una culpa terrible se iba apoderando de mi y no podía hacer nada contra eso. Shishou y el papá de Tomoe se preocupaban mucho por mi. Enishi también. Me estaba poniendo cada vez más flaco, casi ni comía. Me la pasaba todo el día en el hospital. Un día, Enishi junto con su papá me pidieron que no vaya tan seguido, les dolía mucho verme así. Yo, de ir todo el horario de visita, empecé a ir 5 horas, 4 horas, así hasta que solo me dejaban estar un ratito, lo suficiente como para darle las flores frescas de siempre y hablarle tipo telegrama de lo que me pasaba en el día. Hasta que un día no fui, tenía examen. Y al otro me quedé dormido, de cansancio. El señor Yukishiro me fue a ver a mi casa el día que me quedé dormido. Me dijo que no era necesario que vaya todos los días, que no era mi culpa lo que le había pasado a Tomoe. Con eso, me sentí un poquito más aliviado y empecé a ir día por medio. Fue cuando salió un trabajo en un colegio de Kyoto, bastante famoso. Ya ni iba día por medio, solo los domingos. Me mantenía ocupado a propósito para no pensar en eso. Soñaba mucho con el choque y con mi hermano al que extraño horrores aún. Cuando se enteraron en este colegio el currículo que tenía yo y mi tio, que había terminado hacía algunos añitos el profesorado, nos hicieron una oferta excelente para venir. Me sentía terriblemente culpable en dejarla sola pero su papá me dijo que estaría bien, y que seguro que Enishi entendería, ya bastante ocupado estaba él con su carrera. Fue así como llegué acá. Y luego, la conocí. Espero que comprenda porque nunca hablo de mi, Kaoru-san... tengo tanto miedo de incomodarla, de hacerla sentir mal con mis cosas. Además, como bien le dije tengo un asunto pendiente. Usted se merece el cielo, Kaoru-san... yo, tengo tantas cosas encima. Debe ser como nos decían en la secundaria a mi y a mi hermano. Somos dos diablitos."

Kaoru, visiblemente enojada, lo golpeó despacio en el hombro.-Kenshin! No digas eso! Todos pasamos por momentos malos a veces. Tu tuviste la mala suerte de pasarlos todos bastante juntos. Yo siempre te voy a apoyar y comprendo la situación por la que pasas. Entiendo que estés ligado a Tomoe, y se que no puedo hacer nada contra eso. No soy quien para juzgar tu pasado, pero no quiero que pienses tampoco que no me importa porque forma parte tuya y todo lo que te rodea me importa. Mientras esperas por Tomoe, permíteme estar a tu lado. Déjame sosegar un poco todo lo que sufres. No pretendo ser ella. Yo no soy una princesita, más bien una doncella de pueblo, jeje.-rió, con una voz queda.-Puedo escucharte siempre, darte mi apoyo. Puedes compartir todo lo que quieras conmigo, yo me voy a esforzar en comprenderte y ayudarte en lo que pueda. Cuando caigas, yo te voy a dar una mano para levantarte y cuando necesites un abrazo te lo voy a dar. Te quiero, Kenshin y también quiero que confíes en mi.-terminó con una sonrisa. Él la abrazó fuerte cuando terminó de hablar y lloraba, poquito y ni se notaba. Ella era un ángel y el no se la merecía. Ella era muy amable y lo quería de esa forma tan dulce. La apretó un poco más contra si, como si fuera posible y le besó despacio el cuello.

-Te quiero, Kaoru, con el corazón. Gracias- y se corrió, dándole un beso suave en los labios. Kaoru, que estaba apoyada en el banco, que hacía poquito había sido barnizado, resbaló y quedó justo debajo de él.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En la residencia Shinomori, Aoshi estaba en su cuarto practicando con una pequeña bolsa de box, con unos guantes puestos. La música inundaba el cuarto, con unas suaves estridencias de cuerdas y una voz femenina lírica hacía contraste con lo aguerrido de la música. En eso, su celular sonó y dejando su práctica de lado, miró el visor y atendió.

-moshi, moshi (hola, hola)- dijo algo asombrado

-hola, Aoshi, ¿cómo estás?-contestó una voz un tanto alegre del otro lado.

-bien, Soujiro... algo extrañado por tu llamada. Nunca me llamas, ni a mi casa.-

-jajaja, es verdad. Oye, ahora que escucho bien... no era que no habías conseguido ese CD de Nightwish? ¿A quien se lo copiaste?-

-errr...- dijo algo nervioso.-Kaoru me lo regaló hace un tiempo, un mes más o menos, cuando supo que no lo conseguía- dijo algo colorado al recordarlo.

-guau! El suyo?! Pero que raro de mi imouto! Ah! Hablando de eso, tengo que pedirte un favor. Kaoru-chan se ha quedado practicando en el colegio, ya sabes, recuperar tiempo perdido. Y bueno... tu tienes moto y vives más cerca del colegio que yo... ¿no la puedes ir a buscar? Yo ya llamé a sensei para que vaya y no me contesta, no sé que-

-Aa, yo voy-dijo molesto.-Soujiro, no tienes que molestar a Himura-SENSEI para que vaya a buscar a tu hermana, por más amigos que ustedes se hayan vuelto. Ya mismo salgo para allá-

-ok. Por cierto... hace rato me llamó Miki avisándome que estaría cerca del colegio, tal vez te la encuentras. No te entretengas, ya es tarde para que...-

-ya lo sé, para que tu imouto-chan este andando de noche en moto conmigo. Lo sé- dijo cansado.-Ja ne- concluyó cortando.

Que va, ahora, además de todo, tenía que ser niñera. Pero bueno, la ocasión no le vendría mal para preguntarle de paso a Kaoru por un sueño que andaba teniendo hacía algunos días con el accidente de la obra. Aunque cada vez que se acordaba de eso, se ponía de un rojo furioso.

Ni modo, encendió la moto y salió haciendo un ruido estrepitoso con el caño de escape. No tardaría menos de cinco minutos en llegar, si mantenía esos 90 km por hora. La sola idea de que _tal vez_ ese condenado pelirrojo estuviese con ella le hacía perder el control. En menos de lo que pensó, ya estaba en la puerta del colegio, que se encontraba tenebrosamente en la más profunda oscuridad. "Qué raro" pensó y dejando la moto cuidadosamente del lado de adentro de la verja. Empezaría, obviamente por el lado del jardín, que estaba apostado con los ya conocidos blancos del deporte que hacía la chica Kamiya.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kaoru estaba terriblemente confundida.¿Cómo fue que terminaron así? Al ver su brazo estirado, con el que antes se sostenía entendió mejor. Kenshin la seguía besando, desde su posición incómoda y ella, de a poco se acomodó mejor, para que el pelirrojo no se sienta un nudo. Él, entendiendo lo que hacía paró inmediatamente. Aún en la oscuridad notaba que ella estaba sonrojada y la encontraba adorable. Se reclinó al lado de ella en el banco y estaban ligeramente recostados. Ella lo miraba fijo, como tratando de leer sus pensamientos. Un impulso incontrolable lo hizo besarlo con más fuerza, tomándolo de la cara. El, un poquito sorprendido al principio no reaccionó pero un instinto un poco más primario le hizo clic en la cabeza y pasó a modo automático. Se separó al sentir un ligero temblor en la chica.

-¿tiene frío?-preguntó él, mirándola de una forma aprehensiva.

-mmm, un poco- contestó ella, ladeando la cara. Cuando ella se había acomodado, un poco se le había corrido el gi blanco y se le entreveían los hombros. Kenshin se incorporó y, poniendo las piernas alrededor de la cadera de Kaoru, se sacó el buzo. En menos de un segundo miles de imágenes pasaron por la cabeza de Kaoru. Todas eran la de esos tipos de Seinan y ella, presa de un temor inimaginable empezó a temblar más fuerte. Kenshin, que no podía ni sacarse el buzo ni dejar de hacerlo por un botón en su pelo no sabía que hacer. Que forma tan tonta de atascarse. Ella sudaba frió y se controlaba todo lo mentalmente posible, después de todo, no iba a hacerlo con Kenshin, no? No era el lugar ni el momento. Pero, ¿por qué dudaba?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Aoshi checó uno de los interruptores de luz que daba al patio. No había respuesta. Sus sentidos se pusieron en alarma. Tal vez Kaoru había quedado encerrada en algún lugar y no le había podido avisar a nadie por el corte. O tal vez, con su bendito miedo, era incapaz de moverse y apuntaba con su arco para todos lados, por cada ruido que escuchase. Ahh!!! Miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza, y como un rayo se dirigió al salón de Kyudo. 

La puerta, metálica y algo pesada, no hizo ni un ruido esta vez y entró rápido para ver si la chica estaba por ahí. Vio su bolso y se dirigió hacía los blancos, donde seguro estaría ella. Si Aoshi pensó alguna vez que esa pesadilla que tenía de chiquito, con Drácula y todos los bichos fílmicos era terrible... esta imagen no tenía ni punto de comparación.

En un banco, algo lejos, algo cerca estaba Kaoru. Sanita, pensó. Algo no andaba bien... ¿quién era el encapuchado? Se acercó despacio, viendo ahora más de cerca.

Sep, hay cosas que no se compran con dinero, como bien lo dice la propaganda esa famosa. Esta era una de ellas.

Kaoru tenía EL MIEDO plasmado en la cara. La abertura del gi, que antes era chiquita, a Aoshi le pareció casi como que estaba desnuda. Kenshin, que estaba irreverentemente apresándola con sus piernas en una posición nada decorosa, se sacaba la ropa con desesperación (Pero, que tipo este. Kirara26 dixit). Kaoru temblaba visiblemente y gruesos lagrimones se le escurrían por los ojos, con la mirada perdida. Aoshi colapsó. Otra vez, en el ya famoso "kill mode" entró el escena justo cuando Kenshin terminaba de sacarse el condenado buzo y miraba extrañado a Kaoru.

-Kaoru-san, ¿Que le pasa? ¿Está-

Paff!

Terrible cross de derecha por parte de Aoshi. Kenshin vio a todas las constelaciones juntas bailando para él. Kaoru despertó y gritó. Aoshi, la miró y la sacó de debajo del pelirrojo de una forma bastante poco cortés. El chico alto estaba agitado, no podía lidiar a la perfección con el demonio que se había apoderado de él en ese momento. Algo que lo sacó por completo de balance lo devolvió al mundo de los vivos.

Paff!!

Kaoru le dió una sonora cachetada. ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahora? Pensó Kenshin, que todavía estaba un poco confundido. Ese chico pegaba de una forma extraordinaria, no le estaba mal legado el título de capitan en Kempo. Después de sacudir un poco la cabeza y ordenar sus ideas, Kenshin tomó la palabra.

-Shinomori-san...¿qué es lo que hace aquí?-dijo, acomodándose la mandíbula con la mano. Eso le dejaría un buen moretón, demonios que estaba enojado!

-¿YO? QUE HACE **USTED** AQUÍ!? ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO SABER!- dijo gritando.

-Aoshi-kun!- le gritó Kaoru, notablemente molesta.-El es profesor, tiene derecho de estar en un colegio.-

-aahh, si, claro... y que se supone que te estaba enseñando ahora, eh?!-dijo mirándola con sorna y dirigiéndole pequeñas miradas asesinas a Kenshin, que no entendía ni medio de lo que pasaba. Ella había dicho que todos sus amigos sabían lo suyo, no?

-eso no es asunto tuyo!-le dijo sacada.-además, no necesito que me digas lo que puedo o no hacer con mi novio, en primera instancia, no? Yo no te digo como vivir _tu_ vida, no? No me digas como vivir la mia. Por cierto, por dejar que te la vivan los otros la estás pasando estupendamente, no?-dijo en tono de burla.

Mal, Kaoru, muy mal. 

Aoshi levantó la mano con fuerza y ella cerró los ojos. Kenshin no se movió un ápice, sabía que se lo merecía aunque le molestab la idea, después de todo ese chico le había hecho dar vuelta la cara como unas 40 veces. No podía ser tan descuidada para hablar! El la bajo despacio, y le tocó la mejilla. -¿de verás es tu novio?-dijo en un hilo de voz.

-si, Aoshi-kun- contestó ella, con voz cansina.

Se largó a llover torrencialmente. Ya amenazaba desde hacía rato con romperse el cielo en dos y dejar caer toda el agua junta. Mal que mal, así pasó. Aoshi se dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y empezó a correr, lejos, muy lejos de toda esa basura. Que mal momento para recuperar la memoria, no?

Dejó la moto en el colegio y, ¿qué importaba?, ya la recogería mañana. Corrió bajo la lluvia, hacia quien sabe donde. Se tropezó y calló de bruces al suelo. La ropa se le pegó toda al cuerpo, haciéndose una red que le quitaba movimiento. No se podía levantar, le faltaban fuerzas. Puso los codos en el suelo, tratando de levantarse y se volvió a caer cuando estos flaquearon. Apoyó la cabeza en la calle, ahora completamente empapado. Tenía los ojos vidriosos pero no podía llorar. Le dolía mucho el pecho y la cabeza. Todo le daba vueltas. Se arrastró en el piso y llegó hasta la pared más cercana. Se apoyó ahí y se quedó un ratito mirando la lluvia caerle en la cara, que la tenía blanca, como después de haber visto un fantasma. Escuchó, lejanamente un grito acompañado del ruido de un paraguas y unas bolsas que caen al suelo.

-Aoshi-kun, ¿qué diablos te pasó!?- inquirió Miki al ver el estado deplorable de su amigo. Tenía la camisa celeste toda sucia y mojada. La cara también y tenía los ojos en blanco.-Aoshi-kun, reacciona!, te vas a enfermar. Estás temblando y estás pálido. Tomémonos un taxi, te llevo a tu casa- dijo ella y se vió interrumpida con un estrecho abrazo de él a sus piernas, empapándola. Se puso toda roja, y trató de zafarse, aunque no quería.

-dame 10 minutos...no, 5 nada más, si? No tardaré mucho-

-si, pero, dime... quien te hizo esto?-dijo apoyando su mano en el ya húmedo cabello del joven. Parecía un trozo de seda por lo suave al tacto. Era maravilloso.

-nadie, me lo hice solo-dijo con una voz caída. La apretó más fuerte. –Miki-san... que hace uno... ¿cuándo le rompen el corazón?- preguntó como si fuese tan solo un chiquito de cinco años, que se aferraba fuerte a su mami en una noche de tormenta. Ella se sintió terrible, una punzada en el pecho la hizo bajarse para quedar a la altura de él. Aoshi, con esos ojos como el hielo, daba la sensación que empezaban a derretirse. Las lágrimas que antes no pudieron salir, encontraron escape libremente en los brazos de la chica. Profundamente conmovida, lo abrazó despacito mientras le acariciaba la espalda al ya muy entrado en llanto Aoshi.

-no lo sé. Te haces fuerte y sigues adelante. Buscas en alguien que te apoye y te acompañe hasta que te pase el dolor. No sé, no estoy muy segura-

-tu... tu me apoyarías?-dijo dubitativo, ahora mirándola a los ojos verde-azules que tenía ella. Él se veía adorable, pese a lo podrido de la situación. La miraba inquisitivamente y ella con una sonrisa, asintió con la cabeza.

-claro que si. Nunca me iré de tu lado, a menos que me lo pidas.-

-¿no me mientes?-

ups!-no, no te miento-dijo ella un poco más erguida, después de todo, tenía buenos motivos para hacer lo que hacía.

-¿nunca lo harás?¿me lo juras?-dijo acercándola más.

-si...-dudó un segundo, viendo su moral aplastada por una manada de elefantes.-nunca lo haré, te lo juro- terminó solemne.

-Miki, eres muy importante para mi. Gracias- dijo, y calló desmayado. Rápidamente ella sacó su celular y llamó a su coche para que la pasara a buscar. Menos mal que ese día se le había ocurrido ir a casa caminando desde el trabajo. Cuando llega el auto, entre ella y el chofer lo meten adentro y lo tapan con un toallón que ella había pedido para él. Sentada a su lado, le murmura en el oído mientras le corría el pelo de la cara, que siempre lo iba a cuidar.    

Tsudzuku (continuará).

N. de K26: bueno, este si que es largo! Por la tardanza! Lo iba a repartir en dos, pero al final no lo hice, es como "el-super-archi-bonus de Kirara26!!!"

Espero, de corazón que les halla gustado. No me odien por la actitud de Aoshi. Tienen que entenderlo. El pobre tiene una mezcla en la cabeza, está super confundido. Y Kaoru... ni hablar. 

Después de leer la historia de Kenshin me di cuenta que me quedó muy dark, demasiado. Espero que los fans de Kenshin me perdonen y entiendan que en el esquema de mi historia es así como se le dan las cosas a pelirrojo. 

Hablando de eso, les explico, como ya ha hecho mi amiga Blankaoru en su fic "Actuación..." (cofcof_Propaganda_cofcof), el tema de los extranjeros es muy debatido en Japón. Tengo varios conocidos acá en Argentina que tuvieron muchos problemas a la hora de casarse con japoneses que eran muy ortodoxos. Con la inclusión de la mamá de Kenshin, quise darle un poco de explicación a su peculiar genética. Yo adoro a Battousai y me dolió en el alma hacerlo morir. Voy a andar con una cintita negra en señal de luto u_u.

Como verán, y también apreciarán más adelante, Enishi se lleva bien con Kenshin y Tomoe sigue molestando. En los próximos, tanto ellos dos como Miki tendrán más protagonismo. Tengo que admitir que estoy muy influenciada por una serie que estoy viendo últimamente. Tal vez la conozcan, se llama Hana Yori Dango y es de una mangaka llamada Youko Kamio. En fin, les pido un favor. Háganme saber sus comentarios! Por cierto, alguien sabe algo de Misao-19?? No me dejó más review! Creo que esta vez se cansó en serio con lo de la obra. ;_;

Gracias a todos por los mensajitos tan tiernitos, que ahora los hoy a responder:

Gaby(hyatt: bueno, ahí estuvo el mensaje. Te agradezco mucho, muchísimo que siempre leas mis historias! Gracias por el mensaje en la de Sakura!. Acá, como verás, actualizo. Quedó largo pero creo que está bueno. Saludos!

Misanagi_x: Guaus, gracias!!! Yo también creo que es buena, pero que ya la estoy estropeando, jeje. A mi también me gustan mucho las parejas alternativas. Con Dark Raxiel tenemos una teoría excelente al respecto. Si te gustan mucho, unite a nosotras en el grupito "Lost Heaven", que en poco tiempo gozará de una página especial. Gracias por el review!

Blankaoru-san: Y quien no ama a Kenshin! El tuyo, por cierto es adorable! Cuando tengas listas las muñequitas mandame una foto de ellas, así las puedo conocer! Si, el tipo la otra vez lo agarré con las manos en la masa, estaba todo concentrado en poner derechita, derechita una foto de Kaoru hablando con el Fray Lorenzo... es un amor. Bueno, el castigo de Saito fue totalmente profesional, pero bastante encabronado que estaba! Yo creo, también, que la posición de profe de teatro le quedaba bien, justa, diría yo. Aoshi ES un amor. A mi me saca varios suspiros cuando lo re leo. Me pareció que si prolongaba más la declaración, con poesías primorosas y cosas por el estilo ESE no sería Aoshi. Para esas cositas más dulces lo tengo a Kenshin ;). Como habrás visto, Kenshin no se quedó con las manos vacías por mucho tiempo. Miki la esta sobrellevando. Pero le doy esperanzas, como buena tutora ( o mejor dicho, autora) que soy. Espero que te haya gustado la visión de ella de Aoshi. A mi me pareció muy linda. Bueno, con respecto a lo de Saito, algo se ve en esta historia. Después lo desarrollaré mejor. No se va a quedar de brazos cruzados y cuando se entere de lo de Kaoru, uf!!! Te agradezco mucho, mucho, mucho todo el apoyo que me diste y me alegro muchísimo en saber que te gustó. Para mi es super importante. Y por subirme un poco la moral ayer, acá está el famoso Dejavú 8, dedicado a vos. Te agradezco el mensaje de corazón! Te mando un beso grande! Nos vemos el lunes!

Dark Raxiel: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo! Siii, Hiko el Manazas hizo su aparición! Me alegro mucho en que te guste. Sip, las parejitas Kaoru/Enishi... just rocks! Ya me verás molestando con un fic de ellos en los próximos días! Hiko es un bestia, un bestia endiabladamente sexy. ¿Te imaginas a Aoshi todo mojado debajo de la lluvia? Yo si, creo que tengo fiebre... @.@. Gracias por el mensaje! Saludos!

Shanshito con cola: Gracias!!! Te agradezco mucho que apoyes mi loca historia. A mi me encanta la parejita, están creciendo juntos en un lado importante para las personas, como es el sentimiental. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Gracias por el mensaje! Por cierto... parecés argentina... ¿de donde sos? Saludos!

Bueno, amiguita Pola, no me dejaste review pero se que apoyas mi idea, así que te mando un beso enorme y nos vemos prontito en el msn! Dejame uno para esta Biblia, si?

Amiguit@s, los dejo. Gracias por leerme, me hacen infinitamente feliz. Nos vemos en el próximo, ne? Se despide de ustedes... Kirara26=^.^=, la estudiante (ahora de vacaciones) de Japonés en Argentina!


	9. Lluvia fría al final del verano

Juas! Sip, estoy super contenta!!!! Me han dejado muy lindos comentarios!!!^.^  Creo que voy a reventar de felicidad. Algunas con halagos y otras con cositas que evidentemente se me pasaron de largo a la hora de escribir. Gracias Shiomei-san! Y a VinylGeisha que me ayudo con una parte que me estaba quedando algo pobre, gracias!!!!! Respuestas, al final, así que van a tener que leerse todo esto, buajajajaja!! Antes que nada, quiero decirles que la electricidad en mi casa me ha hecho un boicot horrible y me dejó a oscuras, maldiciendo al maldito disyuntor y a la tormenta por interrumpirme. Menos mal que pude recuperarlo. Ufff, que alivio, solo espero que mal que mal este quedando bien la historia. 

Como ya me han marcado antes y me di cuenta a medida que la cosa se iba desarrollando, mis personajes son por demás OOC, así que no sé... les pido perdón a las personas que le gustan las cosas más apegadas y fidedignas a la historia original de Watsuki. Me salió así y ahora, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza la historia como la tengo planteada.

Whatever... Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece (que más quisiera!) sino al genial de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Ya he tratado de sacarle los derechos de Aoshi pero ni ahí que me dejó, así que me conformo en regalarle a ustedes estás cosas totalmente abstractas que, de seguro, el no aprobaría. (¿¡Cómo que Aoshi sonriendo?!, gomen nasaiiiii, Watsuki-sama!)

Ahí les va!

Dejav

Capítulo 9: _Lluvia fría al final del verano._

Después de dejar a Kaoru, visiblemente triste en su casa, Kenshin volvió a la suya como un patito mojado. Llovía a cantaros afuera y parecía que no fuera a parar en los próximos días. El pronóstico, que escuchó al entrar, parecía opinar lo mismo.

Hiko estaba sentado en el tatami del comedor, tomando una cerveza fría y lo acompañaba con unos maníes salados mirando atentamente los canales pasar rápido en el televisor. Estaba haciendo tiempo hasta que los comerciales que interrumpían su película pasaran y le dejaran seguir viendo "De Ringu", que luego de la cuarta vez vista, se estaba convirtiendo en su favorita. Kenshin, siguió caminando hasta llegar al shogi de su habitación, dejando un caminito húmedo y entró. Sacó una muda de ropa y se fue a cambiar al baño. Una vez seco se fue hasta la cocina, ya que como de costumbre tenía que cocinar él. Al pasar frente al teléfono notó que había una nota y leyó un número distraídamente. Sin darle la menor importancia, siguió caminando y dispuso todo lo necesario para hacer una buena sopa, ensalada y puso la máquina del arroz en funcionamiento. Tal como lo hacía siempre. Alrededor de una media hora después ponía los platos humeantes en la mesa baja, junto con una botella llena de cerveza, acompañada de dos vasos. Después trajo el resto de las cosas. Hiko volteó a ver la comida y distraído con la película dijo al aire "itadakimasu" (gracias por la comida) e hizo desaparecer la sopa que antes estaba en el cuenco. Kenshin comía despacito, notablemente perdido en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en el cambio radical del carácter de Kaoru luego de la aparición de Aoshi y también la expresión de sus ojos al ver la moto en la puerta del colegio. Se la llevaron a la casa de ella y la entraron al garage. Con suerte, en todo el trayecto habían cruzado unas palabras, entre las cuales estaban "¿tu tío no era el hermanastro de tu padre?" preguntó ella, media confundida, "no, eso lo dije porque no quería entrar en detalles de nuestro parentesco extraño, por no decir nada más que sentimiental. Le ruego que me disculpe por haberle mentido". Y eso fue todo lo que dijeron en esas cuadras. Hasta que llegaron a la casa de ella y se despidieron, sin beso ni nada. ¿Qué había pasado?

-Oi, baka, cuánto tiempo más vas a estar mirando ese pedazo de tofu, eh?- dijo Seijuro, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. Kenshin lo comió rápido y casi se atraganta. –Kenshin, ¿se lo has dicho, no? Sabes que es necesario- siguió hablando el mayor de los dos, ahora mucho más serio y menos concentrado en la televisión. 

-Aa, Shishou, lo he hecho- dijo algo desanimado, y no entendía porque, después de todo ella lo había aceptado.

-¿Y sabes de quién es el número de ahí arriba?-dijo apuntando a la mesita del teléfono

-No, no lo sé. Pero tengo algunas suposiciones-contestó calmado, sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

-Bueno, era Yukishiro otra vez. Yukishiro Enishi, ahora- Kenshin se atragantó con la cerveza. Esto no le podía estar pasando, no ahora al menos. Sencillamente no era justo.

-¿Y que quería?- preguntó con un dejo de molestia en la voz.-digo, no hemos tenido noticias en al menos un año, es raro que llamen-

-Bueno, por lo menos todas las veces atendí yo, no te quejes tanto. El asunto es que querían saber como estabas, nada más. Enishi tenía ganas de hablar un rato contigo y me dejó el número de su celular por si se te ocurría llamarlo. Lo noté particularmente contento y es un poco extraño que él tenga una actitud así en este último tiempo. Me contó que le va muy bien trabajando en el exterior-

-Aa, leí algo de eso. Pero, porque llamó su padre ayer?-

-Por lo mismo, quería saber como estabas y si estabas bien viviendo aquí. Por cierto, ¿qué te dijo ella cuando se lo contaste?-preguntó un poco más interesado.

-Que no le importaba mi pasado, que me aceptaba como la persona que soy. Ella es demasiado para mi-

-Claro que lo es, tu eres un baka, no se que te vio-contestó moviendo su mano de arriba para abajo-en cambio a mi...¿qué NO me vería? Jajajaja- terminó con una sonora carcajada, tomando un largo sorbo de cerveza. Volvió su vista al televisor y siguió mirando atentamente la parte final.

Kenshin llevó los platos a la cocina, los lavó y se fue a tratar de dormir. Cuando corrió el shogi de su habitación escuchó claramente a Hiko de lejos –creo que tienes que llamar a Enishi lo más pronto posible, sabes bien que no son de llamar. Él me dijo que no era algo de importancia pero como bien sospechamos, no creo que sea cierto. Alguien con una agenda ajustada como él no llama porque si a su ex cuñado. Tal vez algo pasó y te necesiten en Kyoto. Yo puedo suplirte, pero que no se te haga costumbre, entiendes?-. Kenshin sonrió y, agarrando el número de la mesita le agradeció a su sensei. Metió el papel en su bolso y se fue a dormir.

No pegó un ojo en toda la noche.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Había amanecido y ni se notaba. El cielo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nubes grises que dejaba entrever el sol. El aire estaba húmedo y todo parecía pegajoso. Miki tardó más de lo habitual para peinarse puesto que el pelo se le había puesto indomable con esa humedad. Lo ató lo mejor que pudo en una trenza y se perfumó antes de salir de su cuarto. Le dio una mirada rápida a una toalla blanca que estaba colgando de una percha y una sonrisa tonta le pasó por la cara. De ahora en más, sería parte de sus tesoros especiales. Aún tenía muy fresca en la memoria la cara de la mamá de Aoshi al verla llegar con su chiquito dormido, empapado. Se puso contenta al ver que los padres de él confiaban en ella, no solo por su condición, sino por el cariño que le profesaba al chico de los ojos helados. No les contó como fue que lo encontró ni nada de eso. Argumentó que Aoshi había tenido una jaqueca grande y le bajó la presión. Ella se fue a su casa con la toalla que tenía y pese a estar mojadísima, el perfume del chico se percibía y le llenaba el corazón. A penas llegó a su casa llamó a Soujiro, ya que se habían vuelto muy amigos y él le hizo jurar que siempre le contara todo y ella ni lerda ni perezosa lo hizo. En medio de unos gritos Sou-chan entendió que Aoshi la había abrazado. Se puso un poquito triste pero cuando ella siguió hablando con ese tono tan alegre en la voz se puso mejor. Si así era ella feliz, él también lo sería, no?.

Miki tomó su maletín y se fue al colegio. Se llevó, además, un bolsito más chico ya que hoy tendría Kempo y un paraguas celeste. Salió sonriente de su casa y se encontró con Sanosuke y Megumi que venía peleándose y a los gritos. Era divertido escuchar sus discusiones, y ver como las duras miradas de Megumi eran calmadas con comentarios sutiles de Sanosuke. Y más cuando la agarraba de la mano. Con solo verlos, Miki no podía evitar soñar despierta con su Aoshi llevándola así. Moviendo la cabeza fuertemente hacía los costados, notablemente ruborizada despejó las ilusiones de su cabeza.¿Por qué si pensaba en Aoshi, no era él el de la ilusión?

Al llegar al colegio, se encontraron con Kaoru, Yumi y Soujiro en la puerta y entraron todos juntos. Aoshi ya estaba dentro del aula, con una mirada ida y con los ojos raros. Cuando entraron los cuatro saludaron a los que estaban adentro y mientras Sano, Megumi y Soujiro saludaban a Aoshi y le preguntaban que le pasaba, Kaoru se iba a sentar diciendo que se sentía algo mal.

Kaoru y Aoshi se evitaron todo el día y Miki se esforzaba en sacarle una sonrisa al chico alto, sin obtener resultados. 

Cuando se estaban yendo para el dojo de Kempo, Miki le pidió a Aoshi de ser algo más que amigos. Aoshi en un primer momento no sabía que responder, después de todo, la pequeña sabía bien que era lo que pasaba con él y no quería meterla en sus problemas. No quería atarla nunca en una situación así, donde más parecía que la estaba utilizando y lo que menos quería era que pasara eso. Iba a empezar a argumentar algo, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Aoshi-kun, sé bien que no puedo hacer nada para hacerte bien de la forma que necesitas, pero déjame estar a tu lado-

-Pero, Miki-san... no me entiendes. Tu eres demasiado para tener algo así conmigo que estoy hecho un mar de incertidumbre. Eres maravillosa y me siento muy bien al escuchar que me quieres. Me alegra mucho y no puedo evitar decirte que también te quiero. Pero no estoy seguro de nada y no está bien que cargues con eso, si?  Además, cargo con una desconocida que será mi mujer en poco tiempo y eso haría que todo termine mal entre nosotros- La tomó suavemente de la barbilla, para que lo vea directamente a los ojos. Ella, antes, estaba semi agachada en una clara señal de súplica. Se ruborizó al instante con el toque del chico y sus ojos se nublaron al pensar en que se le estaba negando. –Miki-san, ves? Yo no quiero ser el que te haga tener esa mirada tan triste. No quiero ser el culpable de opacar tu hermosa sonrisa, si? No voy a negar que te quiera, nunca, pero como te quiero no puedo permitir que sufras por mi. Te mereces un chico con las ideas claras, que te pueda hablar y llevar a lugares donde la pases de maravillas. Que te llene de sonrisas, que te de mucho, pero mucho más de lo que yo puedo darte. Ahora no estoy en condiciones de darte nada de eso, ni siquiera puedo hacer mucho por mi. Yo quiero arreglar todo mi lío de adentro, para luego ver, si de esos pedazos de mi queda algo que sea merecedor de estar a tu lado, de acuerdo?-

-¿Realmente esperas que te diga que si?- la mirada de ella era desafiante y el se quedo perplejo. Ni se esperaba una reacción así. La miró atentamente y espero a que terminara de hablar.-jah! Que no eres bueno para mi? Que tienes mucho que resolver? JAH! Yo no dije que iba a solucionarte todo ni que iba a ser el prototipo de mujer ideal. Yo soy como soy, y te entrego mi corazón. No te pido una relación estable y todo eso. SE, real y dolorosamente, que tienes una prometida. Oh Dios que lo sé, después de todo, siempre estás haciéndote problema por eso. Se que estás confundido, creo que lo sé aun mejor que tu. ¿Te estoy pidiendo que aclares algo? No, que yo recuerde. ¿Te pido promesas eternas? No, nada de eso. Solo te pido que me quieras cuando creas, porque yo ya te quiero. Por Dios, Aoshi-kun, no es tan complicado lo que te pido! Te pido confianza, nada más, que compartas cosas conmigo. Yo solo te digo que te quiero, y que no me importa lo que te haya pasado, siempre voy a estar a tu lado. Y cuando llegue el momento de separarnos, me quedará el recuerdo de todos los momentos que pasé contigo. Es más, ni siquiera te pido que me quieras! Me da una alegría que no tienes idea que me quieras, pero esto no es un contrato, en mucho más simple que eso. Te pido acompañarte… me lo permites?-

Aoshi, con sus últimas palabras, le agarró un brazo y con un fuerte tirón la atrajo hacia si, atrapándola en un cálido abrazo. Miki, que no es ninguna tonta, aceptó eso como era, ni más ni menos que un si. Sabía en lo que se metía y ni ella misma pensaba en la fuerza de ánimos que iba a tener que poseer para estar bien con algo así. Pero no podía reprocharle nada, porque el fue muy claro en explicarle la situación. El la aceptaba pero no prometía. Todo dependía de cómo se llevaran ellos dos y como Aoshi se recuperaba del daño que le había causado Kaoru.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Ya habían pasado unos seis días del incidente en el colegio y llegó el torneo de Kyudo. Todo el equipo estaba presente, junto con los inferiores de Kendo y el equipo de voley que representaba el colegio, de la selección masculina. Nuestro grupo de protagonistas había podido ir porque era un domingo por la mañana y estaban todos presentes para darle ánimos a Kaoru y a Megumi. Yumi cargaba con unas cajas enormes de obento(cajitas de almuerzo) para cuando terminaran, ya que seguramente saldrían cansadas y hambrientas. Aoshi fue, medio a regañadientes, prácticamente arrastrado por sus amigos. Había inventado que se sentía mal y que no iba a salir de su casa. Su mamá, bastante enojada con la actitud de su hijo mayor, prácticamente lo pateó afuera y Miki se lo llevó. Fue divertido ver la cara de la mamá de Aoshi con una expresión que espantaría al mismo diablo. Con razón el chico era tan obediente.

Cuando dio lugar al comienzo de las competiciones de arqueria, los grupos se dividieron en siete. Kaoru no estaba junto con Megumi, sino que le tocaba en el segundo grupo mientras que a Megumi le correspondía el primero. Sanosuke masticaba chicle nervioso mientras sostenía unos peluchitos que, según Megumi, eran de cábala. Todos se los había regalado él y le daba un poco de vergüenza ver como el resto lo veía extraño con peluches de zorritos por todos lados. Cuando llegaba el turno de Megumi y ella, después de efectuar el tiro acertaba, Sanosuke saltaba acompañado de un grito alegórico y tiraba los zorritos por todos lados. Que bueno que después pensó que lo mejor sería alegrarse en los resultados finales y eso le evitó varias agachadas innecesarias juntando peluchitos.

Megumi consiguió un envidiable primer puesto del grupo y cuando le tocó el turno a Kaoru también consiguió el primero. Así siguieron las eliminatorias hasta que solo quedaron dos chicas y tres chicos. Las chicas eran Kaoru y Megumi, y los chicos eran de otro colegio de la zona. Consistía en cinco tiros, el que fallaba los primeros dos quedaba eliminado. El problema básico en esta clase de cosas más que nada es la presión por los nervios. No importaba tanto si antes habías podido ser excelente, ahora era otra historia. Dos chicos fallaron y quedaron descalificados, mientras los tres restantes lo hicieron estupendamente en las dos ocasiones. Megumi, que estaba extremadamente concentrada, lo único que podía ver era el blanco, en cambio Kaoru estaba un poco más dispersa. Aoshi la estaba mirando fijamente y eso, lejos de tranquilizarla la ponía más nerviosa. Podía ver clara la angustia en los ojos del chico, ¿no podía haber otro momento para mirarla de esa forma? Miki, que se dio cuenta, por celos trató de llamar la atención de Aoshi, mientras que Kaoru los miraba por el rabillo del ojo. 

El otro chico falló, ahora quedaba, en el cuarto tiro, la decisión entre ella y Megumi. Megumi, mirando y sonriendo hacia donde estaban los chicos tiró y dio en el blanco. Sano vitoreo a su noviecita como nunca. Kaoru… bueno, digamos que tuvo una visión un poco incómoda mientras se preparaba para tirar. En el momento que iba a disparar, Miki le da un abrazo a Aoshi y este le responde. La mano de Kaoru tembló y la flecha, lejos de pegarle al blanco fue a parar al menos veinte centímetros más lejos. Megumi la miró extrañada y pudo ver con absoluta claridad los cristalinos ojos de Kaoru.

-¿Qué hice?- le dijo y la abrazó. Sollozó un poquito, a lo que los jueces interpretaron como pena por no haber sido la primera y, luego de darles las felicitaciones los otros chicos y los jueces se fueron a compartir la mañana restante con los chicos. El día era precioso e invitaba a tirarse en la hierba a disfrutar de un buen picnic. Kaoru iba algo cabizbaja y al ratito Kenshin se unió al grupo. Tenía poco tiempo, ya que tenía que ir en el transporte del colegio a llevar a los chicos de Kendo a sus casas. Miró detenidamente a Kaoru, y notó que algo raro había pasado. Quería saber inmediatamente que pasaba pero ella no le dijo nada, solo le sonrió diciendo que estaba todo perfecto, que no tenía de que preocuparse. El se fue, a regañadientes pero no sin antes dedicarle una mirada bastante enojada a Aoshi, no sabía porque pero le parecía que el tenía que ver en algo con eso. Aoshi lo miró desafiante, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese tipo?.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Luego del torneo, empezaron las vacaciones de verano. Cada uno de nuestros queridos protagonistas anduvo por sus propios rumbos. Cuando las clases empezaron de nuevo, y ya teniendo cuatro días desde la fecha de reanudación, Aoshi le pidió a Miki de pasar por su casa, que le quería dar algo que se había olvidado allí. Fueron a la salida del colegio. El tiempo se había puesto bastante feo desde el día anterior, por la noche y no pareciera que fuera a mejorar. Soujiro le había dicho que le llevaría la moto a su casa cuando saliera de Kendo, un poco por servicial y otro poco porque adoraba la bebe de su amigo. La motito pasó todas las vacaciones en el garage y Soujiro ya la quería como si fuese suya. Seguramente en cuanto tuviese el dinero necesario se compraría una parecida y se sentiría en la gloria si al mirar atrás viese una trenza larguisima flamear con el viento. 

Cuando entraron a la residencia Shinomori se olvidaron de soltarse la mano e iban como si nada. Aoshi tenía un semblante medio triste pero no incómodo. Cuando llegaron a lo que sería el comedor el señor Ichida los recibió con gusto. Aoshi extrañado con la actitud de su padre arqueó una ceja, en tanto Miki se sonrojaba profusamente. Había algo por demás extraño ahí.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La clase de Kendo había comenzado y los chicos estaban en el calentamiento. Kaoru entró al dojo con un mal presentimiento, no había podido dormir bien y, para colmo, cuando iba para el colegio empezó a llover a cantaros y una vez que estuvo adentro cesó. Algo le decía que no tenía que salir de su casa y ella le hacía oídos sordos. Antes, en el vestidor, Yumi había notado que la chica Kamiya estaba de un humor de perros y que su hermano mayor estaba algo alicaído. Parecía no ser un buen día para este par de hermanos. Mientras Kaoru se vestía articulaba cualquier clase de conjeturas y, para alguien que no la conocía, simplemente estaba loca. Por lo visto, mientras se ponía el hakama se le enganchó una uña en el tejido y se le había roto. ¡con lo que le costaba dejárselas crecer!. Parece que sería un laaaaargo día, pensó Yumi suspirando. Pensar que por suerte ya había pasado mucho más de la mitad. Cuando ya estaban haciendo algunas "kata" Kaoru practicaba con Soujiro algunos movimientos. El chico era hábil pero su hermana parecía estar mucho más interesada en fuerza y técnica que en velocidad. 

-Imouto-chan (pequeña hermana menor), oi, no te descargues conmigo, aún no me pongo la armadura!-contestó Soujiro, algo agitado ya que trataba de defenderse de Kaoru que estaba sumamente persistente en dañarlo.-yo no tengo la culpa de tus problemas!- y con un giro rápido le sacó limpiamente la espada de bambú. Kenshin, que los miraba de cuando en cuando se fue con ellos. Les dijo que sus problemas personales los arreglaran en casa y como obedientes niños buenos se calmaron un poco. Por un segundo. Un rato después se estaban con sus armaduras puestas. Soujiro era claramente el más hábil de los dos, sus movimientos reflejaban mucha práctica y un riguroso entrenamiento. En cambio Kaoru, era mucho más estratega. Calculaba sus movimientos, entre intensidades y lugares específicos. Había mucha tensión y Kenshin encontró la perfecta ocasión para ver cual de los dos estaría compitiendo en el torneo intercolegial que estaba bastante próximo. Un leve murmullo daba a entender al resto que en realidad, lejos de entrenar, estaban tratando de hablar.

-Onii-chan(hermanito mayor) que es lo que pasa contigo? Te veo molesto y triste al mismo tiempo-decía Kaoru mientras intentaba un "men"(golpe a la cabeza) que era evadido por Soujiro

-¿Y tu que me cuentas? ¿Por qué ese humor?-contestaba rápido Soujiro, que se ponía atrás de una Kaoru un poco fuera de guardia y le propinaba un buen "kote" (golpe al ante brazo) cuando ella giraba.

-Yo… tengo mis razones-dijo jadeando ella.- ¿Y tu? Ya no hablas mucho conmigo, sino todo el tiempo con Miki apenas se separa de Aoshi-dijo molesta, ahora pegándole un soberano "dou"(golpe al torso) dejándolo medio perdido. Ya con más fuerza se abalanza contra la chica que se defiende yendo para atrás de los incansables golpes de su hermano. El resto del alumnado miraba impresionado, parecía que Soujiro se había cabreado de veras y el profesor hacía unas anotaciones en un cuaderno.

-Eso… NO ES TU PROBLEMA!-dijo él bastante molesto. Kaoru, también molesta se replegó contra su hermano. Kenshin, que miraba de lejos, tenía un extraño dejavú con las peleas que tenía con Shinta de más jóvenes. Siguió mirando, sin inmutarse y colocando unas anotaciones especificas.

-Claro que lo es, no dejas de hablar de ella todo el santo día!-

-¿No era que no hablaba contigo?-

-Bueno, las pocas veces que lo haces! Es que acaso te gusta la chiquita?-dijo con sorna Kaoru. Soujiro bajó la defensa y ella aprovechó la brecha con un limpio "kote" (golpe al antebrazo)-te lo devuelvo- agregó victoriosa.

-¿Y que si me gusta, eh?!-le contestó molesto-yo al menos admito cuando algo me gusta, mírate tu en cambio!- le dijo hecho, por debajo del protector, un Soujiro de un adorable color carmín. Kenshin había notado algo curioso, la fuerza de Soujiro, lejos de aumentar había menguado y para colmo no escuchaba nada entre el murmullo de los otros chicos. 

-No sabes lo que dices, Jiro, realmente no lo sabes- contestó ella, mientras trataba de darle el tercer golpe, el final. Él, mas que nada se defendía.-no sabes nada de nada y hablas por lo poco que escuchas. De ella-

-Ah, si? De su novia?-. Kaoru se encendió de repente.

-¿Y tu que sabes? Solo eso, ¿no? ¿Sabías que Aoshi se me declaró en la obra, en los escombros? Claro que no lo sabes, nadie lo sabe. Nadie se preocupa en lo que yo pienso, solo se preocupan en lo que dice ella. Tu y Aoshi ya no me ven más como amiga- en eso bajo la guardia y Soujiro le propinó un buen "tsuki"(golpe a la garganta) que la tiró al piso. Kenshin dudaba de lo que había oído entre los grititos de Kaoru. Soujiro se abalanzó tirando la shinai a un costado y dándole un abrazo fuerte a su hermana.

-Gomen, Kaoru-chan… yo no sabía nada, yo no pensé…-

-Claro que no, y no te culpo. Ya bastante tienes con tu chica como para preocuparte por algo así. Y no te lo reprocho, es solo que… solo que…-y empezó a sollozar. Soujiro la levantó y trató de sacarse la máscara. Kenshin se aproximó de inmediato y cuando iba a acercarse más la puerta que estaba a sus espaldas se abrió de repente.

-HIMURA! QUE BUENO QUE TE ENCUENTRO!!!- Enishi, se hizo paso entre los chicos y saludo gravemente a Kenshin con una reverencia. Yumi miró extrañada. ¿Qué hacía este tipo ahí, con Himura-sensei?

-Enishi-kun, vayamos afuera, por favor- rogó Kenshin mientras lo arrastraba para el jardín. Le temblaba el pulso y no quería por nada del mundo que fuera lo que fuera a decir su pequeña lo escuche. Pensó mientras salía con un Enishi tironeado del brazo en el mal tino del chico para hacer acto de presencia. Kaoru se fue a los vestidores con su hermano, aprovechando la ausencia del instructor. A Soujiro bien poco le importó que fueran de mujeres.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Una vez afuera, con numerosos nubarrones de techo, Kenshin sentó a Enishi en uno de los bancos de concreto del patio. Aun descalzo, salió corriendo para afuera. Enishi se veía muy distinto a como Kenshin lo recordaba. Ahora, con el pelo platinado y un aro extraño en la oreja izquierda parecía bien un actor. Un pantalón de jean, con una camisa y zapatos terminaban un sencillo vestuario con unos lentes raros tapando sus ojos turquesas. Kenshi quedó parado enfrente de él, como estudiándolo, tratando de encontrar vestigios del chico que se rehusaba a decirle "onii-san" cuando su hermana mayor se lo pedía. Parecía que ese chico había sido recluido en un gimnasio y estirado un rato largo, ya que al menos media unos doce centímetros más y tenía un porte envidiable. Tomoe estaría orgullosa de él al verlo así, pensó y como salido de un sueño empezó a hablar.

-Enishi-kun, discúlpame por no haberte llamado cuando lo hiciste pero tuve miles de ocupaciones y no pude hacerme de tiempo para llamarte-

-Oh, no te hagas problema, en verdad. Igualmente, yo quería hablar personalmente contigo, verás, es algo muy bueno y querías que lo sepas de mi antes de que mi padre te lo diga.- Kenshin, lejos de ponerse contento, palideció.

-¿Se trata de tus películas?-

-^.^, no-

-¿Tus desfiles, sesiones de fotos?-

-^.^, no, no-

-¿Tu marca de ropa?¿tu perfume?-

-^.^… no, MUCHO mejor que eso-

-Me rindo, no se que es-. De repente, a él también se le vinieron ganas de un buen combate de Kendo.

-Es sobre Tomoe- dijo calmado. Kenshin se sobresaltó y lo tomó de la camisa que tenía pulcramente planchada.

-¿Qué le pasó? ¿esta bien? ¿tuvo una recaída? ¿la derivaron a otro lado? ¿ella… ella…-

-Noooo, ella está muy bien, excelente! ELLA DESPERT"!!! Y HABLA, TE LLAMA, ES MARAVILLOSO!- le gritó Enishi, dándole un autentico abrazo de hermanos. Kenshin se mareo, se sintió tremendamente descompuesto. Cuando cayó en cuenta de las palabras de Enishi, de lo que realmente implicaban, se tuvo que sentar.-Kenshin, yo creo- dijo con una voz de ultratumba-que DEBERÍAS venir a ver como está, no crees? Tu eres SU novio, lo recuerdas o no?-

-Claro que lo recuerdo!-dijo levantando la cara.-por supuesto que iré, dame tiempo para-

-Oh, no será necesario, "onii-san"-agregó con sarcasmo-yo ya hablé con el director, le dije que tu prometida ya había salido de coma y que tienes que ir con ella para poder casarte, no?-. Enishi sufrió una transformación. Ahora parecía una especie de dios griego vengador, hermoso y mortal. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Kenshin, helados y amenazantes.-yo se que no has sido un santo en este tiempo, "onii-san"y no quiero manchar tu currículum con cositas, sabes? Y la chica, nahhh, no se lo merece, no? Ella ha sido un ángel en darte una oportunidad, los ángeles merecen el cielo y ella lo tendrá, aunque NO sea CONTIGO. ¿nos entendemos?-

Kenshin sabía bien que si Enishi lo delataba con Kaoru ella sería expulsada y a él le revocarían el título. Además de la deshonra. Enishi le tiró un pequeño celular plateado y le dijo-pasaré por tu casa en tres horas, suficiente para una despedida decente. Yo solo tardo minutos. De ahí nos vamos directamente. El telegrama con toda la información esta en el correo, solo necesitan mi orden para enviarlo al consejo. No juegues conmigo, Himura, te va a costar muy caro.- y con esta última frase se fue, dejando a un Kenshin abatido en plena llovizna. A lo lejos, escuchó el sonido de un motor que se alejaba y unos pasos rápidos que se acercaban.

-Kenshin, ¿Qué pasó? Preguntaba Yumi, intrigada. Conocía al tipo Yukishiro de vista, pero que tenía que ver Kenshin con él?.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-Onii-chan, todo esto no es justo!-repetía Kaoru en la ya mojada hakama azul de Soujiro mientras este le acariciaba el pelo. Hacía ya varios días que por una causa o por otra no hablaba ni le dirigía mucho la palabra a Kaoru. Miki le había contado a grandes razgos lo que había pasado entre ella y Aoshi y lo había decepcionado. Después de todo estaba con ese Himura, no? Pensar que antes era su heroe, pero los heroes no salen con tu hermana menor. Y menos cuando ella es tan chiquita y adorable y parece una muñeca. Bueno, este momento no era el indicado en pensar en formas de matar a los pretendientes de Kaoru, así que le hablaba mientras le acariciaba el pelo, consolándola. Se sentía como diez años menor, cuando ella se lastimaba o algo feo le pasaba. Sintió algo muy cálido en el pecho con el recuerdo y empezó a preguntarle exactamente que había pasado ese famoso día. Ella se lo contó rápido y detalladamente entre sollozo y sollozo y el se sorprendió de cómo influyeron los sentimientos de Miki por Aoshi en su versión de la historia. Le pareció, por lejos y conociendo a Kaoru, mucho más verídica esta que la de su amiga. 

-Imouto-chan, ¿cuándo te diste cuenta que era él?-

-¿Nani?(¿qué?)...-

-Claro, que no era Kenshin-

-Eto... no sé a ciencia cierta si no es Kenshin. Yo a él lo quiero mucho, muchísimo, pero con Aoshi es una cosa distinta. Con Kenshin... siento que lo quiero, que lo quiero mucho y que es la persona que nació para estar conmigo, es algo extraño, pero me da la sensación que lo conocía de antes aun de haberlo visto. En cambio, a Aoshi lo quiero por como lo conozco. No sé, me da esa sensación rara en el estómago, y me pongo nerviosa cuando me habla. Me pongo contenta cuando me sonrie, porque soy conciente que no lo hace seguido y que lo haga para mi es como algo especial. No sé... no tengo todo muy claro, pero sé que cuando hace un tiempo se puso muy mal ese día en el campo de Kyudo, yo me puse peor. No podía mirar a Kenshin a la cara y me sentía una basura. Kenshin es tan bueno, tan lindo. Y yo estoy con mis lios de adolecente.-

-Bueno, Kaoru, no te sobre exijas con eso. Kenshin te ha aceptado como eres, con tus lios de adolecente y tus manias. El sabe que te falta crecer en varios aspectos y aún así te aceptó y quiere estar a tu lado. No menosprecies eso. Aunque me cueste admitirlo el tipo te quiere en serio y no creo que te deje por algo como eso. En cuanto a lo de Aoshi... bueno, sabes bien que lo prefiero-

-Si, claro, porque te conviene-

-Ejem... no. Bueno, un poquito si pero no. Ella es libre de elegir y lo eligió hace mucho a él y yo no puedo hacer nada contra eso. No es que me haya dado por vencido, sino que espero mi oportunidad. No voy a cortejarla, ni le voy a decir que la quiero y quiero que esté conmigo. Cuando sea el momento de estar juntos lo estaremos. O no. Eso Dios dirá. Pero lo tuyo, Kaoru es una pena. Estoy seguro de que Aoshi te quiere pero es como si los dos solos se hubiesen puesto piedras en el camino. El con su repentino interés en Miki y tu con Himura. Yo pensaba desde hacía bastante que estarían juntos al salir del colegio, con eso del colgante y que se yo. Se ven raros juntos, como si él fuese demasiado serio y tu muy explosiva pero supongo que eso es lo que los hace complementarios. En cambio Himura... no sé... parece siempre algo apagado. Como si siempre estuviese pensando en otra cosa.-

-Tu lo sabes, no es así?-

-Lo de los Yukishiro? Si, lo sé. Fui fan por un tiempo de Kenshin, cuando era un poco más chico y estaba mucho más apasionado por el Kendo. Lo leí en muchas revistas. También me enteré lo de Tomoe, pero pensé que era un asunto cocinado, ya sabes, sin importancia. Solo una ex novia.-

-El me dijo que así lo era, solo una ex.-

-Si, bueno, pero no sé como será cuando ella despierte. Algunas personas recuerdan lo que pasó antes de entrar en coma. Muchas no y parecen quedarse ancladas en el día anterior a los accidentes, por eso creo que Kenshin se debe sentir terriblemente atado a ella. Como con una deuda, entiendes?-

-Claro que si, pero... no sé... que pasará si el me deja?-

-Entonces tendrás a todos nosotros que estaremos a tu lado, si?- dijo, sacándole algunas lagrimitas a su hermana de los ojos. Ella sonrió y lo abrazó por el cuello y le agradeció bajito por toda su comprensión.-ahora me tengo que ir. Parece que la clase terminó y yo le tengo que llevar la moto de Aoshi a la casa antes de que empiece a llover mucho más. Vete para casa y duerme un poco. Luego cena algo y termina la tarea, yo le explico a mamá.-

-Arigatou, Jiro. Eres el mejor hermano del mundo!- y le dio un besito en la mejilla y el salió hacia su vestidor a cambiarse. Se tenía que dar prisa sino, llegaría empapado a la casa de Aoshi. Se encontró con Yumi que buscaba a Kaoru y cuando le dijo que ella se estaba cambiando entró y al rato las vio salir ya cambiadas con el uniforme del colegio hacía el patio. Cuando Yumi dejó a Kaoru se fue con Soujiro, que la esperaba con el bolso que Kaoru, al paso, le había tirado.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-Otou-san, ¿Cómo está?- dijo medio sorprendido Aoshi, le extrañaba que su padre estuviese contento de verlo con la prima de Sanosuke, que ahora que miraba mejor, no soltaba su mano. Ella se veía raramente complacida y cuando él saludo ella bajó la cabeza. Su padre sonrió cómplice y llamó de un grito a su mujer, que apareció por el shogi de atrás. La señora Makiko, con un kimono tradicional los miraba sonriendo.¿Qué bicho les picó?, pensaba.

-Buenos días, Aoshi, que bueno que trajiste compañía-dijo la señora Makiko ahora junto con su marido en el tatami, solo un poco más atrás que el.

-Si, bueno... si, en realidad, solo vinimos a buscar algo- Aoshi no sabía ni que decir. Estaba terriblemente confuso. Su mamá en kimono no era algo de todos los días y su papá al verlo con otra chica y poniéndose contento tampoco. _Algo_ estaba mal y el pronto lo iba a descubrir. La mamá de Aoshi llamó a Akane, su empleada y pronto habían unas tazas humeantes de té en la mesa para los cuatro. Miki, por lo que parecía, no se sentía incómoda y se dirigía miraditas con Makiko. 

Ese _algo_ lo estaba perturbando y dejando de lado muchas formalidades le espetó a su padre que era lo que estaba pasando.

-No pasa nada, hijo, solo nos pone contentos que te lleves bien con Makimachi-san-

-Pero, padre, no que estaba comprometido?-

-Si hijo, por eso mismo. Nos pone bien en verlos así, tendrán un gran futuro juntos-

-Pero, y Misao? No estará muy contenta si te escucha, Otou-san-

-Oh, era eso! Ya lo olvidaba!-contestó Makiko, dando un aplauso.-Makimachi-san, no le has contado aún, no es cierto?-

Miki agachó la cabeza y le tomó mas fuerte la mano a Aoshi, el la miró directamente, se veía desorientado.

-Nnno, no aún, esperaba sus ordenes y las de mi padre, Shinomori-san- contestó temblorosa. Sintió la mano de Aoshi soltar su agarre y ella agarrándolo solamente. 

El no se podía enojar mucho, no?

-Por favor, que alguien me explique qué está pasando- dijo ahora muy serio Aoshi. A la lejanía, un trueno hizo una gloriosa aparición. 

-Bueno, hijo, recuerdas a Misao, tu prometida? Al ver que no querías saber nada de ella con su padre ideamos un plan perfecto para que la aceptes. Ella se cambiaría el nombre y seria amiga tuya. Se acercaría de una forma mucho más casual a ti y se enamorarían. Por lo visto, todo salió bastante bien, yo pensé que la hija de Kojiro iba a arruinar nuestros planes-

-Si, yo también pensaba eso-agregó la madre de Aoshi a las palabras de Ichida.-principalmente después de esa obra, pensé que todo se iría por cualquier lado-

Un silencio mortuorio se extendió por la sala. Miki contubo la respiración por varios segundos y soltó el aire pesadamente. Esperó un montón de gritos, una escena novelesca y una fuerte discusión. Pero nada pasó, Aoshi seguía con la cabeza gacha sin emitir sonido. Los señores estaban expectantes de su hijo, ya que era calmo pero cuando se enojaba era terrible. 

-Entonces- dijo Aoshi que por fin hablaba. Al menos habían pasado unos cinco minutos.-...entonces, ¿todos lo sabían? Ustedes, los padres de ella... mis amigos... todos?-

-No, Aoshi-kun-tomó la palabra Miki-solo yo y nuestros padres. Tu mamá le dijo a la de Sanosuke pero Sano no sabía mucho en realidad. Tus amigos no lo saben.-

-Entonces todos ustedes se reían de mi a mis espaldas y me jugaban esta broma horrible-

-No, hijo, no es lo que piensas-contestaba una ya preocupada Makiko. Esta reacción no era común. Se esperaba un arranque de furia y un Aoshi subiendo cabreado a su habitación rompiendo todo a su paso. Bah, como hacía siempre su padre cuando se enojaba. El estaba ahí, mirando al suelo y hablando bajito mientras sacaba sus propias conclusiones. 

-Bueno, tal vez no riéndose pero "poniéndose contentos" de que yo halla entrado como un caballo en su plan, no es cierto?-

-No, no es así. Pensamos que sería la mejor manera para que me conozcas como soy, no como tu prometida-

-Tú... tú no me hables. Prometiste que nunca me mentirías- le dijo ahora un furioso Aoshi a Miki, liberándose de su agarre fácilmente. Ella se quedó helada mirando a esos ojos chispeantes. Por cierto, esto era mucho peor de lo que pensaban que pasaría.-yo te quiero, es cierto, pero ahora ya no puedo. Estoy demasiado decepcionado para quererte. Y ustedes... no sé que decirles. Pensé que eran mis padres, que buscarían lo mejor para mi. Me engañaron todo este tiempo y a ella la hicieron sufrir muchísimo por mi culpa, por esconderse de ella misma. Y yo le hablaba mal de Misao. Jah! Pensar que era ella!-

-Pero Aoshi-kun-

-Sabes, Misao, no?-le dijo ahora mirándola fríamente mientras se levantaba.-ya no puedo confiar en ti. Y, por consiguiente no puedo quererte como para casarme contigo. Te salió muy bien lo de Miki, adoraba a la pequeña.-prestó atención a un ruido en la entrada y lo reconoció al instante.- Escucho mi moto entrar, así que te puedes quedar hablando con Sou que vino a traerla. Voy a salir y ni se les ocurra buscarme. No se que harán con Misao, pero NO me voy a casar con ella.- y diciendo esto último se fue para la puerta. Misao se puso a llorar sin emitir sonido y los padres de él se sentían terribles. No pensaban que esa mentirita blanca importase tanto. En eso se escucharon unos pasos en la entrada y luego solo unos lentos que se acercaban. Dando unos toquecitos al shogi, Soujiro pidió permiso para entrar y le fue concedido por el señor Ichida, el único que tenía previsto algo así pero lo creía poco probable. El le había inculcado eso de ser honesto ante todo a Aoshi y en parte se sentía culpable puesto que si no hubiese sido tan estricto con eso, el chico seguro hubiese perdonado a Misao. Soujiro entró y observó la escena extraña que se le presnetó. Misao pidió permiso para ir a hablar con su amigo y Makiko los llevó hasta lo que sería un estudio, donde había un diván grande de cuero, en un reluciente marrón y acabados en madera. Las paredes eran de un color beige medio oscuro y tenía todo el aspecto de una oficina de psicólogo occidental. Con grandes diplomas y estantes llenos de trofeos, varios con el nombre del primogénito de los Shinomori, daban un toque especial al cuarto. Misao se fue a sentar en una silla con tapizado verde oscuro que estaba justo en frente del diván. Soujiro se sentó en frente a ella, haciendo un ruido chistoso al sentarse sobre el cuero. Se rió calmado y la miró viendo que ella también sonreía. Apenas estuvieron los dos sentados apareció Akane con dos tazas chicas de café. Le agradecieron con la cabeza y las pusieron en el escritorio, cuidando de no sacar nada de su orden.

Misao, antes de hablar, miró largo y tendido los ojos azules de Soujiro. Tenían un parecido a los de su hermana pero sin duda, ella prefería los de él. El también la miró a esos estanques verde-azules llorosos, ahora mucho más traquilos. Notó como estaban ligeramente enrojecidos y un poquito hinchados, aparentemente hoy vería llorar mucho a las mujeres más importantes de su vida. Ya había visto a su hermanita, ahora le quedaba la razón de varias noches de insomnio. Misao parecía estar renuente a empezar una conversación, lo que le pareció extraño a él y tomó la iniciativa con una pregunta simple.-¿Qué pasó?-

Ella volvió del trance que le presentaron los ojos del chico que tenía frente a su nariz y pestañó repetidas veces.

-Conmigo?-soltó distraída.

-Mmm, si, un poco contigo. Pero con Aoshi y sus padres... no entiendo mucho lo que está pasando, Mi-cchan, ¿podrías explicármelo?-dijo él, tomándola de una de sus manos. Le daba seguridad con el gesto y ella, ahora cambiando la posición y sentándose a su lado, tomó aire y le empezó a explicar.

-Bueno, creo que antes que nada tengo que pedirte una disculpa. Yo no soy quien tu piensas, Sou-chan. Mi nombre es en realidad Misao, Misao Makimachi y soy la prometida de Aoshi. Yo soy la hija de un buen amigo del señor Shinomori y nos han prometido hace un tiempo. Yo conocía a Aoshi por fotos y me había parecido muy lindo. Siempre me gustaron mucho sus ojos. A veces soñaba con él, el como sería ser la mujer de alguien así pero algo adentro mio me decía que el no me aceptaria en esos terminos, los del matrimonio por arreglo. Mi padre es un economista en Osaka, aunque mi familia provenga de Kyoto. Yo vivía en Kyoto y ahí fue cuando mi padre y el señor Shinomori se cruzaron casualmente. El señor Shinomori estaba arreglando algo de sus negocios allí y bueno, mi padre estaba trabajando. Al día siguiente de ese encuentro se encontraron de nuevo en mi casa y fue ahí, cuando hablaron también con mi abuelo, de que ambos mostraban interés en unir las familias. A mi no me molestó la idea, aunque no me agrada que se metan en cosas que me gustaría decidir a mi-

-Pero a ti te gustaba Aoshi-

-No, fue en ese momento que vi una foto de él-

-O sea que nunca se habían visto antes?-

-No. Bah, una vez. Yo tenía cinco años y el tenía seis pero no me acuerdo con claridad. Supongo que el tampoco. Nuestros padres pasaron un invierno en una casa que tienen los Shinomori en Sapporo. Las cosas que me acuerdo son muy lindas, ya que fuimos a ver el festival de las figuras de hielo y yo me quedé muy impresionadas con ellas. También me había quedado grabada en la memoria el parecido de las figuras con la mirada de Aoshi.

"Cuando lo vi en su cumpleaños me invadió una profunda ternura al verlo con sus amigos. Se veían todos tan felices. Yo vine aquí con una misión encubierta que solo era sabida por mis padres y los padres de Aoshi. Yo me tenía que cambiar el nombre y aparentar ser una chica común y corriente. Me cambié el corte de pelo y me hice uno muy parecido al que tenía yo ese invierno, de pequeña. Ya como Miki, fue más fácil conocerlo. El, por lo visto no estaba nada conforme con eso de casarse conmigo y tampoco me recordaba. No me entristeció aunque no puedo negar que me sentí algo defraudada. En ese momento me salió decir que era una prima de Sanosuke y eso después me costó decirle parte de la verdad a la señora Nadeshiko y a Sano. Por suerte fueron muy comprensivos conmigo, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo Sano me había advertido de una reacción así si Aoshi llegaba a quererme. El tipo es todo un idolo de la verdad y eso, en ese entonces no me molestó mucho-

-Si, sé bien de que hablas. Yo una vez le dije una mentirita acerca de un precio, de algo que le había regalado Kaoru y se puso como loco cuando se enteró que le había mentido. Menos mal que era algo chiquito sino... me acogotaba-

-Que bueno que sacas el tema de tu hermana- agregó ella rápido, ahora subiendo la cara, mirando directamente a la nada.-¿Sabías que a Aoshi siempre le había gustado? Eso me lo dijo Sano un día de esos en los que él no se había repuesto de lo de la obra-

-Si, claro que lo sabía. Ella es mi imouto-chan y siempre me fijo bien en quien se anda con ganas de tener algo con ella- contestó algo molesto.-en Kyoto no teníamos problemas porque ella era algo más gordita pero cuando vinimos se puso tan triste, extrañaba mucho a Yumi y a sus compañeras. No comía bien y hacía mucho Kendo. Un día nos sorprendió a todos en casa cuando dijo que se había anotado en todos los clubes de deportes, temiamos que estando como estaba le bajara la presión por el esfuerzo. Pero bueno, ella es una chica fuerte.-. el orgullo se le salía por los ojos a Soujiro hablando de su hermana. Misao lo notó y le sonrió ampliamente.

-Si, sé una y cada una de las cualidades de Kaoru, Aoshi ya me las ennumeró todas en ese cumpleaños la primera vez que hablamos. Las otras veces, las metía como pequeñas acotaciones. Y cuando ella pasaba hablando con Himura era peor, le chispeaban los ojos y apretaba fuerte los puños. Tu también hablabas de ella conmigo y en un momento pensé que tal vez Aoshi viera a Kaoru como una hermana, o una prima, que se yo. Pero uno no se sonroja cuando habla de su familia, no? No se pone con esa mirada boba mirando al horizonte. Me llamó la atención en un principio puesto que son bastante distintos y, no sé... se ven como raros. Pero la cara de Aoshi al verla es impagable y ella también parece estar interesada. No sé que le pasa con Himura pero eso no es mi asunto-

-Kaoru me dijo que le habías pedido ayuda con Aoshi-

-Si que lo hice, más que nada quería ver la reacción de ella al tocar el tema. Ella no se mostró interesada, aunque note una reacción rara en su mirada cuando nos despedimos.-

-Ella siempre a mostrado una predilección particular en Aoshi en nuestro grupo de amigos. Creo que no se da cuenta aún de lo que la quiere Aoshi, pese a que se le haya declarado, ni de lo que siente ella-

-¿Aoshi se le declaró?-dijo ella, ahora parada luego de saltar como un resorte. Soujiro asintió con la cabeza y ella recordó el sueño que le había contado él en su inconciencia ese día infausto mientras iban para la casa de él. Se lo contó pensando que ella era Kaoru pero en ese momento Misao estaba muy intrigada para entrar en tecnicismos. Se dejó caer en el divan otra vez, mientras su flequillo le tapaba ligeramente los ojos. Soujiro sintió su corazón estrujarse con esa imagen y la tomó nuevamente de la mano. Ella, sorpresivamente, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Sabes, Sou-chan? Yo sabía bien que esto pasaría y traté de no hacerme demasiadas ilusiones. Yo a Aoshi lo quiero mucho y la pasé muy bien con él pero algo me decía que no estaba bien. Tal vez esa contra de carácter que tenemos, o tal vez que yo había empezado mintiéndole del principio- al hablar sollozaba despacito y Soujiro entraba en pánico al no saber que hacer.-si ya sabía que esto pasaría porque me siento tan mal? Digo, sabía que el la quería a ella y que no tenía muchas chances, porque me siento así?-dijo ya dejando libre el llanto. El pasó su mano por la estrecha cintura de ella y la atrajo más hacia si, con la otra mano le peinaba despacio el cabello y trataba de pensar en que decirle para hacerla sentir mejor. Ella tenía un perfume fresco que le asaltaba los sentidos y lo dejaba medio atontado. El se dejó por un momento embriagar por su presencia y luego, con una voz calma le contestó.

-Misao es lo que Misao es. Por más que le hallas mentido desde el principio no pudiste ocultar tu esencia. Eres una chica soñadora y eso hizo inevitable que soñaras con que el te acepte. El te quiere, pero ahora está muy molesto. Piensa que sus padres, los tuyos y tu misma le han jugado una muy mala pasada y el es bastante rencoroso. No creo que el pueda sentir como antes, aunque nunca deja de sorprenderme. Yo, por mi apreciación personal, no creo que se hubiesen llevado bien como pareja, tu eres demasiado libre de espíritu y extrovertida y el es una cajita cerrada. Yo no soy quien para decirte con quien tienes que estar, Misao, pero no sé...si quieres estar con otro puedes contar mi apoyo siempre.- ella levantó la cara para mirarlo fijo y pudo adivinar que con las ultimas palabras no se había quedado muy convencido de si mismo. Se acordó de la visión que había tenido hacia un tiempo cuando andaba con Sano y Megumi y sonrió sinceramente mientras con un dedo atraía la vista del chico.

-Jiro, alguien te hizo notar que eres adorable?-dijo ella, aun con alguna que otra lágrima en los ojos. El se sonrojó de inmediato y no quiso que ella lo viera así. Misao se rió quedito y le dio un besito en la mejilla y se acomodó mejor en el brazo del chico Kamiya.-eres lo más dulce que una chica puede pedir, Jiro, no sé como hizo Yumi antes para dejarte-

-Mmm-contestó él, dolorosamente contento de sus palabras. En una ventana a su costado vieron el cielo soltar una copiosa lluvia hacia el suelo. Misao pestañó distraida y se levantó rápido.

-Kya! Me olvidé algo en el patio de mi casa!-gritó y Soujiro, perplejo la miró.-acompañame, si? Quisiera pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo-

-Claro, claro- dijo poniéndose de pie-siempre voy a estar contigo, hasta que me digas que me vaya-agregó con una preciosa sonrisa adornando su cara. Ella le contestó con el mismo gesto y se fueron, antes agarrando sus cosas, él su paraguas y ella el suyo, junto con sus útiles escolares. La señora Makiko, cuando salían masculló unas disculpas para la chica, por hacerle pasar tan mal rato pero ella le contestó que no importaba, sino que se preocupen en Aoshi que iría a volver terriblemente molesto. Salieron, despidiéndose de todos y una vez en la puerta exterior, llegaron a ver al señor Ichida que miraba la calle esperando a su hijo, en señal de preocupación. Los saludo con la mano y ellos desaparecieron bajo la lluvia rumbo a la casa de Misao.

Soujiro la miró, ya cuando estaban algo lejos de la casa de Aoshi y le dijo-por cierto, Misao es un nombre que te queda mucho mejor que Miki. Es muy hermoso-. Ella al entender la implicación de sus palabras, se puso tan roja como el paraguas de su amigo.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Kaoru sentía las pequeñas gotas de la llovizna mojar tenuemente sus piernas bastante descubiertas por su faltita del uniforme. Movía los pies nerviosa esperando a Kenshin que la había dejado esperando luego de llamarla desesperado. Con una mano tocó su cabello, notablemente húmedo y empezó a maldecir para adentro, recordando lo difícil que se hacía manejar semejante melena toda mojada y alborotada. Ahora golpeaba con la punta de los dedos sobre el banco. Pasaron unos cinco minutos, los que a ella le parecieron al menos veinte y Kenshin apareció cerrando el dojo, con unos pantalones oscuros y una chomba roja, con un buzo colgando del bolso que tenía. Se acercó a ella y no se molesto en abrir su paraguas, aparentemente le gustaba la lluvia. Kaoru ya al verlo hizo un ademán para agarrar el paraguas suyo pero él la detuvo. Ella lo miró extrañada y el se sentó a su lado. Argumentando que no le sacaría mucho tiempo, le recomendó no sacar el paraguas. Kaoru le hizo caso a ese tonto pedido, ya que después de todo iba a abrir el paraguas luego para protegerse de esa maldita llovizna que ya le hacía sentir la camisa mojada, el no sabía bien como empezar y prefirió comenzar por la visita de Enishi y fijándose de no tocar el tema del telegrama.

-Kaoru-san- la llamó mientras ella miraba enfurecida el cielo, pensando en que sabe que cosa. La voz de él la hizo volver en si y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Si, Kenshin, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó antes?-le preguntó con algo de preocupación en la voz.-ese era Enishi, ¿no es cierto?-

-Aa, es cierto, ese era él. Tengo una noticia que darte y veo difícil que te guste-

-Ya me la imagino, pero quiero que me despejes unas dudas-dijo ella, ahora mirando los pequeños charquitos que se formaban en las partes gastadas de las baldosas. Tomó un poco de aire, disfrutando tal vez del último momento que tendría así con él, recordando el aroma de la tierra mojada mezclado con la efímera esencia de su perfume varonil. Lo miró de nuevo y pudo leer con facilidad el cansancio que le transmitían esos ojos violetas. 

-Enishi vino en representación de su padre y jefe de la familia a decirme que Tomoe, mi prometida, ha despertado.-

-Pensé que ella no era tu prometida, Kenshin-

-Bueno-dijo algo incómodo-tal vez te haya mentido en ese aspecto-. No podía mirarla a los ojos, su conciencia no se lo permitía. El había mancillado su confianza y sus sentimientos mintiéndole de esa forma.

-Entonces debes volver a ella, ¿No es cierto?-

-Si, dentro de dos horas, más o menos. Enishi pasará por mi casa a buscarme-

-¿Y no puedes hacer nada al respecto?-contestó ella casi al límite de la desesperación, pero recordó que Tomoe era parte irrevocable de su pasado y que el no quería olvidarla. Él le dijo claro que tenía una responsabilidad con Tomoe y que pensaba cumplirla. Además, había agregado, que lo suyo duraría todo lo que Tomoe estaría inconsciente. Ella aceptó los términos y ahora, no podía quejarse.

-No, Kaoru-san. Yo… yo quiero quedarme aquí pero tengo obligaciones. Además, yo de cierta forma sigo teniendo sentimientos por Tomoe y ella… ella me llama y yo me siento responsable por su condición.-

-Entonces, ¿Yo que lugar tengo? ¿Ninguno?-

-Yo…-dijo él teniendo miedo de seguir. Sentía las lágrimas peleando con su fuerza de voluntad y prefirió guardárselas para todo el camino a Kyoto.-yo lo lamento, Kaoru-

Ella se quedó callada a partir de ese momento, podía escuchar cada una de sus ilusiones partirse contra el suelo en forma de lluvia. No podía mirarlo, no después de haber sido rechazada de esa forma. Sus piernas temblaban despacio y sus manos apretaban fuerte la pollerita colegial. Sintió el ruido del paraguas y de repente la lluvia cesó de caer sobre su cabeza. Alzo la mirada y vio a Kenshin tendiéndole el mango para que lo agarre. Ella lo tomó con manos temblorosas y el le dijo, con una media sonrisa.-Kaoru, la he pasado muy bien a tu lado. Me hiciste muy feliz por el poco tiempo juntos que estuvimos y estoy muy agradecido. Espero que encuentres una persona que te haga infinitamente feliz y la cual haga relucir la mejor de tus sonrisas. Alguien que te valore y que no te haga pasar malos ratos. Alguien que se juegue todo lo que tiene por ti, que te quiera sin medidas y te haga sentir plena. Lamento todo el daño que te estoy causando y me siento una basura al dejarte de esta forma tan cruel. Yo…, yo no pensé que fuera a terminar así. Ni siquiera pensaba que fuera a terminarse nunca. Pero bueno… las cosas se dieron de esta manera. Te voy a extrañar y siempre voy a pedirle a Dios por tu felicidad. Gracias, gracias por todo.-

Kaoru vio algo borroso que corría con el bolso de Kenshin y con una melena roja como el fuego alejándose de ella. El era egoísta, no le dejó decirle nada, el rogarle que no se vaya, que la bese por última vez, que le dé uno de esos abrazos que la dejaban soñando despierta. El era un egoista que no entendía su corazón. 

Una vez que la silueta de él se desvaneció y no lo pudo ver de ninguna forma, agarró su paraguas y lo tiró lo suficientemente lejos como para, a su criterio, pegarle en esa cabeza llena de agua a su sensei. Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Yumi se había llevado sus cosas de colegio y la esperaba en su casa y Soujiro había dejado, seguramente, su bolso arriba de su cama. Caminando sola en medio de la lluvia pensaba en las palabras de Kenshin que se repetían en un eco constante en su cabeza.

La lluvia, ahora copiosa, hacía que sus zapatos patinen un poco en los baldosones de cemento. Cuando estaba en la puerta pudo ver que a Kenshin se le había caído la bandita con la que se sujetaba el pelo y le flaquearon las piernas, doblándose sus rodillas haciendo que caiga a piso. Agarró la bandita y la estiró entre sus largos y blancos dedos, algo temblorosos. Llamándolo casi como un suspiro se entregó al llanto y arrodillada como estaba se puso en una posición semi fetal caída al piso, llorándolo con lo que le quedaba de corazón.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Aoshi, en su caminata, maldijo al dios de las tormentas por ponerle menudo aguacero justo ahora que quería salir a meditar un poco. Agradeció a su buen juicio el haber pasado por su habitación y agarrar una campera impermeable, puesto que pensaba que estaría medio fresco el clima, al estar justo en el punto intermedio de pasaje de estaciones. El verano terminaba y las lluvias eran solo un pequeño adelanto de lo que sería en los meses otoñales. El viento se iba poniendo un poco más frío y los árboles empezaban a colorear sus hojas con tonos dorados, dejando los verdes frondosos a colores rondando entre ocres y marrones. Aoshi, mientras pensaba en lo toda la información nueva que le habían dado en tan poco tiempo, trataba de dilucidar que postura tenía que tomar. Le dieron ganas de mandar a su familia al diablo y hacer su vida solo. Pero se lo negó rotundamente, ya que sabía bien que la familia era una de las cosas más importantes que su padre le había inculcado. Pero… su padre también le dijo que mentir era lo peor del mundo y le había mentido descaradamente todo este tiempo. Le dijo que no la conocía a Miki, digo, Misao y resulta que ahora si y hasta confabulaban planes juntos e ilusiones de casamiento. "casamiento mis polainas" pensó y siguió caminando. Sin pensarlo, se fijó que se había ido involuntariamente a parar a la casa de Kaoru y pensó que sería una buena idea hablar con ella, que era su mejor amiga y seguro tendría algún consejo inteligente que lo ayudaría a salir de ese enredo. Dudó un poco a la hora de tocar el timbre y justo cuando iba a hacerlo la puerta se abrió sola y una voz de un chico de no más de 12 años lo saludo con un sonoro ¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!!!!. Aoshi casi queda agarrado del techo y en eso la señora Sachiko aparece agitada.

-Yahiko-kun, ¿¡Qué pasa!?-

-Ah!, mamá! Nada, solo que vi a Aoshi con esa cara de "no-se-que-hacer" y decidí jugarle una bromita, jejeje-

Aoshi trató de recuperar la compostura y un poquito sonrojado preguntó por Kaoru. Sachiko lo miró preocupada y le dijo que ella aun no volvía de la escuela, que tenía entrenamiento. Aoshi salió disparado para el colegio a buscarla y esa sensación de protegerla lo envolvió en un dejavú desagradable que le recordaba la vez del encontronazo con Himura. Pero era tarde, ya no podía detenerse, esa sensación de que ella no estaba bien lo dejaba intranquilo y no se podía quedar esperando como si hacía Yumi. 

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo y cuando estaba a unos diez metros pudo ver a alguien apoyado contra la pared de la puerta, mirando tranquilamente al cielo. Disminuyó la marcha y se acercó despacio. 

Cuando Kaoru sintió unos pasos y una sombra larga acercarse reconoció en andar tranquilo de Aoshi y levantándose apoyada en la pared puso su mejor cara de enojada.

-Kaoru ¿Qué haces aquí? Vengo de tu casa y me dijeron que estabas entrenando-

-Si, ya, te vienes a reír de mi, ¿no? De cómo me dejaron, ¿no es cierto?-dijo ella furiosa dándole la espalda. Se sentía terriblemente estúpida y no quería enfrentarlo, no con la cara echa un desastre de haber llorado como loca ni toda empapada como estaba.

-El... te dejo? ¿Por qué?-

-Ohhh, si- contestó ella ahora dando la vuelta con la mirada brillante, notablemente enojada.-ahora haz de cuenta que no sabes, no? De seguro tú y tu noviecita han de estar riendo largo y tendido de mí-

-Kaoru, yo nunca me reiría de ti- agregó poniéndose más cerca de ella, solo unos pasos. Ella se movió un poco más adelante todavía con las piernas temblorosas y firmemente apoyada contra la pared.

-Hoy no, Aoshi-kun, hoy no, por favor, no tengo fuerzas para aguantar tus "te-lo-dije" aunque nunca me hayas dicho nada- el la vio con pena, parecía que la hubiesen molido a palos y trataba inútilmente de ponerse de pie. Tal vez, ese dolor interno sea mucho más grave que el físico y ya no puede con él. Su cuerpo lo exterioriza y ella hace lo posible por ocultarlo, pensó y justo cuando sus piernas otra vez volvieron a doblarse solas el la agarró antes de que caiga, sujetando con fuerza su hombro. Ella lo miró con sus ojos todavía llenos de lágrimas y a él se le partió el corazón con la imagen. Ella se le abalanzó y con un fuerte abrazo se puso a llorar. El la abrazó de nuevo y la alzó, llevándola mientras, luego de pedirle explicaciones, le contaba con lujo de detalles todo lo que había pasado, desde ese día en el campo de Kyudo hasta hacía unas horas, con la llegada de Enishi que había hecho una gran zanja en su vida. 

Él se sintió un idiota con todo el relato, la había odiado tanto por lo que le había hecho y no había pensado un segundo en lo que ella pensaba con el asunto. También se sintió mal cuando ella dijo que en ese tiempo había extrañado hablar mucho con él y el solo se limitó a asentir, ya que en su vergüenza no encontraba cosa mejor que hacer. Quería quedarse toda la vida con ella en brazos, hablando ahora tranquila, con el pelo alborotado como una gran mancha negra sobre su brazo derecho y sus ojos perdidos en los recuerdos. Su cara, mojada y adornada con un poco de maquillaje corrido (que pensó sería para ese idiota de Himura y se murió de la bronca y celos) le daba ese toque de vulnerabilidad que le encantaba. La piel de ella parecía refulgir un blanco perlado que encontraba delicioso y la forma en la que su ropa de colegiala se le pegaba al cuerpo dejaba bien poquito a la imaginación. Y en eso, para completar la imagen, ella, sin previo aviso y tomándolo fuera de guardia, le regaló de esas fulminantes sonrisas.

-Gracias, gracias por escucharme, Aoshi-kun- le dijo con ternura y entendió con eso que el relato había terminado. La había escuchado y todo, pero no podía despertarse de la imagen ilusoria de ella como un hada del bosque en el rocío de la mañana que cabía tan bien en sus brazos. –Aoshi-kun, ¿Qué pasa, te quedaste sin nada que decir?- le dijo divertida. Otra vez, el truco sucio de la sonrisa. Aoshi se debatía bien duro contra lo que sus impulsos más primarios le pedían a gritos y lo que debía estar haciendo en un caso así. Se moría de ganas de besar esa boca rosada, que se veía increíblemente tentadora. Unas gotas resbalaban por sus labios y a él, en medio de su fantasía le parecía que decían"_hazlo, hazlo_" en su suave viaje a través de los menudos labios de la joven. Sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho y que no podía controlarse. Kaoru lo miraba expectante, puesto que su "medio de transporte" se había quedado helado mirándola fijamente, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Dudaba si respiraba y cruzó por su cabeza que se había quedado bien sequito ahí y el rigor mortis la tenía sujeta para que no se caiga. Apoyó su cabeza en el torneado pecho del joven y sintió un estrepitoso corazón latiendo a mil por hora y un suspiro leve se escapó de la boca de él. Levantó la cabeza y vio lo más maravilloso del mundo. El le sonreía, tranquilo, con el pelo goteando por sus negros mechones y sus ojos con un brillo encantador, cálido. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas y todo el parecía estar dentro de un sueño. Por un segundo, la lluvia solo era parte del paisaje y sus corazones latieron al unísono en un ritmo acelerado. Un trueno sonó y los sacó de su letargo.

-Eso fue lo más lindo que voy a ver en muchos años- le dijo él, ya salido de su trance.

-Lo dudo, Aoshi-kun. Ahora entiendo porque las chicas siempre te persiguen, jejeje- dijo ella, dándole un pequeño golpecito a la nariz respingada de él, haciendo que vuelva a curvar sus labios en una sonrisa.

Ahí mismo Kaoru le pidió que la baje, que quisiera caminar ahora porque se sentía mejor. La bajó con cuidado, como tratando de que su muñeca de porcelana no se rompa al tocar su mundo terrenal y se parta en mil pedazos. Ella lo encontró tan dulce con sus tratos, como si ella estuviese herida por algo! Buuu, lo recordó, recordó al pelirrojo y su mirada se volvió a oscurecer. Fijó la vista en el edificio que tenía en frente y no dio crédito a sus ojos.

Familia Makimachi.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-Sou-chan, gracias de nuevo por acompañarme- le decía una ya animada Misao a Soujiro que la acompañaba bajo su rojo paraguas en la lluvia que caía sobre ellos.-en cuanto lleguemos le diré a mi chofer que te lleve a tu casa, mira que mojarte así los pantalones esos tan lindos por mi culpa, no me lo puedo perdonar-dijo molesta consigo misma.

-Vamos, no es necesario-dijo el subiendo y bajando una mano.

-Bueno, al menos quédate a cenar. Mi hermana mayor, Okon, cocina como los dioses, TIENES que probar algo suyo-

-Nunca me habías dicho que tenías una hermana, Misao- aclaró el, sorprendido.

-Claro que no, ellas son muy lindas y tengo miedo que llamen mucho tu atención, porque verás Jiro, que yo no te quiero compartir con ellas, jejeje- dijo divertida. 

A él le encantaba estar así, sin aparentes preocupaciones, hablando calmadamente con ella. El no quería pecar de tonto, pero tampoco quería ilusionarse. Era tan sencillo enamorarse de Misao, con esa sonrisa llena de alegría y con su risa estrepitosa. Con las mejillas hinchaditas y coloradas cuando se enojaba. Y poniendo miradas adorables cuando hablaba con él de las cosas que le pasaban. No podía evitar caer en ella, perdidamente y seguirla como una polilla a la luz. Ella era la luz, toda ella. Brillaba como la más bella de las estrellas en sus ojos y lo encandilaba, fascinaba y llenaba con su voz cada pedacito de su alma. La adoraba como un loco y tenía que guardarse todo eso bien adentro y, si algún día llegaba el momento, le diría que la amaba hasta quedarse sin palabras. La besaría y querría hasta el cielo infinito y prometerle el edén mismo a sus pies por un gesto de cariño. Y agarrarla fuerte por la cintura y susurrarle cosas al oído, quedito y escucharla reír y sentir como el color llegaba a sus mejillas pálidas para teñirlas de rosado con sus palabras. Él haría todo por ella, si tan solo se lo pidiera, si lo quisiera.

Una llamada lo sacó de su ensoñación, un trueno, más precisamente. 

-Ya nos falta solo una cuadra, ves? Ahora sabrás venir solito a casa, aunque, obviamente, no tendrás una guía tan bonita como yo, jajajaja!-

-Bueno, entonces caminemos un poquito más despacio, así tengo más tiempo de disfrutar de mi adorable guía-dijo tendiéndole el brazo. Ella se puso colorada y lo agarró, sintiendo por enésima vez en el día ese calorcito en el pecho al estar a su lado. No era como con Aoshi, ni punto de comparación. Era algo dulce, empalagoso que le encantaba. Ella cerró su paraguas y se acomodó para entrar bien debajo del de Soujiro, bien agarradita del brazo. El sonrió con el corazón y siguieron caminando hablando de anécdotas pasadas y cosas de interés para ambos. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Kaoru notó como la expresión soñadora de Aoshi había dado un giro de 180 grados y ahora se veían sus facciones apagadas y frías. Ahora parecía más Shinomori Aoshi que nunca.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?- se preguntó en voz alta.

-No sé, nunca habías venido?- preguntó ella extrañada.

-Sabes?, es el único lugar del mundo en el cual no quisiera estar-

-¿Paso algo malo? Todo este tiempo estuve hablando yo sin parar y bueno… no has dicho mucho, solo acotaciones dentro de mis cosas- dijo algo apenada. 

Desde que se apartaron del colegio había hablado como una radio encendida y, si bien el le seguía el dialogo ella no le dejaba cambiarlo. El la miró perdido y la tomó de la mano. Le contó, con su voz tranquila de siempre como habían pasado las cosas en ese día para él.

Cuando terminó su relato, ella no sabía que decirle. En parte le parecía injusto lo que había hecho con Misao, pero también pensaba que en cierta forma sería mejor, así la chica esa se dejaba de estar con Aoshi y hablarle siempre tan interesada en su hermano. Uff, la ponía de mal humor que Misao no se decida. Si bien Aoshi parecía ser el amor de toda su vida, Soujiro no estaba a mucho de ser eso. Le fastidiaba que su hermano se preocupe por ella y que ella, aún así, seguía con Aoshi. Además estaba muy celosa, mira que sacar a dos personas importantes de su vida de un soplo!. Después lo pensó mejor y decidió no decir nada. Era como decir "¡mira al burro hablando de orejas!" así, que por un poco de orgullo propio se quedó calladita  y se limitó a marcarle lo injusto del enojo. Le dijo, además, que se tendría que enojar con sus padres, no con ella porque seguro que ella estaría en una situación similar o peor, sabiendo como son las cosas con los matrimonios arreglados con las chicas. Ella, por suerte, tenia a su papi que no había hecho nada por el estilo, ya que confiaba plenamente en que sus hijos tomarían la mejores decisiones en ese aspecto y les dio total libertad para casarse con quien quisieran. Pobrecito Aoshi que, en ese aspecto, estaba educado a la antigua y tenía que aguantar todos los deseos de sus padres como propios. Ella le dice comprenderlo, porque Kenshin le había mentido diciendo que ya no estaba comprometido con Tomoe y sin embargo lo estaba. 

-Pero, Kaoru, tu que harías?-

-yo por el momento no podría perdonarlo ni tampoco puedo hacer de cuenta que no me importa que me haya dejado, por eso no puedo contestarte a eso. Supongo que haría lo mismo que estas haciendo, Aoshi-kun. Me pone muy triste todo lo que te ha pasado y solo puedo decirte que puedes contar conmigo siempre, si?- contestó ella, y lo tomó más fuerte de la mano, haciendo que la mire a la cara. Cuando la vio sonreírle muchos de los velos que tenía en la cabeza se disiparon y vio tan claro que era ella lo que buscaba que la idea lo dejó fuera de foco unos segundos. Ella lo seguía mirando fijo, haciendo que lo que él sentía se vuelva más fuerte y más real a cada momento. Otra vez su corazón latía a mil por hora y sintió su garganta seca y arenosa, sin poder decirle nada a esa preciosura que tenía en frente. Tratando de no parecer un tarado total, le dio un suave tirón a su mano y acortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos. Kaoru se veía turbada y confundida y no sabía bien como tomarse ese acercamiento. Volvió otra vez su cabeza hacia el y vio como abría y cerraba la boca, como tratando de articular algo, fracasando inútilmente. Parecía un pececito, uno adorablemente confundido y perdido entre sus palabras. 

-Aoshi-kun, no me tienes que contestar si no quieres, eh?-

Sin respuesta

-Eh, que te pasa?-

Silencio, solo el ruido de la lluvia sobre el piso y los tejados cercanos. Movió su mano frente a sus ojos,  parpadeando salió de su ensoñación. La agarró de los hombros y ella ya no sabía que pensar. La miraba fijo, con sus penetrantes ojos celestes y ella empezaba a sentirse incomoda.

Como un suspiro, o una exhalación le dijo- te quiero, Kaoru-

-Aoshi-kun...-

-yo… yo lo recuerdo perfectamente. Te lo había dicho antes, el día de la obra, pero no podía recordarlo. Dios!-dijo golpeándose el costado de la cabeza. Sonreía contento.-yo lo había descubierto desde hacía tanto, tanto y sin embargo nunca… arrr-dijo ahora agarrándose la cabeza. Ella lo tomó de una de sus manos y notó como una lágrima caía en su antebrazo. Lo miró extrañada y se le paró el corazón unos cuantos segundos a verlo así.-yo realmente lo sabía pero tenía tanto miedo, Kaoru, tanto. Es más, ahora estoy aterrado. Te quiero Kaoru, con el alma y cuando pienso en ti siento una punzada aquí-dijo llevando la mano de ella hasta el medio de su pecho.-y me haces sentir tan bien, tan bonito y tranquilo. Quiero tenerte siempre cerca de mí hasta que te canses. Abrazarte hasta que ya no puedas respirar y hacerte feliz hasta que llores de alegría. Quiero estar contigo siempre, Kaoru, siempre, siempre- terminó sacándole la cinta que le ataba el pelo tirando suavemente, quedando extasiado al ver esa cascada azabache caer libre goteando bajo la lluvia.

-Aoshi-kun… yo… no se que decirte-

-¿Me quieres?-preguntó en un hilo de voz. Ella lo miró y supo que si. Sentía que si. Como no adorar a ese corazón con pies que tenía enfrente solo para ella!

-Claro que si, Aoshi-le contestó con dulzura-pero yo… aún estoy, tu sabes, yo aun lo quiero… es muy rápido- agregó algo insegura.

-No me importa!. Yo te voy a esperar y voy a tratar de sanarte ese dolor. No tiene porque ser algo tan oficial, solo voy a estar a tu lado, acompañándote y cuando estés lista para aceptarme entonces voy a estar para ti-. Kaoru se sintió tan alegre que pensaba que iba a estallar. Se moría por besar esos labios que pedían a gritos ser besados y hacerlo suspirar en sus brazos. Lo abrazó fuerte, fuerte y le dijo que estaba bien, pero que le tenga mucha paciencia.

En eso, escuchó a lo lejos la inconfundible voz de su hermano que aparentemente venía acompañado. Sumo dos más dos y salió corriendo con Aoshi agarrado fuerte de su mano a un callejón en el que pensaba que no escucharían a los recién llegados hasta que se vayan, sigan de largo o entren en la casa de Misao. Aoshi le preguntó que pasaba y ella solo se lo llevó.

Soujiro venía escuchando un relato de Misao de cuando era chiquita y había intentado esquiar cuando vio casi como una figura fantasmal una Kaoru que prácticamente arrastraba a un Aoshi torpemente hasta un callejón. Soujiro, entendiendo la estrategia, apuró el pasó con Misao e hicieron media cuadra en velocidad record.

-Eh, Sou-chan! Si querías correr me lo hubieses dicho! Una carrera hasta el final del pasillo!-dijo ella señalando una puerta del fondo. Ella salio disparada y el la siguió como pudo. Ufff, por un pelito!, pensó y siguió a Misao adentro donde rápidamente notó el aroma delicioso de un buen guisado. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-Kaoru!-prácticamente gritó Aoshi bastante agitado-¿Qué demonios pasa?- le preguntó exaltado. El trataba de recuperar el aliento luego de que ella le dijera que aceptaba sus sentimientos y ahora lo ponía a correr como un loco. Que bueno que tenía las piernas largas y el trayecto lo fatigó más que nada por la sorpresa y no por el esfuerzo físico.

Kaoru, al borde de la desesperación, al ver que Aoshi se dirigía hacia la salida del callejón a ver que era lo que pasaba, se pone rápidamente en frente de él y, con su propio cuerpo lo empuja hacia una pared. Tenía que evitar a toda costa que la vea y no escatimaría en recursos para lograrlo. Aoshi estaba demasiado turbado y su corazón le pedía que pare por favor con los sobresaltos cuando esa maniobra inesperada de Kaoru lo sacó nuevamente de balance. La miró ahora bastante deseoso, sin saber como reaccionar. La miro expectante, como un corderito y espero que ella haga lo que quiera, después de todo, el estaba rendido ante sus deseos.

Kaoru no pudo soportar más la cercanía y, pasando sus manos por su cuello y ajustándolas por detrás, en un abrazo lo besó en los labios. 

El, en ese momento, se olvidó de cómo se hacía para respirar.

El sintió su espina tensarse cuando ella lo agarró más fuerte y empezó a reaccionar cuando notó que trataba de alejarse. Cambiando rápido de posiciones, la dejó contra la pared y la besó tan dulce que ella quiso morir en ese momento, o vivirlo para siempre. El pensó que sus labios sabían a gloria, dulces y suaves. Abriendo un poquito los ojos pudo verla sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados y exquisita con el flequillo desordenado. Con uno de sus brazos la acercó más tomándola de la cintura y ella se acomodó mejor, poniéndose en puntitas de pies.

Kaoru no sabía que tan rica era la boca de Aoshi y esto, superaba todas sus expectativas. Tenía gusto a té con miel, cálida y melosa. En su propia inexperiencia mordió levemente el labio inferior de él para ver que causaba y sonrió para sus adentros al verlo tensarse y acercarla más. Se separaron y lo vio perfecto bajo la tenue luz de un farol que lo enmarcaba adorablemente con su pelo empapado y con una cara boba de alegría. Cayó, rápido, al verlo pálido en cuanto había sido el tiempo que pasaban jugando a ser sapitos bajo la lluvia y temió que el se fuera a enfermar. Le dio un besito corto en los labios que el se vio negado a dejar ahí pero ella removiéndose de sus brazos le dijo.

-Mou! Aoshi-kun, ya tendremos tiempo para eso, ahora vamos a casa a cambiarnos nos vamos a enfermar así!-. Caminaron a la casa de ella uno bien cerquita del otro, con un simpático tinte rosado en las mejillas.   

Cuando llegaron a la puerta y les abrió Sachiko hecha una pila de nervios sonrió al verla llegar con él. Los metió adentro a los gritos y los mandó a cambiarse. Yumi la miró raro, ya llevaba al menos hora y media esperándola y Kenshin la había llamado a su celular para saber como se lo había tomado Kaoru. Pero, al ver la casa de boba de su mejor amiga decidió decirle solo el tiempo que había pasa esperándola y que se había aburrido porque Yahiko no la dejaba ganar en los video juegos como si lo hacía su hermano mayor. Aoshi sintió una pequeña punzada y pidió permiso para llamar a su casa, para avisarle a sus padres. Sachiko le dijo que si y que además se quede a comer y si quería también a dormir, no era necesario salir con ese día. Le agradeció la invitación pero al menos a dormir iría a su casa. Sachiko le dijo que por ella estaba bien y que de paso, cuando termine de hablar con sus padres llame al condenado de su hijo mayor que se había ido hacía mucho por lo que había dicho que solo serían unos minutos. Yumi decidió tomar ese recado, mientras trataba inútilmente de ganarle al experimentado Yahiko con la play station.

Esa noche, ni Kenshin, Kaoru, Aoshi, Misao ni Soujiro pudieron pegar un ojo.

Tsudzuku….

(Continuará…)

N. de K26: (o sea, yo). Jejejeje, creo que me quedó bien, dentro de los términos de aceptable. Lo escribí tan de a pedacitos… fue un desastre. Menos mal que tuve mucha gente que me dio ánimos y corrigió algunos errores de "edición". Yo escribo como hablo y eso es una mala costumbre, tengo que mejorar eso. Bueno, los que quieran tirarme tomatazos y otras frutas pueden hacerlo. Si, lo sé, estoy empecinada con la lluvia pero no puedo evitarlo, me encanta el clima que deja un buen chaparrón en una escena. Que se yo, prometo no ponerme tan pesada en lo sucesivo con las inclemencias climáticas. 

Con respecto a Kenshin/Kaoru pues… todos sabíamos como venia la mano. Enishi aparece para molestar en el manga y no quería que pierda ese toque casi bestia de su personalidad. Quería que siga siendo autoritario y parece que este Kenshin quedó algo intimidado con sus ojos turquesas. Con Tomoe, bueno ella no hizo una verdadera aparición pero lo hará, eso seguro. 

Misao/Soujiro me parecen súper tiernos y complementarios. Quise que el cariño de Sou-chan ya esté afianzado y que ella lo descubra a medida que avanza la historia. Por cierto, Aoshi no la usó para olvidarse de Kaoru, yo creo que la usó de lo que sería "cable a tierra" y bueno, recuerden que ella aceptó ser eso, ya que el no le prometió nada. Sé que muchos me tomaran merecida bronca por hacerlos sufrir así pero les aseguro algo, yo AMO a los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin y cada lagrimita que les hago sacar me duele a mi también. Solo les digo que esta Kirara26 los hará muy felices al final. 

Como verán Megumi y Sanosuke son una pareja bastante estable y, si bien aparecerán, no serán los protagonistas en este embrollo que estoy escribiendo.

Kaoru y Aoshi, a medida que los escribía acá y los releía después, me hicieron soltar un par de suspiros. Si, lo sé, lo sé, mi Aoshi es súper OOC (Out of Character), pero una no puede evitar soñar despierta. Con respecto a Kenshin & los Yukishiro tendrán un marcado protagonismo en lo que sería el capítulo 11 en adelante. Supongo que el próximo será corto y algo intenso, con mucha tensión con el tema de Aoshi/Misao. Con respecto a eso... bueno, estoy tratando de atacar cabos sueltos y el capítulo siguiente será casi todo de estos complicados protagonistas, junto con los hermanitos Kamiya y con Kenshin. No me gusta mucho esto de dar adelantos, ya que soy malísima y cuento más de lo que debo. Espero que me lean el capítulo que sigue, ne? Gracias!

Si les gustó este capítulo… UFFF, no saben lo que se viene! ^.^

Y acá les contesto mis adorados review!:

Gaby(hyatt: Bueno, estoy muy conforme de que te halla gustado y yo te agradezco por ser de mis lectoras más fieles! Lo de matar a Battousai también me dolió mucho a mi, me costó mucho escribirlo y creo que voy a guardar al menos unas prudenciales horas de luto en su nombre y del buenazo de Kaneda, de "Actuación…". Me pareció que le iba bien a la historia y que le dejaría una buena marca en la personalidad de Kenshin. Aunque el sexy Battousai es oootra cosa. Guaus acoso sexual se me queda grande, yo diría un gran malentendido psicológico ;). Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, saludos!

Bizcochia U-u: Hola amiguis! Jejeje, muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado mucho. Bueno, quería que la historia tenga mucho peso sobre Kenshin, principalmente por el hecho de que me parece un personaje súper complejo y quería que tenga una triste historia como en la serie. No me mates por la ruptura de tu parejita pero era necesaria para la trama. A mi, personalmente me gustó mucho escribir esa parte, donde Aoshi más que una estatua parece una persona y se muestra como es, un hombre con defectos y virtudes, con dolores y alegrías. Aunque acá le sobraron dolores, va a ser "harto feliz". Mirá, el chico esta muy confundido, porque desgraciadamente le pasa lo mismo que a Kaoru. Ya todo se va a aclarar mejor en el capítulo siguiente. No hay problemas con tus malos entendidos y te contestaré tu review anterior por medio de un mail. Yo también te quiero mucho y estoy muy contenta de que te guste mi historia. Te cuidas y gracias por el mensaje!

Shiomei: Antes que nada, muchas gracias por leerte mi historia y tomarte tu tiempito de mandarme un review. Me sirvió mucho para el capítulo siguiente… aunque igualmente conservo unos errores horribles. Si, es muy OOC y he notado lo raro que se siente al escuchar a mi Aoshi con el Aoshi que describo. Lo que pasa es que mi Aoshi es muy más "libre" en ciertos aspectos que el original. No tiene ese feo peso en el alma que lo torture. Es un adolescente reservado que no entiende nada del amor y lo lleva lo mejor que puede. Al igual que mi Kenshin, que carga con una novia medio muerta a la que todavía quiere. No pude evitar modelarlos a mi antojo y meterlos en mis fantasías. Solo espero que no terminen de desencantarte conforme pase los capítulos. Me alegra mucho que te guste ^.^ y te agradezco la ayuda! Saludos!

Misao-19: Hola!!! Tanto tiempo! Uff, que alivio que no estés enojada, ya me sentía mal con eso. No pierdas cuidado, Aoshi no usará a Misao, ejem… Miki. Espero que en tus vacaciones la hayas pasado muy bien, con las pilas recargadas para empezar nuevas historias y terminar viejas. Muchas gracias por el mensaje, saludos!

Justary: sep, ya muchos, no solo en el mini-universo de ff.net sino en mi vida diaria m han dicho que soy cruel u.ú. Supongo que luego de reivindicarme conmigo misma lo haré con Kenshin, no es cierto? Sé que mi fic no dejará satisfechos tus anhelos de K/K ni de A/M pero agradezco de todo corazón que seas fiel a mi historia. Valoro mucho eso, muchísimo y que me digas que te serví aunque sea para darte un empujoncito como escritora me hace inflar de orgullo. Gracias, en serio. Sip, Blankis es maravillosa, la admiro mucho. Es una muy buena chica además. Con respecto a las parejas que queden al final, si, serán felices, los amo demasiado a todos ellos como para hacerlos sufrir al final. Muchas gracias por el mensaje y saludos!

Shanshito con cola: Holis!! Bueno, ya hemos hablado mucho de nuestros lugares de residencia, no? Jeje, bueno el tema de los consuelos… ya viste, no? Espero que te haya gustado y también que me dejes tus comentarios. Tomoe dará lata en lo sucesivo pero la mía quiero que sea una buena chica. Vamos a ver como termina esto. Muchas gracias y saludos!

Dark Raxiel: Wola! Siiii, Aoshi tiene el corazón roto pero como verás ya encontró consuelo. Si a vos te fueron los calores, querida, no sabés como estuvo la temperatura en ese momento cuando lo escribí. Creo que se me derritió el gancho del pelo XDDDD. Y en este no te cuento.. ufff. Con el tema del fic de K/E me estoy exigiendo tanto que no creo que lo suba hasta que no esté completo. Quiero que me quede bueno. Woww…. No puedo contestar a todas tus preguntas, son muchas y revelan demasiado. Enishi apareció. El lío de A/M ya lo viste y con todo el resto se sabrá después si ya no se supo. Espero que sigas mi fic como me decís y te digo que valoro muchísimo tu apoyo. Muchas gracias y saludos!

Y bueno, para terminar le escribo estas últimas líneas a Blankaoru, de la que estuve esperando un review pero bueno, no llegó. Igual, tu cartita me encantó y espero que me dejes mensajito en este capítulo, si? Te quiero mucho y te mando un beso enorme! Nos vemos en el MSN y cuidate!

Y bueno, llegó esta parte a su fin y nos vemos en unos días con el 10. See ya!

Kirara26=^.^=, la potencial estudiante de Kendo en Argentina!!! (siii, voy a ser una Kenshi!!!!^__________^. Si Kenshi, sin n)


	10. El día después Primera parte

Si, bueno, no me miren a mi. Pensaba que este capítulo fuera en cierre de "Dejavú", con un final improvisado y con un montón de cosas abiertas. Lo cierto es que Pola y Valen, dos chicas geniales me han dado tanto apoyo en los últimos días... me sentiría como traicionándolas si no termino esto como Dios manda (Bah, como se me ocurre a mi, lo que es peor). Así que bueno, al que no le gusta la historia, no me apunte a mi, sino a ellas que me dan ánimos, junto a otro montón de gente que amo y me da su apoyo con cada review. Son muy importantes para mi. Tal vez acá me pase del espacio "socialmente aceptado" para dejar mis notas pero creo necesario decir esto. Verán, yo estudio para ser escritora y escribir fics me ayuda a ejercitar muchísimo la narración y, de paso, me saca varias inhibiciones de escribir sobre lo que realmente me gusta. Sé que no es lo mejor que podrán leer de mi, puesto que tengo en mente muchos proyectos y quiero escribirlos, aunque mis allegados físicos más cercanos digan que hago alguna especie de plagio y no tengo talento al copiar. Yo no creo que sea así. Además soy terriblemente fiel a los que me sigue desde capítulos anteriores y estoy sumamente contenta de contar con gente como ustedes que dicen cosas lindas y me corrigen en lo que ando media pifiada. Son mis angelitos especiales y los atesoro, a cada uno de ustedes. Este es el primer fic largo que hago y, como se habrán dado cuenta, aún estoy muy verde para escribir. Debe ser que me cuesta expresarme en general y además, trato (si, les juro que trato y me rompo la cabeza pensando) de cómo hacer que los personajes no pierdan sus personalidades en mis historias. Por eso soy tan insegura y tardo mucho en actualizar. Con Dejavú 9 fue un desastre. Estaba que temblaba como una hoja cuando terminé de escribirlo. Menos mal que tuve a mis amigazas Pola, Blankis y Vinyl Geisha que me dieron una mano con los puntos clave. No saben como se los agradezco. Voy a tratar de seguir esta historia, a la cual solo le quedan unos capítulos(como 5) y voy a empezar otra, ya que no me canso de fastidiar. Solo necesito el "ok" de una persona importante para mi. Ahh, y la de Enishi... ufff.  
  
Bueno, terminé! Ahora si, empiezo con lo prometido y no me maten, pienso seguir armando más lio con mis personajes.  
  
Disclaimer: Si, lo sé. Ninguno me pertenece, solo mis ilusiones y mis sueños de que ellos hagan lo que yo escribo. La historia original? Si, de Watsuki Nobuhiro quien los ha hecho de forma fabulosa. Yo solo hago esto porque me gusta y no gano nada por ello. Solo toneladas de felicidad de saber que hay gente que lo lee y le gusta .   
  
_Dejavú _

_Capítulo 10: El día después. _

_Primera parte._  
  
Soujiro, con la pancita bien llena esperaba a su padre en el recibidor de la casa de Misao que insistía en pasarlo a buscar con esa lluvia torrencial. La comida había sido muy agradable, con el señor Okina, Omasu y Okon. Por lo que había corroborado por experimentación propia, Okon cocinaba de maravillas y a Omasu se le daban muy bien los postres. Todavía se relamía en cuanto recordaba el riquísimo postre de helado, chocolate y limón que había comido. Por un momento pensó que si ellas eran hermanas de Misao, tal vez le hayan enseñado a ella a cocinar así de rico. Ahhh, que bueno tener a Misao, vestidita con una ropa casual, con un delantal de cocina, preparando un delicioso estofado y preguntándole dulcemente si estaba bien de sal... basta, basta! Con su mirada soñadora ya se había ganado una buena mirada divertida del explosivo señor Okina. Ahora entendía de donde había salido ese carácter en la pequeña Misao.

Cuando comían Okina lo interrogó de forma exhaustiva. Mientras Misao estaba de un rojo furioso tratando de comer y no atragantarse con las preguntas de su "jiya".

La mejor de todas fue cuando preguntaron (si, a esas alturas, ya se habían unido las otras dos) si conocía a Aoshi Shinomori y el contestó, como la cosa más natural del mundo, que era de sus mejores amigos. Dijo que era muy buen chico pero había dos cosas que no toleraba y le hacía imposible perdonar: las mentiras y que se metan con su familia.  
  
Ante esa respuesta, hubo un silencio sepulcral, acompañado de una risita nerviosa de Misao tratando de subir las ánimas.  
  
Por suerte, ahora, a la hora del café, estaban todos muy animados. Por lo que entendió de Okina, las hermanas de Misao se casarían en menos de 6 meses, cercana a la fecha de navidad. En la cara de Misao hubo una clara mueca de disgusto al recordar que debían volver a Kyoto y ponerse ese estúpido kimono. El uniforme de colegiala era mucho más cómodo (ni hablar del de Kempo) y esos kimonos la apretaban por todos lados. Además, para ir al baño!!! Naaahh, definitivamente se vestiría, quebrando todos los preceptos, de forma occidental.Okon fijó su vista en Soujiro un segundo con tanta intensidad que hizo que el chico se de vuelta a mirarla.

-oye, Jiya, porque no lleva Misao a Soujiro-kun para mi boda, que es la que está más cercana a esta fecha? De seguro la pasarían muy bien juntos allá en Kyoto. Además no quiero dejarla solita, se aburriría mucho, ya que cuando Omasu está con Kuro... buuu, no le puedes sacar nada de conversación.

-Okon!- exclamó molesta y sonrojada Omasu -No es tan así lo que dices!-

-Ah... no?!?!- contestó Misao, irónica– claro que iré con Sou-chan, si él quiere venir conmigo-

Todos fijaron la vista en Soujiro que no sabía que decir. Un sudor frió le cubrió la piel cuando vio que Omasu, Okon y Okina lo miraban con cara de "más-te-vale-que-digas-que-si". Giró para mirar a Misao y se encontró con sus ojitos suplicantes. -Bueno, iré, pero me quedaré en mi casa de allá, no quiero ser una molestia-  
  
-¿tu, molestia, Kamiya-san?, jajajaja- dijo Okina. –lo único que podrías hacer para molestarme sería no ir o rechazar a Misao. Y no creo que vayas a hacer ni una cosa ni la otra.

Todos estallaron en risas con las palabras del abuelo. Todos, excepto Misao, que no salía del shock y la vergüenza. Porque a su abuelo le encantaba hacerla poner así de nerviosa?

-pero, señorita Okon, no le molestará a su prometido? Digo, no soy de la familia...-

-nooo- dijo ella, ahora sentada al lado del muchachito.-a Shiro le encantará conocer al noviecito tan lindo y educado de Misao, no es así, Okina?-

-Si, de eso estoy seguro! Y vamos a celebrar a lo grande, chico, cuando esos dos estén casados. Y con lo de Omasu! NO PUEDES PERDERTE LAS FIESTAS DE LA FAMILIA MAKIMACHI EN KYOTO! JAJAJAJA-

Misao, que ya parecía un arco iris, sintió la bocina del auto del señor Kojiro y se puso como un soldadito inglés al lado de la puerta esperando a Soujiro. Él saludó a cada uno de ellos, prometiendo volver pronto y la próxima, ayudar con la cena si lo invitaban a comer. Misao se lo llevó hacia fuera antes de que empiecen otra vez una conversación con su abuelo. En la puerta, estaban Kojiro y Yahiko adentro del auto protegiéndose del aguacero. Soujiro saludó rápido a Misao, agradeciéndole todo y agregando que había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida, al poder pasar tanto tiempo con ella. La chica agradeció y asintió con una sonrisa y se metió debajo de un alero que había en la entrada. Con una pequeña corridita, Soujiro se acercó al auto y abrió la puerta. Una vez adentro y con el auto en marcha, alejándose, la saludó con la mano desde la luneta.  
  
Ya hacían cinco minutos desde que Sou se había ido y no quedaba ni el rastro de las ruedas en el mojado pavimento. Pero Misao no se movió un ápice, suspirando y mirando hacia donde se había ido el auto de los Kamiya.

-------------

Kaoru daba su vuelta número treinta en su cama mientras su mente seguía volando por otros rumbos. Todavía estaba media turbada de la velocidad en que las cosas se fueron dando en estas últimas horas, con respecto a su voluble vida sentimental. Como una fuerte ráfaga helada recordó las palabras de Kenshin en el patio mientras, bajo la lluvia, le hacía entender que ella no formaba parte de su vida; al menos, de la más inmediata. Toda esa serie de recuerdos se repitieron de forma hiriente e incesante hasta que, rendida por el agotamiento del corazón agitado, se durmió para despertarse víctima de feas pesadillas a las dos horas.  
  
De forma parecida Aoshi, en su cama enorme de dos plazas, apenas tapado con unas sábanas suaves de algodón, miraba al ventilador de techo como si pudiese darle las respuestas más claras a sus pensamientos. Tenía demasiado fresca la imagen de Kaoru en la cabeza, demasiado tierna. Demasiado cerca pero sintiéndola lejana. Era una sensación extraña y no podía evitar estremecerse al recordarla cuando, por el rechazo del ser amado, sollozaba mientras le preguntaba a los dioses por qué es que él la prefería a la otra. Encontraba la respuesta tan sencilla en sus propias cavilaciones que no le veía ningún sentido en que ella la supiese.  
  
El tipo no sabe lo que tiene, o porque está ciego o porque no quiere ver.  
  
Encontrándose en esa posición desconsoladora que es la de saber que no hay nada que te de sueño, se puso a hacer lo que veía más conveniente. Eran casi las doce de la noche pero estaba seguro de que encontraría lo que necesitaba en esa noche. Ya levantado, solo con sus bóxers de raso se fue hasta un shoji (puerta corrediza de madera y papel japonesa) que quedaba enfrente de su cama. Lo abrió con mucho cuidado de no despertar a sus padres, entró como una sombra sin hacer el más mínimo ruido en el tatami(especie de baldosas japonesas hechas de bambú) y cerró la puerta. A veces le preguntaba de donde había sacado tantas habilidades para pasar desapercibido pero no le dio mucha importancia al asunto, puesto que lo sentía demasiado natural en si mismo el pasar desapercibido(pese a que el público femenil de su colegio no opine lo mismo). En esa habitación contigua había un escritorio bajo con una computadora totalmente negra, aparentemente de las más nuevas. Eso en un rincón, en el resto de la habitación había una mini biblioteca personal, llena de libros, cuadernos y otras cosas. Se veía también un aparador con distintas clases de espadas e instrumentos antiguos de combate que tendrían, como mínimo, unos 100 o 200 años. Estaban en una vitrina bajo llave y candado. Al lado del teclado de la computadora había una cajita de anteojos, la cual agarró mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas bajo el escritorio. Una vez que sacó los anteojos y se los puso encendió la computadora. Un gran logo plateado de "So...ny"(gomen, gomen, pero yo no tengo los derechos) apareció y lo más rápido que pudo bajó el volumen de la computadora antes de que se ocasione un desastre.

Prendió un módem externo que tenía a la izquierda del gabinete antes de iniciar sesión y puso las tres contraseñas necesarias para poder ingresar a su usuario. Activó varios programas de bajadas y puso "online" el único programa de mensajería instantánea que tenía. Saltaron varios e-mails que le pedían autorización para adherirse a la lista pero los canceló todos, seguramente serían de unas chicas del colegio que por unos yens habían conseguido de Sanosuke su cuenta. Ya lo iba a agarrar él.

Había solo unos pocos nombres en su lista, entre ellos estaban Kaoru, Sanosuke, Megumi, Yumi, Soujiro y un tal James. Este último era el único que también estaba en linea. Aoshi suspiró complacido e inició la charla.

-hola, James- puso tipeando bastante rápido. Se notaba que tenía mucho tiempo de práctica con el teclado. Al ratito llegó la respuesta, en una fuente divertida y de color naranja oscuro.

-Aoshi!!! Tanto tiempo!!!- todo en inglés. Aoshi hizo una brevísima sonrisa y contestó.

-si, es verdad. Hace mucho que no me conecto para hablar. Tuve muchas cosas que hacer.- contestó en un correcto inglés.

James era un chico que había ido a Japón desde Inglaterra a perfeccionarse en Kempo y Aoshi lo había conocido casi de casualidad. Tenían algunos intereses en común, como la literatura y las artes marciales, además de que sus maneras de pensar eran muy parecidas. Se habían llevado muy bien y eran muy parecidos físicamente, ya que James tenía el pelo de un castaño casi negro y los ojos muy verdes. Era un poco más alto que Aoshi pero ni se notaba. Cuando estuvo en Japón, James solo llegó a conocer a Sanosuke y a Megumi, porque los hermanos Kamiya se habían ido esas vacaciones a Kyoto a ver su otro dojo. El chico estaba muy intrigado con Kaoru, que según las fotos de su nuevo amigo era preciosa y Aoshi hablaba mil maravillas de ella. Fue muy gracioso cuando dijo que se moría de ganas de conocerla y Aoshi puso una cara demoníaca que le hizo cambiar de opinión muy rápido, casi tan rápido como esa idea había llegado a su cabeza. Una vez Aoshi le mandó un video de todos ellos en un viaje escolar a su casa en Inglaterra y pudo ver a Kaoru un poquito mejor. Le pareció, a simple vista, que con Aoshi se veía linda pero que tenían caracteres muy encontrados. Pero tal vez eso era lo atrayente, no? Dicen que los opuestos se atraen mucho. Aoshi le había escrito un mail hacía unos pocos días para contarle más o menos todo lo que le había pasado, desde Miki (Misao) hasta lo de la obra. James estaba intrigado en saber que había pasado con su amigo, ya que era muy raro que una persona como él esté así de desvelado una noche en la que tendría que ir al colegio unas horas más tarde.

-¿y que te trae por el cyber-espacio? Nunca te veo conectado-

-mmmm, digamos que no me podía dormir-

-¿es por el torneo de kempo?-

-no, ni siquiera me interesó este año-

-eso es muy raro- escribió escueto James. -¿no era que querías ser el mejor de todos? Tienes mucho potencial-

-no, ahora mis objetivos son otros. Ya sabes, con este lio que me ocasionó mi padre con el compromiso no tengo tiempo de pensar en torneos-

-cierto! ¿Cuándo sería? Quiero ir a verte cuando te cases-

-¿en serio vendrías?- escribió extrañado. Se alegró mucho de que James realmente se tomara en serio su amistad.

-claro. Quiero ver tu magnifica escapada en el momento del si, con Kaoru en brazos. Sería memorable. Ya me la imagino a Misao (así era?) con los ojos así Oo al verte corriendo hacia la puerta con Kaoru. Jajajajaja-

-TT, ya me parecía que no me estabas tomando en serio- Aoshi bufó por lo bajo mientras miraba molesto la pantalla. Pero estaba bien, así era su amigo después de todo.

-bueno, bueno, pero al final se lo dijiste a Kaoru?-

-¿lo de mi compromiso?-

-no, tonto... que la quieres-

Aoshi se ruborizó frente al monitor y se sintió un idiota. ¿Cuál era el problema, que le daba tanta vergüenza?. Menos mal que estaban a kilómetros de distancia, sino ya podía sentir las carcajadas de James al verlo así por una chica.

-si, bueno... ya se lo había dicho, ¿recuerdas la obra?-

-si, Yumi-chan me mando una copia del video en un CD. Kaoru-chan con ese vestido de Julieta se veía deliciosa- James se hizo una clara imagen mental de Aoshi cuando leyera eso, y no le llamó la atención de que luego de esa bendita frase le pidiera la video conferencia. Puso su camarita en posición e hizo clic sobre el ok. Podía ver claramente a Aoshi con sus anteojos para la computadora, de forma rectangular mediana y un marco negro. Se veía muy intelectual. También ahora notó como se ponía una camisa, dejándola desabrochada de color azul. Se puso los auriculares y notó que Aoshi también lo hacía. Corrió el teclado y se apoyó mejor en el escritorio, más cerca del monitor. Escuchó una voz calmada desde el otro lado, con un poquito de retraso que le decía, también en inglés con una clara pronunciación británica –solo me dices eso porque yo estoy aquí y tu allá, a kilómetros de distancia-. Aoshi escuchó la risa contagiosa de James resonar en sus oídos y se rió un poquito también.

-tu nunca cambias, no Aoshi? Siempre tan celoso de Kaoru-chan. La otra vez la encontré de casualidad por aquí. Me dijo que tenía novio. Por lo visto no eres tu-

-no, no lo era-

-¿entonces ahora si?- dijo visiblemente asombrado.

-no, no somos novios exactamente- dijo algo ruborizado. James no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos y pensaba que era algún reflejo de la pantalla que le estaba jugando una broma. –Ella terminó su relación con ese tipo con el que salía antes y yo tuve mis problemas. Nos brindamos apoyo mutuo, más que nada.-

-pero le dijiste que la quieres? Eso se notaba a la legua-

-si, se lo dije. Ella también me quiere pero necesita poner sus ideas en orden-

-¿y tus padres? Ellos y Misao no van a estar contentos- la cara de Aoshi cambió. Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, muy molesto.

-hace rato vine de la casa de Kaoru y no me he cruzado con ellos todavía. Tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte, los cuatro...-

-¿conociste a Misao?- dijo, mientras se pegaba a la cámara y solo se veían unos grandes faroles verdes. Aoshi volteó disgustado y dijo con sorna. -¿a que no adivinas quien era Miki en realidad?-

La boca de James se abrió y se cerró un par de veces, para quedar abierta, con la mandíbula baja un rato largo. Desde Japón, nuestro adorado morocho bajaba y subía la cabeza aprobando. -usoo!!!!!!(mentira!!!)-dijo James en japones. No podía creer la bromita que le habían jugado.-no puedo creerlo, es demasiado raro!. ¿Estás seguro que era tu padre el que te mintió?-

-si, no hay duda alguna de ello- contestó serio Aoshi -ellos y Misao lo admitieron como si nada-

-que desastre- dijo caído James. Había leído cosas maravillosas de Miki y pensó que sería una rival formidable para Kaoru. Pero ahora las cosas estaban muy mal y no creía, por lo que conocía a Aoshi, que la fuera a perdonar nunca. Lo bueno era que su preferida, la chica Kamiya tenía una excelente oportunidad de reconquistarlo. Y, sinceramente, no tenía que esforzarse demasiado conociendo la influencia que tenía ella en él. -¿entonces... no te casas? Que mal, yo ya había pagado buena parte de los pasajes-

-supongo que mis padres van a querer que me case igual. Con Misao o con otra, pero no van a posponer la boda, tal vez la corran de fecha, hasta después de mi graduación-

-¿y Kaoru aceptará ser tu esposa?-

-¿QUÉ?- dijo bastante alto Aoshi y se tapó la boca, mientras veía James divertidísimo como su amigo del otro lado del monitor se ponía de un rojo furioso. –n-n-no sé, n-n-no podría p-p-pedirselo- James se moría de la risa al escucharlo tartamudear. Ahora parecía una persona.

-vamos, no es tan difícil. Tus padres no se van a enojar con el cambio. Yo puedo decirle a mi padre que hable con el tuyo, porque sabías que tu papá tiene acciones en la empresa de mi padre, no es cierto? No fui a Japón esa vez nada más que de perfeccionamiento-

Aoshi abrió grandes los ojos con la nueva sorpresa.-no, no lo sabía-

-bueno, tu padre es un señor inteligente, va a aceptar- contestó sonriendo -y yo voy a ir a Japón en unas semanas a hablar con Kaoru para que te diga que si, ok?-

Otra vez la cara seria.-tu no te vas a acercar a Kaoru, al menos, hasta que ella esté casada conmigo-

-entonces si la quieres como esposa?- agregó divertido.-vaya, vaya... esta charla está muy interesante. ¿y que harás si se aparece su ex novio en el altar reclamándola-

-entonces ella estará tan segura de querer vivir su vida conmigo que el otro no le moverá un pelo- dijo tajante –ese pelirrojo otra vez no se la va a quedar- Desde el otro lado su amigo inglés le daba porras con gestos alegóricos. –Me gusta mucho tu actitud. Pero igual voy a ir a conocerla. ¡Que bueno que en Inglaterra ya no se usa más eso de imponer matrimonios! Me imaginas casado con mi vecina, esa fea de Clarisse, que tiene mucho dinero y mi madre la adora. Prefiero quedarme sin brazos a casarme con ella- Aoshi rió bajito y una vez que se recompuso lo saludó, agradeciéndole que lo haya escuchado y que lo llame cuando esté por llegar. James también lo saludó y le dijo que lo haría seguramente, que no pierda cuidado. Después de los saludos, ambos se desconectaron. Aoshi se sacó la camisa y haciendo otra vez el mínimo ruido posible se fue a dormir, mucho más tranquilo. Se fijo bien que era lo que le iba a contar a Sanosuke mañana.

-----------------------------

Ya subido en la camioneta blanca de Enishi hacía una media hora, Kenshin miraba la lluvia caer y golpear sobre la ventanilla. Llevaba llorando casi dos horas y tenía fuertemente agarrado el paraguas de Kaoru, que le había propinado un golpe excelente en la nuca que lo tenía medio mareado. En el vehículo tenía varias valijas, unas shinai y una cajita envuelta en una bolsa grande de plástico. Ahí tenía todas las cosas que Kaoru le había regalado. El chofer no decía una palabra y Enishi no estaba con él, seguramente se había quedado en Tokyo para arreglar algunos asuntos. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de su pequeña bajo la llovizna, con el corazón apretado en el pecho, tragándose su orgullo y pidiéndole un montón de cosas que le parecían justas.  
  
Y si que lo eran.  
  
Se sintió tan idiota, de dejarle esa amargura a cambio de toda la felicidad que ella le había dado en ese tiempo. ¿Cuánto fue? Uno, dos meses nada más. Casi el tiempo de vacaciones de verano. El no le había mentido en un principio, le había mentido al final, cuando la dejaba en decirle que estaba aún comprometido con Tomoe. Era lógico que Enishi no lo acepte, Tomoe tenía una fuerza muy grande en él y era comprensible que el la defienda y busque su bienestar. Pero se sentía muy mal en dejar a Kaoru. Sentía tan fuerte eso de que Kaoru era bien suya, desde hacía mucho tiempo. Que ella estaba siempre para él. Hasta había soñado con su casamiento. Y él, como todo buen romántico, hasta había pensado, en esas tardes de sol fulminante donde se veían, lejos del colegio en como decirle que sea su esposa. Pero Tomoe era algo demasiado importante para él. No solamente por la responsabilidad que él se creía para con ella sino esa fea sensación de engaño que sentía cuando besaba a Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru y Tomoe no se parecían. Nada que ver. Pero el tenía sentimientos muy fuertes todavía por Tomoe y si... aún la amaba. Con Kaoru sentía mucha paz, se sentía libre, como si fuese su primera novia y él un inexperto adolescente en el amor. Pero Tomoe tenía algo especial que lo atraía muchísimo y no podía dejar de sentirlo. Se sentía el hombre de ella, en una relación casi matrimonial, por decirlo de alguna manera.  
  
Sip, el hombre este está terriblemente confundido.  
  
Mientras tanto se daba cuenta de que no había comido nada y que, pese a que su estomago le reclamaba algo para entretenerse el no tenía ganas de comer. Se escuchó una voz desde adelante, del conductor que le decía. -Himura-sama, Enishi-sama le dejó esto para que coma algo en el viaje-

Kenshin agarró las dos cajas de obento(cajitas de almuerzo) que Enishi le había dejado, junto con una botella de té frío y unos mochi (pastelitos dulces) para el postre. Bueno, después de todo el chico era atento, no podía quejarse demasiado. Parecía que había averiguado bien sus gustos, por lo que supuso que Tomoe se los había contado. Todo estaba como a él le gustaba y los ohashi(palitos chinos)... eran los que ella hacía mucho le había comprado y tenía en su casa para cuando él iba a comer. Se sintió muy conmovido con el gesto y teniendo en cuenta las molestias que había ocasionado se lo comió todo de buen grado. Solo una cajita, ya que la otra supuso que la tendría para después. El viaje era muy tranquilo y mientras comía pensaba en las cosas que le había dicho a Yumi en la corta charla que tuvieron horas antes.

_-Flash back-_

Yumi salió como disparada de la clase, con cara de susto. Vio solo a Yukishiro de atrás y supuso que habían terminado de hablar. Kenshin parecía congelado en su sitio, aún con el teléfono celular temblándole en la mano. Le invadió una profunda pena al verlo asi, con la mirada perdida y moviendo los ojos confundido como un ciego. Se acercó despacio y una vez que estuvo cerca lo llamó suave.

-Kenshin... ¿Qué pasó?- Él la miró fijo, con la mirada cansada y como con 100 años pesándole sobre los párpados. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y lo llamó a un alero alejado de la llovizna para poder hablar un poquito. Él la seguía como un fantasma. Se sentaron en el piso y el suspiró cansado y ella hablaba sin mirarlo.

-así que se irá, ¿no es cierto?-

-aa, es cierto. Kaoru-san nunca me lo perdonará-

Ella lo miró comprensiva y puso una de sus manos en el hombro de él.-vamos, conocemos a Kaoru. Ella se va a enojar mucho, después va a entristecerse otro poco pero siempre lo va a entender. Usted fue muy claro con ella cuando le dijo sus asuntos con la señorita Yukishiro, ella no es tonta, sabía que esto iba a pasar-

-lo sé, Komagata-san, créame que lo sé-

-entonces, no se haga tanto problema. Yo sé que Kaoru estará bien, nos tiene a todos nosotros, sus amigos. A mi me preocupa usted, Himura-sensei, usted allá solito con ambos Yukishiro. No se lo deseo a nadie- Kenshin sonrió y le dijo –ellos son muy buenos en realidad, solo que tuvieron mucha mala suerte. Tomoe es maravillosa y sé que ella no querría que me vaya. Enishi-kun también es un buen chico pero es muy aprehensivo con su hermana. No me enojo con ellos. No me enojo con nadie... tal vez un poco conmigo mismo. ¿Puedo pedirle un favor, Komagata-san?-

-si, pídame lo que quiera, sensei-

-quiero que cuide bien a Kaoru en mi ausencia. Enishi tratará de hablar con ella. No importa si usted no puede estar a su lado, procura que algún otro de ustedes lo haga. Pero cuidado con Shinomori- dijo serio. –él está visiblemente interesado en Kaoru y es un hombre que está comprometido-

-si me permite opinar, usted también-

-no, ya no. Yo lo hago porque por Tomoe guardo sentimientos muy profundos. Él no sabe aún que es exactamente lo que siente por ella y temo que la lastime mucho. Kaoru lo quiere mucho, más de lo que mis celos me permiten soportar... ¿me entiende?-

-claro que si, sensei. A Aoshi siempre le gustó Kaoru, o eso es lo que yo sé. A él le pasa algo parecido que lo que le pasa a usted, se siente comprometido inevitablemente con esa desconocida. Solo espero que cuando usted vea a Tomoe no le resulte tan fantasmagórica-

-no voy a poder evitarlo, Komagata-san. Hace ya un buen tiempo que no la veo. Nunca podrá ser mi Tomoe, la que conocí hace unos años.-

-bueno, en este momento usted no me parece el Kenshin heroico que yo conocí-  
  
Kenshin torció la boca para sonreír afectado. Yumi le dio un golpecito en el hombro y después se paró y le habló desde arriba.

-yo creo que usted va a estar bien con Tomoe-san, prométame que va a intentarlo. Pero si vuelve a buscar a Kaoru hágase a la idea de que Aoshi- kun va a tener mucho terreno ganado, va a ser perder el tiempo. No dudo que ella lo quiera muchísimo, sensei pero ella es muy inexperta todavía y no sabe como manejar sus sentimientos. Le sugiero que no la bese ni la abrace en la despedida, va a ser muy doloroso. Yo prometo hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para cuidarla y lo voy a llamar cuando ella regrese, ya que seguro que va a querer salir a caminar después de su charla. Voy a ir para adentro a buscarla, y espero que le diga bien todo, si? No quiero ser su cómplice si dice algo que no es debido, como promesas de que va a volver y cosas así. Seamos realistas, usted todavía ama a Tomoe-san y si el cielo le dio a ella una segunda oportunidad, désela si quiere dársela. No se niegue nada, haga las cosas porque quiere hacerlas. Espero que le haya servido hablar conmigo. Nos vemos siempre que usted quiera.- terminó con una sonrisa y un guiño. Se marchó para adentro del dojo y Kenshin se paró, recostado sobre la pared, esperando a Kaoru.

_- fin del Flash back-_

Se prometió a si mismo mandarle algún regalo a Yumi por ser tan buena y comprensiva. Le debía una. Le había llamado la atención cuando estaba por irse y apenas terminaba de subir a la camioneta cuando recibió el llamado. Le dijo, muy sintético, que Kaoru había llegado bien, bien mojada y que se iba a quedar a dormir si podía para hablar con ella. Que no se preocupe que todo iba a estar bien. Se había quedado un poco más tranquilo pero no había pasado ni hora y media en ruta y ya la extrañaba horrores. Se iba a sentir como sucio con Tomoe, después de todo, no había sido un santo en su ausencia. Solo esperaba que ella lo perdone y que lo entienda. Sin saber como ni en que momento, debido a los ojos irritados, se quedó dormido y no despertó hasta que el chofer lo movió de su asiento y le dijo –Himura-sama, ya llegamos-

-------------------------

El hospital, como todos de aquí a la China estaba super limpio y ordenado. Tomoe había sido derivada y ya no ocupaba la habitación de terapia sino que una que abandonaría en cuestión de días. Por orden expresa de su hermano, ella estaba solita en el cuarto, acompañada únicamente por su padre y las flores que siempre le mandaba su hermano menor. La habitación estaba muy linda, pese a ser un hospital, con unas cortinas color crema y con un precioso ramo de lirios en la mesa de al lado. Kenshin, en la puerta estaba muy nervioso de entrar, puesto que la vergüenza le impedía mirar a Tomoe de frente. Seguro que ella estaría muy flaquita y demacrada y el se moriría de pena al ver a su florecita así. Tenía en la mano solo el celular que Enishi le había dado y se sentía mal de no llevarle aunque sea un ramo de flores. Pensar que cuando Kaoru se accidento... basta! Y tomando fuerza en ese último pensamiento golpeó y pidió permiso para entrar mientras atravesaba la puerta.

Vio al señor Yukishiro de frente a él, sentado al costado de la cama y a una chica recostada, llena de almohadas que hacían juego con el cortinado haciéndole de respaldo. El señor Yukishiro sonrió y se paró de su sitio. -Mira, Tomoe-chan! Vino Kenshin a verte!-

Kenshin avanzó despacito, sin hacer ruido. Llevaba el pelo suelto y revuelto de haber dormido en el auto. Trató de estar todo lo psicológicamente dispuesto para verla pero no pudo evitar lo inevitable. Apenas hizo contacto visual con Tomoe los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. El papá de Tomoe salió rápido de la habitación y esperó afuera, sabía que tenían mucho de que hablar. Kenshin recordaba vagamente a Tomoe de cuando estaba hospitalizada... realmente todo ese tiempo internada la había desgastado. Tenía el pelo muchísimo más largo y el flequillo bien cortado. Tenía una cola de caballo baja y un camisón blanco de algodón con puntillas. Estaba flaquísima, tal vez con 13 kilos menos y parecía un fantasma de lo pálida que estaba. Sus ojos negros brillaron como perlas cuando lo vio a los pies de la cama. Con una vocecita de nena asustada, le preguntó –Kenshin, ¿realmente eres tu o solo te estoy soñando de nuevo?- Él se quebró por completo, ahora arrodillado apoyado en el regazo de ella llorando como un condenado. Tomoe lograba entender muchas disculpas entre los lamentos y le acariciaba a modo de consuelo la larga cabellera roja. Ella le levantó, con las frágiles manos que tenía, la cara y le dijo como una mamá que retaba a su pequeño. -no, Kenshin, no tienes la culpa de lo que me pasó. Fue solo un accidente-

Tomoe le indicó la silla que estaba detrás de él y Kenshin se sentó. Iba a empezar con su confesión pero Tomoe lo detuvo antes de que empiece.

-Kenshin, no es necesario que me pidas disculpas por lo que sea que hayas hecho mientras yo estuve inconsciente. En tres años pasan muchas cosas. Yo no puedo ser tan egoísta de pensar que porque estuviste comprometido conmigo tienes que hacer todo al pie de la letra. No te culpo, así que no te sientas culpable-

-pero Tomoe-chan-

-dame, dame! (no, no!) Kenshin, yo no te pedí explicaciones de nada y quiero pedirte un favor: escucha todo lo que quiero decirte, si? Y no me interrumpas.-

Kenshin suspiró. Tomoe seguía siendo, en algunos aspectos como el la recordaba. ¿tres años? Ni se había dado cuenta de eso. Estaba tan sumergido en otras cosas que no sintió tanto el tiempo pasarle. Ella tomó aire y se sentó bien derecha, mirando sus dedos mientras se entrelazaban por arriba del cobertor y con aire solemne lo miró fijo.

-para empezar- dijo Tomoe –sabes bien que nuestro compromiso está disuelto, así que no soy quien para celarte por lo de Kaoru-san... -

-¿la conoces?- dijo él mientras agarraba el borde de la cama y la miraba fijo. Ella levantó un dedo, con la cara muy seria y le dijo -Kenshin! Te pedí que no me interrumpas!-

Él retrocedió y le sonrió mientras se disculpaba bajando la cabeza. Ella prosiguió.

-no, no la conozco pero supongo que ha de ser una chica maravillosa. Quisiera conocerla, pero no por ser tu ex novia, sino como Kaoru Kamiya. Yo no le guardo rencor de ningún tipo ni nada por el estilo. Le agradezco profundamente que te haya cuidado en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. El asunto es que yo no voy a hacerte reclamos y si en este momento me dices que quieres vivir tu vida con ella yo lo voy a aceptar y te voy a dar mi bendición. Kenshin, yo no quería que esperaras por mi y creo que mi padre lo adivinó bien disolviendo nuestro compromiso. Fue una buena decisión. Me temo que Enishi no lo sabe y por eso te debe haber dicho cosas muy feas. Te pido mil disculpas en nombre de la familia, sé que el puede ser odioso cuando se lo propone. Por eso le pedí a mi papá que te llame, por miedo a lo que el te hubiese dicho... y por otras cosas.

"También quiero comentarte, en el caso de que hayas venido para estar conmigo otra vez, los problemas que tengo de salud en este momento. Verás, después del incidente muchos de mis órganos han quedado resentidos. Uno de ellos ha quedado inútil y otros, como mi corazón y mis pulmones han quedado muy débiles. Yo no quiero que cargues conmigo, Kenshin, quiero que vuelvas con Kaoru-san. Yo no te puedo ofrecer una familia y solo voy a ser una molestia. Eres tan joven y bueno, Kenshin, no debes cargar conmigo. Además, mi útero... verás... – trataba de decir mientras movía sus dedos nerviosa. Kenshin no entendía bien que era lo que pasaba.

-Tomoe-chan, ¿qué paso? Dímelo, no tengo problema. Quiero saber- inquirió el muy decidido, mirándola a los ojos y tomándole la mano.

-bueno, cuando tuvimos el accidente perdí mucha sangre y mi útero tuvo un golpe interno. Yo... yo estaba embarazada-

Kenshin se quedó en shock, con los ojos muy abiertos. Otra vez tenía el tembleque en las manos y solo atinó a tomar las de Tomoe con fuerza. En un hilo de voz le preguntó –yo... ¿yo iba a ser padre?- Ella estaba muy mal, con gruesos lagrimones bajando por sus mejillas.

–Ay, Kenshin... lo siento tanto! Mi cuerpo quedó tan débil... no pude tenerlo! Yo.. yo lo perdí y ahora ya no voy a poder ser madre. No quiero que te quedes conmigo de esta manera, quiero que tengas una vida feliz, con muchos pelirrojitos gritándote "papi", no quiero que te prives de eso para estar conmigo. Tampoco quiero que pienses que te culpo, fue todo un accidente. Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente y sé que no tuviste la culpa. "Yo no sabía que no estabas en Kyoto, por eso le pedí a mi padre que te llame, pensé que estabas en algún viaje escolar. Yo no quise traerte a la fuerza, hoy por la mañana me enteré que tenías novia y me sentí fatal por alejarte de ella. Perdóname, Kenshin, yo no quise hacerte sufrir.-

Tomoe lloraba a lagrima viva y Kenshin sentía las lagrimas de ella caer sobre sus manos. Ahora entendía muchas cosas anteriores al accidente. Recordó cuando Tomoe le preguntó si podía ir para su casa a hablar con él. Cosas que no cerraban ahora encajaban como un rompecabezas. Las nauseas de ella al comer las gyozas (empanaditas japonesas) en el bar el día del accidente, sus repentinas ganas de buscar una casa para los dos con dos habitaciones, una cerquita de la otra. Se sentía un perfecto idiota, para resumir. Y ella, con un cuerpo chiquito y muy débil llorando porque la perdone!

PERDONARLA PORQUE!

-Tomoe-chan, no sé porque me pides disculpas- dijo él amable.-yo me fui, dejándote sola-

-no, Kenshin, tenías derecho a hacer tu vida! Yo no era más que un clavo en el zapato-

-nunca vuelvas a decir algo así- dijo él, tapándole la boca con un dedo y limpiándole un poco las lágrimas renuentes.-¿puedo hablar yo?-preguntó y ella asintió con la cabeza. Kenshin se sentó en la cama, al lado de ella y la abrazó con cuidado. Tomoe se sintió tan bien, se recostó en sus brazos.

-primero y principal, acepto que nadie tuvo la culpa, si? Entonces acéptalo tu también. Yo no sabía lo de tu embarazo, Tomoe-chan y nada me hubiese hecho más feliz que tener un hijo contigo. Aún así no pienso que sea un gran problema no tenerlo... ya podremos ver si hay alguna solución a tu problema, por eso no hay que preocuparse. Yo cuando me fui a Tokyo estuve con Kaoru, no lo niego, y fue algo imperdonable. Pero nunca dejé de pensarte y de rezar por ti, para que te recuperes pronto-

-Kenshin- interrumpió ella, bastante seria. –eso que me dices es un poquito cruel para Kaoru-san. ¿Cómo que estar con ella y pensar en mi?-

-no, no me mal entiendas- aclaró.-yo no es que pensaba en ti cuando estaba con ella sino que me preocupaba por tu salud. Kaoru es muy importante para mi y no quiero que lo olvides nunca, Tomoe. Por ella sentí cosas y por ahora no puedo evitar sentirlas. Pero tu también eres muy importante, eres mi mujer y yo soy tuyo. Yo volví por eso, no como un contrato sino porque yo aún te amo en cierta forma-  
  
-pero no tienes la obligación de estar conmigo. Yo no quiero que sientas ninguna presión, yo te libero de todo eso. Y ser mi hombre... vamos, yo solo quisiera que fueras mi Kenshin, ese romántico incurable que era mi osito favorito. Sabes- agregó apesadumbrada -el doctor me dijo que estoy muy delicada, que no voy a vivir mucho tiempo. No voy a llegar a muy mayor -

-entonces déjame estar contigo todo lo que te quede de vida, como tu esposo, Tomoe. Voy a tratar de ser todo lo hombre que antes no fui, dejándote sola. Me dejas, por favor?-

Tomoe le dijo que si con la cabeza pero cuando el le iba a dar un beso lo detuvo.-no, Kenshin, no mientras esté aquí internada. Cuando salgamos y recupere aunque sea unos kilitos y me vea más humana que espíritu me van a tener que despegar a palazos de tu boca. Además... tienes demasiado de ella por ahora. Hagamos las cosas despacio, si? Como cuando recién nos conocimos. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, no nos apresuremos. Por ahora, me preocupa mi hermano. Se quedó en Tokyo, supongo por el tema de la nueva campaña de fotografías de su marca de ropa pero no estoy tranquila. ¿Él conoce a Kaoru-san?-

-no, el no la conoce, o no parecía conocerla cuando hablamos-

-bueno, tenemos un poco de ventaja. Tenemos que salvarla de lo que le pueda hacer Enishi. Él es muy caprichoso y ella debe ser muy bonita. No me extrañaría que la quiera hacer formar parte de su colección.-

-¿colección?-

-si- dijo cansada -Enishi es muy idiota cuando se lo propone y ella no lo conoce. Solo espero encontrarlo antes de que el la encuentre a ella-

Kenshin notó la preocupación casi maternal de Tomoe por Kaoru y se sintió muy aliviado. Después de todo, Tomoe seguía siendo la chica amable de siempre.  
  
-bueno, ¿cuándo te dan de alta?- le dijo sonriente.

-en tres días. Enishi empieza la campaña la otra semana-

-no hay problema, en cinco días nos tomamos un vuelo a Tokyo y vamos a buscar a tu hermano, ¿de acuerdo? No creo que pueda presentarte a Kaoru, ella todavía me debe tener mucho rencor sobre lo que pasó- le dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos. Ella le sonrió amablemente y le dijo, aún sonriendo.

-ay, Kenshin, siempre igual. Ella no te odia ni te tiene rencor seguramente, debe estar un poco dolida nada más. Debe ser una chica muy buena Kaoru-san y seguro que te quería mucho, por eso mismo dudo que no te haya entendido si le dijiste la verdad y ahora solo desee tu felicidad- Kenshin sonrió afectado y sacó sus ojos del campo visual de Tomoe. Se mordió el labio inferior y con una mano que tenía libre se acomodo el pelo, nervioso. Por el momento, lo mejor sería no pensar en la pequeña mentirita blanca que le dijo a Kaoru, no? Después de estar un ratito abrazados, ella cerrando los ojos muy contenta lo abrazó todo lo fuerte que pudo. -Kenshin, eres lo más lindo que una chica como yo puede pedir. Estoy muy contenta que de hayas vuelto conmigo- -yo más, porque la vida me permitió una segunda oportunidad a tu lado- terminó el, desde el fondo de su corazón, con absoluta sinceridad.

------------------------------

La mañana del día después, en la residencia Shinomori, en cuanto se levantó el primogénito para ir al colegio se organizó de forma automática una reunión de los integrantes de la familia en el salón, donde ayer mismo sacaron los trapitos al sol. Aoshi estaba más serio que de costumbre y con el uniforme se veía muy formal. Por el shoji que daba al gran jardín lateral se podía ver como un viento de mediana intensidad levantaba las hojas que caían que eran aún muy pocas. La pequeña campanita de viento sonaba con la brisa y fue interrumpida cuando la señora Makiko entraba con uno de sus clásicos vestidos occidentales y su papá también, como siempre, con su traje gris oscuro impecable pero sin el saco. Su mamá tenía una bandeja con té en tres tazas de porcelana con dibujos de hojitas otoñales. Aoshi se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de sus padres y, con el resultado obtenido, lo miraron fijo.

-Otou-san (padre) creo que es hora de discutir sobre el altercado de ayer- dijo con voz pausada y calma. Se notaba que había pensando mucho en el asunto en esas pocas horas, principalmente por las ínfimas ojeras que tenía por debajo de los ojos brillantes.-creo, a pesar de que en un primer momento reaccioné mal, que mi proceder no fue errado. Usted, Otou-san, me inculcó efusivamente dos de sus más importantes preceptos en la vida: la honestidad y la familia. Yo sentí que jugaron conmigo y con Misao-san con las dos cosas. Pese a que a ella no le guardo ya ningún rencor, no puedo casarme con ella. Me di cuenta, muy tarde a mi pesar, que mis sentimientos estaban dirigiéndose a la persona equivocada.- tomó aire antes de seguir. Le molestaba como mil demonios hablar de sus cosas, así tan libre con su padre y su madre, porque a pesar de que en algunos aspectos les tenía mucha confianza su vida privada era de esos en los que no la tenía. Tomó un poquito del té que notó delicioso y siguió hablando –igualmente, no es ese el asunto por el cual quería tener una plática con usted, y con usted también, Okaa-san. Yo quería volver a afirmar, como dije anteriormente, que no me voy a casar con la hija de Makimachi-san. No sé que castigo impondrán sobre mi pero aunque me corten los brazos no lo haría, el honor es demasiado importante para mi.-

Makiko suspiró, mirando a su hijo que le recordaba tanto a su marido cuando era joven. Ichida había sido igual cuando era adolescente, con la única excepción que era un poquito más violento. De haber sido él del día anterior, le habría tirado un jarronazo a su padre por infeliz. Pensó también en que la decisión de Aoshi también era comprensible. Era un chico y los chicos defienden a muerte sus ideales y los ideales de su bebote eran tan lindos, ella no quería formar parte de algo que los mancillara, ya bastante había hecho. Con una sonrisa se acercó un poco más a su hijo y le agarró una de las manos que el tenía sobre las piernas.

-Aoshi, yo nunca te forzaría a que te cases con alguien que no quieras. Por suerte tu padre y yo nos enamoramos cuando jóvenes pero no puedo presionarte a que hagas lo mismo. Uno ama... o no lo hace, no hay otra, no hay puntos medios. Espero que tu padre opine lo mismo que yo, pero al menos cuentas con que yo no voy a tener objeción en la nulidad del matrimonio. Hubiese sido muy buena la unión para la familia pero si no se puede unir de esta forma ya tendremos otras, de acuerdo?- ella también había pensado mucho cuando su hijo se fue y no volvió hasta muy de noche y ni le dirigió la palabra. Se sentía bien de saber que con los Kamiya se había tranquilizado mucho y más con Kaoru, que le agradaba tanto. No sabía si a su bebé también pero la chica le gustaba.

El señor Ichida se limitó a escuchar y luego de un minuto de incomodo silencio le dijo con su voz resonante, mirando fijo a Aoshi- escúchame, hijo. Yo no voy a obligarte pero no te equivoques. Estoy de acuerdo con tu madre con la parte de que no tienes porque casarte con quien no ames y por eso no voy a obligarte a nada. Si a que le des una disculpa a Misao-san, porque ella no se merecía el espectáculo-

-lo sé, Otou-san, se la daré- dijo algo más relajado, después de todo, las cosas no estaban tan mal.

-pero-siguió Ichida -hay un problema. Hay mucha gente a la que yo invité para cuando pasara un mes de tu graduación para el casamiento y no puedo sencillamente decir "no vengan porque mi hijo no se casa" así nomás, entiendes? Amigos míos e importantes socios van a venir y tu casamiento me demanda una buena cantidad de dinero que no quiero tirar a la basura porque ya no puedo recuperarlo. La boda se hace, si o si, y si estás enamorado de alguien más te vale que se muera de ganas de ser tu esposa porque que te casas es un hecho, nos entendemos?- Aoshi no sabia que decirle, por suerte su madre tomó la palabra.

-yo hoy mismo voy a hablar con Sachiko para ver que podemos hacer, tengo entendido que Kojiro-san no gusta de los matrimonios arreglados pero supongo que ella sabe que _es_ Kaoru, no, hijo?- Aoshi se ruborizó un poco y asintió con la cabeza. Makiko sonrió contenta al comprobar su teoría y siguió -creo que lo mejor será, Ichida, que hables con el padre de Misao- chan acerca de los cambios y le pidas una buenas disculpas. Ya veré de mandarle algo muy bueno a Kyoto en compensación por la pérdida, aunque pienso que nuestro Aoshi es invaluable, sin duda. No te preocupes, hijo, de ahora en más mami se va a ocupar de todo lo que pueda, tu solo procura que Kaoru-san acepte y te quiera mucho, mucho, de acuerdo?- terminó agarrándole más fuerte la mano con una gran sonrisa. Aoshi la miró con ternura, como hacía casi 10 años no lo hacía y le sonrió en agradecimiento. Ichida se sintió mucho mejor ahora que veía a Aoshi contento y más tranquilo, se había quedado muy preocupado el día anterior mientras su hijo no volvía y cuando lo hizo no se atrevió a confrontarlo. El chico tenía razón y el por orgulloso no sabía como decirle. Era un alivio tener una esposa tan comprensiva como Makiko que los entendía a los dos y siempre sabía que decir.

Por una de las primeras y únicas veces en su vida, el señor Ichida Shinomori dejó que su mujer, Makiko Shinomori se hiciera cargo de las cosas importantes.

Una vez que Aoshi se terminó el té se levantó y fue caminando a la cocina. Picó unas tostadas calentitas con manteca y apuró un vaso de jugo de naranja. Subió hasta su habitación y en el baño de la misma terminó de arreglarse. Se miró un poco las ojeras y levantó una ceja disgustado. Se preguntó si Kaoru habría podido dormir bien esa noche. Y despacito y sin prisa también pensó mientras salía si Misao había dormido algo.

---------------  
  
_Continuará. _

_Fin de la Primera Parte._  
  
N. de K26: Hola!!! Tanto tiempo . Estuve ocupadísima con un montón de asuntos últimamente y muchas de mis historias, tanto las que estaban para actualizar como las que estaban en "proceso creativo" me han quedado colgadas. Este capítulo va a estar dividido en 3 partes porque me quedé larguísimo. Supongo que esta es la más larga de las tres. Solo me falta darle la última revisada a la segunda parte y terminar de redondear el final de la tercera y van a estar arriba también!. Nuevamente pido disculpas para todas las personas que son mucho más que importantes para mi, o sea, mis lectores, por mi ausencia. También desaparecí en el ámbito de los review y me siento muy avergonzada por eso, ya que sé lo importante que es para uno recibir los comentarios de los lectores.

De nuevo, gomen nasai!!!(perdón!!!)

En esta semana, como que me parta un rayo, subo la segunda y tercera parte así que bueno, tendrán Kirara26 para rato todavía, jojojojojo! Los reviews los contesto el la tercera parte, ya que de seguro va a ser la más cortita y voy a tener más "lugar" para dejar mis respuestas. Los amo mucho a todos los que siguen mis historias, dejando sus impresiones o no, porque se toman la molestia de leer mis trabajos. Muchos besos a todos, nos vemos!!  
  
Kirara26=.=, la estudiante de japonés en Argentina!


	11. El día después Segunda parte

_Disclaimer:_ esta historia por supuesto que no me pertenece y estos maravillosos personajes son creación de Nobuhiro Watsuki y está licenciadas y producidas por la gente pertinente. Yo no gano nada con esto, excepto una increible felicidad al recibir sus comentarios.

Reviews del cap. **9**, **10-1** y de **Cross Roads** al final. Ahora si, a disfrutarlo!

_Dejavu_

_Capítulo 10: El día después. Segunda Parte_

En la casa de la familia Kamiya era todo un caos. Yahiko molestaba a Kaoru y su hermano mayor por sus ojeras mientras ambos hermanos mayores refunfuñaban por las poquitas horas de sueño que pudieron conciliar. Pese a todo, Soujiro no perdía su sonrisa inmaculada y Kaoru su carácter, ya que después de haberle proporcionado a Yahiko un fuerte chipote se sentía mucho mejor.

El desayuno no transcurrió en silencio, ya que Sachiko, la madre de los chicos estaba notablemente interesada en los pormenores de la visita de Soujiro a la casa de Misao. Kaoru sonreía mientras veía como su onii-san (hermano mayor) hablaba entusiasmado sobre las hermanas de Misao y su abuelo, que aparentemente eran personas muy simpáticas. Le comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa, a su padre mientras leía el diario de la invitación a Kyoto. Kojiro dejó su lectura un momento y lo miró fijo. Pasaron un par de segundos en que todos los integrantes de la mesa contuvieron el aliento para finalizar con un –bueno, pero ni se te ocurra molestar a esa familia que te invitó tan amable¿de acuerdo?-

Sachiko, como si le hubiesen dicho la cosa más desagradable del mundo se levantó en una discusión un tanto tonta con su marido, acerca de que si él no sabía que su primogénito era la persona más agradable y educada del mundo. Yahiko asentía en silencio hacia todos los halagos de su mamá a su hermano mientras Soujiro se ponía tan rojo como la taza de té de su papá.

Kaoru terminó sus alimentos en silencio, con alguno que otro bostezo mediante y se despidió de todos. Soujiro comió rápido lo que le quedaba en el plato y se fue al trote con su hermana. Yahiko aún tenía tiempo, ya que como sus hermanos tenían que limpiar el aula iban un poco antes.

El mayor de los chicos noto lo silenciosa que estaba su comúnmente bulliciosa acompañante. Para lo único que abría la boca era para bostezar y limpiarse las lagrimitas del rabillo del ojo. Como ella no se molestaba en iniciar la conversación, dijo la primera palabra.

Kaoru-chan, gracias por ayer esquivarnos cuando nos viste-

Kaoru lo miró como fuera de foco y después de unos segundos sonrió mientras le golpeaba despacito el hombro a su hermano -es lo menos que podría hacer, por lo menos el terrible chapuzón que me di te sirvió para algo?- dijo con una gran sonrisa, esperando más detalles que los que dijo anteriormente en su casa. Noto, sin demasiada dificultad, que él tenía un tinte simpático en las mejillas, de un color carmesí bien fuerte y ella se infló de orgullo porque al parecer su vista la noche anterior había calculado tan bien las distancias como para que Misao ni se dé cuenta de que Aoshi estaba tan cerca.

la pasé muy bien con Misao, hablamos mucho-

¿pero tuviste algún progreso con ella?- preguntó más entusiasmada. El negó varias veces con la cabeza, todavía muy colorado. Kaoru soltó una carcajada y se puso a caminar para atrás, para tenerlo de frente.

solo pasó lo que comenté en casa, imouto-chan (hermanita menor), nada más que eso-

pero supongo que hablaron sobre lo de Aoshi¿no?-

Washh! Como un baldazo de agua fría la cara de Soujiro dio un giro de 180 grados. Kaoru se golpeaba la cabeza mentalmente mientras maldecía.

claro que hablamos de eso, es el tema del momento¿no?. Ella me contó su parte de la historia, que por cierto, no debe ser muy parecida a la de Aoshi-

los dos sabemos bien que Aoshi cuando se enoja, porque se meten con sus principios, puede llegar a ser bastante rencoroso. Ella pecó de ignorante al no saberlo y creía que se merecía una segunda oportunidad pero ahora...-

¿ahora que estás con Aoshi?- terminó la frase Soujiro y ella negó con la cabeza.

ahora que sé que mi hermano está bien loco por ella no puedo concebir la idea. Sou-chan, ya sufriste anteriormente con Yumi-chan y no quisiera que te vuelva a suceder. Todos nosotros, los que estamos en nuestro grupito de amigos y los que ahora no, estamos pasando por confusiones muy grandes que no nos dejan tomar la decisión correcta. Yo creo, firmemente, que Misao te quiere, por ser Soujiro Kamiya y siempre mostrarte tan autentico y sincero con ella. Pienso que ella tenía ese cariño con Aoshi solo porque fue el primero, tu sabes, el primer muchacho que le hacía sentir cosas fuertes en el corazón. Es como cuando tienes tu primera bicicleta, siempre es la mejor porque fue la primera pero con el tiempo te das cuenta de que no es así, solo que el hecho de que esté teñido por tus sentimientos lo hace "lo mejor" a tus ojos. ¿Se entiende la analogía?-

Soujiro la miró sorprendido. Sabía que su hermana era inteligente y bastante madura comparada con la media, pero no esperaba que en tan poco tiempo pudiese llegar a esa clase de cavilaciones. Tal vez lo racional de Aoshi se le estaba pegando a lo sentimental de ella. Eso era bueno, porque tal vez la cosa sea recíproca.

creo que tienes razón, Kaoru y si, se entiende lo que quieres decir. Yo la viví por mucho tiempo y sé como funciona. Por un largo período pensé que nunca conocería a ninguna chica que me hiciera sentir así que no fuese Yumi y como ves, me equivoqué. Además de que no pude controlarme con Misao. Ella es demasiado para que yo pudiese ejercer alguna resistencia. Fue muy raro porque cuando volví de la casa de Misao Yumi aún estaba en casa y al verla no me pasó lo mismo que antes. Fue como si los latidos de mi corazón, que antes los sentía bien fuerte en el pecho no se desataran al verla. Estaba tranquilo y me veía imposibilitado de pensar en ella de forma romántica¿entiendes?.-

si, claro que entiendo- dijo, ahora poniéndose de nuevo al costado de su hermano. - lo único que te pido, Jiro, es que hagas lo que hagas no te des por vencido con ella. Si hoy la encuentro, quiero hablar algunas cosas con Misao, algunas cosas mías y otras de ella. No me pongas esa cara de espanto, no le voy a decir nada de lo tuyo, ni mucho menos de lo mio con Aoshi... bah, sea lo que sea que tengo- dijo un poco afligida.

con respecto a eso, Kaoru- contestó con voz más grave – tu sabes que yo ya tenía una fuerte predilección por Aoshi pero que ni crea que por eso, ni porque seamos amigos, yo no voy a ser igual de cuidadoso que como si fuera un extraño-

pero con Kenshin no eras—

Kenshin era otro asunto. Yo no tuve problema porque, por Dios, era nada más mirarlo a la cara para saber el desenlace de esto. Sabía muy bien que el te quería y que tu también, por eso no me quejé más de lo necesario con el asunto pero sabía que algo por el estilo iba a pasar. Y no te enojes, porque, desgraciadamente, uno aprende de los errores. Pude notar como el ponía cierta mirada extraña cuando te alejabas de él. ¿Culpa? Puede ser, algo por el estilo. Nunca llegué a hablar más de lo usual con el del tema, por lo cual no puedo decir que es lo que el pensaba o sentía de eso. Pero pude notar, que pese a que lo pasaba bien contigo no estaba feliz de la situación. Algo le molestaba y no podía disfrutar de nada, y sabía que irremediablemente iba a estallar. Yukishiro hizo su aparición, que fue el detonante y como un gran "cachetazo" para Kenshin- en eso llegan al colegio y suben para su aula. – Creo que esta noche le habrá servido a él para poner sus asuntos en claro, y también para ti-

Kenshin siempre quiso a Tomoe, yo solo era como un breve espacio de calma en su cabeza y yo también sabía que nunca iba a poder reemplazarla-

claro que no- dijo el mientras abría la puerta. – Nunca serías ella, pero al menos podrías haber ocupado un lugar importante en su corazón. Pero ese lugar ya estaba ocupado, y supongo que te percataste de que a ti te pasaba algo parecido¿no es cierto?-

Kaoru, mientras dejaba sus cosas en su banco le respondió con un trémulo – si-. Soujiro acomodaba algunos bancos cuando Kaoru ponía la fecha en el pizarrón. Al terminar de escribir se dio vuelta y buscó a su hermano con la vista, que estaba sentadito esperándola. Ella prosiguió – lo que pasa es que es difícil ver lo que siempre estuvo allí, es difícil reconocerlo. El problema es que ahora no puedo evitar estar dolida pero voy a estar bien, solo espero que él también lo esté. Tal vez suena muy apresurado pero no puedo evitar pensarlo de esta manera-

En eso un par de chicos llegaron y eso indicó el final de la conversación. Al menos ahora ambos se sentía mucho mejor luego de la pequeña plática que tuvieron.

* * *

La clase transcurrió normal, entre bostezo y bostezo de ciertas partes del alumnado. Hiko, como buena persona observadora, se percató de eso y estuvo más jovial que de costumbre y mantuvo a sus alumnos entretenidos. Era el único que podía explicar matemáticas de forma graciosa y eso, se merecía el cielo. 

Eso si, las clases con otros profesores, eso era otro cuento.

Igualmente, como un buen analgésico, tenían su última hora nuevamente con Hiko y eso había despertado a un buen número de venir de una clase aburridísima de Biología. Lo que les quedaba era Historia, y los acertados chistes de su profe acerca de la Revolución Francesa tenían a todos bien despiertos. Aoshi, que tomaba apuntes descuidadamente, miraba de vez en cuando a Kaoru, que estaba cerca de él. No se atrevía, aún, a tener contacto visual directo con ella. No desde ayer, que tenía todavía bien tatuada en sus manos y su memoria esa imagen tan frágil y consistente de ella bajo la lluvia, besándolo tan rico. Aahhh, mejor, prestar atención en clase.

Kaoru ni siquiera miró a Aoshi, excepto cuando entró y fue inevitable. Todavía tenía mucha vergüenza por lo de ayer y no podía evitar ponerse de un rojo furioso al verlo. ¿Eso estaba bien, o mal? Por suerte, tenía bastante auto control y trataba de no voltearse con la sensación de la mirada fija del chico alto en ella. Pese a ser fugaz era lo bastante firme como para hacer que su pulso se altere con la sensación. Soujiro, contrariamente, estaba muy divertido con la clase y se reía con Hiko. De cuando en cuando la miraba y le sonreía, y también miraba a Aoshi. Sanosuke, los miraba a los tres y se preguntaba que demonios pasaba con el trío que de tanta miradita ya lo tenía enfermo. Ya se tendría que soportar el interrogatorio ese condenado de Aoshi Shinomori.

Bueno, después de su entrenamiento y de que despida, apropiadamente, a su chica. Es que Megumi no encontraba problema alguno en poner el grito en el cielo si su novio no la dejaba en su casa como la buena señorita que era, y que la abrace fuerte y la bese de la forma en la que solo él podía hacerlo.

Aoshi, que estaba bastante perdido en sus pensamientos, salió de su trance con un toque en su hombro. Una notita, en un papel de carpeta prolijamente cortado y con la inconfundible caligrafía de Soujiro decía un mensaje breve:

_Tenemos que hablar a la salida y ya sabes bien de que. Por cierto, cuando tomes apuntes, hazlo sobre el papel, no sobre el banco, a menos que te lo quieras llevar a tu casa._

Aoshi bastante confundido miró su pupitre. Ajjjj, sin darse cuenta siguió escribiendo aun cuando se le había terminado la hoja y una parte algo importante estaba escrita en el banco. Maldición! Ahora tenía que pasarlo. Miró a Soujiro, que con un gesto internacionalmente conocido en el que uno pone su dedo índice debajo del ojo y lo lleva levemente para abajo denota "cuidado", para luego cabecear hacia Kaoru. Por cierto, ella justo estaba haciendo dibujitos sobre su carpeta y los borraba con cara de bronca.

Esa gente si que era rara, pero Aoshi los amaba, cada uno a su manera. Entendía los celos de Soujiro, porque si él desde su posición ya era horriblemente celoso... solo imaginarse una hermanita igual de preciosa para él... por Dios... hubiese sido el peor castigo. Para él y para ella, por supuesto. Que bueno que era hijo único.

Cuando terminó la clase, todos se levantaron perezosos de sus asientos. Aoshi se quedó un ratito esperando que Soujiro terminara de guardar sus cosas, mientras Kaoru entendiendo el mensaje, salió bien rápido para afuera. Había quedado con Misao en el descanso que hablarían y de seguro que la jovencita la estaba esperando en la puerta del colegio.

Soujiro y Aoshi, para no importunar, se fueron a la biblioteca y Kaoru tenía pensado ir a la plaza cerca de su casa. Porque estaba segura de que Aoshi iría hasta su casa cuando terminara de hablar con su hermano mayor y así, como quien no quiere la cosa, se cruzaría con Misao y arreglarían las cosas. Guaus, que chica más rápida.

Cuando Kaoru llegó al lado de Misao pudo notar como la más joven de las dos se notaba visiblemente alicaída, con unas ojeras bastante bien disimuladas con corrector. Pensar que Kaoru ni había tenido tiempo para eso y se debía ver horrible. Tal vez era por eso que Aoshi no la miraba a los ojos...

Kaoru-chan, estás bien?- preguntó Misao, con una mano sobre la de Kaoru, que estaba helada. El calorcito de la mano de su amiga la sacó de su ensimismamiento y sonrió para borrar esas ideas de su cabeza que por ahora no tenían importancia. Asintiendo con la cabeza Kaoru agarró la mano de Misao y empezaron a caminar rumbo a la casa de la chica Kamiya, con la excusa de que frente a la plaza había un negocio que vendía unos okonomiyaki maravillosos y se moría de hambre.

En tanto, Aoshi y Soujiro empezaban a subir las escaleras para la biblioteca y Sou-chan miraba por el vidrio del ventanal de la escalera a las dos chicas yéndose juntas. Bueno, al menos eso era buena señal.

Kaoru, con su okonomiyaki para llevar en mano y Misao con el otro, se balanceaban despacio en las hamacas de la plaza desierta. Ya estaba fresco y eran como las 6 de la tarde y los niños ya estaban en su casa a esos horarios. Misao se notaba algo tensa y renuente a comenzar a hablar y a Kaoru le recordó su situación por la mañana, cuando no sabía que decir al hablar con su hermano mayor. Así que, para variar, empezó la conversación con temas de colegio. Misao aportaba algunos detalles de vez en cuando y se reían de buena gana las dos juntas al recordar las anécdotas del día. Cuando Kaoru hizo notar el inusual brote de buen humor de Hiko, Misao dio el pie necesario para comenzar a hablar "en serio".

Debió estar así porque extraña a Himura-san. Y también quería levantarte el animo a ti, Kaoru-chan-

Kaoru tomó un gran suspiro y le dio otro bocado a su crepé. Miró a Misao con expresión tierna, ya que parecía que se había arrepentido de ser tan directa al sacar a Himura de forma tan abrupta en la conversación. Puso su mano libre en el hombro de Misao, que cerraba los ojos fuerte esperando el grito de furia. Que nunca llegó.

si, me di cuenta de eso en un primer momento, pero no me sentía bien para mentirle y decirle que no extrañaba tanto a su "baka deshi", no tanto como se supone que debería- en eso Kaoru soltó un suspiro y Misao, preocupada, agregó.

perdóname, no quise-

vamos, no me pidas disculpas. Era inevitable que pase, yo sabía que él se iba a ir, tarde o temprano, por eso me lo tomo con esta filosofía. Sé bien que el no quiere verme triste y yo tampoco quiero estarlo. Verás, estoy segura de que él tomará las mejores decisiones, porque lo conozco y lo quiero profundamente. Como sé bien Misao-chan (y al decirlo así, tan naturalmente, a Misao le dio un escalofrío) que tu también las tomarás. Yo creo que estoy bien encaminada, o al menos así lo siento-

pero, Kaoru-chan¿no te sientes traicionar el cariño por Kenshin?-

claro que no- dijo tranquila. Después de pasar toda la noche en vela con el asunto, había llegado a varias conclusiones bastante útiles. Además, bueno... el sueño que tuvo de unos 15 minutos en medio de su insomnio, que se le estaba volviendo algo recurrente con la aparición del pelirrojo, le había dejado algunos puntos clave bien claros. Hacía mucho que quería comentárselo a alguien (alguien que no piense que estaba totalmente chiflada) y parecía que con Misao las cosas le salían tan sencillo... no perdía nada con intentarlo. – creerás que estoy loca, pero tengo que confesarte algo (toma un gran suspiro). Desde que lo conocí a Kenshin... tengo...-

unos sueños raros- concluyó la menor.

Kaoru tuvo que taparse la boca para que no quedara tan mal. ¿Había escuchado lo que había escuchado? Tal vez la falta de sueño le hacía entender cosas que no eran... o alucinar... tal vez ayer con el chapuzón se había agarrado una gripe y tenía fiebre. Misao se balanceo levemente, y mirando al suelo le dijo – a mi me pasó lo mismo cuando llegué aquí y los vi a todos ustedes con Aoshi-

¿..y... y que soñaste?- preguntó Kaoru, ahora si asustada, porque no le parecía que todo aquello fuera una mera "casualidad del destino".

Mmmm, soñaba cosas bien raras¿sabes?- dijo mirando el sueño, frunciendo levemente las cejas. - una vez soñé que estaba corriendo escaleras arriba de lo que sería un templo y cuando llegaba hasta él, descorría el shoji y me encontraba con Aoshi. Pero el no estaba vestido como ahora, sino que tenía una yukata y parecía...-

un témpano. Duro como una estatua-

exacto. Bueno, cuando conocí a Himura soñé una vez que lloraba mucho por Aoshi frente a él. Siempre que soñaba, me acordaba, a modo de... no sé... precaución... que Aoshi me haría sufrir-

a mi me pasó algo muy parecido- dijo Kaoru, ahora muy pensativa. – Cuando conocí a Kenshin, ese día bajo la lluvia... fue todo demasiado raro. Y después, cuando empezamos a salir... yo estaba segura de que el nunca terminaría de aceptarme. Cuando me contó lo de Tomoe-san... bueno, me preocupé, porque mis sueños acerca de cómo él se iría de mi lado me tenían bastante agobiada. Y se hicieron mucho más frecuentes. Hoy por la mañana una voz en mi cabeza me dijo en mis sueños que Kenshin me traería esta clase de consecuencias. Me dio mucho, pero mucho miedo pero después me tranquilicé. Quien lo dice, tal vez es alguien de mi otra vida que me advierte algo...-

yo pienso algo así, y no me mires como si me hubiese salido una segunda cabeza, Kaoru-chan. No creo en las casualidades y no creo que esto tampoco lo sea. No sé, yo cuando estaba con Aoshi tenía la sensación de que él nunca me querría como mujer-

en eso te equivocas- la frenó Kaoru – el, cuando se dio cuenta de que te quería, te vió como una mujer. Tal vez una mujer joven, pero nunca te consideró menos-

bueno, no lo aparentaba en la mayoría de los casos. ¿Sabías que nunca me besó?-

Kaoru se quedó de piedra. ¿Ella le había sacado su primer beso a Aoshi? Aaaahhhh! Ahora se sentía mal. Pensar que pudo haber sido el primero de los dos... pero bueno, ahora ya no tiene sentido. Pese a todo no pudo evitar maravillarse por los besos de él... no podía ser suerte de principiante.

el asunto- prosiguió la menor –es que Aoshi, mal que mal, a veces no podía evitar tener conmigo más una actitud como la tuya con tu hermano que como una pareja. Además... él siempre me hablaba de ti, Kaoru-chan.- terminó mirando fijo al piso – el te tenía muy presente todo el tiempo. Si nuestra teoría no está errada, tal vez, en nuestra otra vida, ustedes dos no se conocieron en el momento preciso. Tal vez cuando ustedes se conocieron, si, Kaoru-chan, hablo de Aoshi y tu, ya ambos estaban pensando en otra persona¿me entiendes?-

Kaoru asintió con la cabeza, ya sin poder ocultar su rubor. Misao, en tanto, jugaba con la arena de debajo de las hamacas. Pese a que había aceptado bien las cosas, un poco porque le parecía lo mejor y otro poco porque no le quedaba otra alternativa, le costaba decir que en realidad, la única "verdadera dueña" del corazón de Aoshi, era Kaoru. Bueno, al menos le quedaba soñar en que otro moreno, mucho más bajo que Aoshi, y con un brillo especial es sus ojitos azules note su presencia.

sabes que, Misao? Yo creo que te ha pasado lo mismo. Creo que con Aoshi te pasó exactamente lo mismo que a mi con Kenshin. No pudiste evitar la atracción y te pensaste enamorada por esta cuestión que nos superaba, esta cosa casi... no sé... kármica... creo que lo que me pasa a mi con Aoshi, a ti también te sucede, pero con alguien que yo conozco, no es así?- dijo Kaoru, ahora dándole una palmadita a Misao, que se puso roja hasta las orejas. Es verdad, le pasó lo mismo con Soujiro. Sentía algo más liberador, más profundo y más autentico por el chico Kamiya, no como una clase de "asunto pendiente" que era lo que sentía por Aoshi.

Y era maravillosa la sensación de confort que le daba cuando Soujiro le sonreía. Tal sea un amor casi infantil, o una cosa mucho más profunda que apenas se estaba formando pero era tan agradable esa sensación de vacío en el estómago cuando lo veía llegar, cuando le hablaba, la miraba y le decía cosas lindas. Cuando sin querer le rozaba la mano y se ponía rojo y ella sentía que la cabeza se le salía del cuerpo, y volaba hasta el infinito.

Tal vez fuera el principio del enamoramiento, la etapa en que cada uno se conoce, en la que se hace el juego tácito de la conquista. En la que cada detalle, palabra y gesto cariñoso es una cuestión memorable y digna de recuerdo. Y merecedora de una noche entera de suspiros y sueños llenos de besos.

Ahhhh, que lindo es el amor...

Kaoru, en tanto, sonreía divertida y mayormente complacida en que la chica dulce que tenía al lado fuera la elegida de Soujiro. Pero, demonios! Había prometido no decir nada..., que injusta que es la vida cuando una quiere ser una especie de Cupido y eso que esta vez era bien, bien fácil.

Kaoru, viendo que la gran mayoría de lo que quería decir estaba ya dicho, hizo un ademán para levantarse. Misao la imitó y cuando estuvieron una frente a la otra se dieron un abrazo fraternal. La más chica le dijo a Kaoru, en el abrazo – Kaoru-chan, espero que con Aoshi se lleven de maravilla, sé bien que ambos se lo merecen. Y espero que sepas disculparme en que me haya fijado en tu hermano-

eres, y tenlo bien seguro, lo mejor que le ha pasado a Soujiro y nada me pone más contenta de que sientas eso por él-

Ups, pensó. Tal vez Misao pueda entender sin mucha dificultad el significado no tan oculto de sus palabras pero bueno... _que parezca un accidente._

Misao se rió como una nenita, aún abrazada y apretó un poquito más para después soltar.

Justo a tiempo para ver que Aoshi venía caminando lo más contento con la razón de su insomnio.

Kaoru, con energías renovadas, grito - ONIIIIIII-SAAAAAAN!- Cuando Aoshi la vio se puso todo rojo inmediatamente y Soujiro no pudo evitar que una gotita nerviosa le cayera por el borde de la cara. Misao estaba en un cuasi shock y no podía ver, ni escuchar ni nada que no sean los latidos de su alborotado corazón y ver hacía el frente con la cara adornada de rosado. Kaoru se acercó rápido a Soujiro y lo agarró del brazo. Mientras corrían hacia su casa se escuchó algo como "Aoshi-kun, ya que traigo lo que te olvidaste ayer en mi casa".

Demás está decir que nadie atinó a reaccionar de ninguna forma. Aoshi fijó su vista en Misao que no lo miraba sino que tenía la cara contraida, seguramente de la bronca, hacia donde había salido disparada Kaoru con Soujiro. Ya se las pagaría. Se fijó en Aoshi, que aún estaba con ese semblante de sorpresa, con la ceja izquierda levantada y con la boca entre abierta.

Bueno, al menos, Kaoru no solo escucharía sus quejas, sino las de un bastante descolocado Aoshi Shinomori.

Misao-san, podemos hablar?- dijo despacito Aoshi, una vez que logró enfocar la poca integridad que le quedaba, después de haber visto como cuando Kaoru dio la vuelta tan rápido, su pollerita colegiala le jugó una mala pasada y le regaló un buen vistazo de sus piernas.

Y si, que se piensan, que el muchacho es de madera? O tal vez de hielo?

* * *

Soujiro, entre bocanada de aire e improperios, frenó a su hermana menor a un metro de la puerta de su casa. Kaoru, mirando la cara que tenía su hermano, entre sorpresa y enojo, sumada a una poco disimulada vergüenza no pudo evitar reírse de buena gana. Soujiro, por supuesto, lo único que entendió era que su hermanita estaba oficialmente loca. 

Más cuando le dio un abrazo de oso, y agarrándolo de las manos se puso a girar con él, riéndose como una chiflada.

Ojalá que Aoshi termine rápido con Misao, ya que el poco sentido común que le suministraba Aoshi a Kaoru, evidentemente, se estaba acabando.

* * *

Misao se sentía bastante incómoda hablando con este muchacho tan serio. Bueno, serio una vez que, al parecer, había limpiado su cabeza de la imagen de una chica que ella conocía bien y que no hacía ni diez minutos había salido corriendo como un huracán, llevándose a la razón de sus supiros a su paso... 

Que loco, pensar que Soujiro y suspiro suenan parecido...

Misao-san, me estás escuchando?- dijo un extrañado Aoshi mientras pasaba su mano por delante de la cara de la jovencita. Ella lo miró extrañada y avergonzada, sintiéndose bastante tonta por estar pensando en él teniendo a su reciente ex enfrente y no darle la más mínima atención.

como te decía- continuó él – puedo hablar contigo?- ella asintió, al saber que tampoco le quedaba otra alternativa y se sentó en uno de los bancos de la plaza. Aoshi la siguió y dejó sus cosas en el suelo. Cuando vio que ella iba a empezar a decir algo la detuvo diciendo – antes que nada, quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento ayer. No fui justo con nadie con mi reacción y mucho menos contigo. Por eso, antes de que me digas nada o yo de poder contestarte, quiero pedirte perdón. No sé si lo merezco pero al menos tengo la conciencia tranquila de que lo hice-

Misao sonrió y le contestó sin dudar – yo no puedo evitar perdonarte, aunque me dejaste muy abatida con tu forma de actuar. Realmente pensé que, pese a que me conocieras como una persona que no conocías antes ni de nombre, me querrías por lo que soy no por lo que implico. Pero, pensándolo mejor, no se puede empezar una relación con una mentira. Pensé mucho en lo que pasó ayer toda la noche y hoy toda la mañana...-

me dijo Soujiro- cortó el en forma, pese a todo, amable. Ella no supo como tomárselo pero trató de verlo bien. – estoy muy contento de que te lleves bien con él, es una gran persona y uno de mis mejores amigos-

gracias, de veras. Pero, cambiando de tema, qué va a pasar con nuestro compromiso ahora?- dijo preocupada, tenía noticias y no eran buenas así que quería escuchar toda la cuestión por parte de los Shinomori.

mis padres fueron, dentro de lo posible, muy flexibles. Sabes que este compromiso implicaba muchas cuestiones comerciales pero le ha salido a mi padre, por lo que me enteré hace horas, buenos negocios en el exterior. Lo único complicado es que la fecha de casamiento no se puede cancelar, solo alargar hasta fin de año. Es una locura pero bueno, ya estoy metido hasta el cuello en este lio, ya que qué le hace una raya más al tigre, no?- dijo con sarcasmo.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Definitivamente sus noticias eran peores. – ¿pero tu ya hablaste con tu familia de Kyoto?- preguntó él. – si- contestó dubitativa Misao. La expresión de Aoshi la invitaba a continuar y así lo hizo – hoy por la mañana mi padre llamó para ver como andaban las cosas, ya que revió un fax urgente de tu padre ayer por la madrugada. No se enojó por eso sino por el hecho de la disolución. Me dijo, entre muchas otras cosas, que si no me casaba contigo no me iba a casar con nadie...-

pero eres muy joven, no necesitas casarte inmediatamente...-

nunca- terminó ella, casi sobre lo que decía él. Aoshi notó fácilmente la angustia en esos ojos verde azules que se mostraban siempre tan transparentes, reflejando todas las emociones de la jovencita. Él alargo el brazo y le agarró la mano, que tenía un temblor extraño. Entre miles de disculpas que le pedía él Misao pudo tranquilizar la furia que le daba esa impotencia de decidir sobre su propio futuro. Y, por supuesto, la enorme tristeza que le daba el ver imposible un futuro con la persona que más quería en ese momento. Aoshi, demás esta decirlo, nunca se sintió más basura en toda su vida. No solo le arruinaba la vida a Kaoru metiéndose así, de improviso, sino que también le embromaba el porvenir a Misao que había sido tan buena con él. – pero yo sé que nunca es demasiado tiempo, Aoshi-kun- dijo tomando aliento – como también lo es siempre. Por eso estoy segura de que yo siempre voy a luchar por lo que yo más quiero que es ser feliz. Ya veré como puedo dar vuelta las cosas para que se pongan de mi lado, no te preocupes. Por cierto...- dijo sutilmente, mirándolo de reojo – recién vi como miraste a Kaoru-chan...- agregó como quien no quiere la cosa. Aoshi se puso todo rojo y tragó saliva al no saber como excusarse. Empezó a balbucear cosas tontas y Misao, al verlo tan fuera de carácter y descolocado no pudo hacer menos que reirse. Este chico era bien extraño, como todo el resto. Debe ser que por eso le gustaban tanto estas personas. – por favor, Aoshi-kun, no me digas que pensaste que estaba celosa! Yo sé entender cuando pierdo mis batallas, así que no me voy a poner esa posición patética. Además ayer vislumbré mis propios intereses, no los que me fija mi familia-

Ahora Aoshi era el que se reía – claro¿cómo el que tenía toda embobada cuando trataba de hablar contigo antes?-

eerrr, claro, exactamente- dijo ligeramente ruborizada.

De verás que me alegro por lo tuyo, Misao, si es que mi intuición no me falla. Sé que todo va a ir bien con eso-

Ella lo miró extrañada desde sus estanques verdes - ¿qué quieres decir con eso?-

Aoshi, por una de las únicas veces en su vida, puso cara juguetona y al mejor estilo Xellos de Slayers le dijo – eso... es un secreto- y así se encaminó a la casa de Kaoru a buscar esa cosa que supuestamente se había olvidado.

* * *

Kaoru se había cansado de reírse y girar, y estaba ahora sentada en la entrada de su casa con un mareadisimo Soujiro que no hacía otra cosa que mirar al suelo y tratando de hacer que su cabeza de una buena vez deje de dar tantas vueltas. 

¿a que se debe tantos giros, Kaoru! Me siento adentro de un trompo!- le dijo aún mirando para el suelo, buscando algún punto fijo. Ni pensar en levantar la cabeza rápido que iba a ser peor.

me contaron unas cosas que me pusieron muy contenta, nada más- contestó rápido, medio agitada todavía.

bueno, a mi también y no por eso estoy disfrazado de payaso-

¿qué te contaron a ti, onii-san¿Qué te dijo Aoshi?-

Recostando la espalda en la pared Soujiro tragó saliva. Ahora se arrepentía de haber desayunado... – me contó su versión, que tiene unas ligeras diferencias con la de Misao. Me dio mucha pena por una parte pero por la otra no pude evitar sentirme bien- en eso Kaoru sonrió – pero sé que fue lo mejor, porque Aoshi no estaba enamorado de ella y no la iba a hacer todo lo feliz que Misao se merece. Me pone muy bien de que la persona que realmente quiere sea mi...-

bueno, a Misao-chan le pasa lo mismo- lo cortó ella, interrumpiéndolo. Sabía lo que iba a decir y quería reservarse esa información para cuando Aoshi mismo sea el que se la diga.

Aoshi no tuvo demasiados problemas con sus padres para disolver el compromiso, no tengo idea de cómo le fue a ella-

¡que alivio!- contestó entusiasmada –espero que a Misao no le vaya muy mal, puesto que su padre parece ser bastante difícil de tratar. Ella no me comentó nada al respecto de eso, si habló con su padre o no-

que problema... voy a tener que preguntarle entonces- agregó Soujiro, más como nota mental suya que para ser agregado en la conversación. En eso se escucharon pasos al frente, unos más espaciados y otros más apresurados, acompañados de un chillido que decía algo así como "Aoshi-kun, dimelo de una vez!"

* * *

Mientras en Tokyo pasaban esta clase de charlas, en Kyoto no era para menos. Una más jovial Tomoe escuchaba las andanzas de su prometido en Tokyo mientras duró su letargo. Al mismo tiempo, Kenshin se enteraba como se anduvo viviendo Kyoto en su ausencia por medio de los Yukishiro. Al parecer la carrera de Enishi iba viento en popa. Con una marca de ropa propia, varios contratos cinematográficos bajo el brazo y una consolidada profesión ligada al modelaje, era uno de los ricos más jóvenes de la isla nipona, sino de Asia. Lo más extraño era tremenda humildad que mostraba siempre con todo el mundo allegado a él, solo mostrándose "glamoroso" cuando la situación o la prensa lo asediaba. Tomoe estaba muy orgullosa de su hermano menor, ya que sabía lo mucho que Enishi había tenido que pasar por llegar a donde estaba. Pensar que todo había empezado sacándose un par de fotos de niño... 

Y ahora era el tipo más endiabladamente apuesto de todos los modelos japoneses. Era una suerte el que halla heredado los ojos casi turquesas de su mamá, mientras ella tenía las perlas negras de su papá. Cuando ella hablaba de la carrera de Enishi recordó lo que habían hablando antes y paró en seco. ¿Cuándo empezaba la nueva toma de fotos? Era en Tokyo, estaba segura... tenía que evitar un error que seguramente cometería su hermano.

Bueno, si te dan de alta en tres semanas podrás ver a tu hermano en acción otra vez- dijo el pelirrojo complacido. – en un mes se va, no menos jovencita, piensa que después de haber estado en coma profundo la voy a dejar salir así en tres semanas?- contestó el médico que entraba a la habitación para el chequeo diario. – necesita estar bien fuerte para poder salir, no pienso hacer que salga antes, joven- agregó ahora, mirando a Kenshin

Él puso una clarisima mueca de disgusto pero antes de que diga nada Tomoe lo frenó agarrándole fuerte la mano. – No te preocupes, amor, yo llamo a Enishi para advertirle, no te hagas problema- El no pudo sentirse más seguro pero confió en Tomoe, ya que sabía que si ella no podía llegar a Enishi, nadie más podría. Solo esperaba llegar bien para poder evitar algo que no le sonaba bien ni siquiera oírlo.

* * *

Pasadas casi tres semanas del abrupto final de la relación de Kaoru y Kenshin, y la de Aoshi y Misao, reinaba una aparente paz. Pese a la venida de algunos exámenes eventuales y necesarios los estudiantes y, por supuesto, nuestros protagonistas estaban de buen humor. 

Además, el día ponía lo mejor de si, con un sol radiante y clima cálido para subir los ánimos. Frente a la entrada del colegio donde van los chicos paró ruidosamente una motocicleta con una sola persona arriba de ella. A la legua se notaba que era un muchacho, aparentemente en muy buena forma. La moto, de un negro y plateado impecable, ronroneaba en la acera mientras el conductor buscaba algo aún con el casco puesto. Las estudiantes que salían, ya que era el horario de volver cada uno a su casa, no podían evitar bajar un poco la marcha para tratar de averiguar quien era el sujeto que paraba en el medio de la acera como si fuese el rey del mundo.

Bueno, al menos no le faltaba actitud.

Los chicos miraban sorprendidos la máquina, que si no fuera porque en ese momento estaba frente a sus ojos, podría bien estar en una excelente pista de carreras internacional. Y, por lo menos, ir en los primeros cinco puestos.

El conductor estaba enfundado de negro y parecía salido de esa famosa película con aires dark donde andan todos enfundados de negro con largos sobretodos. Cuando se sacó el casco, varias chicas perdieron el aliento.

Jaque mate, Shinomori.

Acercándose a un par de muchachitas azoradas y muy sonrojadas, preguntó con su mejor sonrisa:

¿alguna de ustedes conoce a la señorita Kamiya Kaoru? Si la conocen¿la podrían llamar por mi?-

Una de ellas, que pudo encontrar un hilito de voz en su garganta para contestarle atinó a decir –yyya, mismo, Yukishiro-sama...- Las otras dos que la acompañaban estaban embobadas, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Como si nada pasara, Enishi se sentó en la moto, apagándola y encendiendo y cigarrillo mientras esperaba y se ganaba una buena cantidad de miradas de la gente que lo rodeaba. Si bien inflaba su ego, en este caso le molestaba muchisimo. Se puso sus anteojos de siempre y sonrió eventualmente. "Chismosos" pensó, mientras esperaba a la chiquita que hizo que Himura se olvide de su preciosa hermana mayor.

* * *

_Continuara _

_Fin de la segunda parte. Fin del capítulo 10._

_Notas de K26:_ (Kirara26 se acurruca avergonzada en el fondo de la silla y escribe...) GOMEEEEEEN NASAAAAAIIII!

Ejem, ejem... bueno, antes que nada, antes de mis banales excusas... perdón por mi larguisima ausencia. Al final parezco una mentirosa compulsiva... Me siento muy culpable por decir que iba a actualizar rápido y no lo hice, como también por decir que iban a ser tres partes y terminaron siendo dos... En fin, paso a explicar: tuve una crisis de escritora (jah!) fuerte y eso implicó perder toda la inspiración. **TODA, TODA**. No sabía como escribir las cosas, no tenía como enganchar argumentos ni situaciones. Por suerte tenía toda la historia hilada en papel así que no perdí el orden. Sin necesidad de tener un ojo demasiado crítico pueden darse cuenta que esta parte es mucho más floja que las otras pero bueno... realmente no quiero defraudar a mis lectores que me han seguido y que me mandan reviews de aliento. No saben lo feliz que me hacen, muchas gracias!

Para colmo empecé la universidad y mi tiempo se reduce aún más, además de que mi novio también me reclama espacio y mi familia que se agrandó y me dio un precioso sobrino de días de nacido. Ufff, y después, para colmo mi cumpleaños (_:cof, cof: el 3/09 :cof, cof:) _y el de mis amigos... que bárbaro... voy a ver si entre todas mis cosas voy a hacerme hasta el mínimo de tiempo para poder escribir unas líneas de esta historia, eso es una promesa.

También espero que lo que vaya a salir sea mucho mejor que este capítulo que realmente no me convence. Si bien las situaciones están bien, la narración mia no me cierra... en fin, ya veré que opinan ustedes.

Vamos con los review, si? Del capítulo 9 y de la primera parte del 10:

**Cap. 9:**

Kimmy Angy: Primero lo primero, que es agradecer tus opiniones sobre mi historia. Evidentemente tenemos puntos de vista diferentes sobre el... "matching" de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin. O si, solo que yo quise hacer mis variaciones dentro de mi propio universo alternativo. Igualmente, me gustó mucho que hayas leído mi historia y espero fervientemente que te guste la parte que seguirá y please, no te ahogues en un vaso de agua. Por cierto, acá Tomoe, al no tener esa carga de rencor que tiene en la historia original de Kenshin, estoy segura de que es un personaje mucho más "querible" que en los OVAS. Saludos!

Bizcochia U-u: Hola amiga del almis! Te enumero tus respuestas:

Soujiro es un personaje que, realmente, me parece fantástico. Y si, es un niño-padrisimo-super-re-contra-archi bueno que está caladisimo por Misao. Aoshi... bueno, ya lo leiste, espero que se te haya pasado la bronca con él.

Enishi... ahhhhh, bueno, sé que tenés un pequeño "crush" con él y quise que en este capítulo esté bien bueno, como para impactar a la "señorita Kamiya" que el fue a buscar... vamos a ver que pasa, no? Si, tal cual, a él le van bien los papeles de malo.

Aoshi tiene un problema existencial importante que, gracias a Dios, parece haber resuelto en esta parte de la historia.

Ken estuvo bastante pasivo, cosa que me molestó escribir, pero le venía bien a mi trama. Sep, Enishi se encabronó bastante al parecer...

Ahh, si, Sano y Megumi estan re babosos romanticones. Quise que sea así, pero siempre con sus discusiones, porque es la esencia de esa pareja despareja que a todas nos encanta.

Muchas gracias a vos por seguir mi historia y dejarme tus mensajitos que son super importantes para mi. Te quiero mucho, te cuidas!

Dark Raxiel: Antes que nada, mil disculpas por todo. Por todo, todo. Soy una basura de administradora. Ahora si, al review: Jajajaja, si, Hiko tenía que hacer gala de su ego como no podía ser de otra forma y ya era tiempo de que aparezca Enishi. Muchas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, y espero que si no estás lo suficientemente enojada como para mandarme al diablo me perdones y sigas leyendo mis escritos. Muchos besos!

Sumire-chan: Hola Solcito! Gracias por el mensaje! Me alegra mucho que te quieras poner al corriente con mi historia, es muy especial para mi! Saludos! Nos vemos!

Karlak: Bueno, este review estaba en el cap. 1 pero lo pongo acá. No sabés lo contenta que me pone que hayas grabado en tu computadora la historia de esta humilde servidora. Muchas gracias por el mensaje y espero que la historia te siga gustando. Sobre el lemon... vamos a ver. Saludos!

Shanshito con cola: HOLA! TANTO TIEMPO! Jajaja, tus comentarios sobre Tomoe son graciosos. A mi personalmente no me cae mal Tomoe, ni acá ni en los OVAS pero igual siempre atiendo a las opiniones de los demás. A mi la pareja de Misao y Soujiro me encanta, me parece muy muy tierna y espero que todo el resto pueda percibir ese aire de inocencia y amor verdadero que envuelve a esos dos. Claro, Kaoru y Aoshi son otra cosa, por supuesto, jejeje. Siiii! Completamente de acuerdo con tu PD. Besotes!

Limekamiya: MUCHAS GRACIAS! Tu review es muy alentador y te agradezco el tiempo que te tomaste en dejarlo. Gracias, también por buscarme y leerme. Te contesto tus inquietudes: hubo un pequeño "traspie" con la idea original de la pareja principal porque era necesaria a la hora de la trama pero, no, siempre quise que Aoshi y Kaoru terminaran juntos. Igual, este capítulo no es el final y aún le faltan cosas a esta historia. Ahh, el tema del golpe. Bueno, a mi personalmente me desagrada profundamente pero he de admitir que a Kaoru se le pasó la mano. También noté que en varios anime (y manga también) los chicos golpean a las chicas. Por una cuestión casi milenaria en Japón, si bien era una cobardía pegarle a una mujer, no esta mal visto. Como te explico... es como cuando tu hijo chiquito te rompe adrede ese jarrón de la dinastía Ming que cuidas como el tesoro que es y tienes unas ganas de estrangularlo al mejor estilo Homer-Bart Simpson... se entiende? Igual, Aoshi no le pudo pegar mucho más por el cariño profundo que le tiene a Kaoru que por su propia cuestión moral. Espero que mi nueva seguidora no se haya decepcionado con mi trabajo y me siga acompañando. Saludos!

Blankaoru: Hola, amiga! Cómo te va! Ejem, ejem... muchas gracias por escribirme! . Te contesto:

Guaus, a mi también me pasó lo mismo cuando re leía esa parte. Sip, mi Hiko cumple una cuestión muy parecida a la de tu Kaneda. Se lo extraña, always.

jajaja, y cuando terminás de comer se dice gochizou sama deshita, que es algo así como "uff, estoy lleno!".

Seh, ni hablar... yo también lidie con eso, decir que con el chico con el que estuve de mi curso solo fue un "touch and go" sino... hubiese sido un desastre.

Ahh, si, Sanosuke es un loco enamorado de su Megumi. Es super dulce, espero que no se encuentre con el de "Por siempre mia" haber si le da sobredosis de azúcar ;)

Fuu, Kaoru, si se puede hacer una analogía con ella... se puede decir que estaba en un lavarropas con esta situación. Como verás, ahora ya se limpió bastante el panorama. Medio a la fuerza pero bueh... al menos se despejó.

Sip, la pelea me gustó escribirla, pese a que me dio sus dolores de cabeza con las técnicas. Buaaahhh, yo tuve que interrumpir mi Kendou hasta no sé cuando... lo que es una tristeza terrible. A Tomoe Kaoru no la puede odiar, ni siquiera molestarse porque a ella la toca casi como un fantasma, así que no puede hacer nada por quitarla. Misao le daba terribles crisis de celos, y es bastante obvio ya que todos sabemos lo absorbente que es Kaoru.

Sep, Aoshi se debe haber ganado buenos suspiros de las lectoras. A mi como escritora me conquistó, pero desde hace mucho que el porta la bandera de la victoria de mi preferencia. Kenshin... bueno, estoy segura que en la primera parte te debe haber gustado más, acá mucho no aparece. Su papel en la parte que sigue es importante, como el de Tomoe. Ya verás. Yo, estoy encantada con tu Keishi, lo adoro y apoyo en un 100 su forma de proceder. Es un loquito enamorado.

Si, fue algo que me fluyó solito y quedó de maravillas. Me gustó ese beso y me dio mucho orgullo que pienses que fue bueno. El solo pensar en los besos de Aoshi me da unos escalofríos... guaus... mejor no pensarlo. Sip, fue el primero pero bastante bueno. Totalmente de acuerdo con tu teoría, amiga, siempre importa más lo que te hacen sentir que la forma del beso.

Me gustó mucho, mucho que te hayas dado cuenta de eso. Era muy importante esa comparación y, a decir verdad, me da pena que no se hayan percatado de eso otros lectores pero igual esta bien. Gracias por detenerte en esos detalles. Si, el subconsciente de Kaoru la bombardea de advertencias. Es como tu Kaoru de "Por siempre...", bah, muy parecida.

ES MUY DULCE LO QUE DECIS! GRACIAS! Jejejeje, a mi me pasa lo mismo con tus fics. Son demasiado buenos! Y tengo una forma bien rara de hablar, ya que, pese a ser porteña, modulo raro, tengo ciertas tonadas de provincia... muy extraño, jejeje.

Muchas gracias por tu animo, es muy, muy, muy importante para mi. Espero que tus cosas estén mejor y sino, acordate que contás conmigo. Por supuesto que me sirven tus ideas, gracias pro mandarlas! Por cierto, te contesté el review del cap. 8?

Muchos besos! Te quiero mucho!

Misao-19: (o 20, creo que cambiaste el nick) Entiendo perfectamente tu dilema existencial y agradezco profundamente tus criticas a mi narrativa. Sé tu punto de vista, y por eso aprecio muchisimo que leas este fic más que nada por como escribo que por mis parejas. Muchas gracias! Saludos!

Padilla: Muchas gracias por el mensaje y mil disculpas por la espera. Gracias por elegir mi fic! Saludos!

Marie Shinomori: UPS. Perdón, bueno... pero es así, este es un Aoshi/Kaoru... Muchas gracias pro dejar el mensaje y por pensar que escribo bien. Saludos!

**Cap. 10.1**

Padilla: Gracias! Gracias por apoyar mi idea! Espero que te siga gustando como siga y prometo hacer todo lo que pueda para actualizar más rápido. Besotes! Nos vemos!

Gaby(Hyatt: Hola! Tanto tiempo! Sep, la pobre Tomoe tiene una suerte de perros, esperemos que ahora con su Kenshin le vaya mejor. Vamos a ver que pasa pero hasta ahora todo dice que Sou y Misao quedan juntos... igual, hay que ver. Saludos! Gracias por escribir!

Dark Raxiel: Wola de nuevo! . Jejejeje, James fue casi una nota subliminal para vos. A ver... para que te hagas una idea... iba a ponerle Harry en un momento pero me fui para atrás... se parecen demasiado y no me da la cabeza para crossover. Va a aparecer adelante y de seguro te va a encantar. Muchos besos! Gracias por el mensaje!

Bizcochia U-u: Amiga! Cómo que te maté?

Jajaja, si, quedó muy largo, por eso lo dividí, que bueno que te gustó. Sip, ahora ya parece más un hecho de que Kaoru se queda con Aoshi, no? James es un personaje que de cuajo me cayó super simpático, y su aparición va a un poquito más adelante. Jah, vas a ver lo super padre que va a estar el inglés.

Soujiro ES un amor. Aoshi ES un papasón. Pero... Soujiro no está nada mal tampoco... yo creo que está bien para Misao, tengo esa convicción. Muchas gracias por confiar en mi y en mi trabajo, snif, snif, esto me emociona... MUCHAS GRACIAS! TE QUIERO MUCHO!

Kimmy Angy: Hola! Gracias por seguirme, de verdad. Es muy bueno escuchar de alguien que se "amiga" con Tomoe. La pobre la pasó super mal y se merece algo de simpatía. No, no está con ella por lástima, es que a ella la siente su mujer, como explicarlo, es una sensación de pertenencia muy profunda, es como que se siente inefablemente atado a ella y ese lazo no se puede romper. Agradezco la paciencia enormemente y de cómo va a terminar... ya lo veremos. Saludos!

Null: Muchas gracias por los animos! Saludos!

Minami-san: Doumo arigatou gozaimashita! Gomen por tardarme tanto en actualizar y espero que lo que sigue te guste mucho más! Saludos!

Creo que en** Cross Roads** había puesto que contestaba acá, así que acá van las respuestas:

Misao-19: Hola! Guaus, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado! Bueh, si mato a Kaoru en Dejavú... tendría un gravisimo problema con la trama... De todas formas, gracias por leer mi historia, saludos!

Gaby(Hyatt: Hola! Gracias por el mensaje! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic, quedó largo pero es uno de mis favoritos. Y Enishi... ufff, está que raja la tierra. Saludos!

Shanshito con cola: GRACIAS! Sip, Kenshin tuvo una actitud media fulera. Como dicen nuestros vecinos chilenos "Fea la actitud!". Como sea... me puse en sus zapatos y, entendiéndolo pude perdonarlo. Enishi es un amor y Kaoru se lo merece, siii! Gracias por los animos! Jajaja, pobre Tomoe, no puedo hacer que el publico se amigue con ella... no digan que no lo intenté. Besotes! Nos vemos!

Dark Raxiel: Wooola! Un gusto que te haya gustado! Quedo archi-largo pero está bueno, me gusta mucho. Sip, el otro final era mucho mejor pero bueno, la informática siempre me juega en contra... u.ú. La forma del encuentro a mi me conquistó. Quise que sea muy especial, que el le entre a ella por la confianza y por lo casual, algo especial. Me alegro de haberlo logrado y de que haya gente que se haya percatado. Jajaja, paciencia para el otro que está todavía en gestación. La "columna vertebral", o sea, las ideas básicas están, solo le hace falta el desarrollo, lo más difícil. Besotes!

Ari: QUE ALEGRIA ENCONTRAR OTRA COMO YO! Yo adoro las parejas alternativas! Jajajajaja, me moría de la risa imaginándote como Supi-chan! Me gustó mucho tu mini historia y será cuestion de ver a Enishi en un tutú rosa... no me lo pierdo ni de broma! Saludos! Muchas gracias por el mensaje!

Bizcochia U-u: Amigaaaa! Guaus, muchisimas gracias por el puntaje! Me encantó tu frase, super filosófica, y si, tenés toda la razón del mundo. Yo no sabía bien como poner la reacción de Kaoru así que decidí poner lo que haría yo en su lugar. Creo que quedó bien. Si, Misao con mucho, mucho carácter y Aoshi bien enamorado de su Misao, ejem, carrito. Sos demasiado dulce... todo esto me emociona:'). Muchas gracias por tenerme esa estima amiga, te quiero muchisimo! Muchos besotes!

Amaterasu Mizuhame: Hola! Gracias por no perder la paciencia y dejarme el review finalmente! Jajajaja! Si, tal cual, yo también lo hubiese matado! Pero nuestra Kaoru es mucho más madura y tranquila así que tiene que adecuarse a las circunstancias. Te agradezco infinitamente por el apoyo compatriota, millones de besos!

Blankaoru: Hola! Bueno, comentarios, comentarios:

Esa frase me gustó mucho como sonaba en Kaoru y me pareció ideal para Enishi. Mi Enishi es, simplemente, irresistible en mi fic. A mi me gusta mucho que los personajes principales realmente llamen la atención, tengan su brillo particular por eso me siento muy halagada de que te enganches con los mios. Jejeje, si, me gusta plantear situaciones reales dentro de todo, no? Pero hay veces que no me puedo escapar de la novela dramática y eso me da escalofríos. Muchisimisimas gracias por tus palabras de aliento, amiga, de verdad. Gracias también por considerar que hago cosas buenas escribiendo. Te quiero mucho, miles de besos!

Megumi Gabbiani: Hola! Siii, me encantan a mi también! Muchas gracias por el mensaje, saludos!

Kimmy Angy: Primero que nada, estoy realmente complacida de que hayas leído casi todas mis historias. Muchas gracias! Jah, si, así es, se fue como si nada. Pero bueno, la vida del hombre son meras decisiones y él hizo la suya. Y fue Tomoe. Desgraciadamente pasa bastante, la gente se da cuenta tarde del error y el daño es irreparable. Yo lo cometí y no pude todavía perdonarme la actitud.

Enishi es de lo mejor en ese fic y me alegra mucho que lo aceptes. También me alegra que le hayas visto el lado reflexivo que le vi yo al escribirlo. Muchas gracias por el mensaje! Saludos!

Uffff! Terminé! Bueno, infinidad de gracias a todas por haberme escrito, son muy dulces y las adoro! Muchas gracias también a las que antes solían escribirme y se han disculpado via MSN messenger por no poder hacerlo. Besitos especiales para **Sumire-chan** y **Vinyl Geisha**.

Ya tendrán Kirara26 para rato, solo espero que me aguanten .

Besotes! Los amo!

_Kirara26., la estudiante ferviente de nihongo en Argentina!_


	12. Es mentira!

Solo un par de palabras que sé que no me salvan de ninguna horca: 

Estuve muy ocupada en este último tiempo, además, la inspiración no me alcanzaba ni para escribir ni en un ticket de supermercado.

Espero que esto sea bueno para pasar el rato, ustedes me dirán. Muchos besos. Respuestas a reviews al final del capítulo.

Dejavú 11

Es mentira!

Pasada una semana de los problemas amorosos de nuestros protagonistas, y que fueron resueltos pseudo satisfactoriamente, Aoshi descubrió, entre otras cosas, las cosas buenas que tenía tener novia. Además de los besos y los abrazos, que no estaban nada mal, era esa sensación de tener a alguien al lado, que realmente te quiere y te apoya de una forma en que tus amigos y tu familia no pueden darte se sentía genial. A medida que los días pasaban y con ellos las semanas, se daba cuenta de que no solo era un tipo afortunado por tener a Kaoru de novia (que no era poco) sino que además era su mejor amiga. Si bien se conocían desde hacía mucho, había aspectos que parecían elementales que no se conocían y eso hacía las cosas mucho más interesantes. Gracias a la poca pero suficiente experiencia que tuvo ella con su "novio" hacía que fuese menos tímida con él y eso era una de las cosas que le podía agradecer a Himura. El tipo siempre la había respetado y, aparentemente, le había explicado un par de pormenores que ella no sabía ni siquiera de haberlos escuchado. El en esa parte se sentía agradecido con Sanosuke, que siempre tratando de que no parezca que le enseñaba cosas, le contaba desinteresadamente como trataba el a las chicas y le salía bien. Cuando se acordaba de esa clase de cosas entendía el porque de que Sano y Megumi se lleven tan bien, aunque a su manera.

En un mes a partir de este momento, recordó Aoshi, caería su cumpleaños. No es que el fuese muy puntilloso con el asunto, ya que siempre era más la inversión de su padre y madre al tener que hacer de ello un evento social importante, en uno de los restaurants de su papá y su mamá comprándole un traje que lo haga lucir bien. A él sinceramente le importaba un bledo, lo único que realmente le gustaba es que la mesa principal siempre era lo suficientemente grande para que entren sus mejores amigos y con eso él era feliz. Aunque ahora tendría que decirle a su mamá que le deje lugar a su derecha a Kaoru, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias...

Sino fuese porque se negaba a sonar como un idiota, sin lugar a dudas hubiese suspirado.

En eso se acordó que había quedado con Kaoru en estudiar un poco en la biblioteca a la tarde así que se dio una vuelta por el baño, se miró al espejo para ver si estaba presentable después de su breve descanso tirado en la cama y se fue para el garaje para sacar la moto. 

Cuando estaba por darle arranque casi se va a golpear en la pared por su propia estupidez. Por estar pensando en algo en particular se olvido su mochila en el cuarto. Si las cosas seguían así y el seguía tan hecho un tarado, no se iba a sorprender si algún día en lugar de entrar en su casa aparecía en la de otro.

* * *

Kaoru estaba increíblemente puntual en la puerta de la biblioteca esperando a Aoshi. Suprimiendo un suspiro lo recordó, tan alto y tan guapo mientras la abrazaba un poco más lejos de la puerta de su casa y le decía que no llegue tarde al día siguiente. ¿Cómo no cumplir ordenes cuando te lo dicen así? Igual, ayudaba el hecho de que el lugar en cuestión este a unas cuadras de su casa, mientras Aoshi tenía un buen tramo por delante. Bueno, al menos vivían en la misma dirección así que se deberían haber cruzado... ah! Cierto, tal vez el venía con la moto y habría de tomar otra calle porque en esta no se podía venir en esa mano... bueno, como sea, ya escuchaba un motor cerca así que trataría de poner cara de que hacía mucho que lo esperaba para ver que cara ponía el al saberse tarde. Obviamente no resultó porque al parecer la calle si era mano, pero ella por estar pensando en "vaya uno a saber que cosa" (como expresó claramente el chico) se hubiese dado cuenta de que el la venía siguiendo desde que salió de su casa. 

Estos dos si seguían así no iban a llegar a ningún lado, tan distraídos.

Estuvieron estudiando al menos dos o tres horas, hasta que prácticamente los hecharon y comprando un par de bebidas enlatadas se fueron a sentar para poder hablar un rato a la plaza de enfrente a la biblioteca.

Entre otras cosas, hablaron de cumpleaños por venir de él, lo que hizo que Kaoru literalmente tirara una buena parte de su bebida por la sorpresa. Digamos que su memoria dejaba mucho que desear y no podía creer que había olvidado un detalle _tan_ importante. Y se quería morir, porque hacía unos días había gastado una buena cantidad de su dinero ahorrado comprando unos libros y mangas que le gustaban así que ahora se sentía muy culpable. Bueno, pensándolo mejor, ella en ese momento no lo recordaba... pero ese no es el asunto.

Le preguntó si necesitaba algo o quería algo en particular para su cumpleaños como regalo pero el solo la besó rápido en los labios y le dijo "**ya tengo lo que realmente quería justo ahora, no necesito nada más**" y se ruborizaron ambos hasta las orejas.

En definitiva, la indagación terminó como infructuosa y tenía que probar de llevarlo algún día al centro comercial a ver si viendo cosas llegaba solo a decirle que podía regalarle. Y como fue de esperar, fueron al centro comercial y no pudo descifrar nada que el quisiera.

"**¡Demonios!**" decía furiosa en la casa de una de sus mejores amigas, Megumi. "**sinceramente no sé que le pasa, parece que su condición de "niño rico" hace que no deseé nada que yo pueda regalarle**". Megumi miraba divertida a Kaoru y se compadecía de su situación. Sin duda el chico Shinomori era complicado de entender, más cuando no habla mucho de que le gusta y que no, en todos los aspectos. Ellas se habían juntado para ir a comprar nuevos juegos de flechas y algunas cosas para su uniforme de Kyudo y como la casa de Megumi era la que estaba más cerca del lugar decidieron juntarse ahí para ir las dos. Quien sabe, tal vez en el camino se les ocurriría algo para regalarle al "témpano", como lo seguía llamando la zorrita.

"**Bueno, Kaoru, si el no te dice que regalarle, tu puedes hacerle un regalo no muy original pero siempre muy efectivo, no crees?**" dijo la chica, con una mirada pícara. Kaoru, roja como un tomate se puso a decir incoherencias y la otra chica se mataba de la risa solo con verla. Siempre que lo pensaba, no podía evitar ver a Kaoru como una hermanita menor. Ella tenía dos hermanos mayores que vivían ahora en los Estados Unidos como grandes investigadores en el área de los fármacos y solo se enteraba de ellos por los emails que recibía. Así que en Japón se sentía bastante sola en cuanto a sus hermanos y Kaoru y los chicos le venían muy bien. Yumi también era una gran chica pero tenían algo, un no sé que cosa que hacía que el único nexo en común que tengan era el cariño por Kaoru y esas ganas de cuidarla. No es que se llevaran mal sino que su lazo no era tan profundo como el de la chica que tenían en común. Además, no hay que olvidar que Megumi es una mujer celosa por naturaleza así que no pudo evitar sentirse avasallada cuando la chica de Kyoto entró en escena, así que la relación en un principio costó bastante, más porque eran más que parecidas en la forma de actuar y pensar que por el asunto de la chica Kamiya.

Además de que Kaoru no entendía como era que dos personas tan iguales y maravillosas no se pudiesen llevar bien. Después de un tiempo de trato áspero se sentaron las dos a tomar un té, hablaron sus diferencias y dejaron puntos en claro. Y a partir de ese momento las cosas empezaron a andar muy bien. Ya en el negocio donde comprarían sus elementos, cuando estaba Kaoru a punto de pagar algo llamó su atención y la dejó con la boca abierta. En una revista que estaba a la venta había una espada larga y maravillosa que solo se hacía a pedido. El vendedor, siguiéndole la mirada le comentó como era la espada, que en realidad eran dos, y que era un arma que había sido usada en la época de los samurais y que era muy costosa. También le comentó que esa versión de lujo incluía cosas exclusivas para coleccionistas que un aspirante a cualquier arte marcial daría su brazo derecho para conseguirla. Con un brillo en la mirada Megumi empezó a preguntar varios aspectos técnicos que fueron diligentemente explicados por el vendedor y que, entre otras cosas, reveló que en realidad esas espadas eran una replica exacta en honor a la más excelente de las armas que habían sido encontradas en los cuarteles de uno de los grupos ninja más secretos y exclusivos que se habían encargado de proteger al mismísimo Shogun. Al ser ese año uno de los importantes aniversarios de la caída del shogunato se decidió hacer esas espadas para honrar a un grupo que era anónimo y que trabajó tan bien que solamente se dio a conocer sus hazañas muchos años después luego de numerosas investigaciones.

En ese momento Kaoru y Megumi se miraron fijo. Habían encontrado sin duda el regalo para Aoshi, lo curioso era saber como haría Kaoru para poder pagarlo.

Cuando llegó la chica Kamiya a su casa pidió hablar con su mamá, que era la más comprensiva y la única que sabía del noviazgo de su hija. Cuando se enteró del regalo que quería comprarle se llenó de orgullo por el fuerte nacionalismo de su futuro yerno (o eso realmente esperaba) y le dijo que la encargara, que la pagarían a crédito, que ella tendría que hacer un par de ajustes pero estaba bien. A la chica le dio muchisima culpa y se prometió a si misma buscar de inmediato un trabajo para poder pagar su deuda más rápido. Así que más que contenta se fue para el lugar donde podía hacerse el encargo del arma junto con su mamá para poder hacer el procedimiento correspondiente.

Con el corazón contento aunque culpable por el enorme dinero que iba a gastar, la chica de pelo largo azabache se quedó tranquila por ya tener el regalo para su novio.

* * *

Volviendo a donde nos habíamos quedado en el capítulo anterior, una muchacha corría al galope por el colegio llamando a Kaoru Kamiya a más no poder. La persona en cuestión, luego de largas idas y venidas, había sido ubicada en un entrenamiento de Kyudo, así que estaba con todo el uniforme puesto. Sacándose nada más que la pechera y con Megumi al galope siguiéndola de cerca fueron a ver lo que el "Oh-Mi-Dios, Oh-Mi-Dios, Yukishiro-sama!" quería armando tanto escándalo. Megumi la seguía para ver que era lo que quería y además de que tenía ganas de verlo en persona para saber que era lo que tenía de imponente. 

Ya de lejos le veía la cabeza teñida de platinado contrastando con la ropa negra. "Al menos es alto, pero nada que Sano-kun tenga que envidiarle" pensó, recordando lo alto de su novio y lo bien que le venía eso, al ser más alta que una japonesa promedio. Como estaba con los anteojos mucho no podía ver de su cara pero si se notaba que estaba bien formado en esa onda motoquera que le sentaba. De todas formas, no encontraba nada que haga que las chicas se vuelvan locas. Al parecer la chica que las había ido a buscar, como el resto que lo miraban de cerca, con cara de cachorritos mojados, no opinaban lo mismo. Todas tenían esa cara boba propia de la idolatría que ella nunca entendería, no al menos cuando se trata de alguien totalmente inaccesible. Kaoru, a su derecha, se mostraba tensa y seria, como si tuviese que rendir un examen. Con su uniforme blanco y azul parecía un poco más grande de lo que era y al parecer eso le daba una veta más de confianza. Una cosa es tener como amigos a gente que te lleva al menos una cabeza y otra es un completo desconocido del cual no sabes sus intenciones, así que la postura estoica no estaba desacertada. Cuando estaban a unos metros, el muchacho las escuchó y se levantó de su postura para acercarse pero mejor se lo pensó mejor y se quedó en la sombra. Vestirse de negro le encantaba pero no en un día soleado, pese a que casi el otoño se hiciera sentir. De todas formas, lo hecho, hecho está así que las chicas fueron hasta el lugar con sombra en donde estaba la moto y el dueño. Pese a la expresión seria Megumi notó que su compañera estaba bastante nerviosa así que se le dio un apretón en la mano, para asegurarle que todo iba a andar bien. Recibió por respuesta una sonrisa gentil y un apretoncito en su mano.

Enishi tenía un problema, no había visto nunca en persona a la tal Kaoru, es más, ni siquiera le había sacado una foto. Solo se había enterado de un nombre, un par de salidas y otras cosas que incriminaban a Kenshin pero no tenía otra información que eso. Los únicos rasgos físicos que tenía eran pelo largo y negro, con ojos de un color peculiar. Cuando vio a las dos chicas, al posar su mirada en la más alta, que era la más llamativa y en apariencia más madura , supuso que esa sería Kaoru, ya que no encontraba nada que en la otra hiciera pensar siquiera en cambiarla por su bellísima hermana. Igualmente, cuando vio a la otra, con el uniforme de keikogi blanco y hakama azul algo, muy en su interior le hizo click y se vio genuinamente atraído por la otra chica, por algo que lo sobrepasaba y que se escapaba de su comprensión. Así que hizo un plan, hablaría con esa Kaoru en privado y se llevaría a la amiga a tomar algo por ahí. Megumi, siendo lo rápida que es, notó el breve instante en que la cara del chico se mostró confundida y jugó una carta importante en todo el asunto. Se adelantó y habló primero y esperó que Kaoru capte lo que quería lograr y no haga nada estúpido.

Agachándose fluidamente y saludando Megumi se presentó como Kaoru Kamiya (lo que se ganó una mirada hiper sorprendida de la auténtica) para testear si Enishi realmente sabía quien era cada una. El chico levantó una ceja, escéptico, más por la reacción de la otra chica que por su ausencia de presentación. En una voz media quebrada se presentó como Megumi Takani, compañera de clase y de equipo de Kaoru. Enishi se sacó los lentes y con un despilfarro de carisma en una sola sonrisa (que fue una buena carta jugada) y se presentó. A la verdadera Kaoru le pasó algo parecido como al chico, pero su sensación fue una más aprehensiva, se sintió inmediatamente alerta con este chico que si bien no parecía malo no le inspiraba confianza. En una forma de hablar bastante elegante les pidió que lo acompañen a hablar en privado de un tema que para el revestía de mucha importancia y más tarde si ellas lo veían correcto, lo acompañaran a una cosita que tenía que hacer para el trabajo. Al decir "una cosita" de forma tan despreocupada las chicas se miraron como diciendo "¿Por qué no?" y aceptando le dijeron que en 20 minutos volverían, que se tenían que cambiar y saldrían. Agradeciendo ambas que ese día se habían quedado a practicar por su cuenta y por obligación de su club fueron a ducharse y cambiarse rápidamente para ver que tenía para decirles ese hombre tan "amistoso".

Veinte minutos fue lapso suficiente para que un asistente de Enishi viniese en un auto, se llevara la moto al hotel y le quedara su Toyota, también negro, a su completa disposición. Ah... las maravillas de tener todo el dinero que uno quiere...

Las chicas llegaron al horario que habían pactado. La más alta venía impecable con su uniforme y cabellos peinados y secos mientras que la otra se subía constantemente las medias y se sacaba el pelo de la cara que se le venía al frente cada vez que se agachaba por la cola de caballo alta que tenía. "Kaoru" se mostró especialmente reticente a entrar en el auto de Enishi pero "Megumi" haciendo muestras de valentía aceptó casi en un grito y se enfiló para el asiento de copiloto, asegurando en voz alta que si Enishi hacía algo que le sonaba extraño ella misma se tiraba del auto, aunque estuviese en movimiento. Al ver que sonaba todo lo sería que se podía estar al hacer una clase de sentencia así y sobre todo al meterse tan rápido al auto "Kaoru" asintió con la cabeza y se metió rápido también adentro, pero en el asiento de atrás.

Definitivamente a Enishi "Megumi" le atraía cada vez más.

En el auto, apenas el entró la voz de "Megumi" sonó clara en el interior preguntando a dónde iban a ir y con qué propósito. El solo contestó que iban a su productora, que el tenía que arreglar unas cosas con su representante y que luego tenía toda la tarde libre para hablar con "Kaoru". Megumi, la autentica, se acomodó incómoda en su asiento, entendiendo lo que quería decir. La iba a interrogar sobre su relación con Kenshin para luego ir y desquitarse con el pelirrojo. Lo bueno de haber cambiado papeles con Kaoru es que la chica de ojos azules tendía a ponerse muy nerviosa en esa clase de situaciones y la gente siempre mal interpretaba lo que quería decir. Menos mal que ella tenía nervios relativamente de acero y no tenía mucho problema en esa clase de aprietos. Además, había hablado bastante con Kaoru sobre su relación con el profesor y sabía buena parte de los detalles. Aunque pensándolo mejor, en esta situación hubiese venido mejor que fuese Yumi y no ella la que le tocara reemplazar a Kaoru, ya que con su facilidad en la actuación hubiese sido mucho más creíble. Enishi hablaba de cosas comunes con las chicas, más que nada con "Megumi" lo que le molestaba mucho a su compañera. Se notaba que el muy idiota del chico se había quedado raro luego de ver a la autentica Kaoru y en un instinto protector ella había tomado su lugar, solo por precauciones. De la nada, el celular de Kaoru empezó a sonar y apareció el nombre de Aoshi en la pantalla. Con cara de pánico sin saber que contestar Megumi agarró el teléfono y contestó rápidamente, mientras Enishi apagaba el auto y estacionaba entendiendo la situación. Sorprendido de escuchar la voz de Megumi en el celular de su novia Aoshi le preguntó rápidamente dónde estaba la persona en cuestión. Megumi contestó que estaban en la puerta de la casa de Yumi, que estaba en un ascensor y que le había pedido prestado el celular a Kaoru para avisarle a Sanosuke. Le dijo que se quedarían ahí toda la tarde y que probablemente cenarían con ella, que no se preocupe. A Aoshi le pareció raro pero no lo discutió y mandando saludos colgó. Ambas suspiraron aliviadas y Enishi se rió de la escena, mientras le pasaba su celular a "Megumi" para que llame esa tal Yumi y esté al tanto de la situación. Ella se lo agradeció (porque casi no tenía crédito) y hablando rápido con Yumi le explicó que pasaba y que llame a su casa para explicarle. Yumi le pidió que le pase con Megumi para explicarle que la cuide mucho a Kaoru y que no la pierda de vista, que ese tipo era todo un mujeriego y sabía como engatusar a una chica. Megumi solo asentía y decía frases breves, para luego cortar la comunicación. Encendiendo el motor nuevamente, ya a pocas cuadras de la productora se encaminaron para allá sin sobresaltos.

* * *

Soujiro atendió el teléfono en su casa cuando Yumi llamó para comentar que Kaoru y Megumi estaban en su casa, pero habían ido hasta el almacén cercano a su departamento para comprar algo para cenar, ya que pensaban quedarse. Soujiro, que la conocía muy bien, no le creyó nada pero prefirió enterarse después por boca de su propia hermana. Sabía que algo particular pasaba pero pensó que lo mejor era enterarse cuando había que enterarse. Le comentó a su mamá que su hermanita se iba a quedar a comer en lo de Yumi y que no se preocupara y Sachiko no hizo preguntas al respecto.

* * *

Ya en la productora, un edificio bastante normal de oficinas, bajaron los tres del auto del chico que había sido estacionado en un lugar particular. En cuanto bajaron un par de hombres vestidos de ropa casual salieron al encuentro de Enishi, con unos aparatos parecidos a los "manos libres" de los celulares y los llevaron sin más preámbulos para adentro. Megumi fue guiada por Enishi, mientras que Kaoru la seguía detrás, bastante confundida. El edificio adentro tenía una cálida recepción y había gente que estaba esperando en unos sillones ensayando en voz alta algunos, otros con caras de profunda meditación. Los pasaron de largo, viendo como algunas personas que veían al chico Yukishiro se volteaban a saludarlo y más de una chica bastante atractiva le dijo algo solamente moviendo los labios con frases sugestivas. A todas esas muestras de atención el respondía con una sonrisa pero en cuanto llegaron a su oficina empezó a decir un par de cosas que no sonaron para nada agradables para luego disculparse por su comportamiento con sus invitadas. Bah, supuestamente era a las dos pero en realidad todo el tiempo había estado mirando a "Megumi". 

De una puerta que estaba en la misma habitación salió un hombre de unos treinta y pico de años, en un traje gris oscuro y camisa blanca, notablemente molesto hablando por el celular. Al ver a Enishi terminó rápido su conversación cerrando repentinamente el aparato y dejándolo sobre el escritorio que estaba prolijamente ordenado.

"**Bueno, bueno**" dijo lentamente "**al fin la reina de Roma nos bendice con su presencia**" terminó con una reverencia bastante sarcástica. "**te estamos esperando hace casi 15 minutos para tu sesión de fotos, lo olvidaste¿no es cierto?**", le comentó. En ese momento se percató de que no estaba solo y miró a las chicas que venían con el. "**tus amigas pueden quedarse si quieren y pueden terminar lo que hayan tenido. Por cierto, mi nombre es Shishio Makoto, un gusto**" y sin agregar más nada, se fue por la misma puerta que entró.

"**Excelente representante, pero con un humor del demonio**" comentó Enishi, una vez que estaba seguro que no lo podía oír. Les explicó que pensaba que la sesión de fotos era dentro de una semana pero aparentemente los de la revista querían sacar su número junto con el estreno de la película, ya que la marca de él tenía una colección basada en la trama. Por parte de Megumi no había problema pero no sabía que dirían los padres ni el novio de Kaoru. Mientras ella estuviese acompañándola sabía que nadie podía preocuparse pero si ella se quería ir, no era nadie para detenerla. Kaoru con seguridad dijo que se quedaría, que esas cosas le dan mucha curiosidad desde que tiene una amiga que es modelo y nunca la pudo acompañar a esa clase de cosas. Con entusiasmo Enishi las guío a donde sería la toma de fotos, que era por la puerta por donde antes se había ido su representante.

Cuando llegaron no pudieron hacer menos que sorprenderse por los decorados. Tratando de hacer que las fotos sean lo menos retocadas posible habían hecho un escenario en una especie de pagoda china, ya que la película que había hecho el muchacho se trataba de un japonés que era secuestrado en China por unos mafiosos y tiene la mala suerte de que en su adolescencia se enamora de la mujer de uno de sus más poderosos enemigos, que había sufrido su misma suerte al ser también una japonesa secuestrada con motivo de saldar una deuda con los yakuza. La película tenía unas muy fuertes expectativas y todos decían que iba a ser un éxito, principalmente por el reparto que era una junta de lo mejor de lo mejor. Como la marca de ropa de Enishi había tenido buenas ventas se había encargado del vestuario, que era una mezcla muy interesante entre estilos marcados chinos y japoneses dejando en claro la fusión de culturas que tenían los personajes. Esta era la campaña gráfica de la marca de ropa nada más, porque las referidas a la película ya habían sido sacadas con la actriz principal. La chica ahora estaba en Alemania participando en una película de cine independiente, así que se le hacía imposible participar a lo que buscaron una modelo lo suficientemente bonita como para hacer la ropa igualmente atractiva. Enishi les presentó a los que formaban parte del equipo de producción fotográfica. Los nombres que más les quedaron marcados, más que nada por su personalidad amistosa fueron la pareja de maquilladora y fotógrafo, Shura y Katsu, respectivamente. Shura, les comentaba aspectos generales del preparado de los decorados mientras Enishi se preparaba hasta que la llamaron para hacer su trabajo. En eso Katsu se le acercó a Kaoru y le dijo que ya que ella tenía una talla parecida a la modelo, si quería se podía probar parte del vestuario, que iba a ser divertido. Megumi y Kaoru, sintiéndose niñas otra vez fueron a revolver entre la ropa de la modelo que estaba hablando sobre el contrato con un agitado Shishio. La chica, con un pelo brillante y figura esbelta evidentemente quería mucho más dinero y el hombre se negaba rotundamente a hacerle un aumento. Con los gritos de la chica de fondo, ambas amigas buscaron cosas que les gustaran entre los diseños cuando Megumi encontró algo que le quedaría muy bien a Kaoru. Era una camisa que se cruzaba como un kimono, de un color rosado suave, con una faja que se ajustaba como un obi y unos pantalones de jean que hacían juego. Kaoru se fue a probar las prendas que parecían hechas a medida y pensó seriamente en ahorrar un par de meses para comprarlas y sorprender a Aoshi con algo que la hacía ver como una chica. Megumi quedó encantada y Shura, que había terminado con Enishi dio un gritito de alegría al verla tan linda y le pidió por favor si podía maquillarla así verían el efecto completo. Kaoru sintiéndose extraña y en una especie de protagonismo particular asintió y dejó que Shura haga su trabajo. En eso Katsu se acercó a Megumi y le dijo si podía sacarle una que otra foto, para ver como reaccionaba a la cámara, ya que tal vez tenía a alguien que valiera la pena para el modelaje y la aludida ni lo sabía. Megumi dijo que si las fotos quedaban en poder de ella que no habría problema, después de todo, esa pareja le parecía entusiasta pero muy profesional. Katsu preparó su cámara, una último modelo en tecnología digital y esperó ver el producto terminado de su mujer. Ya con los zapatos adecuados y el maquillaje correcto, con un estilo de peinado muy actual, bien planchado, no podía creer que fuese la misma chica que entró en ese uniforme de colegio. Se veía más grande y extrañamente familiar. Ya situada en su lugar Shura le pasó un par de datos para posarse y que caras eran las más adecuadas. Kaoru también recordó algunas de las cosas que le había enseñado Yumi una vez que se juntaron en su casa a sacarse fotos en broma para estrenar la cámara nueva de su amiga así que la cosa no le pareció muy complicada. Megumi, parada al lado de Katsu supervisaba todo con una sonrisa ya que para ella, que sabía de las veces en las que Yumi le había pedido que la acompañe Kaoru a sus sesiones no eran una novedad. Se moría de ganas de mostrarle las fotos que se había sacado, ya que realmente se veía genial.

Las mejores fueron las que salía totalmente fuera de guardia, en las que se notaba su sonrisa que era totalmente sincera y amigable. Shishio, mientras cada vez se cansaba más de la supuesta modelo, miraba de reojo lo que ese grupo hacía en broma y realmente le gustaba la imagen de la amiga de Enishi para la campaña. Era una chica con mucha carita de japonesa naturalmente bella, no con todos los preparados de la chica que tenía enfrente. Así que le dijo que lo espere un momento mientras hablaba con el fotógrafo. Se acercó a Megumi por el costado, quedando en el medio de ella y Katsu y teniendo una mirada perfecta a como venían saliendo las fotografías. Le preguntó brevemente que pensaba Katsu de la chica y el contestó que sería perfecta y luego le preguntó a Megumi que pensaba que diría su amiga si el se ofrecía a comprar las fotos, exactamente como salían, solamente haciendo cambios en lo mínimo como imperfecciones en la piel o cosas así. Megumi preguntó por el dinero y tiró una oferta que a su criterio sonaba bastante aceptable. Katsu, al saber cuanto era lo que estaba por ganar la otra modelo, que era mucho más elevado, subió la apuesta de Megumi y Shishio aceptó lo que dijo el fotógrafo y poniéndole una cara no demasiado amistosa. Katsu le guiñó el ojo a Megumi y ella se lo agradeció con una gran sonrisa. Mientras tanto Shura y Kaoru se divertían como locas mientras le retocaba el maquillaje que le había corrido por llorar de la risa. Megumi se acercó a Kaoru y le contó lo que pasaba, diciéndole que con la plata que Shishio le pagaría tendría como para comprar cuatro espadas para Aoshi con lo que aceptó inmediatamente, poniendo a Megumi como su representante momentánea. Shishio volvió con una especie de declaración jurada, que le mostró a Megumi y a Kaoru que leyeron rápidamente y luego fue a buscar la firma de Enishi. Este, sin fijarse que nombre estaba en el contrato firmó al ver a "Megumi" vestida para la sesión pensando que ella tenía que ser la del contrato. El chico salió vestido con un traje de corte chino, con una camisa de cuello mao negra llena de bordados en dorado de dragones y tigres que se tornasolaban. Los pantalones eran negros también pero lisos de una tela extraña y opaca que contrastaba con lo llamativo de la camisa. Su aro estaba ausente y su pelo tenía un despeinado pero con prolijidad, con mechones que iban y venían y que le quedaba muy bien. Megumi tenía la propiedad de elegir las fotos adecuadas y quedarse con los originales que no iban a ser publicados para preservar la exclusividad de Kaoru y para que no se estén publicando fotos que ellas no vendieron.

Pese a lo extraño de la situación, Kaoru se dio cuenta que trabajar en esta clase de cosas con Enishi era muy fácil y natural y supuso, más que nada, que eso se debía a que el estaba muy acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas y sabía guiarla tan bien que prácticamente no se daba cuenta. Lo bueno era el clima distendido, ya que todos eran conscientes de que Kaoru no tenía experiencia y querían que las fotos fueran lo más naturales y menos forzadas posibles, así que ambos modelos se la pasaron hablando durante toda la sesión. En una de las fotos, que era la que Katsu pensaría que iba a ser la de tapa de la revista, le habían pedido un acercamiento entre los chicos pero no sabía como pedirlo. Además, que ya años de trabajar con el jovencito le habían enseñado cuando Enishi era amable para terminar rápido y cuando era amable para tratar de lograr conquistar a su compañera, que es lo último era lo que más se le notaba en este caso. Evidentemente, el asunto del coqueteo no iba bien porque la chica si bien no le decía un rotundo no (más que nada por una cuestión de vergüenza, supuso) tampoco le daba pie a que pensara que el le gustaba. Es más, si bien parecía que se llevaban bien ella no podía estar tranquila como cuando lo hizo posando sola. Aunque también era posible de que eso pasara porque casi no lo conocía y era tímida... en fin, lo importante es que la escena se dio sola y Katsu casi llora de felicidad por ver lo bien que había salido y lo fácil que se había dado la situación. Evidentemente ella se venía escapando de las insinuaciones de Enishi y dio a parar contra una de las vigas. Viendo el que ella tenía cerrado el paso se le adelantó y tomándola de la barbilla le dijo algo bastante cerca que hizo que se ruborice y quede sorprendida. El momento exacto, donde la cámara justo captó la acción fue el instante en que el se le acercaba y ella aún con la cara de sorpresa ponía las manos en el pecho de él, que hacía que las mangas de kimono de la camisa dejaran ver el estampado que tenían. Gracias a Dios que justo fotografió eso porque segundos después Enishi era empujado no tan amablemente por una Kaoru bastante nerviosa y sonrojada. Megumi se acercó preocupada pero Kaoru la calmó diciendo que solo se había puesto nerviosa y no supo como reaccionar. En eso se le escapó decirle a Megumi por su nombre y en ese momento fue Enishi el que se mostró confundido.

Más confundido aún cuando Megumi no hizo ninguna corrección y llamaba a Kaoru por el nombre que supuestamente era el de ella.

Fue en ese momento que todo cayó en su lugar y se dio cuenta de la estrategia que había trazado la otra chica para cuidar a su amiga y se asombró de lo ingeniosa y rápida que había sido para engañarlo. Riéndose, tomó a Kaoru por el hombro y le pidió sus más sinceras disculpas por haberse portado como un tarado, ya hablándole por su nombre verdadero. Kaoru se dio cuenta que el las había descubierto pero la cara de él le demostraba que no estaba molesto, al contrario, que encontraba su engaño divertido así que se rió junto con el. Después de ver las fotos vieron que había muchas que eran muy buenas pero Enishi se veía particularmente interesado en la del casi-beso, y vió que casi todos estaban de acuerdo. Megumi, que en ese momento no pensó en el factor Aoshi dio su aprobación al ver lo bien que había sido captada su amiga y Kaoru, que se estaba cambiando y confiaba en el criterio de Megumi, solo se dedicó a decidir entre las individuales de ella que permitiría usar, mientras pedía una copia de los archivos que le pasaron en un CD en un par de minutos, mientras se tomaban un café. Hablaron más que nada, ahora que Enishi estaba absolutamente seguro que sin duda esa chica de ojos azules era la Kaoru Kamiya de la que Kenshin estaba tan enganchado, de la relación de ella con el pelirrojo y de que pensaba ella de todo el asunto. Siendo todo lo sincera que le parecía correcto, teniendo en cuenta que lo conocía poco y que lo que dijese iba a afectar la relación de Kenshin como cuñado de Enishi, le contó que ella sentía que Kenshin era un tipo fuertemente comprometido con Tomoe y que no iba a dejar de quererla nunca solo que cuando la conoció a ella estaba muy solo y necesitaba alguien que lo acompañase y ella solo podía brindarle eso, ya que no tenía mucha experiencia en esa clase de asuntos. Enishi se puso realmente de mal humor, ya que no cree que Kenshin fuera merecedor de una chica como Kaoru, que además de ser muy cálida y amable era muy bonita, ni mucho menos de su hermana, a la que el creía que había abandonado cuando se enteró de que ella ya no podía ser madre. Se pone a hablar pestes del pelirrojo y Kaoru responde con firmeza que, evidentemente, el hablaba desde sus celos y no desde una actitud más objetiva y que si le iba a hablar de esa manera mejor que no le dirigiera la palabra nunca más. Megumi, que había estado ausente en esa parte de la conversación al estar con Shishio arreglando el tema del cheque de la paga, no entendió que había pasado, pero ya que tenía el dinero en mano y Kaoru ya estaba lista para irse la agarró firme del brazo, se despidió de todos con agilidad (con Shura y Katsu tardaron un poco porque les cayeron muy bien) y se aseguró rápidamente de que todas las fotos que se llevaba no tuviesen copias.

Y como un rayo se fueron de la productora, dejando detrás a un Enishi que, como buen tigre, usando su camuflaje había encontrado una nueva presa.

* * *

Megumi y Kaoru, que estaban que estallaban de la alegría a pesar del encontronazo del final, pasaron por un mini mercado a comprar unas cositas y luego enfilaron para la casa de Yumi para contarle las novedades. Kaoru todavía andaba con el maquillaje y el peinado puesto (y de paso les habían regalado varias prendas que no se habían usado y algunas que usaron también) y estaba muy emocionada por poder comprar holgadamente las kodachi para Aoshi y que aún le sobre plata para poder ahorrarla. Pensó en un buen regalo para sus cómplices, Yumi y Megumi, y con todas esas cosas dando vueltas en la cabeza tocó el timbre del departamento nuevo de Yumi, que ahora era un amplio dos ambientes en el que vivía con su mamá y ahora no se encontraba. Era tal el ensimismamiento que tenía que no se dio cuenta de un par de factores que a Megumi no se le escaparon: primero, entraron directamente, por el asunto de que el portero eléctrico tenía cámara; y segundo y más crítico de todos... había una moto aún con marcas frescas de frenada abrupta que tenía una patente extremadamente familiar. No pudo evitar abrazarse para lo peor y ni siquiera pudo contenerse el estado de pánico cuando notó que el departamento de Yumi tenía un error fatal. 

No tenía ascensor.

* * *

Ya frente a la puerta, Kaoru tocó contenta el timbre. Megumi trató de detenerla para hablar con ella pero fue tarde, Yumi abrió demasiado rápido y Kaoru entró como un rayo mostrándole las bolsas, el maquillaje y el peinado, hablando entusiasmada. 

Pero había algo que no estaba bien... ¿por qué Yumi tenía cara de espanto?

Volteándose hacia su espalda, donde estaba un juego de sillones, se quedó sin aliento. Aoshi estaba ahí sentado, reclinado, con una mirada amenazadora pero absolutamente serio. Se le veía el pelo bastante revuelto y la ropa desarreglada, con la mochila tirada en su costado aun con las llaves de la moto entre los dedos. A Kaoru se le cayeron las bolsas de las manos y se tapó la boca, todavía sin creerse la presencia de su novio en la sala. Yumi las agarró y empujando a Megumi hacia el cuarto los dejó solos.

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio, en los cuales Kaoru sencillamente no sabía que decir. Pensaba que esta vez el no la perdonaría, después de todo... ¿por una mentira no había dejado a Misao? El se acomodó en el sillón, tirando desinteresadamente las llaves a un costado junto con la mochila y haciéndole un gesto con la barbilla le indicó que estaba esperando que diga algo. Tremendamente nerviosa y con las piernas temblando trató de hablar pero sentía ese nudo en la garganta que viene antes de las lágrimas y prefirió esperar unos segundos.

Pero el no quería esperar. No cuando estás esperando desde hace más de cinco horas y preocupadísimo por la persona que más quieres.

"**¿No tienes nada para decir?**" le dijo tranquilo. Ella asintió, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar sin ponerse a llorar si el la seguía mirando así. "**Entonces habla de una vez, estoy esperando una explicación desde que llegué aquí hace cinco horas y media y solo me contestan evasivas**"

"**Aoshi... no es lo que piensas... estoy segura de que estás pensando mal**" le contestó con la voz quebradiza.

"**Yo hace rato que prefiero no pensar en nada, dime exactamente que pasó, por qué estás tan arreglada, quién te regaló cosas en ese lugar tan caro y ¡qué rayos hacías con Enishi Tsukishiro toda la endemoniada tarde!**"

Ella no pudo hacer menos que sobre saltarse al ver la reacción de Aoshi, que pasaba de la calma a la tormenta en tan solo segundos. Le explicó que el quería hablar con ella sobre Kenshin pero que la cosa se alargó porque el tenía que hacer unas cosas por su trabajo.

"**Entonces lo tendrías que haber dejado que se vaya con sus interrogatorios y que te pregunte todo lo que quiera cuando estés conmigo**" le contestó el, todavía cabreado, lo que la empezó a alterar.

"**Era solo una sesión de fotos, además ellos me pagaron por las fotos que me saqué y Megumi estuvo conmigo en todo momento**"

"**¿Te sacaste fotos?**" le dijo incrédulo **"¿Y por qué yo no podía saber? No solo yo, sino tu madre tampoco. Si querías el dinero yo te lo daba pero ¿Por qué fotos con él!**"

"**Me ofrecieron una cantidad que yo necesitaba, además fue fácil, solo tuve un par de tomas con el, ni siquiera me tocó y cuando lo intentó yo me defendí perfectamente y Megumi también le dejó los puntos bien en claro**"

"**¿QUE EL QUE!**" dijo ya fuera de si, parándose de golpe. Megumi y Yumi, que habían estado muy atentas a la conversación hicieron su aparición con el CD de las copias. Gracias a Dios estaban separadas entre las individuales, grupales y las que quedaban y las que no. Pusieron el CD en la computadora y antes de que Aoshi se marchara lograron llamar su atención y le mostraron las fotos. Como la cámara de Katsu tenía un sistema que sacaba las fotos cada segundo estaban casi todas en una secuencia así que justo salió la parte en donde Enishi se acercaba y Kaoru lo empujaba, saliendo inevitablemente la espalda de Megumi que se acercaba al galope. Eso logró al menos calmar a Aoshi un poco pero aun no le cerraba porque ella necesitaba tanto dinero. Sin poderle revelar las verdaderas intensiones, Megumi dijo que en realidad la plata la necesitaba ella pero que le había pedido a Kaoru que la ayude. Aoshi miró ahora con desconfianza a Megumi que lo miraba desafiante a que dudara y al verla tan segura prefirió confiar otra vez en la mejor amiga de su novia, después de todo, otra alternativa no le quedaba.

Y se dio cuenta de que había sido un idiota celoso al poner en tela de juicio los motivos de Kaoru. Es que no podía evitarlo, al verla tan linda y tan contenta se sintió realmente mal en no ser el motivo de esa alegría y se comportó como un chiquillo. Igual, ella le había mentido y eso todavía le molestaba y mucho, aunque sea con buenas intenciones. Se prometió que si Enishi se le acercaba otra vez a su chica entonces ya tendría motivo de romperle la nariz y ahí no había nadie que lo salve. Ya más tranquilo le pidió disculpas a Kaoru por su desconfianza y ella no se las aceptó, diciendo que si esa era la forma en la que el confiaría en ella, las cosas iban a chocar mucho entre ellos. Probando otra estrategia, ya abrazándola fuerte y prácticamente inmovilizándola, le pidió que por favor lo perdonara y ella dijo que lo disculpaba porque perdonar, solo lo hace Dios.

Ya más tranquilos todos, se colgaron viendo la ropa y las fotos, hablando de Katsu, Shura y Shishio (que hizo que Yumi, se acomodara incómoda en su posición al recordar una experiencia no muy lejana con alguien de ese nombre). Ya a la nochecita, Sano pasó a buscar a Megumi, ya que ella le pidió que lo haga y Aoshi y Kaoru se fueron en la moto de él. Yumi, en su departamento, se quedó pensando en todo lo que hablaron y en su pasado, donde ese tipo Shishio, la había engañado cuando ella era más inexperta en el tema de su trabajo. Aun recordaba claramente cuando la traicionó, diciéndole que la quería cuando en realidad solo la necesitaba para una campaña que ella no estaba segura de aceptar cuando ellos salían. Recordó, sintiendo un sabor agridulce, como el clavándole el puñal por la espalda la había traicionado con una chica que ella misma le había presentado como una compañera de modelaje, que era la actual pareja del tipo. Después de eso ella realmente empezó a creer en sus corazonadas, o en sus sueños, ya que después de conocer a Shishio ella había soñado que el la querría, pero solo vería el provecho de él al final y ella quedaría gravemente lastimada.

Por eso, cuando ella escuchó que a Kaoru le pasaba lo mismo, no dudó en decirle que le haga caso a sus presentimientos y que le sea fiel a lo que su corazón mande, que por algo lo hacía de esa forma y no de otra.

* * *

Pasada una semana y unos días de la sesión de fotos, un ejemplar de cortesía le llegó a la casa a Kaoru que la dejó pasmada varios minutos, abriendo y cerrando la boca como pez fuera del agua. Lo único que pudo pensar fue "OH DIOS MIO, AOSHI VA A ARMAR UNA GRANDE CUANDO VEA ESTO". La foto de tapa, la benemérita foto del acercamiento estaba triunfal, preciosa y excelentemente corregida y si no fuese porque ella se veía todo los días en el espejo, hubiese jurado que no se trataba de ella misma la de la tapa. Sachiko estaba inflada de orgullo y el señor Kojiro estaba un tanto sorprendido, un tanto orgulloso por ver a su nenita tan linda en una revista, aunque no entendía nada de porque ella estaba en la tapa de esa revista y el, como su papá, ni estaba enterado. Y le cayó la ficha de que el pedazo de insolente que se le acercaba peligrosamente a su bebota no tenía intensiones muy santas y eso lo puso como loco, como a Soujiro y Yahiko que miraban igual de molestos. Ojeando adentro, buscando otras fotos, dieron con varias de Kaoru sola en las que se veía genial y de Enishi solo donde también se veía guapísimo. Las grupales eran espléndidas y se debatían entre gritar de los celos o de felicitarla a los gritos. Teniendo en cuenta la cara de felicidad de su hija y hermana, respectivamente, (y la de Sachiko, que era mortalmente amenazadora) decidieron no hacer nada más que felicitarla y no olvidar la cara de Enishi. Viendo la que se venía Soujiro se preparó psicológicamente para toda clase de escenas y cosas que pudiesen pasar en el colegio y particularmente con cierto amigo alto suyo que si bien era tranquilo no lo era tanto cuando se ponía celoso.

* * *

Tomoe salía más feliz que nunca de su larga estancia en el hospital, después de su rehabilitación más que nada muscular y de sus múltiples chequeos médicos. Kenshin, genuinamente emocionado por su recuperación la agarraba firme del brazo por si ella tenía alguna especie de flaqueza al caminar. Mientras esperaban que pase por la puerta del hospital el padre de ella con el auto, una foto en un puesto de revistas, una cabeza platinada en particular, le llamó poderosamente la atención. Llamando a Kenshin que estaba mirando hacia la calle en dirección al auto que venía hacia ellos miró desinteresadamente lo que la chica le señalaba. 

Casi se cae para atrás de la impresión. Fue el turno de Tomoe de agarrarlo firme a él.

Buscando rápido en sus bolsillos pagó por un ejemplar y lo miró con atención ya adentro del auto (y después de haber pedido disculpas como un poseso por ser tan descuidado con Tomoe estando ella delicada aún). Era Enishi, sin dudas, además de que el nombre de él estaba bien grande en la tapa, con el nombre de su película nueva. Lo que no podía creer era que Kaoru estuviese ahí y que el la haya puesto en una posición tan comprometedora para ella. Le explicó a Tomoe que esa chica era Kaoru (a lo que ella agregó que era cierto que era _muy_ bonita) y que tenía miedo de cómo pudiera evolucionar esto del acercamiento de su cuñado a la chica. Tomoe lo entendió perfectamente, además de que ella conocía a su hermano y no se sentía orgullosa de ese proceder en particular que tenía el muchacho con las chicas y ahora que podía quería regañarlo con todas las letras no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

En realidad, a Kenshin lo que más lo hacía poner incómodo era el hecho de que Aoshi se entere, sabiendo que el chico era bastante incontrolable cuando se sometía a emociones muy fuertes. La joven, al ver su cara de preocupación le prometió salir a la mañana siguiente en el primer avión a Tokyo para arreglar las cosas. Eso lo dejó más tranquilo, pero solo eso.

* * *

La revista esa, que tenía una alta consumición por publico adolescente y pre adolescente tenía muchisima suscritas en el colegio de los chicos. Así que imagínense. 

La sorpresa fue, para variar, para el pobre Aoshi, que como había tenido un entrenamiento exhaustivo el día anterior y se había quedado hasta tarde estudiando todavía estaba medio dormido y la cuestión lo tomó con la guardia baja. Varios compañeros de él de Kempo le preguntaban a su capitán si era cierto que la belleza que había salido junto al famoso Tsukishiro era su amiga y si podía concertarles una cita con ella.

Si estaba dormido, se terminó de despertar.

Agarró una revista al azar y no pudo hacer menos que sorprenderse. Es cierto que ella estaba prácticamente comestible (insistía que la mejor de todas las prendas que le habían dado eran las de la foto de tapa, pero no quedaban tan lindas con el idiota ese de compañero) y que en todas las fotos había salido divina pero... le daba en el hígado eso del repentino fanatismo hacia su novia!. En eso vio a Kaoru entrar al aula, roja como un tomate y Soujiro a su costado con Yumi del otro, ambos con caras de pocos amigos. Yumi también estaba molesta más que nada con la reacción de sus compañeros, que se portaban como idiotas y las chicas parecían harpías con las cosas que le decían. Megumi entró de repente y no sabía como pedirle disculpas a Kaoru, que no se había dado cuenta de que la habían elegido para la tapa pero que piense que igualmente se veía genial, que no se preocupara. Kaoru, saliendo de su estupor, se quedó mirando a Megumi como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. En eso apareció Aoshi, que escuchó lo que dijo Megumi y vio la cara de sorpresa de Kaoru y decidió hacer algo totalmente fuera de su carácter pero que dejaría a más de uno callado un buen tiempo. Agarró a Kaoru bien firme por los hombros y la abrazó fuerte dejando en claro con una mirada bien amenazadora que si alguien se le acercaba a ella que era suya, iba a estar en problemas.

Más de uno se quedó absolutamente congelado y la mitad de los videntes se pellizcaron varias veces para ver que estaban despiertos.

Sanosuke empezó a dar saltos de alegría y ya que estaba, abrazó a su novia también calmándola del susto que se pegó al tener de repente a un Aoshi furioso tan cerca. Soujiro miró raro a Aoshi, como no aprobando lo que hacía pero que era algo de lo que hablarían más tarde y Yumi no quiso meterse en problemas. En eso entró el profesor de Literatura, sabido por ser muy estricto y todos se fueron a sus asientos. Agarrando una revista que no fue lo suficientemente rápida en esconderse hizo el comentario de que Kamiya había salido muy bien pero que prefería que hubiese salido con Shinomori en las fotos, ya desde la obra que habían hecho que se notaba que en algo andaban.

Las caras estupefactas del alumnado y las boquiabiertas de los mencionados merecían ser recordadas en los anales de la historia del colegio. Sin olvidar la increíble falta de tacto del locutor, por cierto.

Tsuzuku...

(Continuará)

* * *

N. de K26: Yay! Bueno, después de mucho mucho mucho tiempo actualicé. Soy una desvergonzada pero bueno, tuve una serie de eventos desafortunados que me hicieron retrasarme mucho. El más fuerte de todos fue el bloqueo con esta historia en particular, no por falta de interés sino por tiempo de sentarme tranquila y escribir un capítulo de una. Mis capítulos tienden a ser bastante largos así que bueno, sepan apreciar mis espaciadas pero extensas actualizaciones. He escrito un fanfiction de Harry Potter en este último tiempo y uno nuevo dentro de esta serie, Rurouni Kenshin. A mi me gustan bastante, más que nada por lo que se narra y no tanto por como está contado. Que se yo... si les interesa pueden leerlos sin compromiso. Los reviews serán contestados acá los de RK y los del otro vía mail, si es que me encuentro un instante de paz. Quiero saludar a unas chicas muy simpáticas del MSN que siguen mis historias. Un besote para Kaoru y Okashira-Misao. 

También quiero aprovechar el espacio para hacer mis _mea culpa_ por haber sido mala chica y no haber dejado reviews a las fantásticas historias de mis amigas. Blanca y Pola, espero que no estén demasiado ofendidas, saben que amo sus trabajos y que siempre los leo, aunque no deje mis impresiones por escrito por acá. Un abrazo de oso para ambas!

Bueno, los dejo tranquilos. Respuestas a reviews:

Miyuki Kobayakawa: Guaus... que emoción me dio cuando vi tu mensaje entre mis mails. Hasta mis amigos se sintieron basura por no decirme esa clase de cosas lindas sobre mi forma de escribir, cosa que me vino bárbaro porque ahora leen mis fics, jaja!. Hablando en serio, muchísimas gracias por las cosas lindas que me dijiste y espero que, honestamente, sean ciertas a la larga y mejor aún, a la corta. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y estoy ansiosa por leer tu historia, así que si la publicas, o si querés compartirla de alguna forma, apúntame en tus direcciones de mail. Te mando un beso muy grande y muchas gracias por escribir. Nos vemos!

Misao Shinomori-Aoshi: Bueno, que contestarte... Sinceramente, yo, como escritora de esta historia no puedo evitar ser egoísta y llevarla para donde yo quiero que vaya. Sé que hay mucha gente que no está de acuerdo, porque no sos la única que me ha dicho que es absolutamente incorrecta mi elección de parejas principales. Me lo dijeron de formas sutiles y otras más a los gritos, pero me lo dijeron de todas formas. Con respecto a Kenshin y Tomoe, ellos andan muy bien, ella ya salió de su internación y todo va tranquilo entre ellos, solo queda tratar de meter algo de sentido común en la cabeza del cuñado de Kenshin que no es hacer poco. Te mando un abrazo grande y te agradezco el leer y mandar review. Nos vemos!

Sumire-chan (o Solcito para mi): Bueno... errr, lo mismo. Las decisiones están tomadas y en mi universo alterno exótico donde Aoshi es el tipazo más guapo sale con la chica que yo creo más adecuada para el, que en este caso es Kaoru. No sé bien que decir... Te escribí un fic, que es un K/K, que espero que te haya gustado, pero no le voy a dar una vuelta de tuerca a este. Es más, ya bastante dramático me está quedando y no sé si eso me gusta. Te agradezco más de lo que te imaginás por los ánimos, que son esenciales en esta clase de emprendimientos y espero que estés muy bien. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y por seguirme. Un besote enormote! Nos vemos!

Marie Shinomori: hey! Sos la anterior, así que me despacho el saludín porque ya lo dí, jujuju. Saludos!

KaOrA-FGV-16: Hola! Gracias por escribir y más por leer. Muchas gracias por los saludos cumpleañeros! No hay problema con los retrasos, además, creo que soy la menos indicada en poner en tela de juicio esa clase de cuestiones ;) Muchas, pero muchas gracias por ser una persona de mente abierta que me deja sus opiniones. Creo, bah, casi estoy segura de ello, de que hay muchas personas que tienen ideas geniales y escriben de maravillas que no publican por temor a recibir a muchos flames (criticas no muy constructivas y/o ofensivas) o directamente no recibir nada en absoluto o que nadie lea sus historias. Yo me he llevado muy gratas sorpresas, como en tu caso y varias personas más como también me he llevado de los otros que no son tan agradables pero que son experiencias de la misma forma. Muchas gracias no solo por leer sino también por dejar review aunque sea tarde pero seguro, realmente aprecio eso.

Con respecto a Enishi y sus intenciones con Kaoru... bueno, en un principio, como verás, el quiso saber que tenía ella que Tomoe no tenía a los ojos de Kenshin pero parece que el se dio cuenta de que era y le gustó. Es media larga la idea que quiero elaborar, pero no demasiado. Igual, Enishi me cae demasiado bien aunque sea un psicótico loco de la cabeza. Es un buen chico pero como Aoshi, es demasiado protector y celoso de la gente que quiere profundamente.

Ya lo veremos más que nada en el capítulo que sigue que Tomoe le da un buen tirón de orejas ;)

Gracias por lo de mi sobrino, que por cierto está enorme y divino. Me hizo colapsar la máquina varias veces mientras jugaba con el teclado pero por suerte no fue nada irreparable. Nope, no te olvidaste de nada. Un abrazo grande, nos vemos!

Mikomi Shinomori: Yay! Gracias por seguirme! Espero que este capítulo no te haya defraudado y que te haya gustado. Por supuesto que este fic va a continuarse, contra viento y marea. Mis fics los termino como que me llamo Laura y Aoshi es el tipo más endiabladamente guapo de toda la serie (aunque Enishi da batalla tambien). Ya que sos fan de los Misao/Aoshi date una vueltita por mi one-shot, "Reafirmando el amor" que seguro te va a gustar. Gracias por leer y seguirme. Nos vemos!

Dark Raxiel: Wola! Cuánto tiempo! Jejeje, gracias por los comentarios, en serio. Seeeh, totalmente de acuerdo, Soujiro es un amor de hermanito y Enishi es muy Wow!-able. Mi presentación ultra confusa de Kaoru-Megumi y viceversa con Enishi espero que al menos te haya sacado una sonrisa. Se me ocurrió mientras la escribía y me pareció que estaba bueno. Jaja! Me mató de risa tu review así que espero que los sigas dejando y apoyes mi historia como siempre lo hiciste. Te mando muchos besos y te agradezco que hayas leído mi fic. Por cierto, también espero que este capitulo te deje más tranquila pero que no te haga dejar de imaginar cosas. Nos vemos!

Kaoruluz: jaja, es verdad, son bastante largos. Es la compensación de mis erráticas actualizaciones. Gracias por leer y por leerlo aún cuando no es la pareja canon que te guste, realmente lo aprecio. Espero que te haya gustado, un besote. Nos vemos!

Chi2-chan: Issashiburi desu ne! Gracias por tus comentarios y si... mi fic está quedando bien raro O.o. también es verdad de que una a Aoshi... le perdona todo! En cuanto tenga un tiempo leo tus fics, en serio. Igual, no dudo que estén buenísimos ya que tienes mucho talento. Espero que nihongo esté muy bien¿ya rendiste el noryokushiken? Yo me voy a presentar este año. Más saludos desde este lado de la cordillera! Nos vemos!

Shanshito con cola: Mi marplatense favorita! Gracias por escribir y por seguirlo. Jejeje, sep, soy complicada con las actualizaciones, mil disculpas por eso. La relación más extraña, ya no tanto Kaoru/Aoshi creo que es sin duda, la de Soujiro y Misao. Van a tener una historia super linda y a mi ya me gusta lo que tengo preparado para ellos. Se que les va a gustar, más que nada para todas las que siempre piensan que el amor verdadero **si** existe, solo hay que saber esperarlo o buscarlo en los lugares correctos.

Ya soné a tía vieja otra vez, inevitablemente. Por lo menos aguanté bastante.

Jaja! Kenshin está medio atontado en este fic, pero va a tener un presencia más importante en lo sucesivo. No sé si acá te vas a amigar con Tomoe, pero pensá en el contexto... nadie se parece mucho a su personaje en la serie (ah... las libertades de los UA) y ella es realmente una buena chica. Jaja! A mi me gusta mucho el Aoshi/Kaoru, realmente y me gustó eso de que, al menos en este fic te gusten. Muajaja, mi egoísmo no tiene límites... Besotes, espero que estés bien y gracias por escribir!

Misao-21: No te preocupes, te entiendo bien. Y no te hagas problema por no poder leerlo, también te entiendo. Gracias por hacer el esfuerzo y por escribir. También te agradezco las críticas porque nunca vienen mal. Besotes y cuídate!

Polita: jiji, es loca tu teoría pero muy divertida. Sep, mi Kaoru es una rompe corazones J . Gracias por seguir mi fic, a pesar del tiempo. Te mandé un saludo especial más arriba y te agradezco también el review donde me decís que querés los dos finales. Mi operación fue de un quiste hemorrágico en un ovario pero fue una pavada, con un post operatorio medio denso, porque la incisión fue en el abdomen :S. En ese momento descubrí que TODO se hace moviendo la panza, honestamente... Besotes grandotes y yo también te quiero mucho! Nos vemos!

Aya-Mery: Muchas gracias por leer y escribir! Muchas gracias también por los ánimos y los saludos. Sip, la relación de Aoshi y Kaoru crece cosa que realmente me gusta. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Apuntada en los dos finales! Besos y nos vemos!

The Black Misao: Guaus, que nick! Bueno, ya estás apuntada entre las de los dos finales, como así todas las que me lo pidieron. Eso si, asegúrense de dejarme sus direcciones de mail porque sino la cosa se va a complicar. Igual, al ser una usuaria registrada la cosa es mucho más fácil. Gracias por escribir y por seguirme. Te mando un beso grande, Carolina, nos vemos!

Yukari: Muchas gracias por escribir, y estás apuntada entre los dos finales. Besos! Nos vemos!

Null (o namaire): Gracias por escribir. Got it, estás anotada. Besos, nos vemos!

Padilla-chan: Gracias por escribir. Estás anotada! Besos, nos vemos!

Gabyhyatt: recibí tu review por mail, muchas gracias por escribir! Sip, te mando los dos finales. Un gustazo que siempre me dejes un mensaje, gracias de todo corazón. Espero que te haya gustado. Besotes, nos vemos!

Bueno... me di cuenta de que quedó realmente **largo** así que los reviews de reafirmando los subo en el capítulo que le sigue. De todas formas les quiero mandar un besote enoooorme a Blankaoru, Sumire-chan, Lazara, Barney-san, Alicione-chan y Gabyhyatt por sus mensajitos. Muchas gracias.

Saludos para los que leen y no dejan nada, por seguir la historia y haber leído hasta este último párrafo de este capítulo. Nos vemos! Los quiere mucho...

Kirara26


	13. Sobre bodas y reencuentros

¡Buenas buenas, amigos!

Ya que me olvidé, no solo en el capítulo pasado, sino en el fic nuevo que subí en algunos capítulos, El Padre de la Novia (_propaganda, propaganda_) juro solemnemente que estos personajes no son míos sino que le pertenecen a un japonés genial llamado Nobuhiro Watsuki. No gano nada material con esto (dinero ni hablar) así que no pueden demandarme por eso.

* * *

Dejavú 12

_Sobre bodas y reencuentros_

Tomoe había hablado con Enishi por teléfono el día que Kenshin encontró la revista en la salida del hospital. Si bien se excusó estupendo acerca del por qué estaba Kaoru en esas fotos y no la chica del contrato ella no le creyó nada de sus parlamentos. Igual, mucho más que eso no pudo sacarle porque evidentemente estaban en una fiesta por el estreno de la película y no tenía buena señal donde quiera que el estaba y se cortaba la comunicación. Apenas cortó el teléfono, y tratando de calmarse un poco de la bronca que le había dado que su hermano tenga el tupé de mentirle a ella (que era prácticamente su madre y lo conocía demasiado) llamó a la empresa de aerolíneas donde Enishi tenía contactos y pidió un avión para la mañana del día siguiente. La joven, del otro lado de la línea, les dio un asiento de primera y les dijo que dentro de unas horas alguien les llevaría los boletos a la casa de ella. Fue algo que la dejó media descolocada, ya que sabía que las empresas estas usualmente no trabajaban así pero no le dio mucha importancia al asunto. No fue una sorpresa cuando, efectivamente unas horas más tarde, una linda jovencita le traía los boletos y tenía la misma voz que la que le había vendido los mismos.

¿Acaso Enishi no tenía límites?

Una vez con los infames tickets en mano, buscó a Kenshin (que estaba feliz en la cocina preparando algo para comer) y le dijo que ni se molestaran en desarmar la maleta, que salían al otro día a la mañana. El pelirrojo asintió y siguió con sus labores. Más tarde, entrada la noche, llamó a Hiko diciéndole que iban a ir para Tokyo con Tomoe y que se iban a instalar en su casa, si no era mucha molestia. "**por supuesto que lo es**" dijo con su tono de siempre, "**pero no puedo dejar que esa chica que estuvo tanto tiempo internada esté dando vueltas por ahí. Así que agradécele a ella y no a mi, que ya sé que soy muy generoso. Espero que la hayas cuidado bien y que hayas sido digno de ser llamado alumno mío...**" y siguió diciendo una sarta de cosas que el estaba seguro de no querer escuchar pero que no tenía alternativa de estar escuchando de todas formas. Cortó un rato más tarde, cuando Hiko se quejó que lo hacía perder el tiempo y que tenía que irse a corregir unas evaluaciones. Kenshin se fue a acostar en lo que antes era el cuarto de su cuñado (que se iba a morir de rabia al ver que _su_ cama la había usado _ese_) y trató de descansar un poco para estar más o menos despierto la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Misao estaba en su clase de cocina cuando una compañera la llamó desde la otra punta del aula preguntando si era cierto que ella conocía a Kamiya-senpai. Se puso roja hasta las orejas y dijo que si, bastante nerviosa. Un objeto volador no identificado cruzó toda el aula y terminó en las manos de Misao con una atrapada excelente. La profesora, que no estaba en ese momento y acababa de entrar, ni se dio cuenta de los malabarismos en su cocina. Al ver la tapa de la revista varias cosas pasaron por su cabeza. La primera de todas fue golpearse la frente por estúpida¿Qué haría Soujiro en una revista, y en segundo lugar fue una gran admiración a Kaoru porque no dejaba de sorprenderla. Se agendó mentalmente el ver como andaban las cosas con sus amigos (tanto Kaoru como Aoshi) y le devolvió a su compañera la revista, sin antes hojearla un poco aprovechando que la profesora andaba lejos. Definitivamente Kaoru era muy linda y habían captado muy bien sus facciones. Con la cabeza aún en las nubes, que pensaba que eso de ser bien parecido _debía_ ser algo en los genes de esa familia, la clase terminó y con los alimentos preparados guardados en una caja de almuerzo fue a comer como lo hacía todos los días, con sus amigos de Tokyo. 

Cuando llegó, miró estupefacta la escena.

Kaoru estaba con cara de pocos amigos, entre un Soujiro bastante cabreado y un Aoshi serio e impasivo. Si bien Misao podía entender el porqué del enojo de Kaoru (la chica detestaba que sus seres queridos pelearan) no lograba dilucidar el comienzo de la discusión. En eso decidió que lo más prudente era hacerse notar desde la distancia que tenía de ventaja y la saludo a Kaoru con la mano, llamando la atención. La aludida la reconoció de inmediato y eso hizo que Soujiro se calmase y reincorpore. Aoshi mientras tanto no salía de su postura, lo único que hizo fue sentarse en el lugar donde estaba parado y reclinarse contra la pared. En eso también llegaron Megumi y Sanosuke, ambos también preparados para almorzar. Megumi, que todavía no se confiaba de Aoshi, tuvo la precaución de sentarse entre Sanosuke y Yumi (que también acababa de llegar, pero desde otro lado).

Misao se sentó, como también lo hicieron los hermanos, y dijo, en su tono desinteresado, que se había enterado lo de la revista y que Kaoru había salido estupenda. Yumi le dio un par de palmadas a Kaoru en la espalda, mientras contaba lo orgullosa que estaba y conseguía que la otra se ponga bastante colorada y agradezca sin parar. Soujiro, mientras, miraba todavía muy serio a Aoshi, que lo miraba también desafiante. En eso, Misao lo tomó del brazo y le dijo que seguro como su hermano mayor, el debería estar igual de orgulloso de Kaoru. Eso lo sacó un poco de balance, un poco por culpa, otro poco por quien era la que se lo decía y dijo que si, que estaba orgulloso de su hermana pero que no le había gustado la forma de proceder de otras personas. Aoshi bufó fastidiado y miró para otro lado y Kaoru se acomodó incómoda.

"**Ay, Misao¡te perdiste esa!**" Exclamó emocionado Sanosuke. "**Verás, en el aula, apenas llegó Kaoru se armó un revuelo... ufff, como si nunca la hubiesen visto. Entonces tenemos a nuestra querida modelito, que estaba con una vergüenza increíble y con ganas de irse, _custodiada_ por Jiro y Yumi. En eso Aoshi se levanta y como si fuera tal cosa agarra a Kaoru y la abraza como si se terminara el mundo. No sabes el shock que fue para nuestros compañeros, parecía que los había partido un rayo. Entiendo los celos de Jiro, por supuesto, pero supongo que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo en el lugar de Aoshi, hay que ponerle límites a todos esos tarados...**"

"**Pero no costaba nada tomar otra clase de medidas**", interrumpió Soujiro. "**No era necesario marcar territorio de esa forma tan... arcaica. Faltaba nomás que le orine encima como un perro-**"

"¡**Hermano!**" gritó Kaoru, al ver como se tensaba Aoshi.

"**A mi me parece un gesto bastante tierno**", agregó Misao, mirando hacia el cielo y comiendo un poco de su almuerzo. "**digo, dejó bien en claro que no se metan con Kaoru, que era el objetivo principal y además puso en evidencia que de ser necesario, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mantenerla alejada de indeseables aún a costa de su reputación de _chico-de-hielo_**"

"**Igual, lo mejor fue la acotación de Saito-sensei. Cuando dijo como si nada pasara que el se la veía venir desde la obra –sin intención de ofender, Misao-. Creo que ese tipo hace a propósito las cosas, diciendo cosas serias como si no importara. Para mi que quería hacer de celestino entre estos dos y estoy segura de eso, como que me llamo Yumi **"

"**Hmpf**" contestó Soujiro, que ahora se sentía un tarado. No había pensado las cosas como Misao y ahora se sentía culpable por agarrársela con uno de sus mejores amigos. Kaoru, que estaba todavía media sensible por el tema este del reflote de los celos, se levantó enojada y agarrando a Aoshi de un brazo se fueron de ahí. Soujiro suspiró y se masajeó las sienes, evidentemente este sería un día largo. Misao lo tomó de la mano y con un apretón de confianza y una sonrisa hizo que los nervios del primogénito Kamiya se calmaran un poco. Yumi, que se sentía el último orejón del tarro al ver esa escena miraba incómoda hacía sus costados. Megumi, percatándose de eso, empezó a hablar con ella sobre la carrera de Yumi, ya que ahora que había visto como eran las cosas no podía creer que ella aguantara más de una de esas cosas al menos más de cinco veces al mes. Yumi estaba complacida, al menos ahora una de sus amigas la entendía mejor en su trabajo y hasta se ofrecía a acompañarla. Mientras Sano y Misao seguían hablando de los pormenores de las fotos y Soujiro hacía comentarios ácidos de cuando en cuando, la hora del almuerzo pasó, los chicos volvieron a clases y más tarde, cada uno se fue para su casa.

Menuda sorpresa se llevó Kaoru cuando después de la cena la llamó Megumi para decirle que la había llamado Yukishiro para "**arreglar unas cositas con respecto a las fotos**"

* * *

Si bien Kaoru no estaba nerviosa, tampoco estaba tranquila. Ahora con Yumi además de Megumi se encaminaron hacia la productora. Había muchos más autos de los que estaban cuando ellas fueron a la sesión de fotos. Cuando pasaron el lobby, Yumi reconoció a varios periodistas que estaban grabando con sus camarógrafos en los pasillos. La perturbó la idea de que esos estuviesen ahí con ganas de entrevistar a Kaoru, que era demasiado sincera como para enfrentarse con esos tipos de programas y revistas amarillistas. Ella había aprendido a fuerza de sus errores a lidiar con ellos pero Kaoru no sería ni siquiera consciente de los giros que eran capaces de darle a sus palabras. La agarró del brazo, más por instinto que por otra cosa, y tocaron la puerta de decía el nombre del representante de Enishi. 

Una ola de flashes las rodearon y Megumi se sintió aturdida ante la intrusión. Yumi trató de poner la mejor cara mientras llamaba a Enishi a los gritos entre la multitud que le preguntaba tantas cosas al mismo tiempo a Kaoru que no llegaba a contestar ninguna. Eso era toda una experiencia nueva para ella pero no para Yumi que viendo que el aludido no hacía nada por darse a conocer, se propuso ella tomar riendas del asunto y empezar a contestar las preguntas de la forma en la que ella creía más conveniente. Dejando a Yumi hablando con la prensa, Megumi se escabulló al ver a Shishio hablando por teléfono, con Kaoru agarrada con firmeza. Ya le estaba dando en el hígado toda esa conmoción y no le gustaba eso de andar viendo manchitas de colores a causa del flash. Inevitablemente, no pudo evitar seguir compadeciéndose de Yumi, que parecía pez en el agua con todos esos tipos. Cuando llegó a donde estaba Shishio este cortó el teléfono y las saludó. Megumi dijo que si iba a decirles algo que espere hasta que Yumi esté presente pero el, frunciendo las cejas dijo que iba a ser imposible tener una conversación civilizada si ella estaba. Kaoru no entendió nada pero exigió hablar con Enishi en ese mismo momento, cosa que se ganó una buena carcajada por parte de él. Shishio dijo que recién había hablado al celular de él y que llegaría más tarde por una inesperada visita de su hermana mayor. También dijo que no le creía nada, ya que el sabía que la mujer estaba más muerta que viva, postrada en una cama y que era imposible que fuese cierto, que seguro se había con alguna chica por ahí. Kaoru estaba bastante molesta de que le vieran la cara, una cosa era llamarla para hacerla ir innecesariamente a ella, otra distinta era no solo molestarla a ella sino a sus mejores amigas. Se dio media vuelta, con paso resuelto, y encaró para la puerta, agarrando a Yumi del brazo y saliendo las tres juntas de ahí sin olvidar dar un buen portazo. Yumi estaba agradecida, las entrevistas ya estaban tomando un giro más personal y olvidando a Kaoru, cosa que le estaba empezando a incomodar. Megumi estaba un tanto molesta con toda la situación y no olvidaba dejar bien en claro su inconformidad a voz de cuello. Kaoru, en tanto, atendía su celular que tenía una llamada con un número que era familiar.

Su madre quería saber que rayos hacía ella en la televisión.

Las cosas iban de mal en peor.

* * *

Makiko siempre había sido una gran fanática de esos programas simpáticos de chismes, como ella les decía. Su marido prefería dejarla sola mientras ella se reía de las vidas de los famosos japoneses que eran encontrados infraganti haciendo cosas que no deberían, o diciendo otras que no tendrían. Ella encontraba hilarante esas idas y venidas de la prensa así que nunca se perdía ningún programa de esos. Como ese día se hacía el estreno de una película japonesa importante ella estaba emocionada por la cantidad de pavadas que iban a contar en el programa de hoy. Prendiendo la tele contenta y con su juego de té listo se acomodó para ver como empezaba. Mientras escuchaba los pormenores de la película se sirvió té y cortó un trozo del pastel que tenía en la mesa. Pasaron los avances de la película y ella tomaba contenta quedando admirada por la producción. Cuando tuvo el tenedor en una mano y la porción en la otra se quedó atónita. El presentador estaba de lo más entusiasmado con una revista en la mano, mostrando las fotos de las que creían que era la nueva novia de Tsukishiro. Agarró el teléfono que tenía a mano y marcó el número de Nadeshiko, la madre de Sanosuke y puso en conferencia a Sachiko, la mamá de Soujiro. 

Nadeshiko, que estaba mirando el mismo programa, estaba todavía sorprendida. Sachiko, que tenía la revista en la mano y no entendía nada de todo ese revuelo, dijo desinteresadamente que no entendía cuál era el problema con que Kaoru se saque unas fotos. Makiko le contó (sin antes no lograr un gritito de espanto de Nadeshiko) que el chico ese, Tsukishiro, era el nuevo boom en las taquillas japonesas y que _si_ era algo de cuidado que apareciera con una chica nueva promocionando una de sus inversiones más importantes. Sachiko seguía sin entender ni jota de lo que le decían pero comprendía que esta semana iba a ser un incordio para su hija. En eso se escuchó un _thud_ desde alguna de las que estaba al teléfono y un "**hey, Aoshi, espera¡recién llegamos!**" de Sanosuke, seguido de varios pasos y una puerta que se cerró. Nadeshiko y Makiko suspiraron, mientras Sachiko colgaba para llamar a Kaoru y preguntar que diablos era lo que andaba pasando.

* * *

Soujiro esperaba afuera del edificio, ya que ni de coña dejaba que su hermana ni sus amigas se fueran solas a hablar con ese Tsukishiro que le caía cada vez peor. No por el hecho en si, sino por las consecuencias. Decir que ya se había arreglado con Aoshi gracias a la mediación de Misao (_suspiro_) así que las cosas con él estaban estables. El que estaba enojado ahora era Yahiko, que se estaba cansando que lo dejen de lado y quería y a darle una patada a ese Enishi por acercarse así a _la-fea-de-su-hermana_. 

Vio a las tres que se acercaban y se empezó a acercar a la puerta en caso de que necesiten asistencia. En eso pasó al galope un tipo que le sonaba conocido y atravesó la puerta como si fuese el dueño del lugar.

Condenado rubio teñido.

En dos zancadas estuvo en la recepción y se interpuso entre las tres chicas. Kaoru, que iba en el medio, se le enfrentó y mientras le hablaba iba empujándolo con el dedo en el pecho marcando que era lo que evidentemente le molestaba. Enishi la miraba, desde su metro setenta y pico con las manos en los bolsillos. Megumi lo vio a Soujiro y negaba con la cabeza. Yumi miraba para cualquier lado y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Tsukishiro, para darse vuelta de golpe.

Extraño, sin dudas.

En eso, Kaoru lo empujó, sin importarle en lo más mínimo los tipos que escucharon los gritos y le sacaban fotos. Logró que el chico se corriera, y con Megumi del brazo siguió de largo. Enishi llegó a detener a Yumi y le dio una tarjeta. Ella lo miró con recelo y la guardó, para luego decirle algo. El después de que Yumi se fuera, se acercó a la recepción y anotó algo en un papel, que luego se lo guardó en un bolsillo. Justo cuando Soujiro iba a entrar escuchó fuerte y claro el ruido de un motor que el conocía y se guardó para otra bronca con su mejor amigo.

Desde donde estaba parado escuchaba a Sanosuke a los gritos tratando de hacer reaccionar, o al menos parar a Aoshi que venía caminando y tratando de sacarse el casco. Cuando Aoshi y Kaoru se encontraron en la puerta el se la quedó mirando, serio y con los brazos cruzados. Sanosuke se acercaba a Megumi y la tomaba de la mano, preguntando que demonios había pasado que habían salido en la tele. Les dijo que llegaron a la casa de él y su madre estaba hablando por teléfono. Cuando Aoshi se acercó a saludarla escuchó el nombre de Enishi en la tele y se puso a ver que estaban hablando. Lo demás era historia, salió como disparado al ver a Yumi hablando en nombre de Kaoru, agarraron la moto y llegaron a la productora a toda velocidad. Decir que Aoshi, misteriosamente, ya sabía donde quedaba el edificio (supuso que pensaba ir un día de estos si es que Enishi seguía molestando a Kaoru) y llegaron bastante rápido. Megumi miraba para atrás y notó espantada como los tipos esos parecían no darse por vencidos y tratar de sacarle aún más cosas a Kaoru. Aoshi, que se dio cuenta de la misma cosa, le agarró el casco a Sanosuke, se lo dio a Kaoru y como si fuera tal cosa los dos salieron corriendo para donde estaba la moto.

En menos de un segundo la moto arrancó (ya que todavía estaba caliente) y se subieron agarrándose fuerte y enfilaron para la casa de Kaoru. Yumi paró un taxi y se subieron los otros tres, junto con ella.

Si bien había salido airosa de esto, al menos esperaba salir igual de bien del segundo round.

* * *

Tomoe miraba el frente de la casa que tenía una placa de bronce que decía Kamiya. Después de haber llegado tan lejos se preguntaba dónde demonios se habían quedado sus nervios de acero de actriz cuando más los necesitaba. No solo se iba a presentar en donde ella era la causante de una gran pena de uno de los integrantes de la familia, sino como la hermana mayor de la más colosal molestia que sufría en ese momento la misma persona. 

Geez, las cosas no podían estar más en su contra.

Juntando coraje tocó el timbre y le atendió un señor de unos cincuenta años, de ojos azules y pelo cano. Se presentó, dijo que debía hablar con Kaoru por un asunto importante. Al reconocer el apellido de la chica, el señor Kamiya la dejó pasar con una sonrisa y al paso le salió Sachiko recibiéndola también. Una vez adentro, la invitaron a sentarse (oferta que no rechazó) y a tomar un té. Mientras esperaba le dio una mirada a la distancia a un par de fotos familiares que estaban en una mesa cercana y otras que estaban colgadas en la pared. Evidentemente, eran una familia muy unida. En eso apareció un muchacho, de unos trece años, que se presentó como hermano menor de Kaoru. Notó que no se parecía a su hermana (pero si muchisimo a su madre) y que era bastante amable y conversador, a pesar de estar en esa edad pre adolescente que hacía que los varones se vuelvan algo cerrados y poco comunicativos. Todavía se acordaba de su propio hermano en esa edad, aunque con el era otra historia ya que para ese entonces era modelo...

En eso se escuchó la puerta y varios pasos en la entrada. La voz de una chica decía que había llegado y que venía acompañada, y que era probable que después llegaran incluso más personas. Se escucharon unas risitas, más pasos y Tomoe se encontró mirando a los ojos a la chica que estaba en la tapa de las revistas que trataba de desasirse de un muchacho alto y buen mozo que se negaba a soltarle la cintura. Ambos se soltaron de golpe y se acercaron a saludar a la invitada, sorprendiéndose al escuchar que era la hermana de Enishi. En eso llegó Sachiko que saludó a su hija y a Aoshi y les preparó el té con unas galletitas. Mientras Sachiko hablaba con Tomoe acerca de que se acordaba de unos papeles de seiyuu que había interpretado hacia un tiempo, la puerta volvió a abrirse pero ahora el que hablaba era un chico, que decía que estaba con Sanosuke así que mejor que saque bastante para comer. Cuando se dieron cuenta que había una invitada se pusieron rojos al darse cuenta del escándalo que habían armado en la entrada. Aoshi estaba bastante cansado de tantas interrupciones así que fue a lo que a él le preocupaba y preguntó si Himura había venido junto con ella. Kaoru se tensó por reflejo mientras Tomoe asentía con la cabeza. Le explicó que estaba arreglando unos asuntos en el colegio de ellos así que lo más probable era que estuviese con Hiko.

"**Yo no quise interrumpir su día pero creo que le debo una disculpa a Kaoru-san, al menos por parte de mi hermano, que es la persona más necia del universo y no va a venir el, por más que crea que es lo correcto. Yo quisiera pedirle perdón por el mal rato que han pasado este día y varios anteriores por lo que haya dicho o hecho mi hermano... o ambas. Sé que es un chico grande y que hay errores que son difíciles de perdonar, pero le pido por favor, Kaoru-san, que trate de ponerse en la situación que vivió el. **

**Verá, nosotros perdimos a nuestra madre cuando Enishi todavía era muy pequeño así que yo tuve que tomar el rol materno aunque sabía que eso sería conflictivo en el futuro. Enishi siempre fue un buen chico y me quiso muchisimo, así que imagínese el golpe que fue cuando yo comencé a noviar con Kenshin. Pese a que en un principio no se llevaban bien, al ver que yo era feliz al lado de él hizo que Enishi recapacitara y tratara de llevarse bien con el dejando de lado sus celos. Cuando Enishi se enteró accidentalmente de que yo estaba embarazada el día del accidente y luego de que Kenshin se recuperara dejase de visitarme... bueno, digamos que lo hizo enojarse lo suficiente como para hacerle pasar un mal rato. Al ver que Kenshin se iba a Tokyo lo detuvo por un tiempo largo, que fue donde el creció mucho más como actor e hizo gran parte de la fama que tiene ahora, mientras yo seguía inconsciente. Cuando un día volvió de una de sus giras y mi padre le contó que yo estaba volviendo en si agarró el primer auto que le pudo dar su agente y se vino para Tokyo a buscar a Kenshin.**

**Por supuesto que de esto mi padre se enteró cuando mi hermano lo llamó desde Tokyo, diciendo que había encontrado al novio fugitivo y que se lo llevaba con el de nuevo para Kyoto. Yo, como me había enterado por mi padre que él había roto nuestro compromiso, me agarré tal ataque de nervios que esa noche tuve que dormir con calmantes. No me esperaba que Kenshin estuviese soltero y no quería que el se sintiera presionado por mí para tener que volver a Kyoto. Cuando nos vimos el me explicó un poco mejor la situación que mi padre me había explicado a los apurones y realmente no pude menos que compadecerme por ti, Kaoru-san. Fue en ese momento que quise venir a la capital lo más pronto posible pero mi médico no me dio de alta hasta un mes más tarde. Así que, como verás, a un día de estar fuera del hospital me tomé el primer avión que encontré para venir a hablar contigo. Tenía miedo que pasara lo que pasó, con el tema de la revista. Enishi es un idiota cuando se trata de mujeres, ya lo era de más joven. Siempre tratando de estar con la más bonita, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguirla. Estaba aterrada de que el quisiera hacer alguna jugada estúpida contigo, porque por lo que me contó Kenshin, tu tienes tu buen arsenal de celosos alrededor (**Aoshi y Soujiro se acomodaron incómodos en sus asientos**), así que quise ahorrarte el mal rato. Pero parece que la salida de la revista se adelantó, y junto con que me dieron de alta demasiado tarde, no pude hacer nada al respecto**" terminó bastante alicaída. Kaoru, la tomó de la mano y le dijo que no se sienta culpable, que ella hablaría personalmente con Enishi para arreglar las cosas de ser necesario pero que con lo que hoy le había dicho esperaba que no la molestara más. Tomoe sopló aire un poco más tranquila y le tomó ambas manos a Kaoru, agradeciéndole su comprensión. Se quedaron hablando un rato más hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar. Yahiko, al ser el que estaba sentado más cerca de la puerta, fue a ver quien era. Como la entrada estaba alejada del comedor no escucharon las voces hasta que no estuvieron en el recibidor y reconocieron una voz calmada que venía hablando con Yahiko.

Silencios incómodos si los hay.

Kenshin miró asombrado a la reunión a la que acababa de llegar. Si bien era una junta de lo más normal para los adolescentes (aunque le parecía notoria la falta de la chiquita de la trenza) le parecía surreal ver a Tomoe y a Kaoru ambas mirándolo con una sonrisa agarradas de la mano en un gesto amistoso. En realidad... el único que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos era Shinomori...

"**Oh¡Kenshin! Que bueno que llegaste!**" dijo Sachiko, invitando a sentarse a Kenshin que rechazó amablemente la oferta diciendo que en realidad venía a buscar a Tomoe, que tenía que volver a tomar unas medicaciones. Saludó a los presentes y pidió hablar con Aoshi a solas antes de irse. Aoshi asintió, agarró su campera ligera que estaba en el recibidor y una vez calzado se fue a la puerta a hablar con el pelirrojo. Tomoe se deshizo en disculpas por la ida tan abrupta y prometió resarcirse de la molestia viniendo a visitar con más tiempo la próxima. Kaoru la abrazó encantada y dijo que viniera cuando se le ocurra, que siempre iba a ser bienvenida. Tomoe estaba conmovida con esa jovencita. No solo era un encanto con ella, que era la hermana de ese chico que le hacía dar dolores de cabeza sino que se portaba de lo más amigable sabiendo que por ella también la había dejado su novio.

Una vez que Aoshi entró de nuevo, sin haber pasado demasiado tiempo afuera, le dijo que Kenshin la estaba esperando en la puerta. Tomoe se puso su abrigo ya que no podía tomar frío y volvió a saludar con su voz suave a los presentes. Ya afuera, cuando se reunió con Kenshin, este le extendió el brazo y ella se lo agarró contenta. Iban caminando para la casa de él, que no quedaba a más que unas cuadras y ella le contó lo que había hablado con Kaoru. El le contó lo que había hablado con Aoshi y que estaba sorprendido de estar en una pieza para contarlo. Le dijo lo arisco que se ponía el muchacho cuando hablaban de su novia y Tomoe se rió de los celos del joven que le parecían muy tiernos. Era una suerte de que Kenshin no fuese de esa clase de celosos que hacen escándalos ya que ella con su carácter no estaba segura de poder manejar esa clase de personas. Ya muchos problemas tenía con su hermano por eso. En eso el le preguntó que pensaba de Kaoru ahora que la conocía personalmente. Ella con una sonrisa le contestó "**para variar, algo digno del excelente gusto de mi prometido. El nunca se equivoca cuando ve una buena chica**"

Kenshin no pudo evitar reírse ante ese comentario mientras sacaba las llaves para abrir la puerta.

* * *

En una casa alejada del colegio donde asistían nuestros protagonistas estacionaba un auto. De ese auto se bajó un hombre vestido de traje que se iba sacando la corbata y apagando el cigarrillo que venía fumando. Con su maletín en un brazo, y las llaves que venía sacando del bolsillo se iba acercando a la puerta, para que esta se le abra antes de que el llegue y se le aparezca una mujer que el conocía muy bien desde el lado de adentro. 

Ella, con el pelo atado en una cola de caballo baja de un color ébano y los ojos rasgados del mismo color, lo saludaba con una sonrisa. Una vez en el recibidor, el la saludo con un ligero beso en los labios y se calzó las pantuflas, poniéndose cómodo en su casa. Dejó el saco colgado y el maletín en una mesa que estaba cerca de la cocina. Vio como la mujer se movía en la cocina, aparentemente haciendo la cena y una vez que se sentó en una de las sillas que había ahí, la siguió con la mirada.

"**¿Cómo te fue con Hiko-san hoy¿Hablaste con el?**" dijo ella con una voz calmada y melódica. El contestó que si y ella se volteó a mirarlo fijo esperando detalles. El bufó desde su asiento, recordando que a ella le hacía mal el humo del tabaco así que fue hasta el refrigerador y se sirvió un buen vaso de jugo de naranja. Tenía que encontrar una forma de superar el tema este de la ansiedad...

"**¿Entonces¿Qué te dijo¿Qué le dijiste?**"

"**yare, yare, Tokio. Le dije la verdad. Le conté todo lo que ya sabes¿para que quieres que te lo vuelva a contar?**"

"**Porque me encanta escucharte, amor, así que me cuentas todo con lujo de detalles**"

"**De acuerdo. Me encontré con Hiko como le había pedido, después de la reunión con los directivos del colegio. Le dije que yo era el que le había servido como espía de Himura a Tsukishiro todo este tiempo, como una venganza en nombre de mi primo, Akira, que era el ex novio de Tomoe. Tu sabes que yo siempre mantuve contacto con los Tsukishiro, más que nada porque me llevo bien con el padre de esos dos chicos, después de todo íbamos a ser familia. Cuando me enteré que ella estaba saliendo con alguien más me sentí ofendido porque no podía ser que Tomoe quisiera reemplazar a Akira con ese pobre tipo que no le llegaba ni a los talones a mi primo. Así que traté de ganarle en lo que a mi me salía mejor que era el Kendo, en lo cual no solo salí perdiendo sino que quedé relegado al segundo puesto. Nunca pude olvidarme de esa humillación. Cuando me enteré del accidente que tuvieron esa misma noche pensé que por fin ese pelirrojo tenia lo que se merecía aunque después me sentí extraño porque la muerte, en realidad, no se la deseo a nadie. Mucho tiempo más tarde, ya cuando me había establecido en Tokyo, recibo una llamada de Enishi diciéndome que Himura se fue de Kyoto para trabajar aquí y le parecía que el colegio donde el se iba a poner a trabajar no era otro que el mio. No creyendo mi suerte, me comprometí a serle de espía a Enishi, con la condición de que me mantuviese al tanto de lo que pensaba hacer. Casi de inmediato que él llegó tuvo que dar la nota salvándole el pellejo a una de mis alumnas, que es una integrante del club de Kendo. Como soy una persona atenta, descubrí que a la chica le interesaba a él y decidí jugar una de mis más astutas cartas. Usé mis recursos como profesor de literatura e hice que para un festival escolar trabajara esta chica (que aparentemente a Himura también le importaba) con un amigo de ella que se rumoreaba que era muy cercano.**

**El problema es que un idiota que era compañero de ella estaba bastante mal de la cabeza y trató de partirle el cuello literalmente a Romeo así que mis planes en lugar de salir bien, se frustraron. Himura se acercó más a la chica y el amigo de ella no sé por qué se alejó de la amiga de Himura para estar con otra chiquilla que parece una comadreja. No pasó mucho tiempo (ya casi cuando perdía las esperanzas de encontrar otro medio para vengarme que no sea la confrontación directa) hasta que un día me llamó Enishi para decirme que Tomoe se había despertado. Tuve una mezcla rara de sensaciones cuando caí en cuenta de que la chica Tsukishiro estaba _viva de nuevo_. Más aún cuando me enteré que Himura se pidió unos días por enfermedad que tenía y se fue corriendo para Kyoto cuando Enishi se lo pidió sin siquiera cuestionarlo. Me di cuenta que en realidad el no podía ser un mal tipo, sabiendo que tenía a una de las chicas que más vale la pena de ese curso (tal vez ella y un grupo muy selecto más sean las únicas que valen la pena del colegio). Me puse a analizar mis propias acciones y no pude evitar sentirme mal al respecto. No es que yo fuese un desgraciado sediento de venganza, es que sencillamente no quería que nadie manchara la memoria de Akira, que había sido de mis mejores amigos además de mi primo. Ya sintiéndome mejor conmigo mismo decidí hacer mi último acto de egoísmo que fue el proponerte matrimonio."**

"**Sin duda el mejor de todos" **respondió ella mirando el anillo en su mano izquierda.

"**Y hoy recibí por la mañana un llamado de Tomoe para decirme que estaría por Tokyo y que quería saludarme. He de admitir que me dio mucha culpa que ella piense tan bien de mi, aun sabiendo yo las cosas que le hice a su prometido para que la pasara mal. Así que hoy hablé con Hiko y justo cuando le decía que me arregle un encuentro con Himura para pedirle disculpas personalmente ¡el muy gracioso había estado escuchando la conversación bien escondido y me disculpaba! Así que me puedo ahorrar el ver a Himura al menos hasta que el y Tomoe finalmente se casen**" terminó el, mientras terminaba también de lavar el vaso que acababa de usar.

"**O nosotros primero, Hajime. Me muero de ganas de conocer a Tomoe. Según lo que me cuentas es tan buena chica...**"

"**Si que lo es. Hay que admitir que ese enano pelirrojo tiene un gusto impecable para las mujeres**"

Después de un largo silencio Tokio se dio vuelta para ver que hacía su futuro esposo, que estaba de lo más tranquilo mirando unos papeles que había sacado de su maletín. Se acercó a el y corrió un poco la silla en la que el estaba sentado, dejándole espacio a ella para que se pueda meter entre el y la mesa. Con una media sonrisa el la miraba deslizarse para sentarse en su regazo con una pierna a cada lado. Ella pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de él, acariciándole el pelo que tenía peinado para atrás. El la tomó de la cintura con una mano mientras con la otra de un tirón lograba desanudar el delantal que ella tenía puesto.

"**¿No tienes nada más para decirme, amor?**" le dijo ella en el oído a él, haciendo que el la agarre con las dos manos.

"**Creo que ya hablé suficiente por hoy**" dijo el acariciando suavemente los brazos de ella y rodeándole la cintura con uno de sus brazos, atrayéndola más cerca suyo.

"**Y yo creo que puedes hacer un intento**" le contestó rascándole suavemente la nuca, logrando que el sintiera un escalofrío.

Con una especie de gemido de disgusto la miró fijo y le dijo "**te amo¿ya te parece que está bien?**". Ella sonrió y le contestó "**perfecto**" y lo besó en los labios apasionadamente.

Un tiempo más tarde, comían de lo más contentos comida recalentada por haber consumido el postre antes que la cena.

* * *

Soujiro no podía creer que había gente que todavía seguía conmocionada por el tema de las fotos, ya pasado un buen tiempo de la salida de la revista. Bah, el no entendía el revuelo más que nada porque el veía a Kaoru todos los días y no le veía nada de espectacular. No como la gente la pintaba, de todas formas. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Aoshi y sabía que su amigo iba a estar de mal humor todo día, al saber que a la noche tenía que portarse como todo un hombre con los socios de su padre, como un caballero con las amigas de su madre y como un idiota aburrido con ellos, sus amigos. 

Solamente esperaba que la presencia de Kaoru como su novia este año cambie un poco las cosas.

En un principio le pareció extraño que el señor Ichida fuese personalmente a invitar a sus padres a la fiesta de su hijo que iba a celebrarse en uno de los restaurantes de él en el centro (Sachiko estaba encantada, Yahiko por otra parte estaba profundamente fastidiado) casi dos semanas antes. Después más extraño fue cuando hacía unos días Kojiro había dicho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que había hablado con Aoshi hacía unos días y esperaba que el noviazgo de su hija con el vaya de maravillas.

Kaoru, naturalmente, se atragantó con lo que estaba comiendo.

Soujiro se temía lo peor. Pensaba que Aoshi, al sentirse presionado por la cantidad de gente influyente que iba a estar en esa reunión, iba a cometer una estupidez y le iba a pedir matrimonio a su hermana. No solo estaba seguro que ella le iba a decir que estaba loco, que eran muy jóvenes y que mejor no se vean más, sino que se iba a ganar una buena lluvia de golpes de los hermanos de la aludida y del padre. Lo único que le quedaba era confiar en el criterio de Aoshi para que trate de actuar de la mejor manera y tener mucho cuidado de tener a Kaoru lo más cerca posible. Además, contaba con el resto del grupo que estaba al tanto de las cosas y habían trazado un plan para que Kaoru no sufriera ninguna propuesta de matrimonio repentina así que la situación estaba prácticamente cubierta.

Kaoru volvió temprano de su entrenamiento de Kyudo de ese día para cambiarse. Visto que su noviazgo con Aoshi esta pseudo oficializado tenía que dar una buena impresión. Usando parte del dinero que había ganado con las fotos se compró un buen vestido, junto con uno para Megumi y Yumi por haberla ayudado tanto con eso. Lo extraño fue la reacción de Yumi, que cuando Kaoru le dijo si quería algún vestido que solamente lo eligiera ella contestó entre sonrojos que no se preocupe, que hacía poco ella se había comprado uno que sería perfecto y que le agradecía el gesto. Con un timing impecable (que la sorprendió a ella misma) Kaoru se dio cuenta de que estaba perfectamente lista en el momento exacto. Soujiro estaba de traje, ya que siempre los cumpleaños de Aoshi eran bastante formales, así como su padre y Yahiko que no dejaba de quejarse. Sachiko estaba con un vestido púrpura oscuro muy sobrio que le sentaba muy bien y con el pelo recogido. Kojiro fue a encender el auto junto con su hijo menor mientras que el resto lo esperaba en el recibidor. El regalo de Aoshi estaba de lo más cómodo en brazos de Kaoru que lo tenía en brazos como si fuese de cristal. Pese a ser bastante grande pero no muy pesada, ella se negaba a soltarlo y dárselo a su hermano para que lo lleve. Soujiro, ofendido en que no lo considere "digno de ser portador del regalo ese" no le habló en todo el viaje hasta que ella le pidió disculpas. Claro que después se mataban de risa con las sátiras de Yahiko y Soujiro sobre la reacción de Aoshi cuando vea su regalo. Cuando estaban llegando vieron que el estacionamiento era con vallet así que se bajaron y medio con desconfianza Kojiro le dio las llaves de su adorado auto a un adolescente. En la puerta les pidieron los nombres y una chica de recepción tomó sus abrigos. Aoshi, por obligación, estaba cercano a la recepción para saludar a los invitados. Vio entrar a los Kamiya (menos a Kaoru, que se había ido a poner su regalo junto con los del resto) y saludó mucho más animado al primero de sus mejores amigos que veía en la noche. Kojiro estrechó su mano con firmeza deseándole un feliz cumpleaños y Sachiko le dio un beso en cada mejilla en un gesto afectuoso. Makiko se acercó a saludar a su amiga, mientras Yahiko y Kojiro se iban a la mesa a buscarse algo para tomar. Soujiro se quedó junto con Aoshi, que tenía cara de aburrimiento y se puso a buscar con la vista a su hermana. Después de unos minutos apareció Kaoru, como si nada pasara, con su pequeña cartera en la mano y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Soujiro le dijo a Aoshi que efectivamente había encontrado a Kaoru pero el chico no le contestaba. Cuando se volteó a verlo, no pudo sorprenderse, contrariamente a lo que le pasaba a su amigo que tenía enfrente.

Aoshi ni siquiera pestañeaba. Kaoru se acercó y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños. Como quien no quiere la cosa, le dijo a Aoshi lo bien que le quedaba su traje, que parecía que se habían vestido del mismo color a propósito. El, todavía sin decir nada, la agarró de un brazo, le dejó la cartera de ella a Soujiro y mirando para todos lados para ver si alguien los veía, se metió en uno de los guardarropas que estaba vacío. Soujiro no podía creer al cara dura de su amigo que se andaba haciendo el ninja y se escondía para andar a los besos con una chica y lo ponía a cargo de algo que no era su tarea.

¡Y encima esa chica era su hermana!

Decir que salieron rápido, porque sino lo iba y lo sacaba de los pelos. No había muchos cambios, lo único que parecía era que Kaoru se había vuelto loca con el rubor porque tenía toda la cara roja. Aoshi, estaba serio como siempre. Un rato más tarde llegaron Sanosuke y Megumi, ambos impecables y luego llegó Yumi, que lo sacó a Aoshi de un tirón a la puerta para preguntarle algo.

"**Aoshi¿recuerdas que me dijiste que podía traer** **a quien quisiera conmigo?**" le dijo nerviosa y mirando de cuando en cuando hacia el lado de afuera. El asintió, bastante confundido. "**¿Aún si fuese un amigo _especial_ mío?**"

"**Claro que si, Yumi, no veo el problema**"

"**¿Aunque sea yo?**" dijo Enishi desde la puerta. Aoshi no sabía que hacer. No podía echarlo a Tsukishiro una vez que se las había ingeniado para llegar hasta ese punto, además, no había hecho nada desde lo de las fotos y eso ya era historia pasada.

Y Yumi se veía muy entusiasmada...

Se encogió de hombros, después de todo le importaba un bledo lo que pasara en esa fiesta a excepción de que la presencia de Enishi le moleste a Kaoru pero lo dudaba. Y, sinceramente, no creía que el tipo fuese _tan _obsesivo. Enishi entró, le dio la mano y agradeció que le haya permitido quedarse. Aoshi solo le contestó que solamente esperaba que tenga la decencia de haberse venido en auto como para que cuando lleve a Yumi hasta su casa ella no se muera de frío. Varias cabezas se dieron vuelta al ver a Enishi entrar lo más tranquilo del brazo de Yumi. Soujiro suspiró, ya que el tema de Kaoru estaba tranquilo ahora _además _tendría que cuidar a Yumi de ese pervertido. Justo atrás de Yumi llegaron los Makimachi con el papá de Misao que la agarraba elegantemente y el abuelo de ella tomado del brazo de las hermanas de Misao. Ella estaba con un vestido de gasa rosado que con el pelo tan oscuro que tenía parecía que brillaba. Okon y Omasu, después de saludar formalmente a Aoshi divisaron a Soujiro y se fueron alegremente a saludarlo abrazándolo. No estando acostumbrado a esta clase de atenciones por mujeres de ese calibre, Soujiro estaba de color del vestido de Megumi, escarlata profundo. Misao, que miraba todo desde el rabillo del ojo, se sintió mucho mejor cuando su padre la soltó y pudo ir a saludar a Soujiro y hacer un poco de espacio entre sus hermanas y su amigo.

Si alguien no la conociera mejor (y aun la que la conocen) juraría que estaba celosa.

Soujiro estaba en el séptimo cielo cuando sintió a Misao que lo empujaba y les decía a sus hermanas que no estaba bien que fueran así con el cada vez que lo veían. Desde que había ido a comer hacia un tiempo a la casa de Misao ella lo invitaba a cenar de cuando en cuando. Las hermanas Makimachi se mataban por complacerlo y eso, lejos de molestarle, le encantaba. No es que le gustaran particularmente las atenciones, sino lo que le gustaba eran las reacciones de Misao. Hoy no pensaba que fueran a mostrarse tan distendidas, mas que nada por la presencia del padre de Misao que por las formalidades de la fiesta. Los últimos invitados llegaron, que eran un señor de unos cincuenta años con un muchacho alto que saludaba con un apretón de manos a Aoshi. El señor hablaba con el padre del cumpleañero y el chico le parecía familiar.

Los meseros retiraron las bebidas para invitar a los presentes a la mesa. Cada lugar tenía un cartelito y Soujiro se extrañó al ver que sus padres y su hermano estaban justo al lado de los padres de Aoshi. El, como hacían todos los años desde que se conocían, se sentaba segundo del lado de la izquierda, al lado de Kaoru que iba tercera y Sanosuke que iba primero. Estaba todo cambiado de forma extraña y parecía que el resto de sus amigos también notaban el cambio. Los padres de Aoshi estaban a la izquierda, junto con el resto de los invitados muy importantes y Kaoru estaba justo al lado de Aoshi, a la derecha, seguida del chico que le sonaba familiar y luego de él venía el, con Sanosuke, Megumi y Yumi acompañada de Enishi que no entendía nada de por qué miraban tanto los condenados carteles y no se sentaban de una vez. Extendiéndole la silla a Kaoru, el tipo ese le indicó a Kaoru que tenía que sentarse y ella lo hizo, viendo que Aoshi esperaba a que se sienten todas y estaba tan extrañado como ella. Soujiro se quedó viendo a Misao que estaba enfrente de él y ella le guiñaba el ojo y lo pateaba despacio por debajo de la mesa una vez que el se sentó. Pronto la comida estuvo en cada plato y cada uno habló con la persona que tenía más cercana. Por lo que Soujiro escuchaba, Aoshi hablaba bien poco en japonés. Aparentemente, el tipo que estaba sentado entre él y su hermana era extranjero (eso explicaba mucho sus rasgos occidentales) y no entendía otra cosa que no fuese inglés. Kaoru acotaba cosas de vez en cuando, pero los que más hablaban eran Aoshi y su padre con el extranjero.

Ya pasado el primer plato, el padre de Aoshi hizo una llamada tocando ligeramente su vaso. Cuando logró la atención de todos los invitados y miró en dirección a donde estaba sentada Kaoru, Soujiro palideció. Pese al primer susto, se sintió muy aliviado al escuchar que el señor lo único que quería era desearle un feliz cumpleaños a su hijo y que quería que todos los que estaban presentes supieran que ahora que cumplía 18 años el era oficialmente titular de las acciones que tenía la familia en una empresa inglesa, en la que habían venido como representantes el dueño de la misma junto con su hijo. Kaoru y Soujiro se preguntaron inmediatamente si es que era James el chico ese que tenía un aire a su cyber amigo inglés. Los empleados trajeron el pastel de cumpleaños y luego de cantarle el feliz cumpleaños a Aoshi todos brindaron. Luego de eso hubo un baile, donde Aoshi bailó la primer canción con su madre para luego bailar la siguiente con la madre de Sanosuke. Kaoru, mientras Aoshi bailaba su segunda vuelta, salió a bailar de una forma muy cordial por el inglés.

"**Todavía estoy sorprendida del parecido que tienes con tu hermano James**" le dijo ella con una sonrisa. El se rió y la agarró con más firmeza mientras la guiaba en la pista de baile. "**¿Y perderme tu cara de incertidumbre? No lo creo. De todas formas es un gusto conocerte, Kaoru. Mi hermano me mostró las filmaciones que le mandó tu amiga y me parecías muy bonita. Verte en persona es otra experiencia.**". Ella se rió, ruborizada, mientras el le hacía dar un par de vueltas entusiasmado de haber encontrado una japonesa tan divertida e inteligente. Siguieron hablando hasta que casi empezaba la otra canción y fueron interrumpidos por Aoshi que, también muy amable, le pedía por favor que le deje bailar con ella. William le contestó que no estaba seguro, a lo que ella se rió y lo golpeo en broma en el brazo. El inglés le dijo algo en el oído a ella, Kaoru asintió y fue a bailar con Aoshi. El la tomó con soltura y una vez que empezó la canción el empezó a moverse llevando a Kaoru sin problemas.

Kaoru nunca terminaba de sorprenderse con Aoshi. No solo hacía excelentemente cosas que varios de los chicos de su edad fallarían sino que se desenvolvía en este ambiente mucho más adulto como si fuese cosa de todos los días. Ella, al igual que sus hermanos, tenían noción de los modales en la mesa occidental (Sanosuke aún estaba quejándose acerca de eso) pero era algo sabido que varias personas en Japón, aun estando tan occidentalizado, consideraban comer comida al estilo occidental como un lujo que se hacía de vez en cuando. Igualmente, ahora que lo pensaba en frío, era lógico que Aoshi fuera de la manera en que lo era. Siendo el único hijo de la familia, sus responsabilidades en cuanto al buen nombre y postura frente a la sociedad recaían en las manos del heredero que no podía repartírselas a nadie. Una vez le había contado a ella que ya de muy chico su padre había sido muy estricto con el con respecto a su forma de actuar y de ser en general. Le dijo que ya desde pequeño que el era una persona muy seria y fría así que había acatado los preceptos de su padre sin muchos inconvenientes. Es más, con la cuestión del compromiso de él era la primera vez que habían discutido fuerte. De todas formas, y aunque el le cuente sobre sus clases de etiqueta cuando tenía diez años, ella no podía dejar de maravillarse con su novio. Mientras sentía como su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo por menudo novio que había conseguido, volteó a ver como estaban las cosas con sus amigos. Soujiro bailaba con una de las hermanas de Misao (¿era Omasu o Okon, se preguntaba), mientras Misao bailaba con el padre de Aoshi. Megumi parecía tener una conversación bastante interesante con Enishi, bastante cargada de sarcasmo al juzgar por la cara de ambos y Yumi bailaba (o mejor dicho, enseñaba) a Sanosuke a moverse sin tropezar con el ruedo de su vestido. También veía de lejos a los ingleses hablando con la madre de Aoshi bastante divertidos.

Hacía ya un tiempo largo que hablaba con James y sin embargo cuando lo vio al inglés pensó que sería el. Ahora que lo miraba mejor, el parecido era increíble. William es el hermano mayor de James que vino en lugar de su hermano porque este tenía exámenes que atender en su tierra natal. Había visto una que otra foto del chico y de ambos juntos, pero de todas formas era difícil reconocerlos solo teniendo fotografías de referencia. La única diferencia era el color de ojos, que los de William eran grises y era un poco más alto que su hermano. El era el nexo directo que tenía la empresa británica con los japoneses y eso hacía que Aoshi hablara tanto o más con él que con James. Cuando terminó la canción ella se fue a la mesa de bebidas a buscar algo donde fue interceptada por el inglés que le pidió de hablar unos minutos a solas con ella. En lo que era la recepción tomaron asiento en unos silloncitos mientras escuchaban de fondo la música en la sala de baile. "**Estoy muy contento de estar en Japón y al fin conocerte. Me han hablado mucho de ti, tanto Aoshi como James**"

"**Además Yumi les mandó ese video horrible¿no es cierto?**"

"**Bah, yo creo que está muy bueno. Cuando lo vi la primera vez no pensaba que tu y Aoshi pudiesen entenderse como para llegar al grado de relación que han llegado**", dijo con una media sonrisa ante el rubor de la japonesa. "**pero evidentemente me equivoqué. Hasta se ponen a combinar colores para vestirse**"

"**Eso fue puramente accidental. A ambos nos gusta el azul noche, supongo**"

"**No importa, solo estaba bromeando contigo. Igual, yo quiero decirte un par de cosas aprovechando que puedo decírtelas frente a frente, que es la mejor manera de hablar. Yo no soy de los más antiguos amigos de Aoshi pero si me da la sensación de que el me entiende, por una cuestión de que nuestra formación como personas fue muy similar. Me pone muy contento de que después de tanto tiempo el haya tenido el coraje de tomar una determinación con sus sentimientos contigo y me pone aún más feliz que le sean correspondidos. Solo quiero saber si realmente estás enamorada de él, o si piensas que aún después de que dejen de ser compañeros del colegio quisieras seguir siendo algo más que la amiga de él**"

"**¡Por supuesto que si! No sé como puedes dudarlo**", le contestó airada.

"**Señorita Kaoru, no me tome por ingenuo. Tal vez usted no se haya dado cuenta, o lo esté evadiendo de una forma inconsciente, pero Aoshi no va a tener las mismas responsabilidades ni la misma forma de vida que ustedes cuando termine el colegio. Hoy ya se hizo responsable de una de las inversiones de la familia. Cuando termine el instituto va a adquirir algunas otras titularidades más. El va a necesitar no solo a alguien para compartir eso sino alguien para que lo apoye, que lo contenga. No sé si se entiende lo que quiero decir...**"

"**Entiendo. Pero quiero que nunca dudes, William-kun, que lo que yo siento por Aoshi no es algo pasajero, no es solamente un amigo por el que siento unas cosas. Él... él es mucho más que eso para mi. Tal vez yo no soy absolutamente consciente de la gran responsabilidad que el va a tener cuando su padre lo ponga a cargo de sus negocios pero sé que quiero estar con él para ayudarlo y compartir todo el tiempo que el me permita a su lado**"

"**Bueno, al menos me alegro de escuchar eso. Yo soy responsable de varias cosas de mi padre y eso me hizo perder a alguien que quise mucho. No quisiera que eso le pase a Aoshi¿entiendes? Estoy feliz de que el no corra con la misma suerte que yo**". Levantándose de su asiento y extendiendo la mano a Kaoru para ayudarla a levantar, William trataba de poner sus ideas en orden. Según lo que le dijo su padre, ellos habían venido primero porque era el cumpleaños de Aoshi y otra era por el anuncio del compromiso del primogénito Shinomori. Al parecer, juzgando de que Kaoru no tenía ningún anillo en su mano izquierda, lo último no había pasado pero el no pudo evitar tranquilizarse un poco por su amigo con la pequeña charla que tuvo con la japonesa que sería en un tiempo más, la futura prometida de Aoshi. O al menos eso creía.

Cuando volvieron a la pista de baile, notaron que la iluminación y la música había cambiado y ellos por estar tan absortos hablando no se habían dado cuenta. William se fue con su padre y Kaoru se fue a hablar con Megumi sobre lo que había hablado con el inglés. Mientras hablaba con Megumi, ambas miraban extrañadas como Yumi bailaba con Enishi. Había algo que había pasado entre esos dos que ignoraban y eso le daba rienda suelta a la imaginación precaminosa de la zorrita y su amiga. Kaoru hacía mucho que no veía sonreír así a Yumi y eso la sorprendía sobremanera.

Esa era la forma en la que ella sonreía cuando salía con Soujiro hace años atrás.

Pasaron un par de horas y un mozo indicó que era hora de que el agasajado abriera sus presentes. Aoshi, que en ese momento se estaba cansando de hablar con un montón de amigas de su madre salió como tiro a donde divisó el grupo de sus amigos excusándose por los regalos. Los abrió uno por uno, viendo como los regalos de los socios de su padre trataban de impresionarlo y luego vio el regalo de sus amigos. Cuando terminó de romper el papel del regalo de Kaoru varios contuvieron el aliento. El único que parecía que tenía voz en ese momento era Enishi que hablaba más que murmuraba a una Kaoru bastante sonrojada que con razón necesitaba tanto dinero. La voz de William rompió el silencio con una expresión en inglés que le arrancó a muchos una carcajada "¡**Diablos, Aoshi, tu _si_ que sabes de cómo recibir regalos!**". Las kodachis se mostraban orgullosas en su vaina que era muy larga y las contenía a ambas mientras su nuevo dueño buscaba unas palabras de agradecimiento ante menudo regalo. Kaoru simplemente veía maravillada el brillo emocionado que había poblado los ojos de su chico y se sentía genial. Megumi sonreía cómplice a su lado y le agarraba la mano a su amiga que estallaba de felicidad. Yumi se reía de la expresión de Aoshi que aún estaba obnubilado. El señor Ichida, bastante molesto por la rudeza de su hijo que no le agradecía el regalo a su mismísima novia se aclaró la garganta sonoramente sacándolo de su trance. Aoshi levantó la mirada y la fijó con Kaoru, mientras con una media sonrisa le agradecía muchísimo el regalo. Ella se puso roja hasta las orejas y le dijo que no era nada. Muchas señoras que estaban junto a Makiko hablaban felices con la madre del cumpleañero sobre lo contento que se veía Aoshi con esa chica encantadora que parecía la novia. Ella asentía complacida sin perderse ni un solo gesto de su único hijo, que si bien para el resto no decían mucho, para ella le decían más que mil palabras.

* * *

Pasado un tiempo considerable desde el cumpleaños de Aoshi, Soujiro recibe una carta en su casa. Al abrirla se da cuenta que es la invitación al casamiento de una de las hermanas Makimachi, al que el había prometido ir. Como ya había pedido los permisos pertinentes en su casa lo único que hace es ponerse en contacto con sus allegados en Kyoto para arreglar el tema de su estadía allá y hacer una reserva para los pasajes de ida y vuelta. Cuando la fecha estuvo más cercana compró su regalo para la pareja y se buscó un traje, ya que el que tenía lo había usado para el cumpleaños de Aoshi y su madre insistía en que tenía que usar otro porque ese ya se lo habían visto. El día anterior al casamiento llegó y Soujiro se tomó el vuelo que lo llevaría a su ciudad natal. Si bien había viajado solo en pocas ocasiones su madre siempre hacía un gran revuelo cuando tenía que moverse solo. Gracias a Dios el tenía muy buen carácter y era difícil que se ponga de mal humor con la aprehensión de su madre que lo trataba como un chiquillo. Una vez que llegó a Kyoto se puso en contacto inmediatamente con uno de sus amigos más queridos en esta ciudad, Kamatari. Tomando el primer taxi disponible se fue para lo que antes era su casa que ahora la cuidaba su amigo en ausencia de la familia Kamiya. Al llegar este lo recibió calurosamente y lo invitó a que se ponga cómodo como si estuviese en su casa, expresión que se ganó una carcajada de ambos. Kamatari era un chico de lo más especial. No solo por su voz aflautada y sus movimientos femeninos que no pasaban desapercibidos para nadie sino por la gran dosis de carisma que desprendía y que lo hacía ser sociable con casi todos los que se le acercaban. 

A menos que sea homofóbico, claro está.

Soujiro lo había conocido en el primario aunque Kamatari era dos años más grande que el. Se conocieron en un entrenamiento de Kendo y después de eso el siguió entrenando en el dojo de su padre, cosa que hizo que se haga buen amigo de la familia y le dé la confianza para darle la casa para que el la habite mientras ellos vivían en Tokyo. En realidad, ambas partes estaban muy contentas porque los Kamiya adoraban al amigo de Soujiro y les encantaba la idea de que cuando estaban el Kyoto este pasaba tiempo con ellos como si fuesen su verdadera familia, viviendo con ellos.

Todo había pasado, en un principio, un día que el padre de Kamatari lo había visto andar con otro chico por la calle. Y después lo vio con ese chico irse a tomar un café, ver una película, etc, etc. Ni hablar de la impresión que le dio cuando vio que su hijo estaba de lo más deprimido cuando ese muchacho con el que estaba todo el día no lo hablaba más. Entonces, sumó dos más dos y echó a su hijo de la casa por ser un marica. La madre de Kamatari, una mujer de poco carácter que también estaba decepcionada de tener un hijo gay ni siquiera lo ayudó a confrontarse con su marido y ayudó a su hijo a empacar sus cosas con ácidas palabras de reprobación. Los Kamiya, que también se habían dado cuenta de la homosexualidad de Kamatari, no le daban la más mínima importancia y acogieron bajo su ala al pobre chico que no sabía que hacer con su vida ahora que se había quedado solo. Al ver el estado avanzado de su conocimiento en Kendo, cuando se fueron a Tokyo lo dejaron como senpai encargado del dojo y le dejaron las llaves de la casa, en un gesto de absoluta confianza. Kamatari se sentía en deuda con esa familia así que cuando Soujiro dijo que iba a pasar unos días con el en su casa no cabía de alegría.

La casa estaba impecable como siempre. Soujiro recorrió el mobiliario con nostalgia de su infancia que pasó bajo esas paredes, de repente sintiéndose más grande de lo que era. Kamatari, mientras lo ayudaba a subir su equipaje a lo que era su antigua habitación, le preguntó como estaba de su asma y si había traído su medicación en el caso de que fuera necesario. Soujiro asintió, todavía bajo el asalto de montones de recuerdos al ver su antigua casa.

Al llegar la hora de la cena ambos se fueron a cenar a un restaurante que antes era su favorito y comieron hasta reventar. Soujiro no tenía ni ganas de volver a casa cuando se divertía tanto con su amigo. Cuando salían juntos Kamatari ponía toda la voz "de macho" que podía ya que no quería que las chicas que los vieran juntos pensaran que Soujiro era su novio o algo así. Después de lo de Yumi (que era una chica que Kamatari adoraba, le parecía genial) el se había quedado seguro de que Soujiro necesitaba estar con alguien, más que nada por la naturaleza del carácter de Jiro que por otra cosa. Estaba contentísimo de que una chica, esa tal Misao, haga que Soujiro haga el viaje ese a Kyoto nada más que para verla. Se notaba, cuando hablaba de ella, que estaba muy enamorado aunque todavía no haya pasado nada entre ellos, no más que un abrazo o alguna otra muestra pequeña de cariño. Kamatari le tenía mucha fe a la chiquita y si tenía que hacer algo el al respecto, no le temblaría el pulso para actuar.

Al otro día, por la tarde, asistió Soujiro a la boda de la hermana mayor de las Makimachi, Okon. Al llegar se encontró con Okina que estaba en el templo recibiendo a los invitados con un sobrio traje gris y una cara de felicidad increíble. Lo saludó calurosamente y le indicó por donde estaría Misao. Le dijo que muy a su pesar por no ser de la familia (a lo que le dio un guiño muy particular) no podía estar al lado de Misao pero había arreglado para que se siente en el asiento de atrás. Cuando vio entrar a Misao (porque el ya estaba sentado en su lugar hablando con unos familiares de Okina, gente muy amable y simpática) sintió como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Ella entró, con una cara de fastidio en particular, peleándose con el ruedo del kimono que tenía. El kimono, de un color verde con finos bordados iba acompañado de un obi celeste con estampados de flores de ciruelo en blanco. En el pelo tenía una media cola de caballo dejando que en su mayoría esté suelto (cosa que parecía que también le molestaba bastante). La señora con la que hablaba se reía de la expresión de ese jovencito tan simpático que se había quedado sin habla al ver a su sobrina. "**Es encantadora, nuestra pequeña Misao¿no lo crees?**" le decía para llamar la atención del joven, consiguiéndolo. Le sonrió y con un gesto de la cabeza asintió. Lo creía increíble como siempre Misao parecía hermosa, sin importar lo que tenga puesto o como actúe. Y con ese kimono lograba tener un aire de dama que con otras cosas no había logrado, ni siquiera con ese vestido que se había puesto para el cumpleaños de Aoshi.

Misao se sentó en su lugar, exactamente delante de Soujiro. Estaba embobada con el aspecto que le daba el traje a su amigo. Aunque, a decir verdad, ella lo prefería con el uniforme de Kendo, vaya a saber uno porque. No pasó mucho rato hasta que llegó radiante Okon con su kimono blanco acompañada de Shiro que lucía un impecable traje ceremonial. Ambos estaban felices y el padre de Misao estaba radiante por su hija. El padre de Misao era un hombre que, si bien gozaba de cierta soltura económica, no olvidaba sus preocupaciones financieras. Okon había sido prometida al hijo de uno de sus proveedores más importantes, un chico que conocía ella desde que eran pequeños y del cual no le había costado enamorarse. Casi lo mismo pasó con Omasu, que estaba comprometida con el hijo de un tipo que tenía unas futuras inversiones. Misao, que era la más chica y la que más quería, era la prometida del hijo de su mejor amigo.

Aunque eso era algo que no le había salido tan bien como con las otras dos.

En el cumpleaños de Aoshi esperaba hablar con Ichida y hacerle entrar en razón que si Misao no se casaba con Aoshi, que se olvide de todas sus inversiones. De todas formas, parece ser que Ichida se había informado muy bien y si renunciaba a sus asuntos con los Shinomori por algo así, el más perjudicado sería el. Se lo pensó mejor y decidió terminar pacíficamente con ese tema haciendo lo más lógico y razonable. Semanas más tarde se encontraron y firmaron un contrato como Dios manda dejando de lado penurias matrimoniales. Misao no estaba al tanto de eso y él prefería que no lo sepa. Después de todo, el chico Shinomori _todavía_ ni se había comprometido y eso le daba una chance de probar las aguas dentro de un mes. También tenía otro prospecto en vista. Se trataba de un chico que era el hijo de unos comerciantes conocidos de la zona que estaban muy bien con el tema de las exportaciones de productos típicos japoneses. Sería cosa de esperar pero sin que Misao se de cuenta, para no formarse ninguna clase de esperanzas.

Okina le había pedido que al menos a Misao le deje estar con quien ella quiera, que al menos a una de sus hijas les dé el derecho de elegir con quien pasar su vida, pero ni aunque su padre amenace con matarse que la deja. El era fiel creyente que las mujeres, más cuando son adolescentes, son muy torpes con los asuntos del cariño, así que prefería ser el quien decida el futuro de sus hijas antes que verlas terminar con cualquier idiota que no sepa valorarlas. Y menos probaría suerte con Misao, que la adoraba por sobre todas las cosas. No es que no las quería a las otras sino que con Misao todo había sido diferente. El tuvo la dicha de vivir varios momentos de la infancia de ella a su lado, cosa que no pudo con las otras dos mayores por estar tapado de trabajo. Eso hizo que los lazos con ella se estrecharan mucho más que con sus hermanas. Okon y Omasu lo querían muchisimo también, pero no había punto de comparación con Misao que todavía era para el "la nena de papá".

Muy a pesar de Misao, por supuesto.

Desde que fue la cuestión del compromiso con Shinomori ella se había vuelto distante con el. La entendía, después de todo, él la forzó a hacer algo que de plano no quería. Cuando Aoshi terminó rotundamente su parte del compromiso no hubo nada que decir al respecto. El chico tenía el carácter de piedra como su padre cuando tomaba una de decisión, así que no hubo mucho que hacer al respecto. De todas formas, él no perdía las esperanzas. Porque si Misao no se casaba con quien él quería, se quedaba como monja a su lado, eso ni dudarlo.

* * *

La ceremonia terminó y fueron todos a un restaurante, el de la familia a festejar la nueva unión. Misao y Omasu lloraban de felicidad por su hermana que a su vez lloraba de felicidad por su suerte. Shiro sonreía tanto que parecía que la cara se le iba a partir en dos. Soujiro no pudo evitar imaginarse lo que sería cuando se case su hermana, ahora que veía lo feliz que era Okon al casarse con ese hombre del cual estaba tan enamorada, de la forma especial en la que le brillaba la mirada al ver a Shiro. Tal vez con Aoshi lleguen a esa clase de felicidad, eso no le cabía duda. 

¿Y él, que sería de él cuando se case?

Su mirada se condujo sin titubear a la más pequeña de las hermanas que ahora abrazaba a su abuelo que también estaba más que feliz por su nieta. Misao... sería lindo vivir una vida con ella, despertarse a su lado, saber que todas las cosas, buenas y malas iba a contar con ella para compartirlas, disfrutarlas o sufrirlas. Le parecía fantástico como en tan poco tiempo había cultivado sentimientos tan profundos por la chiquita pero, haciendo retrospectiva, le parecía de lo más natural. Ahora que estaba seguro de estar enamorado de ella le parecía lo más lógico, lo más inevitable. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de esa sonrisa¿Cómo no enamorarse de esa forma de pensar, de su forma de moverse, de hablar? Sintió una mano agarrarlo de un hombro y se volteó encontrándose con Kuro, el prometido de Omasu, con ella a su lado. "**Estás enamorado de Misao**" le dijo más como afirmación como pregunta, a lo que innecesariamente le respondió que si, aún mirando como el objeto de su afecto seguía hablando con el señor Okina. Omasu sintió como las lágrimas se le volvían a agolpar en los ojos, sabiendo de primera mano que los sentimientos eran correspondidos por su hermana. "**¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto, Soujiro-kun?**", le preguntaba Omasu, que se secaba delicadamente con la punta del pañuelo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse. Kuro la agarró con más fuerza de la mano, conmovido. Tomando aire Soujiro contestó con sinceridad que no sabía, no tenía idea que iba a hacer al respecto, no cuando sabía que el padre de Misao estaba negado a que saliera con alguien que no haya pasado su visto bueno. Omasu le tomó la mano y le dijo "**Vamos, no te desanimes, voy a ver si con Okon podemos convencerlo. Estoy segura que cuando te conozca estará encantado en que te cases con Misao. Eres un chico tan bueno, seguro que va a decir que si**". Pese a que la idea de casamiento le parecía un poco precipitada, ya que el era creyente de que uno primero debe conocerse, enamorarse, convivir y luego casarse (una idea demasiado occidental, según su padre) no le parecía desagradable hacer todo al revés con tal de tener a Misao a su lado. Después de todo, en el amor siempre existe una cuota de egoísmo.

Ya que si Misao no lo quería de buenas a primeras, el se aseguraría que así lo fuera con el tiempo.

* * *

En la noche, ya casi cuando el festejo estaba terminando, Misao pudo sentarse a hablar Soujiro después de un día de revuelo absoluto. Estaba rendida pero encontraba harto reconfortante hablar con Jiro y tomarlo de la mano. Lo bueno de Soujiro era la naturalidad con la que las cosas se fueron sucediendo. No sabía si eran novios, si eran nada más amigos, o algo en el medio. Nunca lo había besado, pero supuso que la cosa saldría tan natural como lo fue el caminar agarrados de la mano. Pese a que hoy la sombra de la mirada paterna los mantuvo bastante alejados el uno del otro, en ese momento pudieron cantar piedra libre y sentarse tranquilos a conversar en uno de los balcones del restaurante. Soujiro tenía la corbata floja, con el botón superior desabrochado. El pelo ya lo tenía un poco desordenado luego de un par de sesiones de baile que tuvo por parte de una de sus tías que decía que todos los hombres _debían_ ser buenos bailarines, para no dejar en vergüenza a sus damas. Con ese razonamiento a Soujiro no le dieron los pies para salir corriendo y apuntarse en el curso exprés de baile que se había formado. Misao, en ese momento, haciéndose la boba, se había declarado pareja de baile de Soujiro al tener la altura ideal para bailar con el. Obviamente que nadie se puso a discutir ya que todos se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos dos aunque hubiesen pasado muy poco tiempo juntos durante todo el día. 

Hay miradas que dicen más que mil palabras.

Y ahora se estaban tomando un descancito mirando las estrellas de una noche que estaba poblada de ellas. Hablaron más que nada de todos los acontecimientos del día y de cómo sería el casamiento de la otra de sus hermanas que no estaba tan lejano. Misao se dio la libertad de soltar un gran suspiro, al recordar que todas sus fantasías con respecto al tema matrimonial estaban truncadas. Su padre había sido bastante terminal con eso de que si no era Aoshi no se casaba con nadie, y le había llegado un rumor desagradable de que ya estaba pensando comprometerla con un chico que era un creído. Omasu, que era la que le había pasado el chisme, estaba de lo más preocupada. Es chico este, al haber vivido siempre en una familia de mucho dinero era un creído insoportable y consideraba que el le hacía un favor a Misao si se casaba con ella.

"¡**Favor mis polainas**!" decía cabreada Misao cada vez que se acordaba. Además, había visto una foto del chico y le parecía, en una palabra, horrible y con un mal gusto notable. Teñido de rubio y con un aire más occidental que un negro del Bronx americano daba lástima en su criterio. Ella prefería a los chicos bien japoneses, amables y que preferentemente usen uniforme de Kendo...

Aunque parecía que no tenía mucha decisión al respecto.

Soujiro parecía estar pensando en las mismas líneas que ella, por la forma en la que sentía que la manera de mirar suya se reflejaba en los ojos de su acompañante. Él la abrazó, sin decirle ni una sola palabra, sin pedir permiso y ella se dejó envolver en un abrazo que sentía infinitamente dulce. "**Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes**" le decía él, aunque no estaba seguro de a quién trataba de convencer, si a ella o a él mismo. Ella se le acurrucó más sintiendo como él la sostenía con más firmeza entre sus brazos. No era justo el sentirse tan bien en una situación que se suponía que no debía prolongarse. "**Jiro, quiero estar contigo**"

Misao sintió la cabeza de él subir y bajar asintiendo, "**Yo también**"

"**No, no me entiendes. Quiero _estar_ contigo**". Sintió que un nudo invisible se le estaba desatando en la garganta y notó como la cara se le humedecía. No quería parecer una idiota, no delante de él al menos. No quería que él piense que era una Julieta boba que aceptaba su destino servido en bandeja de plata. Ella quería que él sea consciente de que ella se enfrentaría contra viento y marea por lo que sentía, que no iba a bajar los brazos porque su padre le decía que no estaba bien amar a alguien que no le podía dar un provenir lleno de joyas y lujos. Ella sentía y sabía que había cosas que eran mucho mejores y más valederas que todo el oro del mundo, que era exactamente la sensación que estaba experimentando en los brazos de ese joven que la quería de la misma forma y atesoraba tanto como ella las emociones que vivían juntos. Porque sentía que ella iba a ser todo lo feliz que podía con ese chico a su lado, cuanto más tiempo, mejor.

Y así de natural como se agarraron de la mano la primera vez, él la besó en los labios.

* * *

"**¿Así que hoy la besaste?**", decía entusiasmado Kamatari mientras su amigo le comentaba como había sido que se había ganado ese ojo negro. No tenía la culpa de estar distraído como para no darse cuenta de que en ese momento se acercaba el padre de Misao para chequear donde andaba su hija. Él temía que Misao estuviese pasándola bastante mal por tener a su padre regañándola. Sabía la forma en la que ella quería a su padre a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con él en muchas cosas. También sabía que aunque a ella le doliese que su padre la retara también le daba en el hígado que no la deje ser libre. Decir que justo apareció Kuro que impidió que lo tire del balcón el señor Makimachi porque sino él juraba por su shinai preferida que al tipo no le iba a temblar el pulso en agarrarlo del cogote como un pollo y tirarlo al jardín. Misao estaba que brillaba de la furia y no dudó en hacerle de escudo humano a Soujiro que estaba lo suficientemente confundido como para reaccionar. Cuando cayó en cuenta de que había pasado trató de explicarle al papá de Misao que el no tenía más que las mejores intensiones con su hija pero el tipo no quería saber nada de intensiones ni de nada. Omasu y Okon estaban hechas una furia y le exigían a su padre unas merecidas disculpas al abatido Soujiro. Cuando explicó que le había dado una buena trompada por haber besado a su hija pasó lo más increíble. Todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir y a felicitar a Soujiro. Al sentirse complotado incluso por su propia familia agarró a Misao del brazo, la metió en un cuarto y lo cerró con llave guardándosela en el bolsillo del pantalón. Soujiro miraba atónito la escena bastante arcaica y temía lo que le podía llegar a pasar. Lo único que faltaba era que saque un garrote y lo mate a palos. Gracias a Dios eso no pasó por la intervención de Okina que dijo que ya había sido suficiente de pavadas y se llevó como alma que lleva el diablo a Soujiro a su casa. Le dijo que el enfrentarse a su hijo había sido gesto suficiente como para ganarse su confianza y que lo ayudaría a que se quede con Misao por las buenas, o por las malas. Kamatari pensaba por los mismos rumbos así que, poniendo en marcha sus fuentes consiguió la dirección de la casa de Okina y una vez que Soujiro logró dormirse se fue para la casa del abuelo de Misao para planear como juntarlos a esos dos. 

Okina por supuesto que no se asustó cuando en mitad de la noche un desconocido llamó a su puerta diciendo que era uno de los mejores amigos de Soujiro y se ofrecía incondicionalmente para ayudar a su amigo a conseguir a Misao. Lo que sí lo sorprendió fue la fuerza en la que se lo dijo y la cara de seguridad que demostraba que se arriesgaría a cualquier cosa por su amigo. Lo hizo pasar a su casa y se quedaron ideando planes hasta altas horas de la mañana. Al menos el desvelo los había llevado a un plan a prueba de fallos y de idiotas.

Decidieron que a Misao y a Soujiro, solo la muerte los separaba y de ellos dependía todo.

* * *

Misao se despertó con un dolor de cabeza terrible y los ojos a la miseria. Omasu, que la zamarreaba para todos lados, le decía que se levante de una vez, que era de una importancia vital que ella saliera de ahí antes que su padre las descubra. Esa frase actuó como un baldazo de agua fría y la menor de las dos se levantó de la cama como quien recibe un golpe de electricidad. Se puso la ropa que le había traído su hermana, inusualmente clara y trató de arreglarse el pelo de la mejor forma posible. Omasu la sacó sigilosamente del cuarto hacia fuera y desde afuera en una corrida la subió colina arriba al viejo templo que había en la propiedad. Misao no entendía ni jota de porque la arrastraban a eso de las seis de la mañana hacia ese templo viejo que se decía abandonado por tener el espíritu de una sacerdotisa que lo habitaba. Un escalofrío la recorrió al pensar que su hermana estaba absolutamente chiflada y se le ocurría ir a hacerse la exorcista a esas horas de la mañana. Omasu abrió la puerta con cuidado y aun en la pseudo penumbra Misao notó que había personas metidas ahí adentro además de ellas. Sintió que se ponía pálida y que la sangre se le iba toda para los pies y le pesaba una tonelada. Con un tirón la acercó más a esas figuras oscuras que en su pánico se mostraban amenazadoras. Pensó que tal vez su hermana estaba poseída y gracias a la intervención del fantasma había podido sacarla del cuarto en donde estaba encerrada, después de todo su padre tenía la llave. "**Omasu, espera¿Cómo me sacaste?**" 

"**Ayer papá me pidió que le de un té por los nervios y le puse un calmante de los que él toma. Va a dormir hasta el mediodía. Me metí en su cuarto y saqué la llave, un trabajo de lo más sencillo**"

Al acercarse más empezó a reconocer las figuras, notando como una de ellas era su abuelo junto con un muchacho y un pálido Soujiro (todavía con el ojo morado) sentado en una de las bancas de madera que había cerca de un altar. Okon estaba junto con Shiro aún en bata y el estaba vestido a los apurones, con un papel en la mano. Kuro estaba tratando de subir una de las cortinas de enrollar para que entre un poco de luz de la mañana. Al lograr subir unos centímetros esta hizo un chillido horrible así que desistió de la tarea ante la mirada desaprobadora de todos los presentes. Misao al ver a Soujiro que la miraba intensamente salió corriendo a abrazarlo casi tirándolo al piso. Okon y Omasu veían la escena complacidas y sin poder evitar suspirar felices por su hermana. Kamatari se sentía orgulloso por ser parte de este plan brillante. En eso, cuando Misao terminó de darle una buena dosis de pequeños besos a Soujiro se sentó al lado de él y preguntó que demonios hacían todos a esa hora de la mañana en ese viejo templo. Shiro tomó la palabra.

"**Bueno, hoy a la madrugada recibí una llamada por parte del abuelo que me decía que junto con el mejor amigo de Soujiro había trazado un plan que lograría que ustedes puedan estar juntos todo el tiempo que quisieran, lo único que necesitamos es que ambos me den el visto bueno para poder seguir con los procedimientos. Como saben, yo además de ser abogado soy escribano y con el abuelo pensamos que podemos explotar ambas condiciones. Los papeles que tengo en mi mano son las hojas de conformidad de un acta matrimonial que fui a buscar de una corrida al estudio. Como necesitamos testigos necesitábamos la intervención de Kamatari por parte de Soujiro y alguien que pueda darte una autorización a ti, Misao, por ser menor de edad. Para eso trajimos al abuelo, que figura como uno de tus tutores. Lo único que necesito es que ustedes dos me den el visto bueno para que yo pueda empezar con esta suerte de casamiento"**

Misao trató de digerir todo lo que le habían explicado de un soplido. Soujiro parecía haber entendido todo perfectamente y parecía en extremo decidido en seguir adelante. A ella no le hacía mucha gracia el hecho de casarse tan de repente, sin haber noviado correctamente y luego, si es que él la quería lo suficiente, casarse. Porque ella estaba segura de quererlo como para crecer y pasar su vida con él, pero no soportaría que luego él quiera divorciarse y dejarla con todo su amor en el bolsillo. A Soujiro se le partía el alma en pensar que la estaba obligando a casarse con el solo por estar juntos. Excusándose se fueron a hablar a un costado, donde él le dejó bien en claro que si ella no estaba segura de tomar ese paso que él la iba a entender, pero si decidía que lo que estaban viviendo valía la pena el esfuerzo él nunca iba a arrepentirse de la decisión que ya tenía tomada desde hacía mucho. Misao le dijo que estaba segura mientras él la quisiera con el corazón y prometiera no dejarla. "**De la única forma que te dejaría es que tu me lo pidas, Misao. Ni loco te suelto. Cuando lleguemos a Tokyo te voy a comprar un anillo digno, solo te pido paciencia ante esta improvisación**". Se sacó un anillo que tenía puesto, que no tenía más que mucho valor sentimental para que funcione de alianza. Ella, de todas formas estaba encantada con el gesto.

A paso resuelto se fueron de la mano al altar y en complicidad con sus personas más queridas le juraron al mundo que la única forma de separarlos sería con el final de su vida.

Continuará...

* * *

N de K26: Ohh, que pasará en el capítulo siguiente... ya le queda tan poquito... 

Como verán Misao y Soujiro han tomado uno de los pasos más importantes en la vida de una persona que es compartirla con alguien. El padre de Misao no es una persona malvada per se, solamente es un tipo que está seguro de que él es el único que puede tomar las mejores decisiones por sus hijas. A nosotras nos parece horrible la idea de que nuestra familia arregle nuestro casamiento pero créanme, las familias tradicionales japonesas lo ven como lo más natural del mundo. A mi me gustó mucho como Misao y Soujiro tomaron al toro por las astas y siguieron lo que el corazón les dictaba. Me dio mucha satisfacción escribirlo y espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado el desarrollo de ellos como pareja como a mi me satisfizo recrearlos.

Visto que no puedo agradecer a cada uno de los reviews por una nueva política de nombro a las personas que amablemente me dejaron sus impresiones. Supongo que mi nueva política será de agradecer mandando un mail a las personas que me escribieron. Es algo que hacía con mis one-shots pero parece que ahora tendrá que volverse una regla general.

Agradecimientos especiales a Lita (u Okashira-Misao), Ritsuko-Ayasaki, Kao-ryu, Darth Kaoru, Dark Raxiel, Miyuki Kobayakawa, KaOrA-FGV-16 y Abvenger. Como siempre un beso grande a Pola, a Blanca y a Gabyhyatt.

Nos vemos en la próxima entrega. Saludos!

**_Kirara26_**


End file.
